The Story of the Dragon Pirate
by XenoWriter32
Summary: Be careful what you wish for because you might end up regretting it. In the Dragon Ball Z world, it was a time of peace after defeating Majin Buu and ending his reign of terror. However, Vegeta accidentally wishes Goku into another world, The One Piece World! Join Goku on his brand new adventure as he travels the world with the Straw Hat Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

ATTENTION: I'm adding new details for some of these chapters because I feel it could have been written better, Of course it won't be 100% percent better but hopefully a little bit better for you the reader's satisfaction. I just added new details but just a little for chapter 1 and I'll continue to re edit some of these chapters. Let me know which Chapters deserved more detailing and I'll do my best. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Prologue): Be careful what you wish for

It had been peaceful that day; Majin Buu had finally been defeated with the spirit bomb and it had been a few months until everything had gone back to normal for planet Earth.

Bulma wanted to reward the fighters for their efforts in beating buu, so she decided the best way to do that was a party! It was going to be a glorious day for everyone, even the prince of all Saiyans couldn't complain. From around the world, the z-fighters started arriving at the capsule corporation house greeting Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta who just ignored them all and walked off. Goku and his family finally arrived at the party and were immediately given a warm greeting from everyone. The children went off and were playing tag while the adults were chatting about politics, news etc. Food, family, friends, it was just the perfect day.

As the guests thought the day couldn't get any better, Bulma had a surprise for them; she walked up in front of everyone holding a wine glass and started to tap it repeatedly to get everyone's attention. The chatter had died down and all faces turned towards their host. "I wanted to thank you all for coming over and celebrating our victory against buu, without the help of our friends, we would have faced certain doom," Bulma said as she held out her wine glass "So this party is dedicated to them," she said. "Yeah!" everyone cheered. "While the party was great and all, the next reward will be the best one yet," Bulma smiled as she walked into her house while everyone else waited patiently for their host to come back out with the surprise, "Oh I wonder what it's going to be?" Android 18's eyes gleamed; Videl clasped her hands together and smiled, "It might be jewelry, no! It could be... oh the possibilities are endless!" Videl grinned. "I hope its more food, because we just ran out" Goku laughed slightly and was rubbing the back of his head.

Wham*

Everyone turned around to see Goku's face slammed down on the ground, and Vegeta standing over him "That's because you ate all the food idiot!" Vegeta yelled out angrily. Goku slowly got back to his feet "No fair Vegeta" Goku said dusting his gi. "You attacked me from behind" he frowned, "Well next time; don't eat all the food by yourself!" Vegeta yelled as everyone else started to smile at their friend's squabble. A few minutes later, Bulma came out with the seven dragon balls and placed them in front for everyone to see.

"I'm letting us use the dragon balls and since Goku and Vegeta were the only two that managed to beat buu, they will be able to make a wish" After summoning Shenron and Bulma making the first wish, Goku walked up to Vegeta.

"Oi Vegeta! Let's go and play this game called tag, it's so fun!" Goku grinned. "Humph, you still act like a child kakkarot, and no I won't play your game called tag," Vegeta obviously annoyed with Goku for asking him such a ridiculous question. "Come on!" said Goku trying to convince Vegeta otherwise, "I said no, I will not play," Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head away. Goku frowned "I'm not taking no for an answer," he said, "and I'm not saying yes as an answer!" Vegeta retorted angrily

Back and forth, one said yes and the other said no until Vegeta was getting a headache. "WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY?!" Vegeta snapped as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Sometimes I wish you were gone kakkarot, so I can have some peace and quiet" Vegeta muttered

… "Your wish has been granted; the Saiyan named Kakkarot/Goku will now be gone" Shenron spoke as everyone turned towards the dragon in shock.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed as they turned back to Goku, who was suddenly disappearing, "Wait, this isn't what I wanted to wish for!" Vegeta yelled towards Shenron. Goku slowly looked down at his hand to see is slowly disappearing into nothingness. "I feel cold, I can't feel my body" Goku whispered as he fell to the ground unconscious and soon disappeared from existence. Bulma's eyes shot open, "Wait we have another wish!" Bulma said, immediately she ran towards Shenron ready to make a wish. "Shenron, please bring back the man called Goku," Bulma said.

... "I cannot do that," Shenron said, "Son Goku is not in this universe anymore and my powers don't extend outside the universe"

"You mean that we can't get him back," everyone said "That is correct," Shenron told them. Everyone looked down defeated, as they had just lost one of their best friends forever, "Goku..." Tien closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. Krillin looked into the sky, trying desperately not to cry in front of everyone. "Father..." Gohan slumped down on a chair and wiped away the tears that were forming around his eyes. Chi chi fell on her knees and cried out Goku's name hoping he would return to them, but she knew that he may never return to the Dragon ball world. Instead, Goku is traveling down into the world full of pirates and a corrupt government that is known to be called the One Piece World.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Chapter 2: Enter a Powerful being! A Quest begins at Amazon Lily

ATTENTION: (I edited this chapter because I felt it could have been better detailed than it previously was so Enjoy!)

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny morning; the birds were chirping and flying around an island that was surrounded by large bodies of water. Near the top of the island, in the forest region, a man wearing an orange martial arts gi was on the ground unconscious. It was the saiyan warrior, Son Goku.

The sun burned brightly across the island, it seeped through the cracks of the leaves and was shining towards Goku's face. Goku scrunched his face and turned to his side, "Aww, five more minutes..." Goku mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and saw he was lying down in the dirt. Goku's eyes widened "What the... Ow, my head hurts" Goku whined as he got off the ground. "Where am I?" Goku wondered, he looked around to see he was surrounded by a jungle that he didn't recognize.

Goku flew on top of a tree and scouted the area to see any recognizable places, but not one thing was familiar to him. Goku jumped back down, sat cross-legged and closed his eyes trying to remember anything that could tell him where he was. "So I was talking with my friends at Bulma's party, next I ate a lot of food at the buffet table, and then I talked with Vegeta..." Goku's eyes shot open. "Wait a minute!" Goku soon remembered about the wish and how Vegeta accidentally wished him away to somewhere that wasn't familiar to him.

"Wait, maybe I still can try and I.T back to them," Goku said hoping he was right, Goku pressed his two fingers to his forehead and tried to find any familiar ki but sadly he couldn't. It was as if his friends and loved ones never existed, Goku fell on his knees and clenched his hands, "They're gone, They're all gone" Goku now knows that he is in a world that isn't the same and he will never get back home. Goku sighed and picked himself up.

"Well I better go and find a village because I'm starving," Goku said jokingly hoping that he could forget this day, surprisingly it did help him forget. Goku started walking around finding nobody near him until he started climbing towards the top of a cliff looking down on a palace. He scouted the area, but to his surprise, he didn't see a single person. "Strange, I feel a lot of ki energies here yet I don't see anyone," Goku thought to himself.

"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed behind Goku, instinctively he turned around and went into battle position thinking it was an enemy but seeing it was a girl pointing beside him, "Huh?" Goku dazedly responded. "Look out!" The girl screamed again. Confused, Goku turned to his side and saw a large beast like creature staring directly into his eyes with its tail swinging back and forth and its mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. The creature snarled as it readied to pounce onto Goku.

Snap* Crash*

The creature eyes widened, it picked up its head and turned to where the noise was heard. Goku turned his head too and was frightened to what he saw. Apparently, the girl tried to back away and run, but she had fallen over a tree stump and landed on a bunch of twigs and vines lying on the ground that caught a hold of her leg. The creature growled and started towards the tangled girl as she desperately tried to break free. Unsure what to do at the moment, Goku slowly tried to move towards the girl. He wasn't sure what the creature was capable of and Goku knew the girl was at a dangerous spot, he didn't want the girl to be harmed but it was too late, the beast pounced towards the girl "Ahh!" The girl closed her eyes in terror, "NO!" Goku yelled out as he launched forwards and caught the creature by the tail.

The creature slammed back onto the floor, it looked back at Goku and hissed at him but Goku gritted his teeth and swung the creature around multiple times before he released it towards a tree, the creature slumped onto the ground not moving a muscle. Goku took one last glance at the creature before he made his way towards the top of the cliff where the girl was. "Don't worry, I'll get you out" Goku said as he was easily breaking the vines that were ensnaring her. "Wh... Who are you?" The girl mustered out, Goku smiled "I'm just a friend who's here to help" Goku broke the last vine and brought her back to her feet. What Goku didn't see, was the creature's eyes opening and slowly getting back up on its feet as well.

"You okay?" Goku asked to which the girl nodded slowly, Goku sighed in relief "Good because maybe you can... Get out the way!" Goku shouted as he saw the creature pounce into the air and was aiming towards the girl. Goku immediately shoved the girl out of harm's way and collided with the creature sending them hurtling off the cliff and towards the palace.

Now normally, Goku would have flown out of the way of the palace and landed them both to safety but he was too busy trying not to get eaten by the large beast. The creature roared in Goku's face as he was holding it back with his hand. Goku moved his other hand back and clenched tightly. "Get off of me!" Goku swiftly punched the beast right between the eyes and shot the creature into the lower region of the island.

Goku sighed in relief, closed his eyes and was free falling letting the breeze brush past him as he enjoyed the cold feeling. After a few seconds, Goku finally opened his eyes, looked down and saw he was heading straight for the palace ceiling. "AHHHH!" He yelled as he crashed through the palace roof head first and landed into a room filled with steam water. (Bath

Tub) Goku picked his head up from the shallow water and got up slowly, "Ugh, why do I keep landing on my head?" Goku looked up and searched the room trying to find any way out, but the steam was clouding his vision making it nearly impossible to see. As he searched the room, he saw rectangular shaped object near a wall, "Hmm is that a door?" Goku thought as he walked towards it, but before going any further, Goku heard a noise at the far side and looked over to see a dark outline shape of a person, Goku squinted his eyes allowing him to see more clearly, When his eyes came into focus, he noticed an undressed woman horrified at the sight of a man in the bath with her. Her name is Boa Hancock, the Kuja Empress.

As Goku noticed Hancock, he felt entranced by this woman but not because of her beauty which definitely outclassed any other women but by her hardened gaze, he felt a fiery strong will coming from the woman, it was similar to his wife chi chi so he knew that he shouldn't provoke her in any way. Her look had a feeling of hatred towards him, it made Goku take a step back. "This woman is not to be reckoned with," he thought.

"A male?! In the Palace! Sisters come quickly!" she screamed, Goku covered his ears at the high pitch scream echoing around the room. Within the second, two snake like females barged into the room with appalled looks to what they were witnessing. "Whoa!" Goku said as he witnessed the two snakelike females entering the room. Goku observed them closely and noticed one of them had a large and bloated stomach with orange hair, while the second was slender and had an abnormal head size with a teal colored hair, their names were Marigold and Sandersonia. They came into the bathtub and saw there was indeed a male in the palace. "Sister! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" Sandersonia concerned, went over to Hancock examining if she was injured.

Marigold's face flushed with anger "If he so much as laid a finger on you..." Marigold turned her head slightly and stared angrily at Goku, making him feel uneasy.

The tension slowly grew as both sides were silently staring at one another until Goku noticed a strange mark on Hancock's back; it looked as if it had been branded with a heated metal. With curiosity Goku pointed at it, "Hey there's something on your back, is it a tattoo?" Goku asked which horrified the three sisters even more. Hancock gritted her teeth before she spoke. "You looked!" Hancock said with a whisper filled with rage that Goku nearly winced at the harshness in her voice. Goku looked at the faces of the three women, he knew they wanted blood and a battle was going to erupt. They inched closer to Goku.

"Hey wait a minute," Goku said holding his hands up trying to stop them from possibly destroying the palace, Goku didn't really care about the palace but he knew if he wanted someone to help him find out where he was, the palace would be the first place to ask around. "Why is it bad to see a mark on your back, I don't understand" Goku said.

Hancock glared angrily at the saiyan,"this mark fuels my passion in hating creatures like you, it is our burden that we must keep a secret from our people, even if it means we have to die" Hancock extended her hands towards Goku, "now take this and begone! Mero Mero Merrow!" Boa hissed, a pink beam appeared in front of Hancock's hand and was heading straight for Goku. "Oh, crap!" Goku had no idea what was going to happen except for the fact that he saw an energy beam coming from Hancock. Goku raised his arms in a defensive position, thinking it was an energy attack.

...Seconds passed and Goku, still in his shielded position, peeked his eyes open as he looked around seeing nothing had happened. Goku examined himself and found no residue on his martial arts gi. Goku scratched his head in confusion "Did she miss?" Goku thought. He looked at his opponents with confusion but to his surprise, the Amazonian women had the same confused expression themselves,

"Why didn't he get affected by my Mero Mero attack?" Hancock said in shock, "It must have been a fluke! Try again big sister!" Sandersonia responded.

"Mero Mero Merrow!" Hancock aimed at Goku; again a pink energy beam appeared from Hancock's hand and headed straight for Goku. Instead of blocking the energy beam, Goku left himself defenseless to observe the attack. To Goku's shock, instead of an intensive energy beam, he noticed it was a stream of vibrantly flashed pink hearts that headed straight towards him and twirled around him like a cyclone. As the stream of pink hearts faded away into nothing, Goku was still standing utterly confused to what he had witnessed. The Kuja sisters couldn't believe it; they assumed the man would have turned into stone like every other person that gazed upon Hancock with lust in their hearts. None, old, young, male or female, could fail to be captured by Hancock's beauty.

To Goku, there were signs of energy in the stream of hearts but they lacked any explosive effects that he was used to, this lead Goku to question the purpose of the attack if it had no intention to harm him.

Impossible! Hancock said in astonishment. "Why didn't he turn to stone? Is his heart not moved from seeing me?!" Marigold rejected the idea "Of course not sister!" Marigold said while Sandersonia agreed. "He must fear death more than his wicked desires of seeing you in the bath"

Goku cocked his head slightly in confusion, "stone? Wicked desires?" he thought, while Goku was trying to comprehend on what they meant, he saw a tail dash towards him. "Get him Sandersonia!" Marigold shouted. Quickly Goku back flipped into the air as the tail rushed past him. Goku landed lightly on top of the tail. "You should be more careful, you could have damaged this palace if hadn't jumped over your tail" Goku pointed out. Furious, Marigold and Sandersonia rushed towards Goku, he was engaged into a full-scale barrage of attacks,

Left and right, Marigold and Sandersonia struck forward but Goku gracefully moved or pushed away from the attack effortlessly surprising the sisters because they have never seen anyone dodge their duo attacks for that long. Sandersonia launched a powerful uppercut towards him but Goku crouched down to avoid the blow and then used his arms to push himself upwards slamming his feet into Sandersonia. Goku thought that he could do this all day.

"Argh!" Goku fell to the ground unconscious. He was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object by Marigold and was knocked out. The fighting had stopped and the Kuja women were panting as it took a lot of effort to stop the fighter.

*Huff *Huff "What... shall we do... with him Sister?" Sandersonia and Marigold asked Hancock. She stared at the unconscious fighter expressionless wondering what to do with him. Eventually, a smile curled on her mouth. "Take him to the arena, we'll publicly execute him in front of the entire village" smiled Hancock devilishly.

End of chapter 2

Thanks for reading my story, I know, I know, how can Goku get one shot in the back that quickly, I just wanted to end it there so I can use it for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, love it or hate it I would really appreciate it if you left a review on how you thought the chapter was. Just to clarify, I didn't put Luffy in this part of the story but rest assured he will be put in the story very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Chapter 3: Winner takes all!

A distant noise was all it took for Goku to wake up. "Hm?" Goku said dazedly. He opened his eyes and saw he was lying on the ground face first. Goku tried to get onto his feet but his body wouldn't move, he felt his hands were behind his back and noticed snake coils were wrapped around his wrists and chest tightly, Goku sighed, he rolled onto his back and picked his head up allowing to see his surroundings.

As Goku looked around, he saw hundreds of women sitting in a massive stadium either yelling or cheering loudly. Goku picked his chest off the ground and sat cross-legged looking around in confusion. "Hey, can you tell me where am I?" Goku spoke to the audience but his question was ever so faint to their roaring cheers making it impossible to hear it. "Good, you're awake," Hancock's voice was heard from above. Goku looked up the steep steps that were in front of him to see above was the palace he crashed through, Sandersonia and Boa Hancock. While waving at her people to settle down, Hancock directed her attention to the sayian. "Now, why did you come to our island?" Hancock asked Goku, he didn't want to have to explain how he arrived at their island by a wish from the dragon balls so he decided to simply say, "I don't know really, I just woke up in your island" Goku shrugged. "Liar!" Hancock pointed at him. "You think we would believe that you came here out of the blue? Your arrival to this island must have some purpose," she said.

The half of the women around the arena cheered for Hancock while the other jeered Goku for trying to trick their empress.

Goku cocked his head slightly in confusion and turned towards Hancock, he noticed every time Hancock made any movement, the crowd would erupt in cheers. At this point, he just had to know what was going on. "These people, why do they cheer you on? Are you someone important?" Goku asked "Maybe you can help me" Hancock simply laughed at Goku's request "Help you? You're on public execution" Goku's eyes widened in shock, "eh?! Execution! For what?" Goku asked while Hancock walked over to her snake throne and sat down.

"It is because you are a male; our people despise men like you for taking advantage of other people including their own kind" Hancock replied."Look I just want to know where I am because…" Goku hesitated "... I'm not from around this part of the world" Goku said. "Then where are you..." As Hancock was about to finish her response, A voice was heard from a distant. "Sister!" Hancock stopped and everyone turned their heads to a gate leading to the palace, a figure appeared out and revealed to be Marigold. She held a boy in the air for everyone to see. "I've found him, Sister," Marigold spoke and Hancock nodded in approval. As Goku watched, he noticed the boy was wearing a straw hat around his neck and had a cut under one of his eye. The boy was trying to break free from his bounds and her grip "I'm going to beat every single one of you!" Luffy said angrily towards the three sisters but they just scoffed at the boy's remark,

"Beat us? Just who do you think you are talking to?" Sandersonia hissed at Luffy "I am the Empress of this village, what I do is to keep my sisters and my village safe from filthy creatures just as yourself" Hancock said, she turned back to her people and spoke out loud " The two of you will not leave this Island alive" Hancock spoke with authority, bringing chills down to the Kuja women's spine, they know the two men's fate were sealed.

"Please wait! Hancock!" A voice pleaded from the crowd. A woman got from her seat in the stadium and jumped on the stage in front of Goku with her hands outwards. Goku's eyes widened "It's you!" Goku said. It was the same girl he protected from the large creature on the mountain cliffs.

"Marguerite!" Luffy shouted towards the young Kuja, "Marguerite huh? Nice to see you again" Goku grinned but she ignored him and remained motionless in the presence of everyone. "I don't believe that these men are lying to us. I do not believe that they mean harm to our country." Marguerite spoke. Faint whispers swept through the audience, taken aback by their sister's apparent trust in the two men.

The Kuja empress frowned "Tell me your name child." Marguerite was trembling but bowed to her empress " My name is Mar... Marguerite" she spoke. Hancock crossed her leg over the other before she spoke. "The simple act of entering this country means certain death for any man. You, as a Kuja should know this. Why do you defend them so?" Hancock said.

Marguerite straightened her posture to look directly at her empress. "…I feel have I debt to them! I was being attacked by vicious creatures up near the mountains when he saved me" Marguerite said pointing at Goku. Marguerite then pointed towards Luffy, "and if wasn't for him, I would not have made it back to the village" she said.

The audience grew silent as they watched their Empress uncross her legs, rise from her throne and stroll casually down the long and steep steps, they feared for their kuja sister, anticipating what would happen next. Marguerite bowed her head as Hancock was upon her, waiting almost patiently.

Hancock stepped forward, "Raise your head, 'Honest' Marguerite." The empress spoke. Marguerite felt her chin uplift by the Kuja empress, forcing her to gaze directly into her majesty's mesmerizing eyes. Hancock smiled, knowing well that the young Kuja was entranced by her beauty; she raised her hands in front of the young Kuja, "Mero Mero Merrow!"

Before Marguerite could blink, she was turned to stone, frozen in whatever stance she held."What?!" Goku exclaimed in shock. "What happened?! That's the same move that she used on me before, so why did she turn to stone?" Hancock turned around and casually walked back up to her throne.

"Why did you turn her into stone, she was just trying to help us out!" Luffy screamed as he was flailing around. Marigold had pushed Luffy to the ground in order to restrain him from escaping her grip."Exactly, she helped out you out which is prohibited in our village that is why I turned her into stone," Hancock said as she sat back on her throne. "No!" Goku shouted. He laid on his back and raised his legs into the air. He then propelled himself forward and landed lightly on his feet, Goku expanded his arms apart allowing him to slip through the snake coils and run towards Marguerite. This surprised the Kuja women as they witnessed Goku's athletism. Goku reached Marguerite's lifeless body and was horrified.

He couldn't believe it, why would an empress do this; it was just like in Namek when Frieza took the life of his best friend Krillin in cold blood, right in front of his eyes. Even though he didn't know Marguerite very well, he still cared since she tried to help him and the boy out, even when she knew there would be consequences. There were still kind people in this island Goku thought but he couldn't believe how they were treated. He bent his head in front of Marguerite, masking his face away from everybody. Goku was pissed and I mean pissed, "how dare you…" Goku said in a low and dangerous voice which surprised everyone.

"How Dare You!" Goku roared, his shout was so loud it shattered all the glass in the palace which made all the villagers scream in terror, Hancock leaned forward and gritted her teeth. "Who is this man?!" the empress thought in disbelief. Goku not moving his body turned his head towards the empress and her two sisters with anger in his eyes."You will turn this girl back to normal or else…" Goku said in his steely voice.

Hancock scoffed "Who do you think you are talking to?" Goku turned around fully and stared directly at the Empress. He took a step before vanishing. "What?!" Hancock exclaimed as everyone just witnessed the man disappear right before their eyes. Immediately Goku reappeared in front of Hancock and her sisters taking them by surprise. Goku glared at the three sisters "I won't let you kill innocent people just because of me, I don't care who you are, I'm not letting you take your hatred of me out on anyone else." Goku spoke with authority sending chills down the sister's spine.

"Why you..." Sandersonia said as she struck her fist forward only to hit the air.

Sandersonia was shocked at how quickly the sayian moved. She looked left and right for him but couldn't see him; suddenly Goku appeared onto the stadium with his arms crossed. "You'll turn her back to normal now!" Goku spoke. The stands full of women whispered in disbelief to what they witnessed. Hancock stared at the man expressionless as she thought over the Saiyan's demand. "Alright, I'll turn her back to her normal If you beat my sister Marigold in a duel" Hancock said, "I've got him now, when Marigold is done with him, he is going to wish he never challenge me" Hancock thought to herself, "that man may as well surrender" She laughed silently at the thought of it.

Goku's face lit up. "Really? You can turn her back if I beat her in a fight awesome! LET'S DO IT!" Goku cheered while Hancock had looked of shock by the man's sudden change to his normal self, Luffy couldn't help but laugh at Goku for being serious for one moment and then not the next. "Your pretty funny spiky-haired man, what's your name? I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I want to be the ki- Ugh" Luffy had been punched in the face by Marigold knocking him unconscious. "Silence you little brat!" Marigold said. Goku saw Luffy's ki was low; he assumed Luffy had probably taken a beaten before Marigold brought him here since Goku saw many bruises on Luffy.

"Wait! I want to compromise; I will take on both Marigold and Sandersonia if you return Marguerite back to normal and release Luffy too. "How dare you ask to change the rules our sister had laid down," Sandersonia said, "you should be grateful that she is allowing you to live this long to fight me!" Marigold hissed at Goku. "I accept your demands" Hancock replied taking the sisters by surprise "Big sister... Marigold said slowly. "But I want to add something, you will have to take on one more thing before you vs. my sisters" Goku grinned while cracking his knuckles "The more the merrier for me I guess"

Hancock pointed towards the arena "Release Bacura!" she shouted causing a wave of whispers to form around the stadium.

Goku turned around to see a gate opening and within it was a Black Panther beast staring at him. It walked out into the arena and growled at Son Goku, Hancock smirked "That beasts name is Bacura and he was our executioner back then, it will be your opponent" Hancock told Goku, "If I recall, he didn't eat for 7 days, Bacura will eat anything we give him, so you better fight will all your might" Hancock spoke as she and her two sisters smiled expecting Goku's fate to be sealed.

Goku didn't fear the beast; in fact, he left himself wide open for the panther to strike. The panther seized the opportunity and struck at Goku. But to their shock, Goku launched his leg up and struck Bacura's jaw. Bacura was sent flying into the air as everyone looked into the sky wondering where Bacura was. Suddenly Bacura was seen hurtling back to Earth and crashed into an empty stand. The shockwave of his kick had caused the tiles underneath him to crack. The crowd and the three sisters couldn't believe their eyes, a mere man had that much willpower to knock a panther that size out of the arena. Goku turned back to the Empress and her sisters, "alright, who's next?" Goku asked while cracking his knuckles. Annoyed, Hancock arched her back and pointed towards Goku.

"Take him out for me will you sisters?" Hancock asked. "Of course! Empress Hancock!" both women said in sync. Both Sandersonia and Marigold went into the ring and smirked as they started to transform into their real forms. Both women had grown bigger and transformed with odd snake-like tendencies. Marigold had a voluminously bloated stomach with large swollen lips and long wavy and untamed orange hair while Sandersonia had a disproportionately wide head with a snake-like split tongue that dangled loosely out of her mouth and a slender snake-like body. (Salamander/Forked Snake)

Hancock crossed her leg over the other before she spoke. "Once we beat you, you will forgive me for turning her into stone won't you?" Hancock asked though she already knew that like every other person he would not be able to resist her beauty.

"If you think I will forgive you for what you did then you must be out of your mind," Goku said in disbelief

Hancock was holding her chest in pain as if she had been attacked, "How… how can there possibly exist a man who is immune to my charms! Hancock exclaimed out loud. The crowd had grown even rowdier and wanted revenge for their empress, throwing slurs at Goku for disrespecting their empress.

"But you've got something wrong" Goku's voice was heard "and what's that?" Hancock looked down at the Saiyan "You still think I'm going to lose," Goku smirked. Hancock was getting annoyed with Goku's cockiness, "Sisters! Get rid of him now!" Hancock ordered.

The battle between Goku vs. Marigold and Sandersonia was about to begin. Goku observed his surrounding, "If I were to attack them at full power I might accidentally kill them, let alone destroy the entire island, I should lower my power enough to battle them both" Goku thought. As Goku got into his fighting stance, Marigold was lifting her ax and swung at Goku, who jumped back to avoid being sliced from the shoulder to his hip. Not letting up, Marigold began a relentless attack on Goku; he was forced to evade the ax, content to study the reptile-like woman's fighting style. Just as Goku ducked at a strike meant to behead him, he took a quick glance at Sandersonia coming from the side and dodged her tail attack, relentless both Marigold and Sandersonia went on a barrage of attacks but none of them would connect with Goku since he moved faster than they could hit him.

Changing tactics, Marigold spit out a purple ooze that Goku noticed was melting a small part of the ring "best not get hit with that" Goku thought as he continued to evade their attacks, Sandersonia was keeping Goku busy with her barrage of attacks but could not connect with him, Goku wasn't worried until he noticed that Marigold wasn't in front of him, he soon realized that she must have gone behind while he was fighting Sandersonia and was going to strike him behind again. "Clever, but it's not going to work," Goku thought. He was right, Marigold was right behind him with her axe in the air and waiting for the moment to strike him.

Quickly Goku slammed his fists down on Sandersonia who plummeted downwards on the floor which caused the entire arena to shake, next Goku turned around to see Marigold about to slam her axe on his head " I only got one shot at this" Goku thought. He stood his ground and raised his hands to grab the axe before it landed on his head, Marigold was startled and shocked at the man's reflexes, not that many have the ability to stop a moving blade with their bare hands, now Goku and Marigold were locked in a battle of strength to overpower the other.

Marigold thought she had the upper hand at Goku since she was pushing the blade towards him "I'm done playing around" Goku said that made Marigold wince, he grabbed the handle and the bottom part of the axe and along with Marigold threw her across the arena, she landed with such force it caused the arena to explode with dust and rock scattering across the arena and into the stadium, the crowds had to duck under to avoid being hit with the debris. Goku was the only one standing; he looked at Hancock and smiled "I guess I win right?" Goku grinned.

"I don't think it's over do you think so Marigold?" A voice was heard behind Goku, "Certainly not Sister Sonia" both sisters laughter was heard by Goku; he turned around to see two dark outline figures inside the dust that formed around the arena. As the dust receded, Goku had a look of horror; Sandersonia was tossing the stone girl like if it was a ball. He raised his hand at Sandersonia.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Goku yelled at her but Sandersonia looked at the statue and back at the Sayian smiling devilishly "I'm going to crush her" she said in a low whisper, Goku was now worried if she breaks the statue, Marguerite may never come back. He pleaded with Sandersonia and then turned towards Hancock "This is between us, not her!" Goku yelled. He was now on the verge of dashing towards them and get the stone girl but was worried that he might shatter her instead; Goku was running out of options until one idea popped into his head.

"Go ahead, crush her see if I mind," Goku said casually shocking everyone considering he was pleading them not to do it a few seconds ago. "Ok then, I'll go ahead and destroy her into pieces" Sandersonia spoke as she lifted the statue up in the sky watching Goku very closely. "Come on a little higher," Goku thought, When Sandersonia lifted the stone to the maximum height she can lift it, Goku dashed towards Sandersonia's face "Solar flare!" Goku shouted, immediately a burst of light shined across the arena blinding everyone except Goku who swiftly grabbed the state and kicked Marigold and Sandersonia to the ground. Everyone around the stadium screamed in terror as they were momentarily blinded and couldn't see.

Hancock gritted her teeth as the blinding light affected her too. "What did you do?" asked Hancock when her vision cleared up to see both her sisters on the ground again and Goku the only one standing, "Hm?, I just used an attack that blinds the opponent momentarily" Goku said as he held the statue carefully over his shoulder, Goku disappeared again and reappeared in front of Hancock and the unconscious Luffy. "Ah! Big sister!" Sandersonia and Marigold shouted, worried the Saiyan might attack her. Instead, Goku placed the statue near the throne to protect her from being caught in Goku's battle against Marigold and Sandersonia.

Goku got up and looked at Marguerite; he placed his arm on her shoulder and sighed "I'll beat them and return you back to normal, I promise, I don't know if you can hear me but... I just wanted to let you know" Goku said as he turned towards the steps and walked towards them. Hancock huffed in annoyance "Bah, you men are troublesome" Goku stopped in his tracks and turned his head to glare at the Empress "You just piss me off" Goku said as he continued to walk down the steps. Hancock fell faint to the Saiyan's words.

"Big sister!" Marigold and Sandersonia cried out, they glared at the Sayian coming down the steps and struck at him; Goku saw them and disappeared from sight as the two sisters struck only the air. Immediately, Goku appeared on the stadium behind the two sisters with his body turned away from them, he spun around to see all three sisters and crossed his arms before he spoke. "Whatever issue you have with me, leave my friends out of it. This is between you and me only!" Hancock bristled. She hated being ordered to do anything, much less by an inferior man of all people."

Hancock was seething with anger, her beautiful face contorting in rage. But for some odd reason, Hancock felt lightheaded and a certain warmth rush in her cheeks when the man spoke to her; voice filled with such strength, leaving no room to argue. She dismissed these feelings as an odd side effect of the distress that had afflicted her ever since Goku had taken in the sight of her back. "Sisters I want this filthy creature gone now!" Hancock ordered "Yes Big sister" Sandersonia and Marigold replied as they faced Goku.

"This time we are going full power," Marigold said as she engulfed her body in flames, Sandersonia's hair started to form into snakes but made of hair, "it may just be hair, but their bites are as strong as steel," Sandersonia hissed as the two sisters surrounded Goku."Do you think you can stop us now" said Sandersonia, Goku looked at both fighters and smirked "I guess I'll go full power as well," Goku said. (Lying) Goku clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he was powering up, it felt like the entire island was shaking because of him, "What is he doing?!" Sandersonia thought, suddenly his body was flickering a red aura that looked similar to Marigold's technique "KAIO-KEN!" Goku yelled. Suddenly, a red aura flamed Goku's body as it turned a shade of light red, "what type of Devil fruit does this man possess?" Marigold thought.

Hancock grew impatient, "Enough! take him out sisters" Hancock spoke, "Yes big sister" Marigold and Sandersonia said, they charged at Goku who wasn't moving "we got him now" Sandersonia thought, as they inched closer, Goku disappeared from their view, "what the?" Marigold said. "KA ME HA ME-" Marigold turned around to see he was behind her with his hands cupped together "NO!" Marigold screamed "HAAAA!"Goku shouted as he pushed his hands forward and a blue energy ball came from Goku's hands struck Marigold, causing her to lose balance and hit her sister Sandersonia, who sadly got caught on fire.

"Oh, no Sister Sonia!" Marigold cried desperately trying to calm her sister down but Sandersonia was frantically trying to douse the flame by moving around, to which made the situation 10X worse. Sandersonia accidentally crashed into Marigold which caused them to fall over to the arena and down towards a pit full of spikes, screams erupted from the crowd as they watched Marigold and Sandersonia falling in. "NO!" Goku shouted as he ran towards them and instantly disappeared. The two sisters closed their eyes waiting for their impending doom when nothing happened.

Marigold and Sandersonia slowly opened their eyes to see that it was the man they were fighting mere seconds ago trying to save them. Goku was floating in the air holding onto them as he was flying them back to the arena. "I got you, don't worry I won't let you fall" Goku smiling at them. He lifted them back onto the arena where thousands of spectators were cheering that Marigold and Sandersonia were alive. When Sandersonia was about to get up her cape had slipped a little causing the people to scream in terror, "the gorgon eye! If we see it we will turn to stone" the crowd yelled.

Hancock's eyes widened, she got up from her throne and pointed to the gate leading away from the stadium, "Everyone! Get away as quickly as possible! Before the Gorgon eye is exposed!" Hancock shouted, immediately the crowd of women started running away from the arena. Before the cover could fall over, Goku jumped onto her back trying to cover the mark as best as he could, "don't move" Goku told Sandersonia until Marigold rushed over to her sister's aid and could put back on her cover. Sandersonia sighed in relief; she looked up to see the Sayian standing over them. "Why... Why did you help us?" she asked wearily, "we were your enemies and yet you treat us as if we were allies" Goku stood silent for a moment.

"Whatever this thing is that you don't want your people to see…it has no bearing on our fight. Besides, I don't think either of us really wants to continue this battle." Goku responded. He turned to see Hancock with her hand over her face trying to hide her tears from showing, Goku flew towards her and Hancock saw him coming, she wiped away her tears and glared at him "Going to mock me now huh?" Hancock's voice cracked, threatening to start tearing up again, "No, I'm not going to, I came to ask you if you would keep your side of the deal," Goku asked softly.

Hancock wanted to respond when Luffy started waking up "huh? Oi, spiky- haired man can you get me out of these?" Goku turned to look at Hancock and she didn't even try to object "By the way, it's not spiky-haired man, it's Goku" he smiled while breaking Luffy out of his bounds. "Thanks, Goku" Luffy grinned as they were now shaking hands. "Ahem" Hancock cleared her throat to get the two men's attention; Luffy turned towards Hancock and was the first to speak. "So will you turn her back to normal? Because all she did was help us"

Hancock closed her eyes, never had she actually considered complying with a man's wish before, and it was this thought that scared her. "No, I must first confirm their true nature." A sudden thought went through the empress's mind, causing a small smirk to cross her lips. "I just have to uproot these men's true desires; a test." Hancock thought, she looked at the two men before she spoke. "Indeed, I have the ability to reverse their petrification. However, I shall only grant one request between the two of you." Goku and Luffy looked at each other in confusion before Hancock continued.

"You mentioned before that you need transportation off the island correct? "Well, my proposition is this, I reverse what I've done to this woman here," Hancock gestured towards Marguerite "or you have my word that you'll leave this island safely to wherever it is that you need to be. But, let me be clear that only one of you will be leaving this island."

Goku and Luffy were shocked by the Empress proposition "Wait! You can't do that. Both of us need a ship off this island!" Luffy yelled in outrage. Choosing The Marguerite's freedom over his one chance off the island didn't even bother him. It was the fact that the Amazon empress had forced them to decide between Luffy and Goku on who would be allowed to leave the island while the other was left behind. That didn't sit right with him. Luffy never abandoned his friend, and even though the rubber boy had only known Goku for a short while, he considered the orange-clad martial artist one his friends.

Luffy felt tempted to force the empress and her sisters to give them a ride off the island but was prevented taking such actions when Goku stepped in. Goku positioned himself in front of Luffy, who stopped to stare into the uncharacteristically serious expression on the Saiyan's face. "It's okay Luffy; I know how important it is for you to meet up with your friends."

"But you'll be stuck here then" Luffy exclaimed "It's fine Luffy, there's no point in arguing with me, you need to leave more than I do and we both know it" both stared at each other trying to see who would back down but both sides wouldn't budge. After a few minutes, both Goku and Luffy laughed and turned towards The Kuja Empress who was waiting for their decision.

Bending down on his knees and pressing his forehead towards the ground, Luffy bowed; an action that surprised all of the women present. "I never abandon my friend, so please turn her back!" "The same goes for me. I'd rather be stranded here then chose myself over my friends." Goku added with a broad smile on his face. In the far off stands of the stadium sat an elderly Kuja woman who observed the scene.

"To have made such a decision without a single hesitation…" The elderly Kuja mused in silent shock. "Especially as powerful as they are. Particularly the boy with Haki of that caliber; bowing his head so willingly." The old Kuja thought as she saw the strained look of consternation on Boa Hancock's face. "What will you do now Hancock?

End of the chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review telling me how I did Anyways tell me if you liked the fight or not, Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrival of Ace's Execution! A Brother in Need

Hancock couldn't believe it, both men would rather be stuck on the island if it meant saving one person? Hancock had reversed the petrification on the woman and she was excused from the arena, both Goku and Luffy thanked Empress Hancock for returning the woman back to normal but Hancock just looked at them and then went into the Palace "Sandersonia, Marigold please escort them into the palace now" Hancock said "Of course Big sister" Marigold and Sandersonia said. Goku and Luffy walked up to the palace and was told to wait by Hancock as she went into another room, Marigold and Sandersonia were talking to each other silently when Luffy started talking to Goku aloud " So you defeated them both huh? that's awesome, I wish I could have helped" said Luffy "Yeah but don't sweat it you were badly injured in the first place, even if you were about to fight them i might have had to knock you out so you wouldn't get hurt any further." Goku said grinning a goofy grin making both of them laugh.

"Please come in now" Hancock called out to them, Goku and Luffy walked into the other room and saw Hancock revealing her backside with brand that marked her, Goku noticed that it was straining her from even looking at the mark he wondered how she got it in the first place, "Hey I've seen something similar to this mark, well its not exactly the same as the one I've seen before. There's this Fishman friend that I have that has a similar marking that looks kinda the same." "If neither of you know what the bearing of that marks means then it's time you were informed." A new voice spoke from the room's entrance, prompting everyone to look back. Standing at no more than few feet in height was perhaps the smallest person that Goku had ever seen. It was an elderly woman, presumably a Kuja. The old woman also held onto a cane that was in fact her own snake, while her other hand had in its wrinkled grasp a newspaper. "She's even smaller than Krillin" Goku thought to himself. "Elder Nyon!" Marigold and Sandersonia shouted together. A scowl set on Hancock's face. "You again! Where did you…."

"Your name is Monkey D. Luffy, am correct? "Yeah how did you know that?" Luffy asked "It would be nearly impossible to not recognize the boy who struck at a World Noble" Nyon replied along with gasps being heard by Hancock and her sisters "A World Noble?!" Hancock replied in disbelief "Um who is a World Noble" All heads looked towards Goku as he finished his sentence "How can you not know who the World Nobles are?" asked Nyon questionably "Umm…" Goku said scratching his head nervously now. "Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do" Nyon said "yes but before doing so can someone explain to me who are the World Nobles and are they strong?"

"They're select group of nobles whose ancestors were said to have created the world in their own image. They hold more power than anyone in this world and have the backing of the entire military at their beck and call." "They abuse their power to enslave anyone they please, be they human, pirate, Fishmen, or even mermaids." Goku angrily clenched his fist up "Those people should pay for what they have done to those slaves", "But I want to take them all on right now to see how powerful they" Goku grinned at the idea of taking on the most powerful fighters in the one piece world.

"But Goku how will you take them all on? You could barely take on Marigold and Sandersonia even when you went full power?" Hancock asked, Goku: "Heh… Well you see…"

"15 Percent?!" everyone yelled "You mean to tell us that you were fighting at 15 percent the entire time?" Marigold and Sandersonia said in shock "Yeah… I thought maybe if I used too much power I might accidently destroy the island" Goku said slowly. The three sisters and the old kuja looked at each other wondering how one man can have this much power yet be so gentle and have a pure of heart. "Um Goku, you promised us that you would explain yourself" the old kuja asked "Yes I did, very well, you might want to take a seat it may take awhile" Goku said while sitting down getting comfy.

It took Goku a couple of hours to briefly explain how he was from another world similar to theirs, how he was from a warrior race called the saiyans, how he was raised on Earth and went on an adventure at a young age to find the 7 dragon balls, he also described how he was the protector of Earth after defeating enemies such as Cell, Frieza, Cooler, Bojack etc, later on to being the protector of the galaxy for stopping an enemy called Buu who threatened to destroy anything in his way. He finally ended it by explaining how he was celebrating with his friends over their victory against Buu when he was accidentally wished away from his world into this world, the one piece world. "Well that's how I got to your island" Goku explained, he was worried that his explanation might make them think he sounded as though he'd gone insane in the head.

But to his surprise, the three sisters and the kuja elder had believed every word he had said, they hung onto every word he had told him, asking him questions such as the difference between their worlds, all except Luffy who dozed off after goku explained his encounter with the ginyu force. "Surprisingly, yours is not the strangest I have ever heard" Nyon replied

"Well, I think we should conclude story time for today." Hancock turned to Luffy. "The ship will be ready by tomorrow morning. Until then, you're free to rest in the palace, though I would ask that you refrain from wandering too far. A feast is already in the process of being made and should be finished shortly, your free to joi-"The empress didn't even finish her sentence before the two men dashed off towards the banquet hall, before going any farther Goku turned around towards Hancock and bowed "Thank you from both me and Luffy" Goku said smiling and saluting his two fingers from his forehead before heading off to catch up to Luffy. Hancock stifled a giggle at the man's antics.

The Feast lasted for hours and the Kuja villagers piled in to watch the men closely to see what they did "Hey Goku want to have an eating match? I've never lost once" Luffy grinned "Same here then, ok then let's go!" After a few minutes of non-stop eating the victor was Son Goku with 85 plates full of food empty while Luffy came up with 62 plates full of food empty, "How can you eat so much" Luffy said with stars for eyes "I could ask the same for you" Goku laughed, "It's because I have a very fast metabolism that it allows me to consume more food for energy. "I just always feel hungry" luffy replied. Both broke down laughing as they realized they have a lot in common; food. Eventually the Feast ended and the kuja women were starting to leave so they could go back to their homes, Luffy passed out sleeping from eating so much food while goku flew out the window to get some fresh air.

Goku flew towards the cliffs that started this entire quest and saw the entire palace from this view, he still was appalled on hearing how Hancock and her sister had to endure pain and suffering while enslaved by the Celestial dragons, Goku couldn't believe that it was still happening to this day, this was infuriating the good hearted saiyan, "No one should have to be treated like this" Goku thought, he found his purpose in this world, Goku already had plans on visiting these World Nobles when the time came. Though, in the meantime, the Saiyan also had the intention of accompanying Luffy on his voyage to return to his friends. It just so happened that Luffy's destination was also the home of many of the World Nobles, and where their despicable acts of cruelty took place.

Exhausted Goku flew towards the jungle and rested on top of a tree just like he did as a little kid and soon fell asleep. Boa Hancock walked around the palace thinking of the day's event and the request Elder Nyon and Luffy asked of her, the young pirate that had caused such a stir in the world as of late had begged the empress to help him save his brother, who clearly meant the world to him. Hancock had felt compelled to assist Luffy simply from the desperation that he exuded, and the fact that he had helped her sister' Marigold from being attacked by a couple of beasts even when she had tried to capture him, this had certainly helped his cause. But there was still something holding her back, and that hesitance alone gave her pause. She told Luffy that she would think his request over the night and give him her decision tomorrow. They wouldn't be departing anywhere until tomorrow so she had given herself some time to collect her thoughts and come to a decision.

"Come to think of it, that other man, Goku wasn't there with Luffy and the old hag when they spoke their case." Boa Hancock gasped slightly in shock as a sudden thought struck her like thunder. "Was the reason for my hesitance somehow cause by his lack of presence on the situation?" She couldn't believe it no she wouldn't believe it. The idea itself left the Kuja Empress simply befuddled. "Is my decision really contingent on what that man's stance is? Preposterous!" she denied, why would she value the opinion of this man, whom she had hardly known for a day, more than even her sisters or her own opinion? Hancock grew tired. She entered into her chamber towards the comforting sight of her bed. "Perhaps sleep will bring me the answers I seek."

The next day came and Goku flew up to the chambers to see Luffy and Nylon talking to each other "Hey what's going on?" Goku asked "We are awaiting the decision of Empress Hancock if she would help Luffy getting his brother back Portgas D. Ace and join the other shichibukai in the war with Whitebeard. Ace is to be executed by the marines very soon so we need to get a decision from Hancock as soon as possible" Goku looked at Luffy who was keeping his head low and away from anyone's view.

"Those Marine fools." Elder Nyon spoke with clear distaste in her voice. "I can't believe that they forced a confrontation with Whitebeard of all people. Neither side will walk away without casualties. What were they thinking?" "I would wager that there wasn't much thought involved in the first place." Hancock's voice was heard as she entered the chamber behind Goku. She averted her eyes when they met Goku's and began to fidget under his gaze. "Hancock! So are you going to help me get my brother back from Impel Down?" Luffy asked looking up now. Hancock had the entire night to think over Luffy's request but still hasn't come up with a decision.

Before the Kuja empress could make out a proper reply, Goku stepped forward, lightly brushing Luffy to the side. Hancock met the Saiyan's onyx deep eyes and found herself strangely fixated with their depth. Hancock's legs began to feel a little weak and her face slightly warm. "I know that this is a rather huge favor to ask, but could you please help Luffy?" "If only it were so easy." Elder Nyon thought to herself wearily. She of knew how difficult it was to persuade Hancock of anything that she was reluctant to do. The woman's personality suited only to her needs and that of her sisters, but not much beyond that. "I've been trying to convince Hancock in responding to the government's call for the Shichibukai ever since they sent the notice, but she's always turned me down, despite knowing the jeopardy that she puts our country in for her negligence. They even sent a vice-captain to personally convince and escort her back to Marineford."

A light blush dashed across Hancock's cheeks, making her usual beautiful features even more mesmerizing if it were possible. "If that is what you truly wish…then I shall go wherever you desire." The Kuja empress's declaration threw the sisters and Elder Nyon aback with sheer surprise. They started open-mouthed at the spectacle that was their empress, acting like a love-struck schoolgirl.

"Alright! We're going to save my Brother!" yelled luffy while jump up and down out of pure joy Goku smiled and took Hancock's hand and shook it "Thank you very much it really means a lot to Luffy and me" This causes the Empress face to turn red and blush even harder, after he lets go he joins Luffy in his celebration.

Elder Nyon looked as equally perplexed as the Kuja sisters, trying to rationalize the strange scene. She looked closely at Hancock to gauge her face and reactions. The empress had a look of fawning on her features and a faint red hue stained her cheeks. Her eyes would shyly peek at the man called Goku when he wasn't looking and she constantly toyed with her fingers. It was an action so unlike Hancock.

"What could've brought about this sudden change of character?" Realization struck the elder like a bolt of thunder. The elder Kuja gasped. "Of course! Hancock is suffering from Lovesickness. It's the only explanation." Nyon thought to herself. If her hunch was correct and Hancock did indeed suffer from Lovesickness, then Hancock would have no choice but to comply with the wishes of this Goku, less she fall victim to the same condition that ended the life of her predecessor. The elder's swollen lips thinned tightly with worry. "I'll need to speak with Hancock before she plans to depart. Thankfully, her decision to help the straw hat boy happens to coincide with the benefit of our country's livelihood." Helping Luffy meant that Hancock would need to appeal to the call of the Marines, which would therefore prevent the World Government from revoking Hancock's position as a Shichibukai.

The elder heaved a weary sigh as she leaned on her staff. She then looked at the orange-clad Saiyan warrior that had somehow found a way to bring out a softer side of Boa Hancock, other than her usual cold and hard demeanor. "I don't know how you did it, but you actually managed to worm your way into Hancock's heart. That was something that I had feared was lost forever in her deeply troubled past. For our empress's sake and that of our nation, I pray that you aren't the type of man who would take advantage of this."

End of Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoyed it so far, I might not be able to post frequently because of school but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story yet so please stick around, Love it or hate I would really appreciate how you think of it and tell me if I had made goku powerful yet if not get ready because the next chapter is when goku reveals his super saiyan transformation to everyone, even SSJ3! So thanks and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Thanks for reading again guys I know this isn't the greatest story but i hoped you can enjoy and leave a review telling me how it is so far, thanks again and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparations for Battle! On wards to save Ace Part 1

Hours were spent planning out on how to get Luffy to infiltrate the greatest and most feared prison known to pirates. All the while avoiding any suspicion that Hancock and the Kuja women were involved in any way with the straw hat. In the end, Hancock had been able to propose to the vice admiral assigned to make certain of Hancock's arrival at Marineford, on the condition that he take a short detour to Impel Down. Thankfully, Luffy's relatively small stature in comparison to Hancock's was what gave the young pirate the opportunity to be smuggled aboard the marine ship without notice. Hancock was reluctant to the idea at first, but eventually conceded that it was the only way to safely harbor Luffy onboard within the folds of her long cloak. The most challenging obstacle of all was the inclusion of Goku in all of this. Hancock couldn't smuggle the both of them on board the hostile ship like she would Luffy. Hancock made the suggestion for the Saiyan to simply stay on Amazon Lily until the events with Ace's rescue was settled but Goku would have none of it.

"I can't in good conscience let you guys go to such a dangerous place without my help and from what you told me, this prison is a really nasty place where some of the most evil and powerful criminals are kept locked up. And then there's the entire Marine force that you have to watch out for" Goku looked down at his clenched fist and back up to face everyone No way, I'm coming with you." Goku word's brokered no argument, and his eyes gleamed with determination to see to it that his new friends were safe.

"Then it is decided" Nyon told everyone. "In a few days the marines will come here and escort Hancock down to Maineford to help them out in their battle against Whitebeard, so we need to make sure everything will be set up when the time comes to help Luffy get his brother back. So in the time being I want all three of you" Nyon looked towards Goku Luffy and Hancock "To not worry and enjoy yourselves" she grinned "Marigold, Sandersonia and I will take care of everything" "Ehh?! Why do we have to do it" said Marigold and Sandersonia who immediately regretted ever asking by the glare they received from Nyon.

"Thanks old lady" luffy grinned at Nyon "Come on let's go do something fun!" Luffy said looking towards Goku, they were about to dash off when Goku turned towards Hancock "You want to join us Hancock?" this caused the Empress to blush a little "Me? You want me to come with you" she fantasized of Goku taking her down towards the Island where a bunch of roses were and picked a bunch of them and gave it her. "Here you are my beloved" Goku said while kneeling down "This vast amount of roses on this Island compares to a third of your beauty" he grinned while saying this, now holding her hands with his "I want to stay here with you and never leave your side." This made Hancock tear up a bit "Oh Goku, that's all I ever wanted to hear you say" She was about to embrace Goku when she snapped out of her fantasy dream "Yeah, the more the merrier! Right Luffy? Goku flashed his son goku grin at Luffy which made Hancock have a horrified face thinking it was just going to be the two of them. She sighed but responded anyways "Yeah sure, why not!" she smiled "Even though it's not us alone at least I get to spend time with him" Hancock thought to herself which made the Empress's face turn even more red then she already was "Huh are you ok? Your face is turning into the color of a tomato" Goku asked unintelligently. This made Hancock freak out " N… no I'm fine lets go" she sarcastically laughed so they wouldn't asked her anymore questions

Goku just shrugged and told them that they all should go to many places that would seem interesting to everyone. It was a blast! They got to go down to the village and see the many wonders it had to offer, at the end of the day they went to watch a play that was reenacting the scene where Hancock and her sisters victoriously escaped from the celestial dragons, Luffy just fell asleep right before the play could even begin so Goku and Hancock were the only two watching the play. Hancock knew that there were people were watching the play as well but she felt as if it were only Goku and her watching. She enjoyed that idea very much. After the play ended, Goku and Hancock started to feel drowsy, Goku felt like he was going to knock out any second so turned towards her. "Hey Hancock, I'm starting to get tired myself I think i'm going to head back to the palace now and bring luffy with me, you want to bring you back as well" Goku asked "But you're getting tired I don't think it would be best to fly back in your state of mind" Hancock told him but Goku just grinned tiredly

"Don't worry I wasn't going to fly back" he said "Then how are you going to" before she could finish Goku asked if she trusted him, which she obviously did. He told her to grab his shoulder and not let go, Goku grabbed the sleeping luffy and tossed him onto his shoulders. "Ok we'll be going now" Goku said while putting his two fingers to his forehead then closed his eyes as if concentrating for something. "Wait what are you-" Hancock was about to say before instantly disappearing from the village and now back to the palace where Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon were, the three screamed nearly having a heart attack when Goku, Hancock and Luffy appeared out of thin air.

Hancock was at a loss of words for what she had witnessed. When she regained her composure she asked Goku "How did you do that?" "Oh I just used a technique that allows me to transport to any place I want as long as I find ki energy near that place, otherwise it would be worthless." Goku said casually "But you can call it Instant Transmission" Goku smiled while giving a thumbs up. Afterwards Goku left the speechless ladies and took luffy into their room so that they could both sleep because Goku knew that he would have a big day tomorrow.

Once the sun started to rise Goku woke up to head off towards the arena to train. Shockwaves were heard around the island, there was loud crashing and boom sounds coming from the palace, everyone woke up thinking something bad was happening in the palace so they rushed towards the location of the noise to see what was going on, Hancock, Luffy, Nyon and the two sisters were the first ones to arrive and see that it was goku making all that noise! Everyone was watching him pose the Kamehame wave thinking that he was just testing his technique. After Goku fired the beam he disappeared from his original position and right in front of the enormous beam "Watch out!" everyone screamed at Goku to move away from the attack but he didn't listen, he stood his ground waiting for the beam to come closer. Then he reached out his hands to stop the wave in midflight Goku gritted his teeth, he looked like he was struggling to keep the attack at bay since he was being pushed back a little. But of course Goku being the over achiever he is started pushing back the attack and it looked like he was smiling! Everyone was shocked to see Goku start smiling when he was fighting for his life to stop a deadly attack (They thought) the attack was so big and loud the entire Island started shaking violently causing everyone to start falling because they couldn't hold their stance against the violent rumble."Haaaaaa!" Goku screamed before he crushed the wave together in the palm of his hands, instantly a huge explosion engulfed Goku making it impossible to see what had happened to him "GOKU!" Hancock screamed, thinking he had been hurt or worse by that explosion, Hancock was going to jump into the ring but Marigold and Sandersonia were holding her back so she couldn't fearing that she may be hurt as well. The fire started to recede and only black smoke covered the arena. Hancock starting crying thinking the worst had happened to Goku, she later started to faint. "Hancock!" her sister cried out before catching her before she hit the floor.

Hancock looked at the ring one more time thinking Goku was gone "Goku…" Hancock said tearing up. Immediately a flash of golden light shined through the smoke and then the smoke started to recede and a man was seen standing in the middle with Gold hair spiking upwards, his eyes had a green teal color, and a Golden flame aura surrounding him. He is wearing the same clothes Goku wore but some parts were torn on his clothing but the man himself looked fine, the man was holding his arms outwards to his side and was looking down.

Hancock and Luffy slowly got up and walked up to the ledge to face the golden haired man who was still looking down "Goku?" Hancock steadily said. The man looked up at both Luffy and Hancock with a serious expression and then grinned at both of them. "GOKU!" Hancock and Luffy screamed with joy seeing their friend hadn't died from the attack, the crowd even cheered for Goku in surviving the attack.

Hancock ran towards Goku at a very fast speed smiling on the way. She embraced Goku in his arms and hugged him tightly "Oh Goku! I thought we lost you!" She said while crushing him with her bear hug which surprised him that she had that much strength. Goku just looked at her face and smiled "Don't worry I won't ever die to an attack like that" Goku said with pride in his voice. This just made Hancock hold him even more tightly "Uh… Hancock can you let go of me, your kinda of crushing my arms" Goku said with a little smile on his face.

Hancock soon realized what she was doing and let go of him immediately and started blushing hard, she was using her hands to cover her face the best she could but it wasn't really helping since she was covering the side of her face, she just then started smiling at Goku who had no idea what she was doing before but just grinned right back at her.

End of Part 1!

I hope you enjoyed this because it brings me great pleasure to be writing this story to readers like you. I would like to personally thank those who read this when it first came out. You people are the reason I keep trying to improve my story so it will be more entertaining, next for part 2 i'm thinking of Goku training and this time he's versing Luffy and Hancock together! I hope you keep on reading and make sure you keep leaving a review for me to see if you like it or not, once again to remind you i'm not going to be posting frequently because of school but that doesn't mean i'm giving up on this story. Thank you again for your support and I hope to write soon again!


	6. The Story of the Dragon Pirate: update

Legends of the Dragon pirate

Update for Part 2

I'm not quitting the story if you are wondering so don't worry about that, but be prepared to wait awhile if you don't see a new chapter very soon. I might have to start writing again once i get a break and who knows when that'll happen lol, but i might have some time to do chapters here and there so please don't think i'm giving up. Just know I take pride in writing a story where people can just relax and enjoy their time reading something they like. So i hope to publish a new chapter for you readers to see, thanks and enjoy.

Q and A

Q From vegito: again awesome chapter but one thing I don't like it why is your chapter are so short why don't you make longer chapter like others... please I wanted you to make a longer chapter in a 100k or 150k words something that will be worth reading then. please do it I really love you story and if it's take time to make a longer chapter then take your time 2 or 3 day but please make longer chapters so we enjoy it and one more thing I want goku x Hancock at least a kiss..

A: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you really enjoyed it, i'm sorry that my chapters are so short, i want to make them around the 100k words but with my schedule and everything going on in my life it will take sometime, even if i take 2 to 3 days, i just wanted to put out as many chapters as possible so then you the readers have something to read about in fanfiction. UPDATE ON Goku x Boa: I'm thinking of making Goku an idiot (not noticing) to Boa's affection towards him due to the respect of the original storyline from Goku with Chi chi in Dbz and Hancock with Luffy in One piece, I'm not 100 percent sure if i wanted to keep it like this but i would like to see an honest opinion on how you want to see it. Also it's because I really don't know how to inc operate it in with the story yet.

Q From joebob323: Great story, it's rare to see a one piece and dbz crossover! Hope you do continue this story and not just do a few chapters then stop. If your not going to finish it, then why bother writing a half done story?

A: Thanks for the review! Don't worry i won't leave it on a cliff hanger because what's the point in making a story right? I just need time to think of ways to figure out how to make the stories action packed and make goku a hardcore badass character that he always was in Dbz.

By the way another reason I don't really want goku to notice Boa's affection towards him is because would you rather have him a romantic type of person or the hardcore martial artist that he was destined to be. Like I said I might change my mind but I would like to hear your thoughts about it. Leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll think it over. Thanks and enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Chapter 5: Preparations or Battle! Onwards to Save Ace Part 2

Last time on The Story of the Dragon Pirate: A flash of golden light shined through the smoke and then the smoke started to recede and a man was seen standing in the middle with Gold hair spiking upwards, his eyes had a green teal color, and a Golden flame aura surrounding him.

Hancock and Luffy slowly got up and walked up to the ledge to face the golden haired man who was still looking down "Goku?" Hancock steadily said. The man looked up at both Luffy and Hancock with a serious expression and then grinned at both of them. "GOKU!" Hancock and Luffy screamed with joy seeing their friend hadn't died from the attack.

Hancock ran towards Goku at a very fast speed smiling on the way. She embraced Goku in his arms and hugged him tightly "Oh Goku! I thought we lost you!"

Goku just looked at her face and smiled "Don't worry I won't ever die to an attack like that" Goku said with pride in his voice. This just made Hancock hold him even more tightly "Uh… Hancock can you let go of me, you're kinda of crushing my arms" Goku said with a little smile on his face.

Hancock soon realized what she was doing and let go of him immediately and started blushing hard, she was using her hands to cover her face the best she could but it wasn't really helping since she was covering the side of her face, she just then started smiling at Goku who had no idea what she was doing before but just grinned right back at her. (Quick note, Goku changed from his Super saiyan form back into his base form)

Goku looks around the arena to see that it was completely destroyed from the Kamehame wave that he used "Wow I was just using 30 percent of my power and I caused all this?" Goku said while grinning towards Luffy, Hancock, Nyon, Marigold, and Sandersonia who had their mouths wide opened in shock. "You mean you were using 30 percent when using the Kamehame wave against yourself?" Sandersonia asked in disbelief "Yup!" goku smiled.

The five were looking at Goku in amazement with his tremendous amount of power, the Kuja sisters and the Kuja elder just had to know how much power he contained. "Goku, could you kindly tell us how much power you posses?" Elder Nyon asked. Goku just looked up at the sky scratching his head.

"Well that's going to be difficult to tell, since I can transform but I guess I can try and see how much I power I have" he said to the Kuja sisters and elder. "Please move back to a safe distance, I don't want anyone to get hit by the debris" Goku told everyone.

Immediately, the entire crowd and the Kuja sisters along with elder Nyon and Luffy moved to the stands so they could get a clear view without being in danger. Goku placed his arms near his sides and took a deep breath in. "Alright Let's Do It!" Goku yelled out. Suddenly the golden aura returned back to Goku, his hair spiked up gold, his eyes turned a teal green color. His body bulked up and increased his height to 6 ft 3 instead of 5 ft 9. Goku noted it the first time he transformed as a super saiyan when he appeared out of the smoke. "It might have to do with the lower dense gravity on this earth than my earth". Goku thought, he snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked towards everyone. "This is a legendary transformation that some saiyans have mastered which causes us to mutate and multiply our battle power many times over. But I call it a Super Saiyan"

Everyone listened intently amazed at the sudden change in Goku, "But I'm not finished yet" Goku grinned, he powered up again causing a little rumble around the stadium but nobody had noticed. Goku transformed again and this time his golden flaming aura had lightning around his body, his body slimmed down slightly but his height stayed the same. "This is what is known as a super saiyan that has ascended past a super saiyan" Goku said "Or you can just call this a super saiyan 2" Goku smiled.

Everyone nodded understanding that he must have transformed into an even greater power than before. This is when Luffy said "It looks the same to me" confused as to what the differences were. But nobody paid attention to his comment except Goku who heard it. Goku grinned "Don't worry it gets even better, just wait" Now goku was starting to shake a little, "and this…" Goku said while gritting his teeth and clenching his fists together. "Is to go even further… beyond!" Goku said while gritting his teeth. Everyone was looking at Goku with amazement "He has a transformation that's much stronger than Super saiyan 2? I wonder what he looks like" Hancock thought to herself.

(Heads up if you want the best detailed look, just watch Goku transforming into a super saiyan 3 in front of Majin buu for the first time and just imagine Hancock, Luffy, Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon's reaction as babidi's)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled. He was floating up in the air while transforming, clenching his hands tightly, shaking violently as he was powering up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Goku continued yelling, his flaming aura started to increase in size and lighting was zooming around his body as if it was unstable, His hair started to increase in size a little but no one noticed it yet. The Entire Island was shaking violently making it impossible to stand for anyone, Trees were falling down, and the seas were crashing down heavily and uncontrollably. Buildings were swaying around at the shaking that Goku was causing. The arena was collapsing due to the shockwaves being pushed onto the surface causing rock and dust to scatter around goku and into the kuja women, Hancock and her sisters, elder Nyon and Luffy. Everyone ducked to avoid being hit except Hancock and Luffy who stayed to keep watching Goku's transformation occur.

Buildings were now breaking off their foundations and were crashing down towards the bottom of the Island "AT THIS RATE GOKU WILL DESTROY THE ISLAND!" Marigold said while ducking from the rocks that were coming towards their direction.

"REACH TO HIGH GROUND FELLOW SISTERS!" Hancock turned to her people pointing to the palace for them to go there, the entire stadium was collapsing on them so they all evacuated quickly to the palace to watch from a high and safer position.

The Stadium now was a pile of rubble as was dragged away by the landslide goku had created; the only thing that was barely standing near him was the arena. "DOES GOKU HAVE NO END TO HIS POWER?!" Sandersonia cried out fearing that her big sister may get hurt.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Goku kept generating more power causing even the palace to shake a little, Goku was surrounded by a golden ball of pure energy that was condensing around him. Veins were appearing around Goku's face showing the amount of effort he is using to transform. Now his hair was visibly getting longer and his bulk started getting a little bigger back to his normal build.

"It feels like the whole world is shaking apart! If goku doesn't stop this soon he might turn the island into rubble!" Nyon screamed "IT'S UNREAL!" Marigold yelled absolutely amazed and horrified at goku's strength, Hancock and Luffy now were both staring at goku in total amazement

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled for one last time before the golden ball exploded into a bright explosion shockwave that sent everyone flying and right back down to the ground. "Ugh" Hancock opened her eyes and then opened her mouth in shock to see Goku now.

Everyone was looking at Goku in the air with wide opened mouths to see his new transformation. His bulk looked impeccable; his height stayed the same height as Hancock now 6 ft 3, but everything looked different. His golden hair now was longer in size his eyebrows were gone; his clothes glowed under the new transformation.

Goku turned to the crowd "Heh… and this is my full power, a saiyan that has reached new heights of an ascended super saiyan, or a Super Saiyan 3" Goku smiled towards everyone.

But then Goku started to ascend down to the somewhat left arena that was standing and crashed down to one knee putting one of his hands down to keep himself balanced. "Goku!" Hancock yelled thinking he injured himself while transforming, she ran down the stairs and jumped into the arena to help him up but he held out his other hand to stop her from doing so.

Huff* Huff* Huff* Goku was taking in more breaths as it took a lot out of him to pull his ultimate transformation. Then Goku returned back to his Super Saiyan state and started getting up by himself. "Don't worry about me Hancock I'm alright" he smiled at Hancock who had a worried look.

"Hmmm it took longer for my transformation to appear" Goku said to himself looking at his fist closing and opening it repeatedly. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy came running down towards the two with stars in his eyes looking at Goku, Goku just smirked slightly at his friend's antics.

Goku was about to say something when Hancock hugged him "I'm just glad you're okay" she said while holding him tightly hoping she could hold onto him forever. Goku just smiled and hugged her back which took the empress by surprise and made her blush a little.

" And I'm glad that you're okay too Hancock" Goku said smiling while looking at Hancock who did the same and looked into his eyes and immediately felt a warmth rush feeling around her cheeks and her legs felt weak when Goku looked and smiled at her.

"Goku you grew taller! Does your transformation do that?" Luffy asked him. Goku lets go of Hancock's waist and Hancock was furious with Luffy for interrupting her and her beloved's moment together.

"No actually this never occurred whenever I transformed in my world, it probably has something to do with the lower gravity I felt in your world" Goku responded to Luffy's question not noticing Hancock giving Luffy the death stare. Goku turns to see the entire destruction of his transformation had caused. Goku turned around and bowed to Hancock "I am very sorry for the destruction I have caused on your Island, Please forgive me!" Goku said with the most sincere attitude.

Hancock just smiled "its fine Goku my people can rebuild this, won't you my fellow people?" Hancock said which caused her people to have hearts for eyes and fall head over heels for her "Of Course Empress Hancock!" they all yelled and immediately started repairing all the damages.

In a couple of hours the Kuja villagers had finished repairing the arena for more uses. Goku went out again towards the arena "Hancock! Luffy! I'm going to train some more I'll come back in a few hours!" Goku said before turning around and headed towards the arena. (Goku is still in his super saiyan state) "WAIT!" Luffy screamed he came running down towards Goku, Luffy tried to stop before he hit Goku but crashed right into him and started descending down until they crashed right on the newly built arena. "Ugh… are you ok Luffy?" Goku asked him. "Yeah… I'm… fine…" Luffy said knowing he was hurting a little.

"Anyways, what were you doing?" Goku asked Luffy "I wanted to train with you, so that I can get stronger and take on those people when we arrive at Impel down" "And I would like to train with you two" a voice said behind them. Goku and Luffy turned to see it was Hancock who asked to train with them.

"Are you sure? Because I was going all out this time in my Super Saiyan form so I don't want to accidentally kill one of you" Goku said. "You gotta let us train with you! You'd be the perfect opponent to test our skills" Luffy said. "Well…" Goku said while looking up to think about it. "Ok, I'll help train the both of you!" Goku said "But we do it my way understand?" Luffy and Hancock nodded.

News broke out quickly to the Kuja villagers that their beloved Empress was training against Goku so everyone left their things and went back to the stadium that was rebuilt, and they saw that the news was true and that their empress was fighting against Goku. Everyone observed carefully to see how their Empress will do.

"Ok we will only be doing sparring lessons" Goku said which made Luffy sigh in sadness "I thought we were going to fight!" "We are Luffy; well mostly you two will be doing the most fighting." Goku smiled "The both of you will take me on at the same time and I'll fight you both at my super saiyan form even though that may be overkill." "Your objective is to knock me to the ground and be warned I won't be taken out quickly and my objective is the same as yours but the roles are reversed." "Since I want the fight to be somewhat fair I'll lower my power to 1 percent in my Super saiyan form" Goku said while posing his fighting stance.

The tensions grew high as both sides were getting ready to battle each other; nobody said a word until Goku spoke "Begin!" Hancock and Luffy dashed towards Goku who remained in his battle stance. A barrage of flying punches from Luffy and flying kicks from Hancock came flying towards Goku who evaded every single attack that came from both of them but Hancock and Luffy weren't done, they kept pressuring Goku to a corner so that he couldn't escape from them, but Goku jumped over both of them and landed behind them. Goku connected a light kick to Luffy, to him it would have felt like a light pillow hitting Goku but to Luffy it felt like a sack of Cinder blocks was tossed right on him, Luffy was sent flying and crashed towards the ground and caused some nearby rubble to fly up into the air and cover him momentarily.

"That's one down" Goku thought to himself as he turned to face Hancock who was charging at him sending more flying kicks his way. Instead of dodging all the attack as usual Goku wanted to change things up and decided to use his hands to defend against her attacks. Goku kept blocking all of Hancock's attack with ease and he started to smile "Impressive, your attacks are stronger than it was 5 minutes ago! I'm definitely seeing a lot of potential and improvement Hancock well done!"

As Hancock was about to try and punch Goku he caught both of her hands and held onto them "But to have the best offense, you need to master your defense…" Goku was slowly moving towards Hancock which made her blush slightly and zone out for a split second allowing Goku to put his foot behind hers and trip Hancock. Her eyes widened as she realized she was going to fall and there was nothing she could do. But then Goku swiftly caught Hancock mid flight before she hit the ground.

"Looks like I have won right?" Goku asked Hancock who just sighed and smiled at him "Yeah I guess you did, just like always" Goku just grinned, immediately Luffy broke through the rubble and started screaming, Goku noticed Luffy had a light pink glow and steam was coming off of him and his power spiked.

"TIME FOR MY REAL POWER!" luffy grinned "SECOND GEAR!" Luffy dashes towards Goku who was still holding Hancock. "This will take a minute so…" Goku said and immediately picked up Hancock and tensed his muscles and threw her as high as he could into the air. Hancock widened her eyes not because Goku tossed her into the air but how high he threw her into the sky.

Now Goku was standing his ground holding his hands out going to take Luffy's attack head on. "Then show me your true power!" Goku yelled. Blow for blow; punch for punch Luffy kept going but Goku kept blocking every punch that was coming from Luffy and Goku didn't even move from his spot! "Heh looks like I'm finally landing a hit on you" Luffy said unaware that Goku was intentionally blocking the attacks.

"Then let's change that shall we?" Goku smirked as Luffy tried to punch his face when his image started to disappear (After Image) "What the?" Luffy said confused as to where Goku went when he suddenly appears behind Luffy with his hand in the air with a chop motion. Luffy turns around too late "Oh Shi-"Goku chops Luffy's pressure point causing him to go limp but not unconscious and started to fall face first but Goku caught Luffy's shirt and put him on his back.

"Nice job Luffy I saw an increase in power keep this up and you can get even more powerful!" Goku smiled towards the grounded Luffy "Even stronger than you?" Luffy said. "Well… let's not get ahead of ourselves" Goku chuckled. Goku looks up into the sky and puts his two fingers to his forehead and I.T to the falling Hancock. He put out his arms and caught Hancock in a bridal style form. "Going down milady?" Goku said jokingly

Hancock couldn't help but laugh slightly at Goku's joke. "Oh stop it Goku, you're too much!" Hancock said while still laughing. Goku started to descend onto the ground and the Crowd started to cheer for Goku on his victory, Goku couldn't help himself and took a bow which made Luffy and Hancock to start laughing again.

Goku turned around to both Luffy and Hancock "I'm very proud of the both of you I really am! I know that if you keep working hard you will reach new heights and will be a more powerful fighter especially you Luffy" Goku said while Luffy grinned. "Congratulations to the three of you for doing an outstanding job! For your hard work I'm deciding that we should have a Party, but not just your ordinary party but a ball!" Nyon said while walking towards the three.

"Food!" Luffy yelled out excited to go, "I guess that means yes from the both of us" Goku said smiling slightly. "Alright we will set up the party and we will inform you on when you should arrive" Nyon said. "Till then go and enjoy yourselves" Nyon said smiling.

After an hour Kuja servant came to inform that the ball will occur in a couple of hours "Alright thanks for the heads up!" Goku said while doing pushups with one hand. "You both are not going out like that are you?!" The Kuja servant said in shock that they were going in their training gear. "Oh no, I have specific orders to get you two in proper attire for this ball so you two please follow me" the servant said. Goku and Luffy walked into a tailor shop to get their new clothes for the event.

The ball had started and all the Kuja women were entering into the wearing beautiful dresses but once Hancock came out and every Kuja women had hearts for eyes. Hancock was wearing a red dress with one strap on her shoulder, strands of gold swirled around the bottom of the dress, a slit on one of the bottom side of her dress allowing her to reveal her leg; the back had a revealing look but had been covered with a very expensive linen cloth so it could cover her mark from appearing.

"You look amazing Empress Hancock!" the Kuja women screamed with hearts in their eyes but Hancock smiled and waved her hand to the women so they could settle down and get back to the party, Hancock walked towards her snake throne and sat down crossed legged waiting for Luffy and her beloved to come.

Eventually Luffy appeared in a brown tux and started towards the food aisle and started eating as much as he could. Hancock saw Luffy and walked towards him. "Luffy, where is Goku?" Hancock said hoping that Goku would show up any second. "Hmm? Oh yeah, Goku said he was coming soon he just wanted to do something real quick"

"Ok… thanks" Hancock said while still wondering what was taking him so long. She had wanted to dance with Goku and she knew the ball was the perfect place to do it. "There he is!" some Kuja women said as they pointed to the door, Hancock turned around and was starting to blush hard when she saw him. There was Goku; (In his super saiyan form) He was wearing a fitted black tuxedo with a red tie and a white shirt, and black shining shoes. Gold cuffs were on his arm jacket and he was holding something in his hand. He started smiling when he saw his friends were there as well. He was walking towards Luffy and Hancock "Hey! Glad I found you two; I was worried you two might have not showed up"

"Where did you go anyways Goku?" Hancock asked "Oh didn't Luffy tell you? I was getting a rose to put on my jacket" and I decided to get some for everybody" Goku said while lifting the paper wrap that was full of roses, Goku gave every Kuja villager a rose as sign of friendship in his mind, but to every kuja women they were blushing when he was giving it to them. "You also need one Luffy since you didn't put one on your jacket" Goku said while giving Luffy one.

"Thanks bud!" Luffy grinned, Goku turned and walked towards Hancock and presented her the biggest rose she had ever seen. "This one's for you because of all the kind things you have ever done for me and Luffy consider this as a token of my appreciation" Goku smiled while giving it to Hancock. Hancock was blushing still and this was making her face turn even more red. She accepted the rose and Goku bowed as a gentleman would do.

Music was starting to play and as Hancock was about to ask Goku to dance with her, the entire Kuja women crowded around Goku asking him to dance with them. This made Goku feel nervous since there were many coming at him at the same time but he just went with it when one by one they were taking him to the dance floor. "A true gentleman!" the kuja women said when they were dancing with him. After awhile Hancock was sitting on her throne with a sadden expression when a hand came to her view, she looked up to see Goku extending out his hand to her. "I see you here all alone and an Empress shouldn't have to attend a ball without having at least one dance so, would you care to dance with me?" Goku said smiling at Hancock. She blushed a little and smiled "Yes… Yes I would like that very much"

Goku and Hancock started to walk towards the dance floor and started dancing to slow music, Goku was holding Hancock's slender waist and hand while Hancock was holding Goku's waist and muscled shoulder she placed her head on his chest and they slowly started dancing, everyone was watching them dance. "I never knew you were an expert at dancing Goku" Hancock said, "Well when your dancing with a hundred people in one night you pick up pretty fast" Goku said jokingly. Hancock started laughing at Goku's humor as they continued to slow dance, "I'm glad that I got to dance with you Son Goku" Hancock said "And I'm glad I got to dance with you as well Hancock" Goku said making Hancock turn red slightly. After awhile the slow music ended and the two parted ways to applause the musician.

Nyon went up on the stage to thank everyone for coming and that the ball was officially over. So everyone went back to their homes for the night, Goku and Luffy went back to their rooms to change out of their tux and Hancock and her sisters went to their rooms to do the same. Goku was going to take a bath but the shower was outside his room and right next door. He was wearing nothing but a towel covering his private parts and walked to the next door. It was the steam bath that he fell through that caused this entire quest to start Goku smiled remembering all the past things that occurred here that lead him to where he is now. Goku stepped into the steam bath and was sitting on the edge taking a relaxing bath. After a few minutes of relaxation, he got up and wrapped his towel around him and headed towards the door. When he was leaving the door he stopped seeing Hancock in a towel in front of him; she looked like she wanted to take a bath as well. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you!" Hancock said while turning red in embarrassment. "That's ok I was done anyways" Goku smiled not knowing that she was feeling embarrassed. He moved past her and walked towards his room leaving Hancock in the middle of the doorway.

Luffy fell asleep when Goku got there, so Goku quietly slipped in and put on his clothes leaving his upper body exposed. He was going to sleep when he heard the door open up and saw that it was Hancock wearing nothing but a loose red shirt, she walked into the room quietly trying not to wake up Luffy "Goku? Goku are you awake?" Hancock whispered (The room is dark so she couldn't really see)

"Yeah I'm awake, in my room" Goku whispered back, he turned on the lights so Hancock could see clearly, she walked into his room and sat next to him on the bed. "So what do you need?" Goku asked not sure what she was doing in his room. Hancock saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and noticed his his muscular build up close, she closed her eyes and sighed and then reopened them. "Goku, I need to know… what makes you strong?" Hancock asked.

"Well it's because I train my body to its limits and I-" Goku was interrupted by Hancock "No not like that, I mean what drives you to become the strongest, everyone has a purpose to do something in life, so what's your purpose in being the strongest?" Goku was silent for a moment then responded to her question. "It's because I care. I drive my body to the limit to protect the people I care about because I fear that if I'm not the strongest… than I'll lose everyone that I love." Goku said depressingly. "I always train my body even if I can't bear the pain anymore; even if I'm injured in battle I won't stop because it feels as if I'm failing everyone. "I'd rather risk my life to save others" Goku smiled a little "It's what makes me into the man I am today"

Hancock smiled at Goku she knew that he was truly in fact a man pure of heart and would do anything to help others in need. "You really are one of a kind Goku" Hancock thought. She placed her hand on top of his and held it but Goku hadn't noticed because he was deep in his thoughts and Hancock knew this as well. She smiled and started to head to the door, when Hancock reached the door she turned to look at Goku one last time. "I'm glad you're on our side Goku, I hope that soon you'll stand by my side" Hancock thought to herself turning red a little at the thought of it.

Hancock fantasized Goku and her were getting married, Goku was wearing the Black tuxedo and she was wearing a lovely white and silk soft wedding dress, They got married, became King and Queen of the Kuja Island, and everyone was there cheering them for them. That put a large smile on the Empress face "Goodnight Beloved" Hancock said before she left the room.

The next day came and the Marines came to escort Hancock to help them in the war against Whitebeard. Hancock tried to ignore the oddly ticklish feeling in her back where Luffy strapped himself underneath her robes. The marines quickly hurried by their commanding officer to prep the ship for departure. Boa Hancock raised her voice again, earning the attention of the vice admiral once more. "Before we depart, there is one more request that I would ask." The vice admiral clenched his teeth. "More demands?" Outwardly, he said. "Fine, but I would prefer to not delay our departure much longer.

Hancock felt an added pressure around her midsection and her eyes darted to her back momentarily with a glare. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, Hancock snapped her fingers and her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia dragged a chained individual onboard the marine ship.

The individual in question was none other than Goku, who had his hands bound together by sea stone cuffs (Heads up he's not a super saiyan this time). The marine officer raised a curious brow. He was somewhat surprised to see the sight of a man of all things in the company of the Amazons who were well known for their animosity towards men. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, eyeing the bound individual. "My people found this man wandering about our countryside not too long ago. Normally we would've killed him on sight, but we figured that with you and your men already here, we'd offer him to you." The vice admiral's eyes narrowed with slight suspicion. "That's awfully kind of you, but it seems somewhat off character for you. Last time we met, you wouldn't even heed the call for the Shichibukai at my request, and now you're even offering us a pirate. What changed?" He asked.

"Our time apart allowed me to see the benefits of keeping our current relationship with the marine's intact. This is simply a gesture of my people's good will. Or was I wrong to assume that your jurisdiction of apprehending pirates has changed?" Hancock said. The vice admiral grimaced at the woman's words but eventually settled on accepting the Empress's good gesture as sign that she was willing to comply with her duties as a Shichibukai. "Very well, my men will take him off your hands. We're making a trip to Impel Down anyway so we'll simply drop him off there." Without having to give the order, several other marines quietly escorted Goku down to the ship's brig, where he would be kept until they arrived at Impel Down. Hancock spared Goku a worried look but quickly masked it to her usual expression of indifference;

Goku was unusually quiet, at least by the standards that anyone who truly knew the man; as the guards locked the gate to his cell. The cell was small. It was only large enough to hold a single occupant and came with the barest of necessities. Squeezed against the wall was thin sheeting for what looked like a bed of sorts. Having finished with his appraisal of his temporary lodgings, Goku turned to his stationed guards with a quizzical expression. "Uh, what happens when I have to use the bathroom, 'cause I really need to go?" The guard merely pointed towards the lone metal bucket placed in the furthest corner of the cell. "Oh man. They couldn't at least put some proper plumbing in here?" Goku thought with dismay. The Saiyan knew right then and there that it would be a long couple of days until they arrived at this Impel Down place.

End of Part 2

I hoped you readers enjoyed it because I thought it was good. With Goku I'm thinking of making him not notice Hancock's affections towards him. But I want to see what you the readers think if I should change it or not because I don't want it to be too romantic. Anyways tell me how you think this chapter was. Thanks and enjoy. P.S i put ssj 3 so thst I can say I actually used him so please don't hate me for doing this, I just thought it would be a badass moment in the story


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Time for Battle! Save Ace in Impel down Part one

Back on the marines' ship, Luffy, Hancock, and Goku are sweeping over the waves towards Impel Down. Luffy had successfully got in undetected and Goku was successful in get on board as a prisoner. Now they had to wait a couple of days until they reached their destination.

"Let that be a lesson dimwit" Hancock said to the grounded marine. "My meals should weigh at least a hundred kilograms, anything less and I'll petrify you all, do you want that to happen?!" Hancock said while she arched her back backwards, lifting her chin and pointing down on the grounded marine.

"No, No, No, No! Our deepest apologies, it will not happen again!" the marines shouted to Hancock. "Eat up Luffy! You're going to need all your strength if you want to get your brother back." Hancock said while presenting him a vast amount of food in front of him, Luffy started to drool and thought he was in food heaven. "Man this stuff is delicious! And the sea king ham just makes everything taste even better!" Luffy said while stuffing his face with food.

Hancock was sitting in the corner thinking about something not really paying attention. "Hey what are you doing in the corner? Aren't you going to eat? This sea king ham is crazy good" Luffy said with food still in his mouth. "I… I'm fine really! Somehow I feel satisfied already…" Hancock said. She was thinking how Goku was doing, was he all right? She wanted to go into the prison cage and see for herself.

Goku on the other hand was just doing fine, he was just practicing some meditation that he had learned from his old teacher Kami, and it was a way to keep eternal peace, to keep that person one with the world. He would meditate day and night. Every day the marines would give him a small portion of food compared to what Hancock and Luffy were getting but he didn't really mind. After awhile Goku felt cramped in the small cage and started to do some training, every time a marine would walk in to see how he was doing, Goku would stop and crawl up in a ball in the corner pretending he hadn't moved.

"Stupid pirate filth, you think this is bad? Just wait until we get to Impel down, you're going to rot there" a marine smirked before leaving Goku alone. Once Goku sensed the marine was gone he went back to his training.

"WHEW! I'M STUFFED!" said luffy rubbing his bloated stomach "THAT WAS SOOO GOOD!" Hancock had a horrified face because she realized that luffy was talking out loud. "L… Luffy please don't forget that you're a stowaway!" Hancock said trying to quiet Luffy down.

Knock* Knock* Knock* "Hancock, is there someone else there with you?" A marine said knocking on the door. "Are you sure you heard correctly Junior Lieutenant?" one of the marines asked. "Yes I definitely heard WHEW! I'M STUFFED from inside, doesn't sound like an empress would be likely to say. Immediately the door opened and Hancock stepped out with a tray full of empty plates "WH… WHEW! I'M STUFFED!" all the marines had their mouths wide opened in shock that the empress actually said it. "Take these plates from the meal that I ate and I want this amount of food 5 times a day" Hancock said. The marines were in shock "That much?! But we'll run out of food in no time!" they shouted. "Do I look like I care?" Hancock said casually before heading back into the room. "She's the worst! But… so beautiful!" the marines all said.

Six days remained until Ace's execution, and with Whitebeard's mass destruction on destroying marine ships, the Marine headquarters are now even more on edge. Every powerful solider that has made a name for themselves is now arriving to serve under the name Justice. As for the Shichibukai's they were discussing their own battle conference.

4 days have passed by and the ship has finally arrived at Impel down. "Hancock, we've arrived!" One of the marines shouted from the other side of the door. "There are more battleships than there were from the snail call." Luffy said. "Quickly we have to go now luffy" Hancock said and Luffy nodded and hid himself inside Hancock's robes. Hancock walked out to meet the other soldiers and was waiting for someone to escort her to where she is needed.

Marines were coming out and were dragging a weak and quiet Goku down the ship and threw him onto the ground and were laughing. Hancock was about to run and pick up Goku but he glared at her motioning his head telling her don't. "Take this trash down in the prison" a general said before slapping Goku in face causing Goku to fly backwards a little, he didn't even try to fight back, he just tried to get back up. "HAHAHA! Look at this wimp, thinking he can take on our general" a marine said before he kicked Goku in the stomach and pinned him down beating up Goku until he started to bleed.

Hancock couldn't take it anymore and had to look away from seeing her beloved being beaten to a pulp. "Enough!" the general said, "He's learned his lesson, now take him away." The marines picked up the bloodied goku who was still remaining quiet and was escorted away. It was thirty three more hours until Ace's public execution.

Goku was tossed into a cell that was next to Ace but didn't know since he never seen him before. Goku was silent until he hear a voice next to him "So… what are you in here for?" the voice asked him. Goku didn't know what to really say because he feared that if he reveals his plan everything would go down the drain from there. "Uh… I was just fighting some people called… shichibukai?" Hoping that it was an acceptable answer

"You fought a shichibukai? Humph not bad man, not bad at all" the voice said while chuckling. Goku was about to ask the voice a question when Hancock led by some people entered in the room. "Portgas D. Ace! You have a visitor." A marine commander shouted, Goku was shocked to hear that his cellmate next door was Luffy's brother the entire time. Boa Hancock noticed Goku and stayed quiet until she turned and looked at Ace. "What do you want with me" Ace asked her

"I have not business with you… I just want to see you for myself… The man who will be the trigger for the battle in which I am set to participate…" Hancock said calmly. After having her conversation with Ace she turned around "I have finished my business here" Hancock said while walking towards the other direction. Once everyone left Goku asked Ace what she had told him because he didn't understand entirely. "My brother… she said he's here" Goku smiled slightly at the sound of that knowing that his friend made it in. "Alright now I gotta wait until Luffy comes to help Ace so I can go find the strongest fighters." Goku thought

Luffy was running around trying to find Ace down on each level of torture but couldn't find him anywhere until he was notified by someone that Ace was locked away in the lowest part of the chambers. He started off towards that direction "Hang on Ace I'm Coming!" Luffy thought to himself.

The thirty three hours had passed and it was time for Ace's execution. Goku was worried now "Where is Luffy? I thought he was going to appear a few hours ago?!" Ace was now being dragged off and was going to Maine ford to be executed, Goku wanted to stop them but with his mal nutrition and his strength depleted he was helpless to do so. After an hour Luffy comes crashing through the door with a bunch of people behind him to save Ace.

"NO! I was too late" Luffy screamed punching a wall causing a crater to appear, the others were giving food through the cell for Goku to eat and regain his strength. "Thanks…" Goku said. He broke his sea stone cuffs and kicked the sea stone cell out of its hinges. Everyone except Luffy was shocked to see someone break a seas stone material because they all thought he was a devil fruit user.

Before anyone could ask Goku if he was a Devil fruit user, Luffy asked where the nearest exit was "They blocked off every exit so we can't escape" someone said. "Damn it!" Luffy yelled angrily "Goku grabbed Luffy's shoulder and smiled "Do you trust me?" Goku asked calmly. Everyone was grabbing hold of the next person, linking arms and was holding onto goku who put his two fingers on his forehead. He was trying to find a source of energy to I.T to, and when he found a massive ki energy around one place, He I.T them out of the Prison.

Goku transported them to Maineford where the execution was beginning; Luffy and everyone ran towards the battlefield to see Whitebeard and his crew were there as well. The battle was close and everyone knew that it was impossible to avert it. While everyone was getting into place Goku flew into the air trying to hide momentarily until he thought it was necessary to attack.

Both sides were not backing down; the pressure was so tense all it would take to push it over the edge was one gunshot… Boom! The battle had begun. Left and right Pirates and Marines were facing off one v one it was a ferocious battle that made Goku even more excited on wanting to battle the strongest people there.

Immediately Goku darted his eyes left and right seeing Boa Hancock twirl around kicking every Pirate and marine that stood in her way, he grinned as he sees his friend Hancock gracefully and elegantly take down everyone as if they weren't there.

Goku turns to see his friend Luffy running, trying to save his brother but were immediately stopped by a couple of Marines, "Get the hell out of my Way!" Luffy swats the marines off to the side and starts running towards the stage where Ace was held. "Ok I guess now's the best time to go." Goku thought. (He's in base form) Goku starts flying down towards the ground where hundreds if not thousands of marines were, he slammed onto the ground causing a small but devastating earthquake.

Goku disappears then reappears next to every marine hitting their pressure points causing them to go limp; he was doing this for awhile until he noticed a guy with cigars in his mouth charging at him, his name was Smoker. Goku jumps into the air dodging the sword attack, as Goku was coming down, he tried hitting the man but his punch went through Smoker "What?! Why didn't you get damaged?" Goku asked.

"Fool, you can't beat me because I'm made out of smoke, your weak attacks are pathetic, nothing can hurt me!" Smoker smirked as he relentlessly started attacking Goku, "If I don't find out his weakness soon, I'll miss my chance to take on the strongest fighters" Goku was flying back dodging every attack with ease, but what really Goku was doing was sensing a weakness in his body and found it. As smoker was raising his sword up to slam it down on goku, he felt an immense amount of pain around his stomach; he looked down to see Goku's fist connecting with him but his fist had a white aura around it.

"What did… you do…" Smoker said as he fell on his knees looking up at Goku. "You said that my attacks were weak, so I had the clever Idea of condensing part of my power into my fist, and it looks like my plan worked." Goku said, Smoker thought to himself, "does this man have Busoshoku haki?" Before he could ask he went limp when goku hit his pressure point, "Sorry, I would like to battle you again, but I'm in a hurry to find the strongest fighters now" Goku said as he dashed away.

Goku reached the center of the plaza, and he was floating high above the ground. Now however, he was in plain sight of the execution stand and was lowering himself closer to it. The two old men on top of the platform looked up and gasped at the spiky haired man. Many of the Marines down below looked up and saw him as well. "Hi there," Goku waved at the man in the seagull hat.

"Who are you? You are not one of Whitebeard's subordinates," The man stated. The other gray haired man that was sitting next to Ace stood up. "My names Goku, I'd like to ask you not to kill Ace." The two men stared straight ahead at the spiky haired man in disbelief. "I know he's probably done some bad things, but give him a second chance. Everyone deserves..." Suddenly Goku felt a presence right next to him and backflipped away in midair to dodge. He was just in time as a bright light appeared where he just was and when it formed; it was a man with his leg outstretched as if he'd just kicked. "That was no normal kick, I could barely even see it" Goku thought as he stared at the man in yellow. "Kizaru," the fleet admiral started. "Oooh, you dodged my kick. This one's scary," his voice dragged as he spoke. The Saiyan stared for a second at him before turning back to the seagull man. "Please, we could stop all this fighting now if you just allow this man to live. Look at all the people who care about him," Goku pointed back with a smile at the war going on behind him.

Goku turned back to the man floating in front of him but suddenly the guy was gone again. Goku was trying to follow his movements and raised an arm to block a kick that was coming from his right. He did not expect the amount of power that went into it though and was shot across the plaza and onto the ground "Oof," Goku shook his head and sat up like he never got hit in the first place "Lucky punch" was Goku said that made them all stare at him in disbelief "He's fast, but I'm faster" Goku thought. The admiral appeared in front of him, swinging his leg but Goku had disappeared right in front of him.

Within the second, Goku was directly behind him and lashed out with a fist but it went straight through the man. At first Goku thought he had killed the Marine just doing his job, but then he realized his fist was surrounded by light, not blood. Goku propelled himself backwards and grinned, "That's an amazing power you have there." Admiral Kizaru stared back at the newcomer with slight confusion and amazement. "Who are you?" "I'm Goku," the Saiyan raised his fists and concentrated his ki towards them. "If a normal punch won't work, what about one coated in my own energy? " Goku thought. Both of his fists became covered in a light blue veil and he shot towards the Admiral, throwing a left punch again at the man's chest. Not expecting the punch to work again, Kizaru was lifting his arm and was charging some light energy at the end of it to shoot at Goku. But Kizaru's face flushed with pain and surprise. The punch shot the admiral flying into a building creating a giant hole in the side.

Kizaru came out of the giant hole looking down at Goku "This man fighting me, how can he use Haki so easily? It didn't even seem like any Haki I've ever seen before. It must've been a form of Armament. Whatever it was, it is going to be a pain to fight him." Kizaru thought. As he was about to jump out, Goku instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Kizaru and uppercutted him knocking him back into the large hole but this time causing him to fall unconscious.

Goku was starting to get really excited with the amount of strong people he was facing, he hoped that when he reaches the other shichibukai's, they would be just as tough as he heard. Goku wasn't paying attention when a swordsman was coming his way but it wasn't any ordinary swordsman it was the shichibukai Mihawk. Goku soon saw the man coming and tried to dodge but it was too late the slash from the sword had connected on goku's arm. It surprised Mihawk that it didn't cut deep through Goku's arm like it had always to any other person before.

"Shit, that was too close" Goku said holding his arm to see if there were any life threatening injuries, when he found there was none he looked up to see not Mihawk alone, but there was now 5 other people who were with him. Goku knew then and there that they were the shichibukai's that he had heard from Hancock telling him before. "Just who are you?" a man with pink feathers and sunglasses (Do Flamingo) asked him. Goku just looked at them observing them just wondering what made them the strongest people in the world "Oi did you not hear me?! I asked who the hell are you"Do flamingo said again this time annoyed.

"I'm Son Goku and I heard that you 6 were called shichibukai's am I right?" Goku asked. "That's right and if you know what's good for ya, you may as well start leaving because we are the strongest people that this world has ever seen!" Do flamingo yelled. Goku just grinned "Then do you think the 6 of you can vs me? I just want to test your strength that's all but be warned I'm not going to go easy on you" Goku said which left the 6 shichibukai's in shock and then start laughing.

"You want to vs us at the same time?! Honestly how stupid can one person be?" Do flamingo said while laughing. "Please let me take care of him ok?" he told the other 5 and they just nodded. Do flamingo dashed towards Goku going to strike him in the face but Goku just disappeared causing him to stumble a second. All the shichibukai's were looking and wondering where Goku had gone until they heard a voice that answered their question.

"Like I said before, I wasn't going to go easy on you so you better come at me with full power" Goku said while facing away from the shichibukai (In a badass way)

The shichibukai's looked at each other and then at Goku. Goku turned around to see the war had stopped fighting and every soul on that Island was watching him challenging the shichibukai's head on; even Whitebeard couldn't help himself but smile a little at Goku's bravery in taking the Shichibukai's head on. The 6 shichibukai's and Goku were on the ground getting ready to vs. each other. But Hancock wasn't accepting this idea of Goku throwing away his life just to fight the shichibukai's. She ran in front of Goku holding out her hands blocking him from going any farther.

Goku didn't show any emotions but inside he was angry because of what the marines had become. He thought that the World Government was suppose to be fair and equal instead, it's corrupted and it's full of people who take advantage of others. "Get out of the way Hancock" Goku said in a stern voice trying to walk past her, but she pushed him back which caught the saiyan off guard and shocked everyone wondering why she was trying to stop him from challenging the Shichibukai's

"I said get out of the way Hancock!" Goku said his voice raised a little. "No!" Hancock said while keeping her hands in the air. "What?" Goku said his tone was getting angrier. "I said No" Hancock said still trying to keep Goku away from the shichibukai. "GET OUT OF MY WAY HANCOCK!" Goku roared. Everyone winced at the sheer strength Goku possessed; even his shout had caused the shichibukai's spines to tingle. "I won't let you get killed just because you want to take on those people" Hancock said while pointing towards the shichibukai's. "You're not going to stop me" Goku said in a dangerous voice, he was going to walk past her again but this time, Hancock had slapped Goku hard on the face. This made Goku fall down and momentarily be in a state of shock seeing his friend had actually slapped him in the face.

Goku saw that Hancock had a pained expression when she had to slap him Huff* Huff* Huff* "If you want to get to them you're going to have to kill me" Hancock said with tears in her eyes threatening to spill down on her face. "If you want to fight them this badly then you're going to have to destroy me!"Hancock screamed. Goku's eyes momentarily turned to normal and then back to a cold stare. Goku started getting up and then slowly extended his arm out towards Hancock, his hand then started glowing a ball of energy and he pointed it to Hancock who was shocked to see he was going to actually fire it at her. Hancock closed her eyes awaiting her destruction at the hand of her beloved.

But instantly Goku dashed towards Hancock and hugged her which made the Empress blush and feel a little weak "I'm sorry that I had caused you so much pain Hancock, I know this must be hard, but please let me fight them" Goku said softly. Hancock turned his face towards hers and she started to tear up a little "But Goku what will Luffy and I do if you die? We need you Goku… I need you!" she muffled the last part while she buried her face in his arms. Goku just picked up her face with his finger and smiled at her "You won't have to worry about me ever again Hancock, cause know this, my passion to keep everyone I love alive is what keeps me going and I'm not going to fail now just because of them" Goku said pointing to the shichibukai's

This put a little smile on Hancock's face "Then will you promise me something Goku?" Hancock said to Goku "What is it?" Goku asked "Promise me you'll come back to us?" Hancock said to Goku which made him grin "That's a promise that I can definitely keep" Goku said smiling. "Then here's my token of appreciation" Hancock said as she kissed Goku on the cheek which made her turn red and put a big smile on her face. Goku grinned and had let go of Hancock to face the Shichibukai's who were confused as to what happened

"Sorry about that" Goku said while cracking his neck "Now… where were we"

End of Part one! I hoped you enjoyed it because I thought it was a decent job. Please leave a review so I can see how you think it's going, anyways thanks and enjoy. P.S Im starting to get a writer's block, so please dont hate me if I bs something in the story thanks in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Time for Battle! Save Ace Part 2

Last time on the story of the Dragon Pirate:

She ran in front of Goku holding out her hands blocking him from going any farther.

"Get out of the way Hancock" Goku said in a stern voice trying to walk past her, but she pushed him back which caught the saiyan off guard and shocked everyone wondering why she was trying to stop him from challenging the Shichibukai's

"GET OUT OF MY WAY HANCOCK!" Goku roared. Everyone winced at the sheer strength Goku possessed. "I won't let you get killed just because you want to take on those people" Hancock said while pointing towards the shichibukai's. "You're not going to stop me" Goku said in a dangerous voice, he was going to walk past her again but this time, Hancock had slapped Goku hard on the face. This made Goku fall down and momentarily is in a state of shock

"If you want to get to them you're going to have to kill me" Hancock said with tears in her eyes threatening to spill down on her face. "If you want to fight them this badly then you're going to have to destroy me!"Hancock screamed.

Goku started getting up and then slowly extended his arm out towards Hancock, his hand then started glowing a ball of energy and he pointed it to Hancock who was shocked to see he was going to actually fire it at her. Hancock closed her eyes awaiting her destruction at the hand of her beloved. But instantly Goku dashed towards Hancock and hugged her which made the Empress blush and feel a little weak "I'm sorry that I had caused you so much pain Hancock, I know this must be hard, but please let me fight them" Goku said softly. Hancock turned his face towards hers and she started to tear up a little "But Goku what will Luffy and I do if you die? We need you Goku… I need you!" she muffled the last part while she buried her face in his arms. Goku just picked up her face with his finger and smiled at her "You won't have to worry about me ever again Hancock, cause know this, my passion to keep everyone I love alive is what keeps me going and I'm not going to fail now just because of them" Goku said pointing to the shichibukai's This put a little smile on Hancock's face "Then will you promise me something Goku?" Hancock said to Goku "What is it?" Goku asked "Promise me you'll come back to us?" Hancock said to Goku which made him grin "That's a promise that I can definitely keep" Goku said smiling. "Sorry about that" Goku said while cracking his neck "Now… where were we"

The shichibukai's were getting annoyed with Goku's cockiness, especially Do flamingo who took it personally when Goku made a fool out of him moments ago. Do Flamingo was seething with rage but was hiding it with an evil smile.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US" Doflamingo said while dashing towards goku who wasn't moving from his fighting stance. "YOUR NOTHING COMPAREDTO US!" Doflamingo said as he punched goku in the face causing a pile of smoke and rocks to go scattering around the two making it difficult to see them. Luffy was watching opened mouth as he saw his friend take the hit head on and not try to dodge it. "What was he thinking?!" Luffy thought in disbelief, even Hancock had been shocked to see Goku not try and dodge the attack. The dust was clearing up and Doflamingo was seen first by everyone and he was smiling his evil smile "What a waste, couldn't even take a single punch? And that wasn't even my full power" Doflamingo said while laughing "You were saying?" A voice said in the dust "Hmm?" Doflamingo said looking back at where his fist was surrounded by dust. The dust finally cleared and everybody had their mouth opened in shock.

There Goku was, he took the punch all right but he didn't even seem to notice the punch that was connecting to his face, he was just staring right back at Doflamingo "Who the hell is he?!" Doflamingo thought to himself. Now everyone was staring to see what Goku would do next. He just backed up a bit and slowly retracted his arm back in a position that looked like he was going to punch Doflamingo. But Goku's fist never hit Doflamingo at all. Goku just thrust his arm forward and immediately Doflamingo was sent flying backwards afar and crashed down heavily. The other shichibukai's just stood there in disbelief of what Goku did.

"It was like Goku never even touched Doflamingo, but Goku did something to him but what?" Hancock thought to herself. Doflamingo gets up and yells towards the other Shichibukai's "END HIM!" immediately all 6 shichibukai's dashed towards different sides of Goku trying to surround him. "This technique isn't going to work on me." Goku smirked while preparing himself for their attack. The shichibukai's rushed at Goku from all sides throwing punches at him constantly but he kept blocking them all even from behind him. The faster they punched the faster Goku was adapting to their speed to counter them.

"Enough!" Goku yelled throwing his arms outward to his side causing all the shichibukai's to be pushed back. Goku glared at the 6 shichibukai's and then smiled which really put everyone in a state of confusion. "Impressive, there's no doubt in my mind that you people are really the strongest in the world, but you got one problem that's really destroying your power" Goku said looking at all the shichibukai. They all just stared back at Goku wondering what it is that was destroying their power.

"You lack team work; I can see it in you all. You all want to take me on but it's not to defeat me, it's to see who is the stronger warlord, am I correct?" Goku asked staring at all the Shichibukai's who weren't saying anything but knew he was right. "I thought so." Goku said.

"Who is this guy? He's not only stronger than them but he's teaching the Warlord's of the Seas how to work together to take him on?!" a marine whispered to his other comrades. "Wait a minute! I know him, he's the guy we brought to Impel down to be locked up!" another marine said. "W… What?! How! It's impossible for anyone to get out of that prison especially him since we put him on the lowest torture chamber" a marine said. All the marines were wondering who Goku was and how he can easily take on all 6 warlords of the seas simultaneously. Their thoughts quickly died when they continued their battle with the pirates.

"If you work together you will be able to fight efficiently and makes you 80% more powerful than you are already, and I know this as you should too." Goku said. "He's right" one of the Warlord said, "It's time we work together for once at least to take him on." Quickly the Warlords worked together coming at Goku with a faster speed and more coordinated punches at him. "Good! Now I can fight you at your full power!" Goku said smiling still blocking their attacks. Soon one of the shichibukai landed a punch on Goku which took him by surprise that one of them managed to get past him. "Their powers are rapidly increasing" Goku thought. He disappeared out of sight and reappeared behind one of them and kicked them heavily on the side causing the Shichibukai to go flying into another shichibukai.

(BTW no one is watching their fight anymore because it's a war… so… you can't always watch a cool fight right?)

"Put me down on the ground!" Do flamingo yelled to Goku who grabbed him from behind and both were floating now "Poor choice of words…" Goku said, he sped downwards slamming Doflamingo onto the ground which caused Doflamingo to wheeze since all the air left his lungs during the impact. Goku looked up to see Mihawk coming at him with his blade, so he repeatedly back flipped away from Mihawk's sword range causing him to get annoyed that his sword wasn't connecting with Goku. "AHHHH!" Mihawk yelled as he threw his sword in a spinning way towards Goku, "Crap! Why can't I move from my position?!" Goku said, his legs felt like it just fell asleep on him, he turned slightly to see Doflamingo was still on the ground but was using his hands to stop Goku from moving. "At this rate the sword will chop me in two!" Goku thought until he remembered something, he put his fingers to his forehead and I.T away from the sword, a split second more and goku would have definitely been hit by the sword.

"Where did he – ERGH!" Doflamingo was kneed in the gut by Goku causing him to roar in pain. Goku chopped at Do flamingo's pressure point causing him to go limp, he was doing this to the other Warlords as well until they were all on the ground defeated. Goku just stared at them from up above until he heard a shichibukai "Well what are you waiting for? Kill us already! You beaten all of us so just end us we're no match" Goku just shook his head side to side saying no "You guys are very powerful, it's just I had to study all of your fighting styles that really helped me out, if I hadn't who knows how long this battle would have taken." Goku said. "Don't take this defeat badly but take this defeat as a purpose, a purpose to keep training and allow yourselves to be pushed beyond your limits, then you will truly know what it feels like to be the very strongest you can be" Goku said smiling and giving them a thumbs up before dashing away to find his friends.

"What a weird guy Heh…" Mihawk said before passing out along with the other shichibukai's. Goku was too late Ace had been executed and Luffy was just standing over his brother's corpse crying silently until he passed out from the pain he had endured from the battle. "Luffy!" Goku yelled dashing towards his fallen friend."HAHAHA look at him he passes out just from seeing him die what a pathetic pirate" A marine said. Goku just turned around to look at the marine with an angry glare, Hancock came after seeing Luffy pass out and saw Goku was shaking violently. Goku turned to see the man called Whitebeard had died standing up and the marines were making fun of him as well "How dare you make fun of them!" Goku yelled at the entire marine, "they tried saving this man" pointing at ace "and yet you continue to laugh at them when they tried?! I won't let their purpose die in vain!" Goku yelled. "AHHHHH!" A golden explosion came from Goku causing everyone who looked at him to go blind momentarily, after their visions came back they stared at Goku horrified to see he had transformed. He had golden hair sticking upwards, his body glowed and glistened under the sun ray and his body was engulfed in a golden flame. Even though Hancock has seen Goku turn super saiyan before it still brings chills down her spine whenever she sees him transform. He turned to Hancock and gave her Luffy to hold "Hancock I need you to listen very carefully, you must leave and run towards the docks and take luffy there with you got it?"

Hancock just stood there in shock still amazed at his transformation. Goku was getting angry "EER THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW HANCOCK" Goku yelled this snapped Hancock out of her daze and she quickly ran towards the ship carrying Luffy over her shoulder. He dashed towards both of them at the edge of the docks where they were waiting. All of Whitebeard's crew were evacuating the site as told by their captain. Goku gritted his teeth and pulled his hands next to him "KA ME HA ME…" Goku said "HAVE A TASTE OF THIS! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired a 50 % powered Kamehameha at large building that was behind the marines and the elites and completely annihilated it. It caused them to lose their visions again momentarily, and once they got their visions back, they saw that every pirate including Hancock Luffy and Goku were gone.

*Skipping the dialogue at Maineford* they were just amazed at Goku's power *Sorry readers I just got lazy in this part please don't hate me for it.*

Goku I.T back to Amazon lily where he teleported in the middle of the city. The Kuja village ran up to see what was going on and was horrified to see their Empress in bad shape and Luffy in a worse shape. Goku had taken some hits here and there in the battle but he would manage. Luffy was put into the kuja village's best care and was being treated for his injuries. Goku was staying by Luffy's side the entire time until Hancock came in to room. Goku noticed she had been bandaged up from the attacks she endured from the war and then returned to look after Luffy.

"It's fine Goku, The kuja people say that he will be fine in a few days you can go and get some rest now" Hancock said Goku just ignored her and still was staying by Luffy's side. "Goku…" Hancock said "It's my fault, I was toying around with the shichibukai's too long that I didn't notice Ace being executed." Goku said closing his eyes. "Don't say things like that Goku!, you didn't have anything to do this but you chose to act and help Luffy try saving his brother, if it wasn't for you Luffy might have been in a worse condition. That was a very noble thing that you didn't even need to do and I know that Luffy respects you for what you did, even I respect you for what you do…" Hancock said.

Goku just smiled and looked at Hancock "It looks like you've grown into a very wise person Hancock, thank you" Goku just smiled at Hancock which made her blush slightly "He called me wise! Is this his form of saying I love you?!" Hancock said which made her blush hard "In fact you sound like a good friend of mine Bulma" Goku said casually which made Hancock spin her head towards his quickly. "Eh?! Bulma? Who's Bulma, How do you know her? Is she a very close friend? How close are you with her?" Hancock said barraging the saiyan with so many questions about who Bulma was.

"She's just a close friend I know of since I was a little kid in fact we went on an adventure as kids, it was fun!" (Talking about the journey to find the dragon balls) Goku grinned, he slowly got up and started walking out the door "I guess I'll go catch some sleep then, I'll see you and luffy tomorrow then" He I.T back into the palace leaving the Empress wondering who was Bulma and was she going to steal him away from her.

End of part 2!

I know, what the heck kind of ending was that? Making Boa wonder about Bulma and not chi chi?, it's because Bulma is more smarter than Chi chi so I thought I would be better to use her instead. Also the next chapter is going to be rushed a bit so sorry in advance for people who don't understand what happened. BTW I'm brining someone very special into the fan fic, someone that has faced Goku before in Dragon ball I want to see who you think it will be in the reviews just for fun. Again thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing telling me how you think of the story. Thanks and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey I'm back on writing a new chapter, it's been a few days since I got to do anything related to fanfic and I was actually hoping I could come back to write to you the readers who actually take the time to read the story I make. So I hope you can enjoy this one and the new ones that I'll make. Heads up this chapter doesn't have the person goku has fought before, I made an error it's someone goku is going to fight related to the show DBS so this makes it obvious who he fights but not in this chapter. I'm going on too long so let's go!

Goku's new challenge, Martial arts vs. Capoeira style!

Last time on The Story of the Dragon Pirate:

Goku yelled at the entire marine, "they tried saving this man!" pointing at ace "and yet you continue to laugh at them when they tried?! I won't let their purpose die in vain!" "AHHHHH!" A golden explosion came from Goku causing everyone who looked at him to go blind momentarily, after their visions came back they stared at Goku horrified to see he had transformed.

Even though Hancock has seen Goku turn Super Saiyan before it still brings chills down her spine whenever she sees him transform. He turned to Hancock and gave her Luffy to hold "Hancock I need you to listen very carefully, you must leave and run towards the docks and take luffy there with you got it?" Hancock just stood there in shock still amazed at his transformation. Goku was getting angry "EER THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW HANCOCK" Goku yelled this snapped Hancock out of her daze and she quickly ran towards the ship carrying Luffy over her shoulder. He dashed towards both of them at the edge of the docks where they were waiting. All of Whitebeard's crew was evacuating the site as told by their captain.

Goku gritted his teeth and pulled his hands next to him "KA ME HA ME…" Goku said "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired a 2 % powered Kamehameha at large building that was behind the marines and the elites and completely annihilated it. It caused them to lose their visions again momentarily, and once they got their visions back, they saw that every pirate including Hancock Luffy and Goku were gone. (Heads up if you noticed I changed it to 2 instead of 50 percent because I forgot he was a Super Saiyan and could easily destroy a planet around that amount of power. I didn't change it in the previous chapter because it would take too long, to me…)

Goku I.T back to Amazon lily where he teleported in the middle of the city. The Kuja village ran up to see what was going on and was horrified to see their Empress was in bad shape and Luffy in a worse shape. Luffy was put into the kuja village's best care and was being treated for his injuries. Goku was staying by Luffy's side the entire time until Hancock came in to room.

"It's fine Goku, The kuja people say that he will be fine in a few days you can go and get some rest now" Hancock said but Goku just ignored her and still was staying by Luffy's side. "Goku…" Hancock said "It's my fault, I was toying around with the shichibukai's too long that I didn't notice Ace being executed." Goku said closing his eyes. "Don't say things like that Goku!, you didn't have anything to do with this but you chose to act and help Luffy try saving his brother, if it wasn't for you Luffy might have been in a worse condition. That was a very noble thing that you didn't even need to do and I know that Luffy respects you for what you did, even I respect you for what you do…" Hancock said. Goku looked at Hancock "It looks like you've grown into a very wise person Hancock, thank you" Goku smiled at Hancock which made her blush slightly and turn away "He called me wise! Is this his form of saying I love you?!" Hancock thought which made her blush hard "In fact you sound like a good friend of mine Bulma" Goku said casually which made Hancock spin her head towards his quickly.

"Eh?! Bulma? Whose Bulma, How do you know her? Is she a very close friend? How close are you with her?" Hancock said barraging the saiyan with so many questions about who Bulma was. "She's just a close friend I know of since I was a little kid in fact we went on an adventure as kids, it was fun!" (Talking about the journey to find the dragon balls) Goku grinned, he slowly got up and started walking out the door "I guess I'll go catch some sleep then, I'll see you and luffy tomorrow then" He I.T back into the palace leaving the Empress wondering who was Bulma and was she going to steal him away from her.

The next day came and Goku flew down towards the Kuja village's medical house to check up on Luffy. "He will be fully recovered in a few more days; we'll inform you and the empress if anything good happens" a kuja woman taking care of luffy said. "Thanks!" Goku said giving a thumbs up before leaving the house to go and train some more. Goku went to the arena and was doing some usual training until Marigold and Sandersonia came to the ring. "Oh Hey! What are you two doing here?" Goku asked, Marigold was the first to respond to the saiyan's question. "We would like to have another match with you Goku, if that's ok?" Marigold said. "Yes, so will you accept our request Goku?" Sandersonia asked.

"Sure! I would love to take you both on again; it was fun the first time we versed!" Goku said grinning at them "But a little heads up I've grown a little stronger after taking on the shichibukai's so don't hold back on me, go all out!" Goku said as he was doing his fighting stance. Sandersonia and Marigold nodded preparing themselves to fight Goku.

Marigold took out her axe and then brought out a second axe to use, lit herself on fire and started spinning like a fire tornado, Sandersonia let out her hair to turn into snakes and started to dash across the opposite side of the saiyan. This just made Goku even more excited for their battle. He waited for one of them to start the fight but they never did, "Hmm, I wonder what their up to?" Goku thought, his question was soon answered when Sandersonia's snake hairs made a sonic boom like shout towards Goku which then Marigold stopped spinning to send the spiraling flames towards Goku it crashed towards Goku and caused a huge explosion causing the island to rumble underneath them.

The explosion was loud enough that it brought everyone rushing towards the stadium to see what was going on, everyone saw that it was Marigold and Sandersonia who made the noise and not Goku this time. Hancock arrived to see what was going on and soon figured out that Goku must be fighting with Sandersonia and Marigold again.

Dust and smoke was covering the arena and Sandersonia and Marigold immediately realized that Goku was in the sky up top. "That was some power, but a unique technique, I must ask what was it?" Goku said coming back down onto the arena. "That was our tag team technique that we learned a few months ago, we call it the Moeru basutā bakudan (Flaming Buster Bomb, I made up the technique so don't go searching for it) It required much power and timing and it seems you can take it on easily Goku" Sandersonia said smiling, Goku just grinned at them and then went back to his fighting position. Hancock smiled "That's my Goku for you, never stops improving and always knows how to get the upper hand on you." Hancock thought

Marigold and spun around while on fire and charged at Goku who then started to back flip away to dodge the flames, he sensed Sandersonia behind him so he disappeared and reappeared within the second behind Sandersonia to kick her on the side knocking her off balance and hitting the floor with a thud causing some parts of the arena to crack and rocks to scatter around. Goku turned around to start evading again Marigold's flaming axe spin trying to find a way to get past her defense but she wouldn't let up, after awhile this caused Goku to get annoyed.

He retracted his arm and then stretched out his hand causing a fast and huge gust of wind to collide with Marigold's flaming spin extinguishing it. This took Marigold by surprise that Goku stopped her flame body but she didn't stop though, Marigold kept spinning towards Goku who dashed away to do a backwards flip kick strike on Marigold's attack with full force resulting Marigold to drop one of her ax. Goku disappeared to reappear again behind and then disappear again over and over to confuse Marigold on his position. She turned to her left with wide eyed shock as did everyone else. Not only Goku was there, but there were multiple Goku's there as well.

Sandersonia started to get up and went behind her sister back to back trying to figure out what is going on. The Goku's all started to talk at the same time "Since you used a technique on me I decided to let you see one of my techniques's called after image." "After image?" Sandersonia and Marigold said simultaneously. "Yes it's a technique that can be performed in the real world, since it merely requires moving faster than the eye can see. I learned this technique from a fighter in my world a long time ago as a child. Let's see if you can figure out which one is the real me!" All the Goku's said simultaneously. This shocked everyone wondering which one is the real Goku even Hancock had difficulty in figuring out which one he was.

Marigold and Sandersonia were trying to see who would be the real Goku, they looked all over until they decided to attack the one all the way back, they thought he would be there since it was the farthest. They struck at him and Goku made a shocked pain look, Sandersonia and Marigold grinned thinking they got him. Then Goku grinned which caused them to be confused "You guessed wrong" Immediately the image started to disappear "I'm right here!" Goku said. Marigold and Sandersonia turn around to see Goku surrounded in a blue aura flying towards them with his fist ready to attack "You lose" Goku said as he reached Marigold's face ready to strike, he pushed out his fist at Marigold who was waiting for the punch to connect with her face but it never did. Marigold and Sandersonia looked up at Goku seeing that he had stopped and had his face turned away from them and towards the sea.

"Goku what's wro-"Marigold didn't finish her sentence when Goku dashed into the air and flew towards the bottom of the island leaving everyone in the stadium confused as to what he was doing. Goku flew towards the sea looking for the ki energy he had sensed while fighting Marigold and Sandersonia. "There was definitely a spike energy feeling here, but where did it go?" Goku was searching left and right for where it went, it appeared for a split second and then gone the next as if it never existed in the first place. Goku was about to give up when he felt the same spike in energy far left of him and headed towards it, Goku soon sees a man face upwards in the seas floating around. Goku immediately picks him up and flies them back to the arena to let the mysterious man down gently. Sandersonia and Marigold rushed towards Goku staring at the unconscious man with surprise. "Goku who is this man?" Sandersonia asked "I'm not sure but I sensed his ki when we were fighting, he's barely conscious but alive." Goku said. They noticed he has black hair with some gray streaks, he was wearing only white pants; he had a tan color skin with a small bag on his side, he looked to be in his late 30's but with a strong build.

Goku tapped the man on his face trying to wake him up "Oi, you ok?" Goku said as the man started waking up "Urgh… where am I? Who are you?" the man asked when seeing who were in front of him. "We would like to know the same thing" Sandersonia hissed as she and Marigold were getting ready to strike him but were stopped by Goku holding his hands out telling them to hold it. "Sorry about that you're at the Amazon Lily Island, and I'm Son Goku" turning around holding out his hand smiling. "You're Goku?! That means you're the one who took on the shichibukai's at the same time and lived to tell the story" the man said. "Yes, but before we keep going I would like to know, what is your name and where did you come from?" Goku asked. "Oh excuse my rudeness, my name is Kuyimori Toyoshima and I came from an island that is over there" Pointing towards the front of the island and outward seas, "There is a small island over there that I live in, I was out on my boat just catching some fish to eat as usual when a huge storm came and knocked me off my boat and I guess I fell unconscious afterwards and I ended up here." Kuyimori said. (I don't know if there is a person with this name in anime I was just making one up)

"I heard you were really strong and it must be true if you could stand up to that many shichibukai's at once" Kuyimori said "May I see your strength?" Kuyimori asked Goku. "You want me to fight you?" Goku asked in confusion if the guy was serious, even though he had an impressive amount of energy it wouldn't been enough to take on Luffy let alone Hancock. "Oh heavens no! I don't want to fight you yet, I just want to see your strength and see how you easily took on the shichibukai's" Kuyimori asked. Goku just nodded and went towards the jungle and came back with a huge boulder the size of Marigold and Sandersonia. Goku prepared himself as everyone but Kuyimori backed up a little as he was going to destroy it, Goku charged at the boulder kicking it side to side and used some chops here and there at a fast pace but a good enough pace for everyone to see what he was doing.

Goku stopped and turned away from the intact boulder, but immediately the boulder started sliding off one on top of each other in perfect slices. Until the large boulder turned into slices of it. Goku turned towards Kuyimori and smiled "Is that a good example of my strength?" Kuyimori just stood there and smiled back "Yes that was an excellent example Goku thank you. I now understand how you managed to beat them this easily; I also know that you learned martial arts based on the techniques you used based on those attacks, only elite martial arts masters can pull off those moves."

"Ah so you must be a martial arts fighter too right?" Goku asked "Well you got fighter correct but I learned something different to Martial arts, it's called Capoeira Style" Kuyimori said. "Capoeira Style? I've never heard of it what style of fighting is that?" Goku asked. "Well why don't you find out in our battle if you accept the challenge" Kuyimori smirked going in his fighting stance. Goku smirked back and readied his fighting stance as well. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I'm on a whole another level and I don't want to hurt you too badly." Hancock was watching this entire thing from up top "Kuyimori thinks he can take on my Goku, please he may as well surrender" she thought. Kuyimori stopped positioning his fighting stance "Oh yeah I forgot! Goku would you like to know what I have in my bag." Kuyimori asked as he was pulling something from it. This perked Goku's interest and walked towards Kuyimori to see what he was going to pull out. Kuyimori pulled out a powdered substance and held it in his palm for Goku to see "What is it?" Goku asked "Here I'll show you!" Kuyimori said as he blew on it causing it to fly towards Goku's face. Goku inhaled it and immediately regretted it, it was burning his lungs and he couldn't breathe, the world was spinning around him and he was wobbly trying to stand on his two feet. Goku suddenly fell on one of his knees holding his throat desperately trying to get air to come into his lungs and the other on the floor to keep himself balance.

Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia were wide eyed shocked thinking that Kuyimori poisoned Goku "Goku! Quick sisters protect him at all costs!" Hancock yelled towards her sisters "Yes big sister!" They said, as the three were about go into the ring, Goku was standing up and he looked fine as if he was gasping for air mere seconds ago. Goku was holding his chest and then looked at Kuyimori "What did you do?" Goku asked casually to Kuyimori, Kuyimori smiled and looked at Goku "Don't worry I didn't try to kill you I just wanted a fair fight, I used a powder that I created called Doren haisui funmatsu (Drain Drain Powder) (Made this up don't go looking for it) "It lowers a person's attack, defense, speed, endurance, stamina, reaction time and other abilities for awhile" I made this powder for both a devil fruit user or a non devil fruit user. It weakens that person to that of a castrated man (Weakened state)." The powder is in your bloodstream right now and the effect is temporary so you will return back to normal soon. "Kuyimori said. "I see… then I guess this fight will be determined by our skills in combat then "Goku said. This will be the ultimate battle between two different fighting masters of two different forms of fighting styles, Martial Arts vs. Capoeira Style!

Goku did some practice attacks to see how much power he has left, he did some punches and saw that they weren't as powerful or as fast as he was accustom to. "So Kuyimori wasn't lying, my punches and kicks have the same power as a regular human would have" Goku thought as he looked at Kuyimori who ready to fight Goku. "Even though I'm much weaker now than I was before I'm just a little bit stronger than Kuyimori, but that won't make any difference, this battle will only be won by the better fighting skill that we both possess." Goku thought.

Everyone in the stadium was murmuring about who would win this fight and which fighting style would claim dominance over the other. Even Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia were wondering who would win this fight. The crowd went silent when both men went into their fighting position getting ready to battle. The fighters were staring at each other until Goku dashed slowly at Kuyimori who did a cartwheel to the side and dodged the attack

Kuyimori crouched on the floor and picked himself on the side to do a round house kick to Goku who pulled his arms up to his side to block the attack, it connected with him but Goku felt an immense amount of pain in his arms "Even my blocking was weakened by that powder" Goku thought. He did a chop motion towards Kuyimori who did a dance motion to counter it with a kick to Goku's arm which sent Goku crashing down on the floor. Goku got up and kept repeatedly punching at Kuyimori but he kept changing motions that were similar to a dance. Kuyimori dodged and weaved through Goku's slow punches like it wasn't there. Goku went for a strong punch which Kuyimori moved back and charged at Goku and head butted Goku in the chest causing Goku's face to flash with pain as he fell onto the floor. It looked like Goku was really struggling to keep up with the Capoeira fighting style, he couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way and his defense was severely drained because of the powder. Everyone worried that Goku was going to lose immediately to Kuyimori's fighting style. But Goku slowly got off the ground and smiled "That's some fighting style you got there Kuyimori" Goku said, "But I think I found a way to land an attack on you" Goku smirked as he readied for another attack. "Oh really?" Kuyimori asked "Yup!"

Goku said as he dashed towards Kuyimori once again to kick Kuyimori who again cart wheeled out of the way, but this time Goku didn't stop there he lashed out his leg behind him hitting Kuyimori who was sent flying onto the ground in surprise. Goku just smiled as Kuyimori was getting up slowly and was holding his side in pain "How about that? I learned how to counter the Capoeira style" Goku said "It was difficult at first since I couldn't react as fast as I could before, but once I learned the fighting style it was getting easier to find your natural movements. You can't react once you're in a position because it takes too much concentration to keep yourself stable to that one movement. Am I right?" The Crowd was cheering for Goku and his quick thinking skills against Kuyimori's fighting style.

Kuyimori just smiled back "Well done you figured out the one weakness to this fighting style but…" He dashed towards Goku's side causing him to instinctively pull out his arm to block it but Kuyimori moved to the front of Goku's face and did a front flip kick slamming Goku's head downwards onto the arena causing some dust to form into the air. "I've also found a weakness in the Martial arts style" Kuyimori looked down on Goku who was still on the floor. The crowd of Kuja women and their empress were in shock, Not only did Goku find a weakness in the Capoeira style but Kuyimori found a weakness in the Martial Arts style.

Goku was barely getting up he was up on one arm trying desperately to gain some momentum and pick himself upwards. Kuyimori was about to slam his palm onto Goku's face when Goku did a front flip jump and caught Kuyimori's arm with his legs. "What?!" Kuyimori said in shock when he saw Goku still fighting on. "AHHHH!" Goku leaned his head downwards and did a handstand before slamming Kuyimori onto the ground face first causing the arena to crack under the force of the slam and then back flipping away from the dust forming around the arena.

Goku stared into the area waiting for Kuyimori to appear out wards so that they can resume their battle, Kuyimori appeared out of the dust and was smiling at Goku "I'm very impressed Goku, I know you're the self improving type but you've must have excelled to unimaginable heights when at full strength, even at your weakest you know how to change the odds to your favor." Goku just laughed a little "I would have said the same thing to you as well; you're actually making me use me head to take you on" Goku face turned serious afterwards "But that doesn't mean we have to stop here, let's go all out no holding back" Goku said. Kuyimori just nodded, before they were going to fight Goku took off his shirt, wrist bands and his shoes, "Finally I can fight more freely!" Goku smiled as he dropped his stuff on the floor which made a huge thud which shocked everyone. "Uh Goku were those weight clothes?" Kuyimori asked, "Hm? Oh yeah I always put on 300 pounds when I'm fighting someone" Goku said casually as if it was normal. Everyone except Kuyimori was open mouthed shocked at hearing he always wears 300 pounds of weighted clothes every day. Goku's speed increased a little but it wasn't enough to make a huge difference against Kuyimori since the powder still played a huge roll in affecting his abilities. They were back to their fighting position and were ready to go at it again, the entire crowd was silent all you could hear was a small breeze that was passing by.

Goku and Kuyimori went at it again both striking each other with full force causing the floor under them to crack due to the force they were creating; Kuyimori back slapped Goku in the face causing him to fly back a little, Goku sent some weak ki attacks towards Kuyimori who was dodging it with dance like movement, Goku sent one last ki attack towards Kuyimori who did a t shape form with his legs in the air to dodge it. "Got you!" Goku yelled as he dashed towards Kuyimori and slammed his foot at Kuyimori's side knocking him off balance.

The crowd was sitting in shock seeing how the fighters were holding up; everyone couldn't believe that it was an equal match between the two and were now wondering who would actually win and claim dominance for their fighting style. Hancock was watching carefully trying to see how Goku was doing in the fight. Goku and Kuyimori kept slamming their fists at each other until parts of their faces turned purple with bruises they ended it off with kick to Goku's face and Punch Kuyimori's face before moving away from each other. Huff* Huff* Huff* Huff* both competitors were on one knee gasping for some air, both were wondering what would It take to overcome the other fighter and get the win.

Goku and Kuyimori dashed towards each other to strike for another time but this time Goku made copies of himself (After image) and surrounded Kuyimori causing him to look around wondering which one was the real Goku. "I'm not falling for it Goku!" Kuyimori yelled before he did a handstand with his legs out and was spinning faster moving around each Goku image until he made contact with the real Goku. It took a lot out of Kuyimori to do this technique but it was just as bad for Goku since he got hit by the attack.

Goku soon realized what he needed to do to beat Kuyimori. Kuyimori dashed towards Goku with a front flip kick but Goku put his two fingers to his forehead and I.T back and forth around Kuyimori "KA ME HA MEEEE" Goku appeared in front of Kuyimori gritting his teeth "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku sent a small stream of energy at Kuyimori which hit him directly; an explosion covered the entire arena causing everyone in the stadium wondering what happened. Hancock got out of her snake throne and ran to the ledge trying to find where Goku was.

The smoke cleared up and Goku was seen still holding his hands out in the kamehameha position gasping for air, soon Kuyimori was seen still standing, and he looked up at Goku and was smiling and then collapsed onto the floor due to the amount of injuries he suffered. The match was over! Son Goku has won and has asserted dominance for the Martial Arts style! Goku fell on his knees and smiled slightly at the unconscious Kuyimori "You're an impressive fighter Kuyimori, I've never imagined any human to be this strong. Your stronger when it comes to the Capoeira style but I guess it was just my drive to win that pushed me to my limits now, I still have much to learn about other fighting styles." Goku laughed slightly and then started falling backwards smiling as passed out from the injuries.

"Goku!" Hancock screamed before running into the arena and picking up the unconscious Saiyan. She noticed him smiling while unconscious and it made her smile a little "Even passed out and yet you know how to put a smile on your face" Hancock turned towards her sisters " Marigold take Kuyimori into the palace and Sandersonia take Goku into the palace as well, we'll treat his injuries in there." "Yes big sister!" They said before carrying both fighters into the palace.

Goku was put into Hancock's room to treat his wounds while Kuyimori was put into a separate room to treat his wounds. Elder Nyon examined Goku and Kuyimori and came to a conclusion that they were both in shock because of the amount of punches and kicks they took from each other and that it would be difficult to tell when they would wake up. But surprisingly to everyone Goku was starting to wake up and was trying to get up "Goku please sit back down and rest! You just fought just a few minutes ago!" Hancock said trying to reason with Goku to sit back down and rest but he wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm fine really! I think the powder effect ended so I have my strength back so I'll manage, how long was I battling with Kuyimori anyways?"Goku asked Elder Nyon was the first to respond "About an Hour and a half." "So that's how long the Doren haisui funmatsu lasts." Goku said to himself. He turned towards Hancock and asked where Kuyimori was "Oh he's in the other room getting his wounds treated right now why?" Hancock asked "I just need to see him afterwards that's all" Goku said before leaving through a window telling them he was just going out just to think of something. "I wonder what's on his mind right now" Nyon said as Hancock watched Goku fly away from the palace.

A few hours passed and Kuyimori's wounds were treated and he was waiting for Goku since Hancock told him that Goku wanted to speak with him afterwards. Hancock and her sisters were watching from a sideline to see what would happen next. Goku came flying down towards Kuyimori and smiled as he walked towards him. "Hey thanks for taking the time to meet me" holding out his hand, Kuyimori smiled and shook Goku's hand "It's my pleasure now what is it that you would like to ask me?" Kuyimori asked.

Goku closed his eyes, clapped his hands together and bowed towards Kuyimori "Please teach me the Capoeira style!" Goku asked which shocked Hancock and her sisters that he wanted to learn from Kuyimori. Eventually Kuyimori spoke and said that he would be glad to teach Goku the Capoeira fighting style but it would mean that Goku and him would need to go to his island for that type of training. "Awesome thanks Kuyimori!" Goku said. They all departed back to the palace and went into their rooms to go and sleep, Goku couldn't wait for his training that he wished morning would come already. He eventually passed out from tiredness but was still thinking about the training he will endure at Kuyimori's island.

The next day came and Goku and Kuyimori were going to leave when Hancock came rushing down towards the bottom of the Island and her sisters along with elder Nyon were following Hancock trying to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do. "Wait Goku!" Hancock yelled as she rushed towards Goku and grabbed his gi and looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "Don't go Goku, please stay here with us!" Hancock said as she put her head into his gi. Goku just smiled and told Hancock that he needs to do this, that he needs to learn the Capoeira style so he can grow stronger than he is already.

After awhile Hancock accepted the fact she couldn't do anything to change his mind "Please be careful Goku" Hancock said worrying that he might injure himself while over at Kuyimori's island "Don't worry I'm always careful… well most of the time" Goku said jokingly to which Hancock slightly giggled at his humor. "I'll see you all again real soon!" Goku said as he took Kuyimori off of the Amazon Island in search of Kuyimori's island. "I'll see you again? Is that his form of a proposal?!" Hancock blushed slightly at the idea. "No it's not Hancock" Nyon said in annoyed voice that her empress was thinking anything Goku said was a form of romance to Hancock.

After awhile they found Kuyimori's island and they immediately started training once they landed. Kuyimori wanted to keep things level so he brought Goku into a room that looked similar to the room of Spirit and Time. "This where we will train Kuyimori said as he put on a gas mask and turned on a switch causing the drain drain powder to come from small holes in the wall. Goku's lungs started to burn again and everything was spinning like the first time. Soon Goku got used to the burning feeling and got up "Aw man this is definitely going to be difficult I can't wait to get started!" Goku thought in excitement.

End of chapter 10

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Note: I made up some techniques up just to use it for my story and Kuyimori Toyoshima I just made that name up so don't go looking if you were going to. I'm glad I got to make this chapter especially because I had this character in my mind and I thought it would be awesome if I incorporated it with my story. And also if you are wondering the drain drain powder was just made up so I could make an intense battle between Goku and Kuyimori, it wasn't because I tried to nerf him, I was trying to put in two types of fighting style I thought were cool and tried to make a mash fight with it. Please don't think I was trying to nerf him in any way I just thought it would be cool if I could balance it for once so that you the readers can enjoy this long battle between two fighting masters because we all know Goku would have one shot Kuyimori if he didn't inhale the drain drain powder. Please leave a review telling me how I did thanks and enjoy! Also another thing If you are wondering I didn't want to include Super Saiyan, Kaio ken or any other transformation is because since Goku is able to power up using energy I thought I would use the drain drain powder to counter act it so that he is forced to stay at base level when fighting Kuyimori Toyoshima. Again thanks leave a review and Enjoy! =D


	11. Update on the Story of the Dragon Pirate

Legends of the Dragon pirate

Update for chapter

I'm not quitting the story if you are wondering so don't worry about that, but be prepared to wait awhile if you don't see a new chapter very soon. I'm starting to have a writer's block and i'm trying to figure out what i can do to make the story more entertaining so please don't hate me if I b.s something just leave a review and i'll try harder to make it better with the next chapter.

Q and A

* * *

Q From GokuMisticsaiyan547: hey dude again awesome chapter dude I'm really big fan of your story so please don't give up... and if you want to make your story more interesting then please must read golden fairy fanfiction what a story and really worth it...

A: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you really enjoyed it, I saw the fanfic and it was really good! thanks for telling me, it can help me build off some ideas to making the chapters a little bit better. Thanks for reading my story and i hope you continue to read it!

Q From Theconnieusour : First:Obvious nerfing goku(slaping him around does not equal bullet tanking)

Second:Jinbei was in that prison so it is 5 schibukai on the battlefield(Not that they ever would fight together)  
Third:(Should fall under first)Even at the beggining of DB when goku fought hungry against Yamcha he was flung multiple times trough boulders and had a boo-boo  
Fourth:Level 6 prison is not where they would put goku considering he does not have a bounty nor do they know his ability (pointless sea stone cuffs), maybe the 3rd floor for the chizled body intimidation  
Fifth:For a story with this much OC'ness it is following the storyline way too much in other words don't put OP characters in a story and have it play out the same

got others but those points are enough

A: Thanks for the review! I know that some parts are frustrating with my story and i completely understand it. Ill try my best to clarify it so you can understand what my purpose was.

1) I wasnt trying to nerf him i was trying to build up drama for some chapters. Like when he was being punched by the marines,or slapped by hancock i know its impossible for him but i just wanted to build up drama.  
2) Yes thank you for telling me i understood my mistake because I actually was reading one piece and saw that jinbei was in prison so that was my fault all the way. If i looked at it more carefully i would have seen it early and changed it so sorry for making the error  
3) (same with 1) i was building drama for the readers so they can enjoy it more because it would be so boring if goku just one hit everyone, also i remember hearing goku has a bad habit of not taking a fight very serious in the beginning so im using that to my advantage right now.  
4) the only reason i put him on the 6th prison is because Goku "supposedly fought a shichibukai" ie. Boa hancock so it would consider him dangerous since he didn't get killed by her. So thats a reason i put him there. Dont get me wrong his build is enough to intimidate someone but i thought it would be better. Also for the sea stone cuffs i had the kuja women put it on him not the marines, so that they think he was a devil user.  
5) Yes your right im using a lot of parts resembling to the storyline because it was respect to the original storyline by both creators but i tried to incorperate some of my own ideas into it as well. Im sorry if this bothers you and ill try to incoperate more of my ideas with the original storyline so then its a mix of the two. Please dont hesitate on with holding any other points i would really love to hear them! Im sorry if you dont like my story but what am i going to do right? Im just a writer lol. Anyways thanks for responding with your concerns/review and i hope to keep you and everyone else entertained thanks and enjoy!

Q from Gogeta89: Good chapter! But can you have Goku turn ssj god i know that sounds ridiculous but it would be badass if he turned ssj god (doesn't have to be blue) in front of everyone. That would put it over the top. If not its cool hope you update soon!

A: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you keep reading my story. That's not a bad idea really, I can see it now, like goku turns ssj god but not just like that, but in a tournament against champa and beerus hold on... UPDATE: NEXT CHAPTER Goku vs beerus and champa and a friend returns to help even the odds! back to your question I hope this can tell you what i think of the idea lol. Stick around to see the next chapter thanks and enjoy!

This will be a chapter that i want to see what everyone thinks so leave a review and tell me what you think should I make this chapter with a tournament with Goku and an ally vs. Beeurs and Champa. because it's a really good idea so I want to know what you the readers think. again thanks for reading this story it really means a lot to me and i hope to write to you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey thanks for sticking with this story I hope this chapter will be good, if so please leave a review telling me how I did and what went wrong. I know that Beerus and Champa hate each other but for this chapter I'm making them bearable so that I could give you this tag team match up! Also I'm having Champa fit in this chapter so that nobody could tell me he should be weaker in his state. Keep reading and I'm sure you'll see a match up that will definitely make you wish was true… So let's go!

Goku vs. the Gods of Destruction! An Ally Returns to even the Odds

Last time on The Story of the Dragon Pirate:

A few hours passed and Kuyimori's wounds were treated and he was waiting for Goku since Hancock told him that Goku wanted to speak with him afterwards. Goku came flying down towards Kuyimori and smiled as he walked towards him. "Hey thanks for taking the time to meet me" holding out his hand, Kuyimori smiled and shook Goku's hand "It's my pleasure now what is it that you would like to ask me?" Kuyimori asked. Goku closed his eyes, clapped his hands together and bowed towards Kuyimori "Please teach me the Capoeira style!" Goku asked.

Eventually Kuyimori spoke and said that he would be glad to teach Goku the Capoeira fighting style but it would mean that Goku and he would need to go to his island for that type of training. "Awesome thanks Kuyimori!" Goku said.

The next day came and Goku and Kuyimori were going to leave when Hancock came rushing down towards the bottom of the Island and her sisters along with elder Nyon were following Hancock trying to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do. "Wait Goku!" Hancock yelled as she rushed towards Goku and grabbed his gi and looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "Don't go Goku, please stay here with us!" Hancock said as she put her head into his gi.

Goku just smiled and told Hancock that he needs to do this, that he needs to learn the Capoeira style so he can grow stronger than he is already. "Please be careful Goku" Hancock said worrying that he might injure himself while over at Kuyimori's island "Don't worry I'm always careful… well most of the time" Goku said jokingly to which Hancock slightly giggled at his humor. "I'll see you all again real soon!" Goku said as he took Kuyimori off of the Amazon Island in search of Kuyimori's island.

After awhile they found Kuyimori's island and they immediately started training once they landed. Kuyimori wanted to keep things level so he brought Goku into a room that looked similar to the room of Spirit and Time. "This where we will train Kuyimori said as he put on a gas mask and turned on a switch causing the drain drain powder to come from small holes in the wall. Goku's lungs started to burn again and everything was spinning like the first time. Soon Goku got used to the burning feeling and got up "Aw man this is definitely going to be difficult I can't wait to get started!" Goku thought in excitement.

2 years had passed and Goku had mastered the Capoeira style far better than Kuyimori. Goku and Kuyimori went their separate ways as Goku traveled back by boat because he felt exhausted and didn't want to fly or I.T back (even though he could) he wanted to take a slow ride back. As he was traveling back Goku fell asleep and was slowly drifting towards the isle of women where all of his friends were. He soon arrived at the island and word soon spread that the saiyan had returned. "Snake Empress, the saiyan Goku has returned!" the kuja women called to their Empress "Goku returned?!" Hancock said holding her chest and smiling happily "Quick I want a 7 course meal prepared for him immediately! I must see him at once! " Hancock said while arching her back pointing to the kuja women. "Of course Empress Hancock!" they cried out before leaving to prepare the meal. Hancock couldn't wait to see Goku, it had been 2 years and it was painful for her not to see him for that long. "Sister you must eat, you haven't eaten in hours" Marigold said, Hancock turned away and clasp her hands together "Goku must have not eaten for awhile; he must have the heartiest of cuisine to regain his strength." Hancock said. "Once it is prepared… I'll take it to him…" Hancock said blushing slightly.

"I forbid you Hancock to see him right now" Elder Nyon said as she entered into the room, "If you go alone to see him right now it will set a bad example, this is the isle of women" Nyon said "I cannot wait! I am the Empress don't tell me what to do!" Hancock said as both glared at each other. Back with Goku…

Goku started waking up, got off the boat and stepped on the island, "It's good to be back" Goku thought as he was smiling. "Goku!" a voice was heard by his left, he turned to see Luffy running towards him waving at him and another person with him (Jinbei) "Luffy! You're alright!" Goku said as he slapped Luffy's hand as they met. "It's good to see you Goku, where did you go? When I got up I realized you weren't here." Luffy said. "Hahaha well I went off training with someone called Kuyimori at an island off in the distant" Goku said. "Is he still there?" Luffy asked, "No he told me he was going around to journey off into the world to meet other people and live his life in peace." Goku said "Aw I wanted to meet him and see if I could fight him" Luffy said sadly, Goku just laughed "You and me have a lot in common Luffy, Food, saving others and fighting strong people" which made Luffy grin.

Boa Hancock was on her chariot riding down the island with her sisters, elder Nyon and the large amount of food in another chariot. She clasped her hands together and smiled "I wonder when we get married, if Goku will stay here on the island" "I don't think that the saiyan hugging you would be a reason for marriage Hancock…" Nyon said annoyed with her empress's behavior. "Then what must I do to marry him?!" Hancock said to Nyon "I don't think I'm the one to ask…" Nyon replied.

They arrived to see Luffy and Jimbei talking with Goku on their training and their next journey. "Goku!" Hancock yelled, Goku turned around to see the kuja sisters and elder Nyon all there, he smiled and waved at them "Hey it's great to see you all again!" Goku said as he was walking up to them. "Goku… you're back! I was so worried you were gone, you must be hungry I've brought food for you. Please eat as much as you want!" Hancock said while turned away from his view. "You can't meet his eyes and yet you want to talk about marriage…" Nyon said in disbelief.

"Sweet thanks Hancock!"Goku said as he was stuffing his face with food as did Luffy and Jimbei. After they ate, a voice was heard behind them "Goku! Are you ready to go? We will be leaving soon" They all turned around to see it was a female flying in the sky wearing a green gown with a black vest that dropped towards her side, a large ring was around her neck, she had a light blue skin with her hair pulled back and she was holding a staff in her hand, her name was Vados. Vados was smiling as she dropped down towards the floor "Oh, I see you have guests, well I guess I can make an exception for you but we must hurry before he gets mad at us for being late." Goku just smiled back "Vados! You came I thought the tournament was to happen two weeks later?" "Apparently both of them wanted to have the battle now because it was too long for the both of them; Whis is going to pick up your partner so we must leave as soon as possible" Vados replied. "Makes sense, I wouldn't be surprised considering how they both are" Goku said jokingly.

He turned to see everyone staring at him with confusion and he knew that they wanted an answer "Oh right! Sorry I forgot to introduce you, Guys this is Vados, she was training me as well while I was gone. Vados these are my friends Luffy, Nyon, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and Jimbei." Everyone said hello to Vados except Hancock who turned away with a horrified look. "Goku was training with her?! No he's trying to fool me, is this what they call cheating?!" Hancock thought in shock. "It's nice to see you all but Goku we must go now" Vados said as she formed a cube out of thin air "Please would everyone follow me into the cube so we can get there as safely as possible" Vados said while walking into the cube so did everyone else.

Goku was about to walk in when Hancock stopped him "Goku who was that girl?" "Huh which girl Hancock?" Goku asked confused "The flying girl!" Hancock said with a sad look. Goku smiled "Oh Vados! Didn't you hear me? I said she was my teacher who is helping me get stronger than I am already, Kuyimori trained me for awhile but then I met Vados and her student who is crazy strong. I went to train my hardest and I guess it paid off" Goku said casually while laughing a little. Hancock looked down on the ground "Goku says this as if it were normal, so it must be true, he must be telling the truth!" Hancock was smiling and relieved. "Goku! We have to go now!" Vados said poking her head out of the cube, "Oh shoot! Let's go Hancock!" Goku said running towards the cube. Hancock blushed a little "O-Okay, Honey!" she ran into the cube and stood next to Goku as the Cube started to ascend upwards.

Everyone except Goku and Vados were startled that they were flying upwards, Hancock was afraid and held onto Goku's arm for support, Goku just smiled "Don't worry Hancock; your safe here with us" This helped out a little but she still held onto his arm. As the cube exited Earth, everyone told one last glance before the cube went into hyper speed and traveled away from Earth. They arrived outside of the universe to a small planet with a dome shaped arena between the two universes that it was near. (If you don't understand there were multiverses in DBS so I took that and put it here, it explains better than me)

Vados landed the cube on the planet and turned to Goku "Goku will you please come with me, we need you to know the rules beforehand, everyone else please stay here, I will come back soon to pick you up." Everyone nodded as Goku and Vados walked out the cube and into the dome where they saw Whis and Goku's opponents, the Gods of destructions Beerus and Champa. "It's about time Kakkarot, I thought you wouldn't show" a man walked out behind Whis, it was Goku's long time rival and ally Vegeta. "Vegeta! Glad to see you again, it's been too long since you wished me away and all" Goku said grinning "SHUT UP! That wasn't even my fault I didn't know he was listening to me when I said that!" Vegeta said gritting his teeth and clenching his fist angrily. "Hey Hey! Its fine I really don't care" Goku said holding his hands out trying calm the prince of all saiyan. "Dad?" a voice was heard from the opposite side of the dome, a little boy who had the same hair as Goku walked out with an older guy with glasses on, they were Goten and Gohan. "GOHAN! GOTEN!" Goku said while flying towards them "DAD!" they both yelled while running towards him.

Gohan and Goten ran to their father and gave him a hug asking him how he was, what he did during his time in another world and how he gotten so tall, Goku did the same. Everyone from Gohan and Goten's side came out to see it was Goku (everyone from the Dragon ball crew except Chi Chi…) they all ran up to Goku and they all were talking to each other until Goku asked where Chi Chi was, everyone went silent afterwards but Gohan responded to his father's question. "Dad… mom ran away a year after you left, she had a mental breakdown and wanted to escape from here, we… we tried looking for her but none of us could find her." "It's all my fault!" Goten started to cry "I taught mom how to hide her ki so she would be undetected; she said she wanted to learn this so she can be safe from enemies, I didn't think she would do this!" Goten said balling his eyes out. "She left a note on the table for us to see it; I've held onto it ever since then…" Gohan said while pulling out the note to give it to his father.

Goku took the note and read it silently. "To all my friends and family, I'm sorry for everything that I've done and I'm sorry for hurting you all; I can't tell you how happy I am. I have two sons that are successful in life, friends who I consider family to support me in my time in need especially in the state I am in now. But this is something that I need to do, every time I look at any one of you I am reminded of that incident and I can't bear it anymore. I am glad that I was surrounded by loving people who never gave up on me through time and time again. Thank you and I hope for the best to you all. P.S Goku if you are to ever come back and read this someday I am glad that I was your wife and I want you to promise me something… I want you to enjoy life like you did years ago, meet new people, Protect others as you did for me and our sons, knowing you it could give you a good time finding new challenges… and don't worry if you find a girl that falls for you, who wouldn't want a guy like you my dear husband… I love you all. Goodbye" Chi Chi.

Goku stayed silent and then handed the note back to Gohan and bend down towards Goten who was trying not to cry anymore and softly hugged him. "It's okay Goten I don't hate you for what you did, nobody blames you for what happened, and I forgive you." Goku said smiling at Goten's face "I accept what your mother did and I accept her choice, if this is what she needs to do than I won't stop her, She supported me on my choices so I won't go against hers, I wish I just could see her one last time to say how sorry I am that I left her in this state" Goku turned towards Gohan "Thank you for taking care of Goten in my and your mother's absence." Goku said smiling a little and Gohan nodded.

After awhile everyone felt better and started up again. "Goku who are they?" a voice was heard behind them they all turned around to see Hancock in front while Luffy and everyone else was behind. "Who is that?" Tien, Yamcha and Master Roshi said in unison as they gazed upon the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. Goku just smiled as Hancock and everyone walked up towards each other. "Hancock! Luffy! You got in" Goku said "Guys these are my friends" Goku said pointing to the DBZ crew saying their names. "And these people's names are Luffy, Sandersonia, Marigold, Jimbei, Nyon and Hancock" Goku said smiling. Hancock blushed slightly and cupped her face "He said my name 6 times today! Is this a form of an engagement?" Hancock said quietly but the DBZ crew heard it except Goku (of course he didn't hear it…) "Huh? hey Hancock your face is turning red like a tomato again" Goku said unintelligently not noticing her feelings towards him which left every DBZ crew in shock "I know Goku can be an idiot sometimes but this is just plain ridiculous" Master Roshi said in disbelief which everyone in the DBZ crew nodded.

Once everyone got settled in it was time for Goku and Vegeta to hear the rules and enter the battle against Beerus and Champa. "Oi Goku just to tell you I've gone far beyond a super saiyan 3 and probably gotten stronger than you" Vegeta smirked as he transformed. A red aura was surrounding him, his body was slimmer and his hair and eyes turned red. "I have turned into the most powerful being our race could ever dream of" Vegeta said as Goku looked at him with his mouth opened a little. "I have turned into a Super Saiyan God!" Vegeta said proudly. "Super Saiyan God?" Hancock said confused "It's a saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors" Bulma said smiling when Hancock looked towards her. "A transformation stronger than Super Saiyan 3? Incredible I didn't know that such feat was possible." Hancock said in disbelief. "I know, but it seems my husband took it to another level." Bulma said proudly. Hancock looked at Goku wondering will happen next.

Goku stared at Vegeta and then smirked back "I guess we both learned something new then huh Vegeta?" Goku said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God as well which left Vegeta silent. "But I know we both ascended past this form didn't we?" Goku smiled "Yeah you got that right and it looks like they don't know it yet" Vegeta smiled looking at the Gods of Destructions. The One Piece crew cheered that their friend learned how to transform into a god form as well, Hancock cheered the most. "I wonder what it's like to be married to a god." Hancock said making her blush slightly at the thought of it.

"Enough talk! We will start our battle now" Beerus said to the saiyans who flew onto the ring to get ready for the fight. It was going to be the fight of the millennial: The Gods of Destruction vs. The Super Saiyan Gods!

Goku and Vegeta got into their fighting stance as did Beerus and Champa. The battle was going to begin and everyone tensed up waiting for both sides to start. "Begin!" Vados and Whis said. Both Vegeta and Goku dashed towards the Gods of Destruction and paired off Vegeta vs. Champa and Goku vs. Beerus. Vegeta repeatedly threw punches at Champa who effortlessly dodged all of them and then started punching back, left and right, back and forth Vegeta and Champa kept going at each other's throats.

Goku punched at Beerus who dodged it to do a roundhouse kick to Goku's face, Goku back flipped away to then come back to slam his foot down at Beerus who disappeared and reappeared within the second behind Goku with a ki energy beam and shot it towards Goku who turned around and slapped it away from him and onto the arena causing it to explode a little. It was incredible; Beerus attacks while Goku counter attacks, their blows causes the ground to shake and rocks start to break apart due to the shock waves created by both fighters. Goku slams his fist into Beerus cheeck and Beerus retaliates with a kick to Goku's face. Both break off to then continue their fight. Goku rushes towards Beerus and pulled out his fist to punch Beerus who blocked the punch with his hand. The force of the punch caused a large crater to form underneath them.

Beerus smiled, he had only seen Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan god and Beerus was already impressed with Goku's ability to transform into a god as well. "Impressive, tell me, Goku was it? How does it feel to become a god?" Beerus asked still blocking the punch. "It's incredible Lord Beerus" Goku said as he moves back a little to look at the God of Destruction "good, good, now channel that energy and bring it outwards to face me!" Beerus said as he rushed towards Goku at incredible speeds which Goku was having a hard time to see where he was going. Beerus slammed his foot at Goku's back which made him fall over, Goku jumped up into the air trying to find Beerus only to be behind him again and slam his fists down on Goku's back again causing him to crash down towards the arena. Goku jumped back on his feet desperately looking for Beerus and where he had gone. Beerus was right behind him his hand out in the air was smiling "Do you think you can take me on at this speed?" Beerus said as he was slamming down towards Goku's pressure point "Goku!" Hancock yelled as she saw he was going to get hit from behind.

But Goku pulled his arm backwards and caught Beerus arm right before it made contact with his shoulder, Beerus was surprised to see that Goku had stopped his attack without even turning around. Everyone stood there in shock to see Goku smiling as he caught Beerus attack, the saiyan turned around and looked at the God of Destruction "let's not get ahead of ourselves Lord Beerus, after all this is just only a warm up" Goku said which caused everyone except Beerus, Vados, Whis, Vegeta and Champa to be in a state of shock hearing that there fight was only a mere warm up. Goku flies back to where Vegeta was and signals him to which Vegeta nods, they both go into their stance form and start to transform again "HAAAAA!" they both yell as a blue flame aura to shine brightly causing everyone's vision to blur, once the flash ended and everyone had their vision back, they stared at the saiyan warriors with wide mouths opened in shock.

Goku and Vegeta were standing there with a blue flaming aura surrounding them, their build was back to normal and their hair and eyes turned blue. Beerus and Champa just stared at them as Goku and Vegeta smirked at them. "This is our most powerful form, you may think that Super Saiyan god was just it but you were sadly mistaken" Vegeta said proudly "This form allows us to have a balance of ki control and a calm mind, this is what we call Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Or Super Saiyan Blue for short" Goku said smiling. "They had a transformation even stronger than Super Saiyan God? Humph impressive, I didn't know they had it in them" Champa smirked "Don't underestimate them brother, last time I fought with Vegeta I had to use 73% of my power to beat him" Beerus said not taking his eyes off the two saiyans.

"Let's Go!" Goku yelled as the Saiyans rushed towards the Gods of Destruction. Their battle would continue, Goku once again took on Beerus who flew upwards to pull out his hands and send dozens upon dozens of Ki energy blasts towards Goku. Goku dashed away from the Ki energy blasts as the blasts were causing large explosions around the arena and large rumbling was occurring as well. The blast debris was flying towards the crowd that Vados and Whis made a shield for them to be safe and still be able to watch. Goku rushed towards the ki blasts and sent out some of his own energy blasts hitting some of Beerus attacks causing a huge explosion that blurred everyone's vision momentarily. Goku dashed towards Beerus and punched him which he blocks with his arm, Beerus tried punching Goku in the face but he blocks it with his fists causing both of them to move back a little.

Goku and Beerus caught each other's hand and started to see who submit to the other in a test of strength but nobody was backing down. Goku and Beerus were causing the ground to shake; rocks were breaking apart and started floating in the air. "AHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he punched Beerus in the face causing him to fly backwards a little, Goku took a quick glance at Vegeta to see how he was doing and Vegeta was doing no better than he was. Vegeta tried to punch Champa in the face but Champa merely blocked the attack with his palm. Despite it being blocked it pushed Champa back a little which took him by surprise in the amount of strength Vegeta had put in that punch.

Champa was getting annoyed, he flew up into the air and put his finger in the air and a huge ball of energy appeared. "I had enough of you!" Champa yelled as he threw his attack towards Vegeta "Sphere of Destruction!" Champa yelled as the attack was sent hurling towards Vegeta. "Crap! Final Shine Attack!" Vegeta yelled as a massive green ki wave came from his hand towards Champa's attack; it caused a huge explosion making the place start to shake violently. Vegeta was gasping for air as it took a lot out of him to pull off that attack at such close distance. He looked up to see Champa clapping "well done, it seems my brother wasn't bluffing when he told me not to underestimate you Vegeta, I guess we should also fight serious don't you agree?" Champa said, Vegeta smirked "Good, cause it really was a bore our training session." Vegeta and Champa dashed towards each other and started to repeatedly punch each other in the face at full force. "Final Flash!" Vegeta shot an enormous amount of energy out of his hand and straight at Champa, who moved to the side to dodge it, the explosion caused parts of the arena to shatter and fly towards the crowd again, luckily the shield was there to protect them but it sustained a lot of damage from the attack.

Whis and Vados repaired the shield and increased its strength 10 times to withstand any attack that comes its way, back to the fight… Champa dodged the attack and opened his mouth causing a sonic screech that was ear deafening for all the fighters "IDIOT! TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT!" Beerus shouted angrily to his brother as he was covering his ears in pain. "Sorry but I'm just having too much fun brother, these strong opponents are making me feel excited!" Champa said grinning. Champa dashed towards Vegeta who positioned into a defensive stance, Champa disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around in shock when he saw that there were multiple Champa's surrounding him as they were pointing their fingers at Vegeta. "Do you think you will be able to stop this?" Champa smirked as all of them fired a full powered energy beam at Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he dashed towards Vegeta, grabbed him and I.T away from the attack and near the edge of the arena, the explosion was intense as it shook the entire planet momentarily.

The shaking stopped and Vegeta and Goku were getting up to stare at the 2 Gods of destruction smiling at them. "Impressive you both managed to escape my attack; oh this battle is just so fun! don't you think brother?" Champa asked to which Beerus nodded and moved forward a little. "Indeed, for going this long against us allow us to present you are most powerful form, I'm sure both of you will be shocked with the results." Beerus said with a smirk on his face. He walked back next to his brother and suddenly Whis and Vados shot an energy beam at the two causing them to slowly slide closer and closer until they started to merge! The Gods of Destruction had morphed into one being for their fight against Goku and Vegeta.

"As you can see I have become the most powerful being in the two universes, this is your reward for taking us on for this long" the being spoke "call me Charus" said the fighter. "They turned into that form; it's been quite awhile since we've seen them morph into that right Vados?" Whis said turning to Vados who nodded "Yes but we must time their form otherwise they'll become unstable and stay in that form and you know how bad it was the first time right Whis?" Vados said to which Whis nodded remembering the first time they morphed and stayed for a long period of time.

"Charus! You'll have exactly 45 minutes before you revert back to normal" Vados said to Charus. "45 minutes? Heh… I think that's too long don't you think?" Charus said with an evil grin looking at the two saiyans. "Oh crap…" Vegeta said.

10 minutes had passed and Goku and Vegeta were barely standing as they were facing the strongest opponent they had ever met. Charus punched Vegeta in the gut causing him to spit out blood a little and sending him flying onto the arena hard. Next Charus dashed towards Goku who tried to move away but was stopped; Goku looked down to see that he was trapped because Charus wrapped his tail around Goku's waist; he looked up to see Charus smiling as he held out his hand in front of Goku's face, Goku gritted his teeth as he knew that he was going to be directly hit with Charus attack. "Now, do you think you can withstand this attack?" Charus said with a smirk. "Destruction!" Charus yelled out, immediately a purple aura burst out of Charus hand and into Goku and then right out causing a burst of energy to explode from Goku, the dust was covering the two making it difficult to see them.

The dust soon cleared up and Goku was still standing but was looking up with his mouth opened and a little bit of blood was drooling out of his mouth, his eyes looked like they were gone and he didn't move an inch after being released from Charus grip. "Goku!" Everyone yelled thinking he had been killed by the attack. Charus walked away from the standing Goku who then started to fall backwards slowly, but Goku gritted his teeth and stopped himself from falling. "What!?" Charus said in shock as he turned around to see Goku didn't fall unconscious. Goku was severely hurt but stood up and turned around to stare at the morphed Gods of Destruction coldly. The crowd cheered that their friend had survived the attack. "Impossible! Even though I didn't use full power that blast should have knocked you unconscious!" Charus said pointing at Goku.

"Not yet…" Goku said which made everyone silent. "I'm not going down like this, no way, I worked hard to get to where I am now and I'm not falling now" Goku said looking at Charus "I drive my body to its limit to protect the people I care about." Goku said. "I always train my body even if I can't bear the pain anymore; even if I'm injured in battle I won't stop" Goku smiled a little "So don't count me out yet" Goku said as he smirked at the shocked Charus. "But before we go any further…" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta getting up. "Vegeta" Goku yelled smiling. Vegeta looked up to see Goku smiling and was confused until it hit him; he clenched his fist angrily "NO WAY, WE ARE NOT DOING THAT KAKKAROT!" Vegeta roared at Goku

"Ah come on Vegeta it's our last chance to even the odds! We have no other choice" Goku said trying to reason with the prince of all saiyans. "The humiliation I'll suffer…" Vegeta said angrily looking at Goku "You better hope this will work otherwise I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Vegeta yelled at Goku who was smiling "Deal, thanks Vegeta…" Goku said flying to the side of the arena, "Yeah, Yeah hurry up and let's get this over with" Vegeta said annoyed as he flew near Goku. (I think a lot of you know what is going to happen now…)

Both Saiyans put out their arms to the opposite side. "No way!" Goten yelled "You don't think they are…" Krillin said slowly "They are!" kid trunks said jumping up and down excited as did Goten. "Hmm? What are they doing?" Hancock asked the two kids jumping up and down excited for what was going to happen next. "They're going to do the Fusion technique!" Goten said smiling and waving a peace sign at her. "Fusion technique? What's that?" Hancock said still confused as to what Goku and Vegeta were doing. "The Fusion technique is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes from strength, speed, endurance and other types of attributes, it's just like Beerus and Champa's transformation but we've never seen them transform until now" Piccolo said to Hancock who looked down at the two saiyans in the ring.

"FU- SION HA!" Goku and Vegeta yell as they preformed the Technique correctly and their index finger touched tips causing a bright light to engulf the two saiyans and shine brightly causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light dimmed everyone looked at the man standing where Goku and Vegeta before in complete shock. The man standing in the arena was a split between Goku and Vegeta, he wore a vest with a reddish orange padding around his neck and shoulder, his hair is similar to both Saiyans (blue) but has one lock of hair hanging, he posses Goku's peach skin color and body structure as he is tall and slender but mostly posses Vegeta's facial features. His body was enflamed with the blue flare that both Goku and Vegeta possessed, they were still able to transform as Super Saiyan God blue.

"I am not Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta! It's over Charus I've come for you!" Gogeta said to Charus who stared at him. "Looks like I perfected this technique and was able to control my god powers while fused, now we will see who is the strongest" Gogeta said gritting his teeth "AHHHHHHH" Gogeta yelled generating more power causing the flare to expand around his body. "Where is he getting all this energy?" Charus said surprised with how much power Gogeta is producing. "I have 30 minutes before this technique reverts back to normal so I better make this quick" Charus said to Gogeta

Gogeta smirked "What luck, my technique ends in 30 minutes as well, I guess we'll see who is stronger before the time runs out." The battle would now continue. Gogeta and Charus rushed towards each other started throwing kicks and punches at each other and blocking it at the same time, the shock waves were pushing everyone back and caused the ground to violently shake. Then the ground started to break until it started to break inwards making a large hold only getting bigger every time Gogeta and Charus punched or kicked each other. "Their powers are on a whole new level!" Piccolo said covering his face from the amount of force being pushed onto him.

Gogeta and Charus were still going at it blow for blow relentless trying to one up the other. Gogeta dodged a punch that was directed to his face and retaliated by crouching down to pick himself up to his side to do a roundhouse to Charus chest causing him to fly back a little. "I knew learning that move would come in handy…" Gogeta thought. Gogeta dashed towards Charus to then disappeared and reappear behind him to kick his neck multiple times causing the God of Destruction to stumble a little. He ended it off with a back flip kick to Charus face and moved away to turn his view from Charus. Gogeta held up his hand and turned around to face Charus with a serious look, soon a rainbow colored sphere appeared on Gogeta's hand getting denser with energy, Gogeta wanted to end it with one blow. "STARDUST BREAKER!" Gogeta yelled as he threw the orb at Charus causing it to break and cause a powerful explosion to surround Charus as he desperately tried to block it but with no success.

After the explosion receded everyone looked down to see Gogeta was still standing and was cheering thinking he had won the battle but Gogeta was searching around trying to find a ki but couldn't. "I didn't mean to kill them!" Gogeta thought he over did it. Gogeta couldn't react fast enough to what was about to happen. Charus reappeared out of nowhere and struck at Gogeta's throat causing to start falling over gasping for air, but Charus wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed Gogeta with his tail, pulled out his hand in front of him and gritted his teeth. Charus looked angry; he was enjoying the fight but had a look of anger.

"I have had enough of you and your pathetic fusion!" Charus yelled "Now DIE! DESTRUCTION!" the purple aura came from Charus hand and into Gogeta causing an explosion from him. Gogeta was still up and slowly looked at the morphed God of Destruction and taunted him "Y… You'd have to do better than that to beat me…" Gogeta said weakly causing Charus to be enraged. "DESTRUCTION!" Charus yelled again causing another explosion from Gogeta but didn't stop there. "DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION, DESTRUCTION!" Charus yelled repeatedly causing multiple explosions from Gogeta. "NO!" Luffy said afraid that his friend could be killed from the multiple attacks.

The explosions stopped and Charus let go of Gogeta who wasn't moving at all but was looking up with his mouth opened, blood was drooling out of his mouth and onto the arena and his vest, his eyes looked like they were gone and then fell face first onto the arena. Charus closed his eyes put his arms behind his back and walked to the far side of the area thinking he won the battle. "Oi! Vados, Whis one of you have to count to five before calling it KO so hurry up."

Vados flew onto the ring and started the count "1…" Vados started slowly, Gogeta wasn't moving, there was vital signs he was still alive but to everyone else who couldn't sense their godly ki, they thought he was unconscious or worse. "2…" Vados said, now everyone was getting up a little worried about their friend and why he hadn't gotten up by now. "3…" Vados said, everyone was begging their friend to get up, not to fight but to see if he was okay. "4…" Vados said now everyone went full scale panic mode thinking Gogeta wouldn't get up and he would lose his match due to a knock out. "Fi-"Vados slowly said before Gogeta mustered all his strength to pick himself up on one knee gasping for air. "Gogeta has gotten up before the five second count, the match will continue" Vados said in an announcers voice.

Charus was now shocked seeing Gogeta was still up, Charus was losing it. "Impossible! Even though I used less than half my power on that blast; I sent multiple of those attacks, you should have been knocked unconscious even dead!" Charus said in shock pointing at Gogeta barely getting up. Gogeta was feeling weak and he knew it but yet he still smiled. "I'm pretty sure that this side is from Goku, but I'm glad I was able to go toe to toe with you Lord Charus but, sadly I haven't gone full power yet" Gogeta said as a red aura started forming with his blue aura causing Lord Charus to step back and wonder what Gogeta was going to do. "This technique would be too much for Goku to handle in his state but since I am fused as SSJ God I'll be able to somewhat use it efficiently but nevertheless" Gogeta said slowly as the Blue and Red aura started to form around his body more furiously. "An Incomplete technique, it has only a 10% chance at working, if I fail, then it'll mess up my body and I'll die, but still!" Gogeta said with fire in his eyes.

Gogeta started to charge up causing the arena to start shaking violently; Krillin was frozen with fear to what he is seeing with his own eyes. "I can't believe he can still use the Kaio-Ken form even after the beat down he took from Charus a while ago" Krillin said with fear. Hancock turned to him in shock "Kaio-ken?! Goku used that against my sisters the first time we battled; he never said anything about it killing him!" Hancock now worried that Goku could potentially kill himself trying to power up in the Kaio-ken form. She clasped her hands together and silently prayed he would successfully do the technique correct.

Gogeta stopped powering and then smiled a little before looking at Charus. "Kaio-Ken!" Gogeta's body mixed with the Godly ki he had already with the Kaio ken power multiplying his powers exponentially. "It worked! A fusion between Super Saiyan Blue and the Kaio-ken form" Gogeta said smiling "If I had messed this up I definitely would have been killed in the process" Gogeta said to which Hancock sighed a relief that her Goku would be ok. But Gogeta wasn't done he charged his power even more causing more shaking in the arena "Kaio-Ken X20!" Gogeta screamed as the red and blue aura grew even larger covering the entire dome with its marvelous color. Charus had an evil smile as he started powering up as well and their battle continued.

After awhile Gogeta was gaining the upper hand on Charus, he was already at Kaio ken x50 when he cupped his hands together and pulled back as much energy he could "KA… ME… HA… ME…HA!" Gogeta yelled as he sent the energy attack at Charus who took the energy attack head on and crashed onto the arena hard. Gogeta grinned but then started to feel the strain of the kaio ken was doing to his body "Please not now!" Gogeta thought as he crashed onto the arena as well on his knees and arms gasping for air as he was still using the Kaio-ken form. "Is he alright?!" Sandersonia asked seeing him fall onto the arena. The Dbz crew was quiet, they knew immediately that the strain had finally caught up with Gogeta and he couldn't bear it no more. He was desperately trying to get up and get some momentum going, he noticed Charus slowly getting up too.

They both glared at each other and then proceeded to rush at each other again, but instantly as the two came close to each other they went for a punch but instead of 2 fists connecting there were 4 fists pairing off. The four powerful beings have returned back to normal and split but it looks like the 4 fighters haven't noticed it! Goku and Beerus connected with their fist as did Vegeta and Champa, nobody moved and they all were gritting their teeth. Goku still in Kaio-Ken X 50 blue form moved his other fist towards Beerus face as did Beerus to Goku's Vegeta and Champa did the same. Right before they made contact two staffs went in the view of all the fighters face "Stop that's enough" Whis said "This match is officially over" Vados said. The fighter's free fist was so close to their opponents face it was nearly grazing it. "How dare you stop our match" Beerus said slowly not taking his eyes off Goku still holding out his fist. "Yes don't you know it's rude to interrupt an exciting battle like ours" Champa said turning his head towards Vados and Whis. "The 4 of you are at max power and if you landed a fist at each other one more time, there would definitely be catastrophic events like ripples in time and space at both universes, so this match is over but the winner has been decided between me and Whis" Vados said.

The 4 fighters backed up a little and looked at Vados and Whis who looked at each other and nodded. They turned towards to face the entire crowd and were about to speak "We have seen the battle and it was a glorious one, fusion technique against fusion technique, but the 2 fighters who had truly won were Goku and Vegeta as they had the most technique used and had more skill as they continued their fight. So congratulations Son Goku and Vegeta, you are the winners!" Vados said smiling clapping her hands so did Whis.

The Dbz and One piece crew were erupting with cheers for their friends on their victory. Goku still in Kaio ken blue form just closed his eyes and grinned while Vegeta in ssj blue form folded his arms and smiled a little. Beerus and Champa just walked over to Whis and Vados and stayed silent as their opponents celebrated their victory. Goku finally let down his Kaio ken blue form and he started to twitch. Everyone looked up at Goku in shock, he was in a lot of pain as his muscles started to increase in size and the strain was too much as he fell backwards onto the floor from his injuries. "Goku!" Hancock yelled as she saw him falling on the ground writhing in pain.

"Always pushing yourself over board Kakkarot" Vegeta said picking him up. Goku just smiled slightly "Y… Yeah I guess I should stop doing that huh" Goku said laughing weakly before the pain came back causing him to grit his teeth. Vegeta flew Goku to the stadium where everyone was and dropped him on the floor. Luffy and Hancock rushed over to their fallen friend and knelt down beside him. "Are you ok Goku?" Hancock said with a little tear in her eye. Goku just smiled weakly "Not… Really…" a few seconds later Vegeta came over with a brown sack and pulled out something. "Here Kakkarot eat this" Vegeta said holding out a bean to Goku's face. "Thanks Vegeta…" Goku said as he ate the bean and the saiyans muscles expanded quickly before retracting again, all of his wounds healed. He started to get up; he did some fast punches then swift kicks "Much better" Goku said smiling leaving the one piece crew in shock seeing their friend on the floor mere seconds ago to now being fully healed by a bean. Goku noticed their looks and explained as quickly as he could.

"The thing I took just a second ago was called a senzu bean; it allows the person whoever ate it to be instantly healed." Goku said as the one piece crew nodded as they understood. Hancock rushed over to Goku's side "Are you sure you are alright?" Hancock said with a worried look but Goku just flashed his Son goku grin "Hancock, I'm fine Honestly, I've been through much worse shape than this" Goku said holding his arm on the back of his head chuckling a little. "Anyways how is everybody else? I saw our attacks were coming towards the stand so I tried to end the battle quickly so that nobody could get hurt." Goku said looking at everyone. Hancock could see it in his eyes. She knew long ago that Goku loves to test himself against stronger foes, but first and foremost, Goku was a protector. Even now, he fought to protect his friends and loved ones from his battle. She saw the man in the Saiyan and once again she knew just how deeply her affections were for him. Everyone was getting ready to leave when Goten asked his father if he was ready to come back home but Whis intervened into the conversation. "I'm sorry but Goku you can't come back to your Universe" "WHAT!?" the Dbz crew yelled at what Whis had told them. "Yes, when you were wished away, it seems it had deemed you a person born and raised in Universe 6 not 7 and brining you back to Universe 7 would be considered illegal in space laws" Whis said. (Heads up I'm having the earth not extinct in Universe 6 in my story so bear with me if you have a review for that.)

Goku sighed as he turned to see his Dbz friends have a sadden look as they know goku wouldn't be able to come back to their world. Goku just looked at his friends with a smile before he spoke "Don't worry guys, I'll be just fine, I know it is hard to see me go but you'll come to see that it was going to happen sometime anyways, don't let this be a chapter of sorrows but a chapter to a new life for everyone" Goku said "and besides I probably wouldn't have wanted to come back yet, I want to help my friend achieve his goals in being the King of all Pirates" goku said pointing at Luffy "Thanks bud!" Luffy said with a grin. Piccolo was the first to respond "It looks like you've grown wiser Son Goku" Piccolo said with a small smile causing Goku to grin.

After everyone said there goodbyes Goku and everyone else went back to the cube and started to head back to their earth. "So Goku, were you serious when you wanted to help me achieve my goal in becoming the Pirate King?" Luffy asked. Goku grinned "Of course! I never say anything that I don't mean, the question is… will you accept me into your crew?" Goku said with a smile. "OF COURSE!" luffy yelled knowing with Goku's help he will definitely become the Pirate King. Hancock crossed her arm into Goku's and smiled "But before you too go you will stay one more night before you head out, deal?" Hancock said. Luffy agreed and Goku agreed "Why are you grabbing my arm?" Goku said not understanding what Hancock is doing. They traveled back to their world and waited for day to come to start off their journey once again to find Luffy's crew and help him become the Pirate King.

Thanks guys for reading my Chapter I wanted this one to be special so I made the fight as long as I could think of, also If you are wondering what Charus was doing with his hand, I used that technique from DBS when he killed Zamasu but instead of killing him I wanted him to restrict it and have him knocked out instead. Also again I wanted the Earth in Universe 6 to not be extinct in my chapter so don't ask about it. Next chapter is coming but it may take a while since of school and life but please know I'm not quitting the story. Next chapter I'm having Goku and Luffy leave the Amazon Island so his is just a heads up for everyone. I hope you got a laugh out of Roshi stating Goku's obliviousness to Hancock's affection for him. I hoped you liked the battle between Charus and Kaio-ken X 50 Blue Gogeta and please leave a review telling me how I did. Thanks and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey I'm glad many of you liked the previous chapter and I continue to hope making you the readers new chapters because like I've said before it brings me joy allowing my ideas to come forth into reality and allow people to read, criticize or straight up enjoy the work I put in. I know I'm not the world's greatest writer but it does feel nice to write these chapters for you the readers! Ps. I'm going to rush this chapter a lot so sorry In advance if you don't understand Anyways let's go!

Onwards to new adventure! Time to Unite part one

Last Time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

Goku stared at Vegeta and then smirked back "I guess we both learned something new then huh Vegeta?" Goku said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God as well which left Vegeta silent. "But I know we both ascended past this form didn't we?" Goku smiled "Yeah you got that right and it looks like they don't know it yet" Vegeta smiled looking at the Gods of Destructions. The One Piece crew cheered that their friend learned how to transform into a god form as well, Hancock cheered the most. "I wonder what it's like to be married to a god." Hancock said making her blush slightly at the thought of it. "Enough talk! We will start our battle now" Beerus said to the saiyans who flew onto the ring to get ready for the fight. It was going to be the fight of the millennial: The Gods of Destruction vs. The Super Saiyan Gods!

The 4 fighters backed up a little and looked at Vados and Whis who looked at each other and nodded. They turned towards to face the entire crowd and were about to speak "We have seen the battle and it was a glorious one, fusion technique against fusion technique, but the 2 fighters who had truly won were Goku and Vegeta as they had the most technique used and had more skill as they continued their fight. So congratulations Son Goku and Vegeta, you are the winners!" Vados said smiling clapping her hands so did Whis

After everyone said their goodbyes Goku and everyone else went back to the cube and started to head back to their earth. "So Goku, were you serious when you wanted to help me achieve my goal in becoming the Pirate King?" Luffy asked. Goku grinned "Of course! I never say anything that I don't mean, the question is… will you accept me into your crew?" Goku said with a smile. "OF COURSE!" Luffy yelled knowing with Goku's help he will definitely become the Pirate King. Hancock crossed her arm into Goku's and smiled "But before you two go you will stay one more night before you head out, deal?" Hancock said. Luffy agreed and Goku agreed "Why are you grabbing my arm?" Goku said not understanding what Hancock is doing. They traveled back to their world and waited for day to come to start off their journey once again to find Luffy's crew and help him become the Pirate King.

The next day came and Goku went out to the arena to train a little bit more before Luffy and him had to set sail. As Goku went into the ring he pulled out something out of his pocket, it revealed to be a capsule. Goku remembered that Bulma had given it to him for his training. Back at the Tournament… "This is no ordinary training gear Goku, this once is made by Whis and had a little modification from me" Bulma said giving the capsule to Goku "Now this training gear has a button that allows you to increase the pressure to how much you can handle to earth's gravity, just like the gravity chamber but portable, it's only for your arms and legs" Bulma said smiling "So if you don't think 10X earth's gravity is enough you can change it to how much you want" Goku smiled "Thanks Bulma but won't Vegeta get mad that your helping me get stronger and not him" Goku said which made Bulma laugh "Goku… you do realize that this training gear was his right?" Goku had a horrified look "Vegeta's! He'll kill me if he knew I have his equipment, remember the last time I just tripped over his dumbbell? He went ballistic and tried to destroy everything to get back at me" Goku said terrified.

Bulma just chuckled "Don't worry I'll handle him, now go and help your friend achieve his goals I'm sure the two of you will be best friends for life." Goku smiled and gave a thumb up before running into the cube "Thanks Bulma!" Back to the present… Goku clicked the capsule and threw it onto the floor. 4 round red tubes were laying there for Goku to use. Goku put the red tubes on both his arms and legs and pressed the button to 150X earth time's gravity and started to do handstand pushups. It was not enough pressure but he didn't want to do his usual training, today he wanted to do a "light training" (remember this…) Goku did over 2,000 handstand pushups before the kuja women started to notice him. After 8,000 pushups they formed a group around him but Goku was oblivious to them standing near him. "No wonder our Empress has caught an interest over this man" one of the kuja women said causing the group to giggle "9,997… 9,998… 9,999… 10,000!" After finishing his set Goku flipped upwards landing lightly on his feet and putting the red weight gears down with a gentle thud. His eyes finally caught the group of women looking at him. Smiling broadly Goku greeted the giggling women, and they responded in kind.

Luffy was watching at a distant before he came up to Goku "Hey Goku!" Luffy grinned; Goku turned around and smiled "Luffy! How long were you here?" Goku asked. "Long enough to see you do 10,000 handstand pushups, what are those things" Luffy said pointing to the weight gears. "Oh those are training gears my friend gave me to use when I want to train, do you want to try?" Goku asked to which Luffy accepted. Goku lowered the training gear weight for Luffy to use "They're not bad, they seem too easy for you Goku if I can use them" Luffy said. "Well that's because I lowered the pressure for you, here there much more difficult when you add more pressure" Goku said as he increased the weight to 3X times Earth's gravity causing Luffy's arms to fall to the ground. "What the Heck?! I can barely lift it up" Luffy said gritting his teeth trying to pick it up but barely made it up to his knees.

"Don't worry! It took me awhile to get used to the pressure being added" Goku said lowering the pressure for Luffy. "How much weight was it for you to overcome?" Luffy said stretching his arms to relieve the pain "Around 100X Earth's gravity" Goku said with a small smile causing the both of them to burst out laughing. After Goku's "Light training" Both Luffy and Goku went to the palace to get something to eat, after eating Luffy went to take a nap for awhile while Goku went down to the bottom of the island with roses and sat beside it to do some meditation. He was enjoying himself. For once he felt he was at peace with the world and after his meditation he stayed to enjoy the scenery. The wind was brushing slightly against the roses to make it look like it was dancing in unison causing Goku to smile. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed it very much.

It was time for Goku and Luffy to go and set sail off the Amazon Island and look for Luffy's crew. Luffy, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and Elder Nyon were all there getting ready for the two to get ready but Goku wasn't seen with them. "I wonder where Goku went." Nyon said. "Hey! Sorry I'm Late!" The 4 of them looked up to see Goku flying towards them; he slammed down his feet causing a little crack to appear underneath him as he looked up to his friends "Show off" Sandersonia rolled her eyes and smiled causing Goku to grin. "Guilty as charge" Goku shrugged as he walked towards them.

Hancock smiled warmly at the Saiyan "I already loaded up all of your favorite foods into the boat… Such a thoughtful women like me would make a great wife, you know?" Hancock said blushing slightly "Thanks for the food Hancock! And yeah you would, I would definitely think any man would be lucky to marry you" Goku grinned oblivious that Hancock was implying for her to be his wife. Hancock fell backwards holding her hand to her head and was turning red; her sisters caught her before she fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Goku said not understanding why she had fallen back for no apparent reason. Hancock just looked and smiled at the Saiyan "Yes I'm alright" she said.

Luffy put on his hat and grinned at Goku, "Alright, Let's go!" Goku and Luffy boarded the ship and started to leave the island. Goku and Luffy turned around to see the entire Kuja village was there waving at the two men. Goku and Luffy smiled and waved back at the island "See Ya!" Luffy yelled "I hope to see you again!" Goku yelled as he waved at the kuja women. Hancock turned away "He said he wants to see me again… is this his sign of a proposal!?" Hancock said turning red slightly. "For the last time NO!" Elder Nyon said furious with Hancock. Back with Luffy and Goku…

Goku and Luffy now were waiting to reach Sabaody archipelago to unite with Luffy's crew members so that they could go to their next destination, Fishman Island which was under the sea, so in the time being Goku asked Luffy what his crew members were like. "Well my crew is Zoro our swordsmen Sanji who is our cook, Chopper our Doctor, Nami our navigator, Robin is an archeologist and was a former worker in the criminal organization formally run by a previous Shichibukai, Brook our Musician who Is also a skeleton, Ussop our best marksmen and Franky our Shipwright who is also part robot, they are really cool people once you meet them" Luffy grinned not really explaining who they were but Goku didn't mind. "They sound amazing Luffy! I wish I could see them right now to see how strong they are" Goku said with fire in his eyes.

"They aren't as strong as you but they are strong willed that's for sure" Luffy said. They went into the ship to sleep as the day turned night quickly. Goku couldn't sleep for awhile he couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about Luffy's crew and how he will present himself in front of them. Goku decided to think about it later and finally went to sleep. Day came and their ship came into the shores of the island where his crew was to meet up in 2 years. Goku and Luffy had put on their coats to protect their faces from being seen since everyone in the world still thinks the Straw-hat Luffy is dead. Goku doesn't want to be seen either since he was aiding Luffy on getting his brother back and he also destroyed the World Government HQ which was a really big deal.

Goku and Luffy split trying to cover more ground, Goku walked up into a bar trying to see if any of Luffy's crew were in there but wasn't. He was about to leave when a poster caught his attention "And all you can eat buffet challenge!" Goku yelled "Waiter sign me in!" as he rushed over to the table. If Goku had walked out and entered into the next bar he would have seen Nami and Ussop talking to each other… "3… 2… 1… Go!" the waiter said as he blew the horn telling all the competitors to begin. Goku started to shovel all the food into his mouth as every spectator watched in amazement at the stranger's appetite. With Luffy… He was in a confrontation with someone who was impersonating him and his crew "You bumped into me on purpose didn't you?" the impersonator said "Do you know who I am?! I am one of the pirate elite worth 400 million! Beg for mercy and I might let you live…" The Impersonator said with an evil smile pointing a gun at Luffy. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry right now" Luffy said "Ok! I understand" the imposter said "oh he's so going to get it now" one of the imposters crew said.

The imposter pointed the gun at Luffy's head and shot it, Luffy dodged the bullet and pulled out his fist to punch the imposter right in the face causing the imposter to fly backwards and hit the floor hard. The imposter was knocked out cold as well as his crew once Luffy took care of them and then started his way trying to find his crew again. Goku walked out of the bar rubbing his stomach and smiling "too bad they ran out of food, I could have gone for eighths!" Goku started to walk around and found a floating boat carrying three people in it "Wait a minute they look familiar… but where have I seen them before?" Goku thought to himself as he saw them leaving his view. (Nami, Chopper and Ussop were the ones riding the boat)

After a while Goku heard an explosion and ran to the scene to see his friend in the middle of a battle between Pirates and Marines. Luffy's disguise had been revealed and Goku knew that there was no point in having his disguise on as well. Goku took of his coat and flew towards Luffy "You start a battle without me luffy? I'm hurt" Goku said grinning at Luffy who smiled back. The marines and Pirates stop fighting to look up at Goku with their mouths opened in shock. "IT'S HIM! THE MAN WITH 390 MILLION ON HIS HEAD SON GOKU!" They screamed "390 million? What do they mean?" Goku confused with what they meant, "It's how much you have on your head, a bounty if you want to call it like that" Luffy said. "Really only 390 Million? And I thought I would be considered a more serious threat" Goku smirked causing Luffy to grin."Don't like your bounty? Get used to it because at the end of the day you're all still criminals" a voice said down under Goku and Luffy.

They looked down to a bloated person with a scar over their face looking up at them. "Px-5 take them down!" the person yelled at a robot which it opened it mouth to charge an energy beam at them. "A pacifista! They'll be wiped out for sure!" the pirates yelled as they saw it fire multiple beams at Goku and Luffy. Luffy just sighed and held onto his hat and moved his head fast to dodge the attacks. Goku dodged the attacks and then slapped one energy beam downwards to the ground causing a huge explosion. The marines were shocked to see them dodge the pacifista's attack with relative ease. "Our turn" Goku and Luffy said in sync as they rushed towards the robot. "Second gear" Luffy said as his body turned a light pink and steam was coming off him. "Jet Pistol!" Luffy said as he slammed his fist while Goku slammed his leg into the robot's face causing it crash onto the ground hard and then explode into a million pieces.

"THEY TOOK IT OUT IN ONE HIT!" everyone yelled as they saw the two take the pacifista with no problem. "Sorry we have to go now!" Luffy said as both Goku and Luffy ran away from the fight. "Wait come back!" the person yelled trying to stop them but couldn't. Eventually Goku and Luffy saw two people running towards them and Luffy was smiling when he saw who it was. "Zoro! Sanji! It's been too long!" He yelled when he saw his crew members nearby. Another pacifista appeared between Zoro and Sanji but they took it down with ease as well. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" they said as Sanji kicked it and Zoro sliced it to the ground causing it to explode as well. "Luffy you're number 9 to make it back" Zoro said "Then my friend here is the 10th to make it here" Luffy said as he pointed to Goku while they were still running away. Zoro and Sanji looked at Goku and he saluted his two fingers from his head and grinned at them "Nice to finally meet some of Luffy's crew" Goku said as they continued to run. Soon Luffy, Goku, Zoro and Sanji met Rayleigh the person Luffy told Goku about who helped train him while Goku went away to train with Kuyimori.

"Rayleigh! You're here!" Luffy said happily. "Yes I'm here to check up on you, and it looks like you've grown stronger the last time I saw you" Rayleigh said smiling. "Now it's time for you and your friends here to go and rejoin your crew!" Rayleigh said pointing at Goku, Zoro and Sanji, "Ok! Thanks for everything…" Luffy said. He raised his fist into the air "I'm going to do it… I'M GOING TO BECOME PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs causing Rayleigh to have tears in his eyes and smile. "Yes Go Straight for the Top!" Rayleigh yelled as he raised his fist in the air as well. He jumped down to stop the marines who were on pursuit of Luffy and his friends. Rayleigh pulled out his sword and smiled at the marines. "Dark King Rayleigh?!" the marines yelled. "My pupil is about to set off, please respect that, I'd recommend that you do not interfere…" Rayleigh said smiling still.

At Luffy's ship Brook, Nami, Ussop, Nico Robin, Chopper, and Franky had all made it back and started to talk with each other discussing what they did during their 2 years being separated. "HEY!" Luffy yelled as he saw his friends all in the ship together. They all looked up to see their captain and their faces glowed a warm smile as they saw their captain return to them "LUFFY!" they all yelled as Luffy grinned at them and was waving. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Goku got to the ship greeting everyone as did everyone else. "Who is this man Luffy?" Brook said pointing at the Saiyan standing on the far right. "Oh he's my friend and his name i-" Luffy was interrupted by Nami who was tugging on his arm trying to get his attention "No time for introductions! The Marine vessels are nearby and they will block our path if we don't go now!" Nami yelled at her captain.

That jump started Luffy and they all went to start going but as they were heading off the marine vessels were in their way and was aiming cannons at them. "Oh no they're here!" Nami said as they readied their cannons at them and fired."Damn…" Goku said as he ran in the middle of the group and cupped his hands together. "Ka… Me…Ha…" Goku stopped charging the kamehameha wave when a bunch of pink arrows intercepted the cannon balls to the sea "Slave Arrows" a voice said. Every head turned to see a much smaller ship was between the two larger ships Goku and Luffy smiled when they saw who it was. It was a bunch of kuja women and their friends Sandersonia, Marigold and Boa Hancock.

One of the marines shouted towards the kuja's ship "Hancock! What is the meaning of this, do you intend to interfere with our mission?!" Hancock replied with a bored tone "Who put a battleship in the middle of my path?" back at Luffy's ship Nico robin was the first to respond. "That's the kuja's mark" "Kuja?" Nami responded clearly confused with what her friend had meant but Robin responded to clarify it. "A strong all female pirate group led by the "Pirate Empress from the Shichibukai"

Every man except Goku, Luffy and Zoro stared at the Pirate Empress with hearts in their eyes. "Shichibukai?! Who's that, she's like the most beautiful person I have ever seen!" Ussop said with his mouth opened, Sanji literally turned into stone when he gazed upon Hancock, "This beauty has no bounds!" Brook said holding his bony hand to his skull falling backwards. "Why is a shichibukai here?" Franky said still gazing upon Hancock.

"It's Hancock and the others" Luffy said causing everyone except Goku to turn towards their captain in shock that he knows them. After explaining that him and his friend had been at the isle of women for awhile they turned to see that the marines were still occupied with the Kuja people. Hancock turned her head to Luffy's ship and smiled "Luffy, Goku… Now's your chance." Hancock thought as she looked at Goku and winked at him but he didn't know she winked at him specifically.

Luffy smiled and gave a thumbs up to Hancock before he turned and looked at his friends and pounded his fists together "Alright we're saved let's set off now!" Luffy said causing everyone to start moving to get their ship going. They all knew where they were going now, Fishman Island. Goku looked up to see a coating that looked like jelly engulf the entire ship he was about to strike it thinking it was an enemy but Nami told it was just coating that was allowing them to go under sea to go to their destination, he understood and with held himself from attacking it. They went under the sea and they went onto their next adventure.

Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs happily "Yeah! Let's go to Fishman Island!" Luffy said as their ship sunk faster down into the abyss. Once they felt it was safe they went back in the middle of the ship to finally have a real reunion with each other. "it's so good to see you all, 2 years had passed so quickly when you think about it, it feels as if we never even left" Luffy said grinning at his friends causing them to smile back. "So I see you all gotten stronger the last time I saw you" Luffy said as his crew nodded

Franky broke into the conversation "Luffy before we go any further… who is that man?" Franky said pointing at Goku who was putting his arms on the railing and leaning on the side. Everyone glared at him wondering who he was and what he had to do with Luffy. Zoro pulled out one of his swords, Sanji pulled one of his legs back, Ussop retracted his sling shot and they all aimed at Goku who still stood motionless and stared at all of them. Luffy went in front of them and told them to lower their weapons "He's a new member of our crew and he is strong, stronger than me" Luffy said causing Goku to smile and stand up.

"Oi! It's nice to finally meet the rest of Luffy's crew I'm Son Goku but you can just call me Goku" Goku said smiling at them saluting his two fingers from his head to them. "What's so special about you?" Zoro said still holding out his sword at Goku but Goku just thought about his question. "Well I took on 5 people called Shichibukai's at once and beat them, I have a 390 million bounty on my head apparently and there's a lot more that makes me special but I'll leave to those two" Goku said causing Nico Robin to step back in shock. Everyone looked at her wondering what had gotten into her. "You're… You're him?! You're the man who took out 5 of the strongest people in the world and blasted the marine HQ out of existence"

"Yup!" Goku smiled brightly at the crew when they looked at him with wonder and amazement. Zoro had stayed silent when seeing how scared Robin looked so he knew not to engage with the man, but yet he smirked and walked forwards to Goku and looked him in the eyes "So you think you're stronger than all of us combined?" Goku smirked back "You'll never really know until I try" causing Zoro to smile and nod in approval of Goku and shook hands with him. This shocked everyone because Zoro really never got along with anyone and here was one person who he actually considered a crew member.

"Welcome to the Straw hat Pirate Crew, Goku" Zoro said before leaving to go to his room inside the ship. Then Nami walked up to Goku with a straight face "if you want to join this crew then you have to pay the acceptance fee that was put up for new people" Nami said holding out her hand. Goku asked how much and she said 50 million causing Goku to move back "I don't have that kind of money!" Goku said causing Nami to turn around "Well I guess we'll have to throw you off this ship then" Nami said casually. "Really even two years later and you still haven't changed…" Ussop said. Then Goku smirked as he had an idea. "Quick! What does F-R-E-E-O-F-C-H-A-R-G-E spell?' Goku said. As Nami was about to reply Goku quickly said another thing "So how much does it cost to join?" Goku said "Free of Charge?" Nami said before she realized she fell into Goku's trap. Goku just smiled "Really free of charge? I thought you were serious before, I guess you're a really nice person after all" Goku said causing everyone even Nami to start laughing as he outclassed her with money.

Goku smiled as everyone started to talk again when fishes started to swim past them "Food!" Luffy said about to stretch his hand out of the bubble but was smacked hard in the head by Ussop and Chopper "Idiot do you want us to drown?!" Ussop yelled at his fallen Captain "Don't ever do that again!" Chopper yelled. Sanji lit up a cigarette and asked Nami to tell them about the bubble before Luffy can do something reckless again. "Sure Sanji!" Nami said turning towards him and causing him to fly into the air as blood was spraying from his nose. "What the Heck!?" Goku yelled as he saw his new crew member just fly into the air because the blood spraying was so powerful. "He's just like Master Roshi… but much younger!" Goku thought as Sanji hit the bubble causing it to expand on one side of the coating. "At this rate he could burst the bubble!" Nami said.

Sanji instead went through the bubble and was floating in the sea unconscious with hearts in his eyes and was smiling. "Crap I got him!" Goku said as everyone saw him put his two fingers to his head and then take in a huge breath and the I.T out of the boat and right into the water. Everyone was shocked to see Goku disappear and then reappear next to the unconscious Sanji. Goku grabbed Sanji and I.T them back into the ship. Goku dropped Sanji onto the floor and everyone crowded around Sanji. After awhile Sanji started to wake up and they all were glad to see their friend was safe. "I'm not sure what you did but thanks Goku, really" Luffy said causing Goku to give him a thumb up and smile "No Problem" he said.

Eventually everyone sat down to eat lunch that Luffy and Goku had brought from the Isle of Women enjoying their time listening to Goku's story "So you're from another universe? Incredible!" Ussop said in disbelief. "Well yeah I know it sounds ridiculous but it's all true" Goku said looking at his crewmates. Chopper walked up to Goku "May I see your Physique, I'm their crew doctor so I need to know if there is anything different between you and the others so I can treat you whenever you're hurt if that is alright?" Chopper asked. Goku said yes and took off his gi and allowed Chopper to examine him. Nami and Robin couldn't stop staring at the saiyan's muscular build; it was very hypnotizing to them. After examining Goku, he put his gi back on and then the two were "released from their trance"

"Nothing much is different from Son Goku's body to the body of a human except the fact that his cells increase in strength when injured in battle and they become fully healed" Chopper said. "Yeah it really helps out protect people I care about" Goku said laughing a little. While everyone was talking with each other they didn't notice the ship far off in the distance following them. In that ship it was the wet haired pirate Caribou and his crew mates. They wanted to sink Luffy and his crew to then take their heads back to the top of the sea so the world would know that the straw hat pirates were easily defeated by them.

But sadly as over confident as they were their captain was easily over powered by Sanji's kick and he was tied up by Luffy, the Straw hats looked up to see a sea cow flying near them helping them out by dragging the enemy ship away from their bubble ship and they instantly knew who it was. It was MohMoo from their previous adventures (Before Goku). Nami yelled out thanks to MohMoo for helping them out. Once everything cleared up Nico Robin walked towards Goku with a coat and smiled at him. "Here, it's going to get colder once we reach the bottom of the ocean so this will keep you warm for now" Goku kindly declined the coat "it's fine it seems you're going to need that coat more than me" Goku smiled before he raised his ki causing a blue flare to engulf around his body taking Robin by surprise. "See? I'll be just fine; this will keep me warm when we hit the bottom of the ocean" Goku said still smiling "Still Thank you for your concern though"

Nico Robin just shrugged before she wrapped the coat around herself and walked away. BOOM* A large explosion was heard as everyone ran to the edge of the ship to see a kraken had appeared beneath their ship causing Nami to have a look of fear "It'll destroy our ship if it wraps itself around us!" Goku was in his fighting stance when Luffy just grinned and smiled "I'm going to tame that beast and have it ride us to Fisherman Island" Luffy said. After a whole conversation trying to get Luffy to change his mind and failed they had Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji encased in a bubble to help him "tame" the kraken. The three went outside and started to attack the beast while Luffy was charging his gear third to punch the beast.

The Kraken attacked the boat but Franky sent rockets at it causing to move back and try again but this time Chopper went up and used guard point and inflated himself causing the attack to bounce off of him but the ship moved as well near a boulder which could pop the bubble encasing. Robin walked up front and put her two hands in an x form and two large hands appeared to stop the ship from hitting the boulder. "These people are awesome…" Goku said in amazement watching them from the side. Luffy was done charging his Gear third and punched the Kraken right in the face causing it to fall downwards into the bottomless pit as well as dragging the three into it as well, so everyone turned the ship towards them and tried to catch up with them but couldn't.

"At this point we won't be able to find them" Brook said as the ocean became more and more dark. Franky turned on the lights in front of the sunny ship Goku was trying to sense their ki energy and told them to keep going downwards since he found Luffy's ki but barely. After awhile they saw an angular fish coming towards them but was stopped but a large sea man with a lot of facial hair "No we do not eat ships you know this" the man said to the fish. But as he said this for some reason a ship from the far side with the names the Flying Dutchman told the sea man to attack them, so the seaman just obeyed. Goku was about to I.T out of the boat to stop the Seaman but the seaman was punched by a large tentacle. Everyone looked to see it was Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. They came back into the ship and told everyone that they tamed the Kraken and luffy even named the Kraken Sureme. Goku just laughed "Luffy you can just survive about anything can you?" causing Luffy to grin.

Luffy told the Kraken to lead them to downwards and away from the Dutchman and it listen to Luffy. As it was going downwards an explosion erupted and everyone looked up to see a huge boulder coming towards them. Zoro wanted to jump out of the bubble to slice it away from the ship but was stopped by Robin telling him the pressure from the ocean would instantly crush him. Ussop shot a ball at the boulder to which it opened and a large amount of seaweed appeared to slow the boulder for awhile but then got out of the seaweed to pursue the crew once again. "We'll be crushed for sure if we don't stop it!" Ussop said. Goku just smiled and walked up front "My turn" Goku said as he cupped his hands together. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Goku said as a ball of energy was forming around his hands "What is he about to-"Brook was about to say "HAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he sent the energy blast towards the boulder and incinerating it immediately and also giving the ship a huge boost downwards into the ocean.

Everyone looked at Goku except Luffy with their mouths opened in shock at what he did. Goku grinned and held his hands behind his head before walking off. Nami ran up and turned Goku and around and grabbed his gi with an angry look "Oh no you do not get to do some weird attack and not explain yourself mister" Nami said causing Goku to reply with a small smile. "Well most of your friends did a weird attack and I didn't question them" Goku said causing everyone except Nami to chuckle a little. Nami just sighed and Goku decided to tell them that the attack he did was called the Kamehameha wave that allows a person's inner energy to come out as an outer energy blast.

After awhile they encountered another crew that wanted to attack them but the one piece crew decided to run away using coupe de blast to full blast (A blast using air that causes their bubble encasing to get smaller every time they use it) They blasted away from the crew and the bubble burst opened causing the current to pull the crew away from the ship and causing them to momentarily fall unconscious. Soon Goku and some of the crew (Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook and Zoro weren't with them at the time) woke up to be greeted to a mermaid that everyone except Goku knew. "Keimi! Long time no see!" Luffy said as he saw his friend helped them out. "It's good to see you all again!" Keimi said and then looked at Goku "Oh who's this handsome fellow, a new crew mate?" Keimi said smiling. Goku smiled back and bowed to her as a greeting. "Hello my name is Son Goku and I am a new member to my friend Luffy's crew" "A gentleman as well! I'm surprised" Keimi said laughing a little at how Goku greeted her.

Soon Keimi brought the men out of her room and into a bubble encased elevator that was on top of a turtle to be escorted to the top to be greeted to a multiple amount of mermaids. Sanji started to cry as he saw the many beauties in front of him "What happened to you in the past two years?" Ussop said in disbelief as he saw his friend crying. "This is where I am going to die…" Sanji said still tearing up as he saw the mermaids were smiling at him. Goku smiled as he greeted the mermaids just like he did with Keimi and they all smiled at him "a true gentleman but yet a fierce Pirate! What a lovely combo" the mermaids said in unison at Goku who just smiled slightly. Luffy asked Keimi where Jinbei was since they told each other to meet each other here in the Fisherman Island but Keimi told Luffy that he isn't here right now. "That's too bad I really wanted to see him" Luffy said sadly but hid it with a small grin. Eventually A royal ride came with 3 men to the island asking the mermaids if they had seen an illegal group of people enter into the place but they all declined saying they didn't see anyone. (They were hiding the crew) The 3 men were about to leave when Sanji started spraying blood again losing half of his blood (He couldn't help himself). Notifying the men that the illegal group was on the island.

The Crew eventually came out and asked the three men if they could donate blood to help save their crew but they denied them this. Keimi took the three men's ride and told Luffy to get Sanji on the ride so that they could go to a port full of humans (Sanji's Blood type is rare FYI "Go I'll deal with them Luffy!" Goku said trying to get Luffy and his crew to move it, eventually they hopped on the royal ride and they left Goku to fight the three men. The three men were about to chase Luffy and his friends when Goku appeared right in front of them and stopped them from doing so. "I can't let you pass, not when my friend's life is on the line" Goku said calmly but the three men were angry one of them charged at Goku.

He slammed his fist into the man's face causing him to fly back and hit the other two with such force. The Mermaids watched him in amazement as he took out the three with one punch. A large sea monster rushed towards Goku with its teeth opened ready to chew up Goku but Goku just glared at it making it stop charging and start whimpering in fear. The mermaid's had their mouths opened in shock "A sea monster acknowledged its own defeat before it even began" "What was that? Son Goku is amazing!" the mermaids said watching Goku turn to them. "I'm sure they won't bother you for awhile but if they do let me know and I'll help you out" Goku said grinning at them causing them to blush slightly but Goku was oblivious to them blushing because of what he said.

Goku put his two fingers to his head and waved his hand in goodbye to the mermaids before he I.T away to Luffy and his friend's position "Please be alright Sanji!" Goku thought while I.T. As he disappeared the three men woke up and had a defeated look "Damn, we never got a chance to give them Jinbei's message…" One of the men said sadly. Goku I.T into a room with Luffy, Chopper, Keimi, Ussop and Sanji on a bed. Goku was relieved to hear that there were humans here to help donate to Sanji and he was going to make a full recovery. Goku, Luffy, Ussop and Keimi decided to get something to eat while Chopper decided to take care of Sanji, so the four of them decided to go to the mermaid café for something to eat.

To their surprise they found their friend brook in the arms of two other mermaids listening to his stories as a world famous musician. "Brook you're alright!" Ussop said running towards him Brook looked at him and smiled "I'm so happy to see you I could die! Oh wait I'm already dead!" Brook said laughing at his joke causing Goku and the crew to crack a smile. After their little reunion Goku and the 5 of them went out of the Mermaid café and onto a fish taxi, before getting on Brook saw a poster showing the pirate Vander Decken the pirate who tried to kill them before with the large sea man.

The mermaids explained how Vander's descendants would threaten them with marriage proposals causing the mermaids to fear for their lives so the Mermaid king, King Neptune sent his three sons (The three men) to find the bandits and lock them away." The king didn't want his youngest child his daughter having to deal with these monsters so that's why he asked his sons to look for him continuously" Keimi said before everyone dropped the topic to start a new one. They asked why there was a pirate flag on top of a building and she responded that it was big mam their protector. She had protected them for a large demand of candy so they agreed to this demand "That's why we have this candy factory" keimi said pointing at the factory. "I would like to see her someday" Luffy said grinning.

As they continued their journey a mermaid named Madam Shirley (Fortune teller mermaid) who has met Goku and his crew coming out in distraught. She swam to get everyone's attention "Get Luffy and his crew out of the country I looked into the future and I hope I wrong about this but I saw that straw hat Luffy will destroy Fishman Island!" "What?!" they cried. Back with the one piece crew…

Goku and his friends had found their friend Nami getting a "Discount" for everything in a designer store. As they were about to leave they saw a large man riding a large whale down to the place it was King Neptune himself. He stopped the Whale and started to speak, his voice boomed over the entire place "Straw hat humans! I'm inviting you to the Ryuuguu palace" King Neptune said causing every Mermaid who heard him speak to be in shock.

The Crew was being escorted into the kingdom when they were immediately interrogated by some mermaids in high ranks. "The straw hats Pirates?! They could easily kidnap a mermaid if they wanted to" one of them said. "I can assure you we would never do anything like that, after the way they treated us no way" Goku said trying to reason with the high rank mermaids. "I understand but we can never be sure, you could be a pirate who innocent is one day to being a kidnapper the next" another high official said finally dropping their conversation and once again to being escorted to the kingdom.

King Neptune told them that he had found one of their members Zoro and was inside the palace waiting for them. King Neptune also said he was going to find Luffy's entire crew member which relieved Luffy that they were going to be found and brought back safe and sound. The king had brought them into his huge castle and was going to invite them to a banquet but was going to ask where his daughter was first. His subjects told him she had left the palace after he had disappeared to get the straw hat pirates "What?! You didn't guard her like I asked didn't you?" King Neptune said. His subjects fired back "Do you not understand that you suddenly disappearing during such a time also makes the entire castle upset, King! Think a little!" the King looked down and sighed "…I'll take good care from here on out" the King said leaving the one piece crew shocked to see the king being yelled at.

"Um where's Goku?" Brook said as everyone turned around to see not Only Goku but Luffy was gone "Luffy that idiot… he must have gone looking for food, and I'm guessing Goku was following him trying to bring him back here" Nami said sighing. With Goku… Goku saw Luffy leaving before and was trying to see where he was going but couldn't catch up with him, he decided it was best to turn around and look for a way back but was completely lost. "Oh boy… I'm so dead…" Goku said knowing that he will get it when everyone sees he is gone. So Goku decided to do some exploring and found a large door full of axes and swords stuck in it.

Goku's curiosity got the best of him and he wandered into the room which was pitch black "Ah jeez why is it so dark in here?" Goku thought as he looked forwards and saw a large amount of food in the room. His stomach growled as he patted his stomach, he remembered he didn't get anything to eat at the mermaid café and he thought the king wouldn't mind if he ate before the banquet. He flew towards the food only to be tripped by something in thing in the dark and crashed with a loud thud. "Who's there?!" a female voice was heard before a light switch was turned on blinding the saiyan "Ah! Too much light!" Goku said falling backwards in pain.

Goku opened his eyes to see a mermaid large as King Neptune but just a little smaller looking at him with terrified eyes it was the King's daughter princess Shirahoshi. "Who are you and Wh… what are you doing in my room?!" The mermaid said trying to act composed but Goku could see it a mile away that she was terrified. "Have you come here to kidnap me as well? Because it won't work! I am the king's daughter I'm not scar…" the princess had tears in her eyes and looked like she was going to scream.

Goku just stood up slowly and raised his hands in the air calmly "Hey it fine! Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I promise! Look!" Goku said as he held his hands on the ground showing he would not harm her in anyway. Goku looked up and smiled "See I won't hurt you! I'm sorry if I came into your room and scared you but I was looking for my friend, you see he went wandering around and I was trying to find him but I couldn't, after awhile I saw this room and I saw food so I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry if I scared you, I'll go now if you want me to" Goku said bowing his head towards the Princess and then made a motion towards the door. But before going any further Goku noticed an axe flying towards the door and into the room at the Princess. "Watch Out!" Goku yelled as he turned into a super saiyan and flew right into the axe and was trying to stop it from hitting the princess. (This axe was from the Vander Pirate descendants, like I said before I'm kinda rushing this chapter so again sorry in advance!)

Goku managed to stop the axe from slicing her chest and threw the large axe to the ground Huff* Huff* "Are you alright" Goku said still glowing in his super saiyan form. The Princess stared at the small man in disbelief that he had saved her even without knowing her at all and the sudden transformation he had done right before her eyes. She wanted to say thanks to the man but there were voices coming to her room. So instantly the princess grabbed Goku in her hand "Shh be quiet please" the princess whispered to Goku as she hid him behind her. It were her royal guards. They were sea horse guards a little bit taller than Goku but very weak compared to him. "Princess are you alright? We heard you screaming and thought you were in danger" one of the guards said. "Oh I'm fine, I think I had a bad dream that's all" The princess said calmly to the guards.

"If that's all then that's fine but we must inform you Princess… that the straw hat pirate that saved megalo (The Princess shark and friend) is being held in cages in the castle 's prison, it is sad really, but they are a concern of possible kidnapping of the missing mermaids and we fear that you're life might be in danger, I wish this didn't have to happen but we must, two members had escaped and we assume they caught on and are trying to hide somewhere" one of the guards said "Oh, I see that is terrible news" The princess said "Oh it's been five minutes already we will be going now" the guard said as they left the room. The princess let go of Goku and explained to him that a man named Vander had sent threatening marriage proposals to her and she denied so he had been on the hunt to kill her, that's why the axe came into her room and why her father had her locked up in the room for 10 years. "10 Years!" Goku said "You must feel bored being stuck in here" Goku said as he was eyeing the food. "No I'm actually ok since I have megalo back" The princess said smiling as megalo came closer to the princess allowing her to rub the shark's nose.

Goku asked if he could and the princess knew what he meant and she said yes and he dashed over to the food and started eating. She watched closely as how much the saiyan ate "For a small person you eat as much as we do" the princess said laughing a little causing Goku to smile back "Yeah I just get really hungry sometimes that's all… well most of the time… no all the time" Goku said before he started to continue eating. "What's your name anyways" The princess said still watching the saiyan eat. He stopped for a moment to tell her his name was Goku and she replied telling her name was Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi asked Goku many questions as he was done eating like what the sun looked like, what type of flowers grew on land, were there many forests on land had he seen many animals on land and Goku responded to all of them. "Whew! I'm stuffed!" Goku yelled patting his stomach and grinning. He flew to the doors and then turned around and smiled "Let's go an adventure Shirahoshi!" Goku said as he dropped his super Saiyan form. The Princess had a horrified look "What! I can't do that! My father will be upset with me and with that madman on the loose…" The princess covered her face as she was about to cry again thinking that Vander might come after her.

Goku just flew up to her face and smiled "Don't worry I'll protect ya, if there's any more attacks coming towards you I'll just bounce it away!" Goku said smiling as the princess look at the man in disbelief. With Goku's friends… Ussop, Nami, Brook, they had held King Neptune and everyone down hostage, Zoro broke out of the cage and demanded from the three brothers who had arrived that they get an escort off Fishman Island and they agreed, but before doing so one of the brothers told Zoro to tell their captain about Jinbei's message "Don't fight with hodi and meet me in the sea forest" Zoro told them he would tell his captain. Back with Goku…

"So where would you like to go Shirahoshi?" Goku said grinning at the princess, she looked at the man and decided where she wanted to go "I want to go to the sea forest, but that would be selfish of me" The princess said starting to cry again BOOM* a large sound was heard from the castle, Princess Shirahoshi thought to herself that if there was another intruder in the castle. Back with Goku's friend. King Neptune begged the straw hat pirates to go to Shirahoshi and protect her explaining that someone was after her and was trying to kill her. Brook was the first to act he had ran to where the king Neptune said she would be. "Oh man I bet he has some perverted intentions…" Nami sighed as she saw her friend running towards the hallway.

As they were coming to the room the door burst wide open and megalo was coming out and the princess was hiding in his mouth while Goku was on top smiling pointing forwards "Let's go to the sea forest!"He yelled as Megalo went speeding forwards. Brook stopped as did everyone else seeing that their friend and the princess were riding the shark outside. "The princess is gone we must inform the king that she had escaped" one of the royal guards that had followed the crew into the princess room. Back with Goku…

"So how does it feel to be outside in 10 years princess?" Goku asked as Shirahoshi looked out of the sharks mouth "My heart is beating fast Goku, I've never seen such a magnificent sight for a very long time" The princess said happily. Goku grinned "well then we're off to the sea forest next your majesty" Goku said as megalo swam faster to get to the sea forest. What they didn't know was that the pirate Vander was on his way to get the princess. (FYI he has a devil fruit power that allows him to send any object no matter how far they are straight at them so he is using an object to fly towards Goku, Megalo and Shirahoshi)

The three landed at coral hill beach where Goku saw Chopper and Sanji there. Goku jumped of megalo and went to talk with them as a bunch of mermaids swarmed around megalo wondering what was wrong with him since he had a look of pain. He couldn't bear it anymore and he spit out the princess. "Princess Shirahoshi!?" The mermaids yelled in shock as they saw the princess getting up. The mermaids and merman's tied up Goku and the straw hats as they thought they were trying to kidnap the king's daughter. "No you got it all wrong, they weren't trying to kidnap me!" the princess said trying to convince the people. Goku allowed them to tie him up he knew it would cause more trouble than being a benefit for him, besides he could easily break the ropes if he needed to but he wasn't so sure about Sanji and Chopper, so he waited this one out.

Goku still tied up looked up to see something flying towards them "Hey what's that coming towards us?" Goku said as everyone turned around and looked at the sky in shock. It was Vander. "I have found you my beloved!" Vander said with an evil smile causing the princess to be in a state of shock. "Please run away princess!" one of the merman's said to her but she remains motionless, fear was stopping her from doing so. Vander was laughing deviously. "You can escape this my love, if you accept my offer to marriage!" Vander said looking at the terrified princess.

"I'm sorry but you're not my type!" the princess said with tears in her eyes causing Vander to have a pained look and then a look of anger. "How dare you! I've held on to these feelings for the past ten years! And you've stepped all over them, tell me! Who are you planning on being with then!" Vander roared causing the princess to start crying a little afraid of the small man who raised his axe at her. "Know this now, that what I do to you will not being held accountable on my head… but yours!" Vander screamed as he charged at Shirahoshi. Goku had enough he instantly go up and broke the ropes and disappeared from sight. Vander was right near the princess face "NOW DIE!" Vander yelled as he raised his axe at Shirahoshi's face, he slammed down the axe expecting to see the blood pouring from the princess but it never did.

Vander confused looked up to see a man between him and Shirahoshi holding the axe handle near the blade and was staring at his coldly, it was Goku. "Don't you dare touch my friend… " Goku said coldly as he was still holding the axe in one hand and as Vander was still trying to add more pressure to the axe but it wouldn't budge due to Goku's immense strength. Goku swiftly kicked Vander in the stomach sending him flying onto the ground hard.

Goku ran over to his friends and told them that they need to get on Megalo and they needed to leave now. Everyone understood and Shirahoshi, Sanji, Chopper, Hachi an injured crew member of another pirate crew who had warned them about the danger (Sorry for this rushed scene with a random person!) and Goku had got on Megalo and started to swim away from the island. Goku told Megalo to head for the Sea forest and megalo listened and started to swim faster. Soon after wards the 6 of them including an injured member (Hachi, sorry really rushed this part please don't hate me for this!) of them reached the sea forest "See I told you I would help you reach here" Goku said grinning causing the princess to smile and have tears in her eyes "thank you son Goku I would have never made it here without your help" Shirahoshi said.

Goku noticed the sunny ship and Franky down in the sea forest and told megalo to slow down. "Franky hey!" Goku yelled getting Franky's attention. Franky smiled "Goku, Chopper, and Sanji you're back!" Franky said. He explained that Robin, Luffy and Jinbei were with him and that they were waiting on the rest of the crew. Another person appeared and Franky explained that he was going to help coat the ship with another bubble so that they could keep traveling under water. With the explanation of How luffy got to the forest , apparently Luffy was in the kitchen when he heard the conversation on the loudspeaker between Zoro and the three brothers. When he heard Jinbei was at the sea forest he took a ride down here as fast as possible. "Of course he would have been in the kitchen…" Sanji said sighing before he lit a cigarette.

Before anyone else could say a thing an axe appeared out of nowhere but Goku saw it and kicked it away with such force. "That was Vander's definitely, he might be close by…" Goku said as he flew downwards "Are you alright princess?" Goku said and the princess smiled "Yes, thank you" After wards Shirahoshi went into the middle of forest and near a grave, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Goku flew upwards and asked the princess whose grave was this and she said it was her mother's. Goku felt sympathetic for the princess because he knew that the princess might have not seen her mother's grave because she was locked up for so many years. He flew up to her shoulder and sat down "I'm sorry for you loss princess" Goku said slowly not taking his eyes off the grave. "Don't be, I just wish I had some time to say a few things to my mother that's all" Shirahoshi said not opening her eyes.

Goku left Shirahoshi in respect for alone time with her mother and allow her to grieve for her loss. Goku walked back to the ship and saw that Nami and Keimi had also arrived as well, they explained that king Neptune was captured during a surprise attack by enemy pirates and the rest of the crew stayed back to fight off some of them. The princess came back and over heard everything, she asked if her father will be alright and Nami told her she wasn't sure.

Soon Jinbei told everyone his history with the pirates such as Arlong who Nami has a bitter memory about and other pirate Vander that is pursuing Shirahoshi and they listened in very closely, taking in every word and thinking about what he is telling them. After explaining everything that led to Shirahoshi's mother's death and the release of Arlong into Nami's homeland Jinbei paused and Nami spoke and told him she didn't hate him but she hated Arlong. She forgave Jinbei for what had happened because she knew he didn't know that all of this events would happen.

Nami turned to Shirahoshi and talked to her about their lives and how it was similar in a way. Nami then asked about Shirahoshi's power to call in sea kings that she heard from Jinbei's story and the princess nodded telling her she had the ability to. Soon afterwards a screen appeared and showed the face of Hody (Hodi I'm guessing? Lol I'm doing so bad right now)he explained his "New era" and how he will recreate the Fishman Island and put an end to the plans of uniting fishman and humans he then showed an image of a beaten and bloody king of Neptune to broadcast to the entire island and for every mermaid and merman to see "Father!' Shirahoshi yelled at the screen with tears in her eyes seeing her father badly injured. Goku gritted his teeth angrily seeing the king who had helped out his friends escape the castle while he left himself behind in chains and was beaten to a pulp.

Hody grinned an evil smile "Today I will cut open the head of this incompetent king!" Hodi yelled out to the entire island "But before doing so…" Hodi said as he turned the image to three people in a small cage badly injured, it was Zoro, Ussop and Brook. "They were caught?!" Luffy said in shock causing Goku to clench his fist angrily. "After this pathetic king is executed the straw hat pirates will be submerged in room filled with water and will drown instantly!" hodi said laughing pointing at the three in the cage Hodi turned to the camera holding Luffy's picture and said he was going to take his head up to the surface to show the humans how easily he was defeated. Luffy now was clenching his fist angrily as he saw that Hodi was not only going to kill the king and his friends but the people of the world as well. Hodi stopped the broadcast and left the group wondering what they should do now.

Luffy was enraged he pounded his fists together "We got no choice but to fight back!" As Luffy said this, the entire forest started to shake violently, everyone was falling to the ground except Goku, and everyone looked at him with shock as they realized he was causing the shaking "HODI!" Goku yelled as he was generating more and more power, his blue ki flare engulfed him and it increased in size rapidly. Goku stopped generating power and the shaking stopped, he turned to Luffy and told him that they should go and beat up Hodi for what he has done to their crew and the princess. But Jinbei told them not to since the bad relationship between humans and Fishman would cause it even more problems, Luffy didn't listen and tried to leave but was attacked by Jinbei. 'I can't let you do this Luffy!" Jinbei said. "Then I'll beat you up to get past you!" Luffy said stretching his fist towards Jinbei.

Luckily the battle ended very shortly because Robin came out of the forest and stopped the two from fighting by restraining them with her powers. Goku knew what Jinbei was talking about but he wanted to beat the absolute living daylights of Hodi but chose to restrain himself and decided to act smart about it (Goku acting reasonable?!)Soon Jinbei and Shirahoshi left with Megalo leaving the rest of the crew behind while they went to find her father and brothers captured and also beaten to a pulp.

Hodi captured Jinbei, Megalo and Shirahoshi and told everyone that he was the one who killed the queen (Shirahoshi's mother) that day. But to everyone's surprise Shirahoshi told them she knew it was him because Megalo had seen it all and told her. She kept it a secret from everyone because of her mother's last dying request to not hate the person who had killed her. For 10 years she had kept this a secret and never held a grudge against Hodi.

Hodi just laughed and took the king's head and slammed it onto the ground "This is the end for you King, your precious straw hat crew isn't here to save the day!" Hodi said as he was going to slam his fist into the king's head "This letter that your queen had signed will be destroyed by me!" Hodi said as he showed the document with all the signatures that supported the union of fishman and Human."GOKU! LUFFY! PLEASE SAVE MY FATHER!" Shirahoshi screamed. Hodi smiled as he was mere inches away from executing the king when his face flashed a look of pain. He looked to see both Goku and Luffy had punched him in the gut at full force causing him to spit blood and fly backwards a far distance before he hit the floor hard.

They had saved the King! And now it was time to get ready to help return the order and bring back peace. "It's them! It's really Goku and Luffy! There here!" the army shouted at the two fighters who stared at their enemies (Army). "Quick back the fighters up" a rebel said and as soon as he said this over thousands of Neptune's people came to aid Luffy and Goku in their battle.

Goku and Luffy were hiding in Megalo's mouth the entire time including the rest of the crew. Nami appeared out of nowhere and she was smiling as was holding a piece of paper in her hand "Is this important to you?" Nami said smiling as she was waving the document with the signature in the air. She took it out Hodi's hand when he was sent flying by Goku and Luffy. Robin swiped the keys to the chains to the captured royal families, she unlocked the chains and the royal family including Jinbei and Megalo were set free. As Robin did this a ship came flying towards them, it was the straw hats pirate ship and Franky was in it. "Gaon Cannon Fire!" immediately the ship sent a blast towards the battlefield and a large explosion occurred causing the place to rumble a little.

Then immediately a large whale, the whale that carries the king around came down and grabbed the brothers and the king and swam them up to safety. Shirahoshi decided to stay back with her friends in the battlefield. All the straw hats pirate members got together except Franky at the time. The rebels had a look of fear as to what they saw, they saw destruction from one pirate crew as they stood together boldly. One of the rebels ran up and started to yell at them. "Oi!, tell us now, are friend or foe to the fishman island!?" the rebel yelled at the straw hat pirates.

Luffy just held onto his hat before he spoke "Are we friends? Or are we foes? That kind of thing… is for you to decide for yourselves!" Luffy said as the Entire crew looked forwards onto the battlefield. There will be no tomorrow if there is no today, the stakes couldn't get any higher than this. Goku, Luffy and the straw hat Pirates vs. Hodi and his army. "Time to settle the score…" Goku said as he smirked and slammed his fist into his palm looking at the enemies ahead. He was ready for a fight and couldn't wait to get started.

End of chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do making them for you the readers. Finally! The crew is back together and is ready to bring it. I know I rushed some parts of the chapter, I'm sorry in advance because of the schedule time I have, it's very difficult even with breaks. I hope you the readers are enjoying this story and I hope to continue writing these stories. I hope you got a laugh at Goku outsmarting Nami with the word play he did. And again thanks to the readers for supporting this story and taking their time to read it, I really mean it, Leave a review telling me how I did. Thanks and Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Thanks for continuing to read my story! I hope I'm doing well so far and will continue to keep it doing well. Love it or hate it I really thank all those who stuck with my story from the very beginning and hope you'll stay around to keep reading the story. Also I'm bringing a character from the Dragon ball universe into the one piece World very soon! It's someone Goku had fought before and someone we all should remember. I hope you'll stick around to see who it is! I'd like to see who you think it is, but enough talk lets go back to the story!

* * *

The Battle Begins! Straw hat pirates vs. Hodi and his Army

Last Time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

Hodi just laughed and took the king's head and slammed it onto the ground "This is the end for you King; your precious straw hat crew isn't here to save the day!" Hodi said as he was going to slam his fist into the king's

head "GOKU! LUFFY! PLEASE SAVE MY FATHER!" Shirahoshi screamed. Hodi smiled as he was mere inches away from executing the king when his face flashed a look of pain. He looked to see both Goku and Luffy had punched him in the gut at full force causing him to spit blood and fly backwards a far distance before he hit the floor hard.

"It's them! It's really Goku and Luffy! There here!" the army shouted at the two fighters who stared at their enemies (Army).Goku and Luffy were hiding in Megalo's mouth the entire time including the rest of the crew. Robin swiped the keys to the chains to the captured royal families, she unlocked the chains and the royal family including Jinbei and Megalo were set free. As Robin did this a ship came flying towards them, it was the straw hats pirate ship and Franky was in it. "Gaon Cannon Fire!" immediately the ship sent a blast towards the battlefield and a large explosion occurred causing the place to rumble a little.

Then immediately a large whale, the whale that carries the king around came down and grabbed the brothers and the king and swam them up to safety. Shirahoshi decided to stay back with her friends in the battlefield. All the straw hats pirate members got together except Franky at the time. The rebels had a look of fear as to what they saw; they saw destruction from one pirate crew as they stood together boldly. One of the rebels ran up and started to yell at them. "Oi! Tell us now, are friend or foe to the fishman island!?" the rebel yelled at the straw hat pirates.

Luffy just held onto his hat before he spoke "Are we friends? Or are we foes? That kind of thing… is for you to decide for yourselves!" Luffy said as the Entire crew looked forwards onto the battlefield. "Time to settle the score…" Goku said as he smirked and slammed his fist into his palm looking at the enemies ahead. He was ready for a fight and couldn't wait to get started.

The crowds that were watching nearby had witnessed the entire thing, they cheered for the straw hat pirates for saving their King and the royal family from certain doom. But as they were cheering Hodi started to get up and had a look of anger at the sight of the two who punched him before. "Those damn humans…" Hodi said angrily as the straw hat crew weren't paying attention to him but to each other.

Nami walked up to Shirahoshi and gave her the letter to unite humans and Fishmen "Here you are princess" Nami said, "Thank you very much Nami! And thank you Luffy, Goku for saving my Family; I don't think I'll be able to…" Shirahoshi started to cry as she tried to thank the crew but she could barely muster a word afterwards. Goku grinned and gave her a thumbs up "Don't worry about it, just consider this as a friendly act from us humans" Goku said causing the princess to start smiling a little while crying.

"Well played Jinbei, I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down when I captured you and the princess so easily!" Hodi shouted to the crew and Jinbei "You people despise me the most, accepting humans as if they were comrades!" Hodi said angrily clenching his fist. "You're just as naïve as that fool of a king, if I were king I'll shower the human kings of the world in a rain of blood! And the legend of the dreaded kingdom under the sea will begin!" Hodi said smiling devilishly. "There's 100,000 of us and only a few of you, soon I'll take over the world and become the Pirate King!" Hodi said laughing maniacally.

"Pirate King you say?" Luffy said as he saw the Army charging towards them "Bad move…" Goku thought as he felt a surge of energy spike from Luffy at an alarming rate. Luffy glared at the Fishmen who were charging at them and instantly half of the Fishmen army stopped moving and were shaking violently before they crashed onto the floor unconscious. "Luffy increased conquers haki in a span of 2 years?! Incredible" Jinbei said in disbelief. Luffy looked at Hodi with no emotion dashed across his face before he spoke "I don't care who you are, but there only need to be one Pirate king!" Luffy said still staring at Hodi causing him to move back a little. Luffy jumped up into the air and increased the mass of his fist and slammed it downwards into the ground causing thousands of Fishmen to fly into the air and hit the ground hard

"Bring a million people, it doesn't matter! I'll defeat every single one of you!"Luffy said as he slammed his fist onto the ground. His crew got into position for the fight. Nami, Ussop, and Chopper got into the ship to prepare for battle while Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Brook and Jinbei were on the battlefield preparing for the fight. Goku started to generate much energy as he could for a single attack, as he was generating the power, the battlefield started to shake violently, causing larger rocks and boulders to collapse at the amount of force Goku was putting off. "HAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as flied up into the air and right back down to slam his fist onto the battlefield causing a large earthquake to start up and cause a large sum of the Army to fly backwards at the sheer force of Goku's strength.

"How can you save the princess when she's all wide open?" Hodi said as he aimed at the princess who had a look of fear knowing what was going to happen next, she covered her eyes as Hodi charged his attack "Water shot!" Hodi screamed as a burst of pressurized water was flying towards the Princess but was easily taken down by Jinbei when he used his own water shot technique against Hodi's. Hodi wasn't done yet he ordered the rest of the Army to shoot cannon at the Princess Head but they didn't respond since they were being bombarded by Brook's and Zoro's attack.

Brook took out his hidden sword and sliced at the Fishmen while Zoro spun around with his three swords style accelerating his speed tremendously. "Kokujo o tatsumaki!" Zoro said as he stopped spinning and caused a tornado like attack to spin towards the Army annihilating them as they encountered the attack. Again the Army didn't stop, they jumped into the sky and started to charge at the Princess going for Arial attacks, but Sanji was there to intervene, he jumped into the sky and guarded the princess from the attacks. "If you want to get to the princess then I gladly let you IF you beat me!" Sanji said as he stretched out his leg "Diable Jambe!" Sanji shouted as he slammed feet so fast that it looked as if he had multiple attacking the Fishmen. "Boire A Frire Spectrum!" Sanji shouted he kept slamming his feet at the Army. After beating the enemies "I am your knight ma'am" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes when looking at the Princess.

Robin took on the Army who came running towards the Princess, she crossed her arms in an x form and immediately two large legs appeared from the ground literally stopping the Fishmen in the tracks, "Stomp!" Robin said and the legs came down and slammed on the army nearly crushing them to death.

Soon Franky came out of the boat "Channel 4! Black Rhino FR-U Unit 4!" Franky yelled as he came out in a cy-bike and was taking on multiple enemies in a metal rhino tank bike. Then Ussop, Chopper and Nami came out as well "Channel 5! Brachio Tank Unit 5 Launch!" Franky yelled as the three came out in metal tank that shot out energy beams at the Army. Luffy had stars in his eyes and was jumping up and down when he saw the two machines coming out and causing havoc for the Army."AWESOME!" Luffy yelled. "Keep fighting idiot!" Zoro said angrily at his captain for stopping his attacks and was watching the machines.

Soon after Franky brought the two machines together and kicked out Nami, Ussop and Chopper to do his next transformation. He combined the two machines together and made a massive robot "Iron Pirate! Franky Shougun!" Franky said inside the robot. Luffy, Ussop and chopper were looking at him with stars in their eyes as they saw the giant robot take a sword and start causing havoc on the Army. Then he opened the hatch and started shooting cannons at the Army causing huge explosions to spread across the battlefield. Soon afterwards Ussop, Chopper and Nami joined in the battle.

"Even with 100,000 men against them, they barely are showing any signs of fatigue!" one of the crowd said in disbelief and the crowd nodded in agreement. Hodi was getting angry and started to scream at his army "Be better soldiers! Ugh!" Hodi said as his face flushed with pain when he felt a fist hit him directly in the face, it was Goku "How about you be a better leader!" Goku retorted as he sent a weak punch that would have felt like someone hitting Goku in the face with a pillow but to Hodi it felt like a train just smashed into him at a 70miles an hour. Hodi slammed onto the ground taking Hodi by surprise since he took multiple energy steroids to vs. the straw hat pirates.

Hodi got up slowly and started to send multiple attacks at Goku but he was evading them as if they weren't there at all. As Hodi went in for a final punch, his fist was caught by Goku and Goku had a look of anger at Hodi "I won't let you get away with this, I'll never forgive you…" Goku said in a low and dangerous voice that caused Hodi to wince at the sheer harshness in Goku's voice. He sent a punch at Hodi's face while holding onto Hodi's arm so he wouldn't escape so quickly. "This is for King Neptune!" Goku said as he punched Hodi in the jaw causing blood to spray, "This is for Shirahoshi's brothers!" Goku said as he punched Hodi in the cheek causing it to swell badly "This is for Shirahoshi!" Goku said as he punched Hodi in the nose causing it to break and blood started to ooze from his nose. "AND THIS!" Goku said as a bright glow of gold started to form around Goku. Goku started turning into a Super Saiyan and his flaming glow started to increase tremendously as he was crushing Hodi's hand "IS FOR SHIRAHOSHI'S MOTHER!" Goku yelled as punched Hodi right in the middle of his face as he let go of Hodi's hand causing Hodi to be sent flying into a mountain at full force causing the rocks to shatter in pieces on impact. (FYI Shirahoshi's mother had been assassinated by Hodi so if I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter I'm really sorry for confusing you.) "Captain Hodi!" his crew yelled out in shock seeing their captain being easily beaten by a human. "Amazing! Goku, he is incredibly strong" Shirahoshi said in shock as she saw Goku transform and had beaten Hodi in four punches to the face. Goku turned around to fly back to his friends who were staring at him in shock and with amazement at his new transformation even Zoro couldn't help but being surprised at Goku's strength.

"He's going to get up, I barely used any power on those attacks" Goku muttered causing everyone to stared at the saiyan in shock "BARELY?! IT LOOKED LIKE YOU USED YOUR ENTIRE POWER ON THOSE PUNCHES!" Ussop said pointing at the Golden haired saiyan who was just grinning at him. "Trust me if I had used all my strength on him I would have destroyed this island along with him and I sure as hell don't want to do that" Goku said laughing a little before looking at Zoro and smirked. "Still think I can't beat you all combined?" Goku said implying to Zoro's question when officially meeting Goku for the first time. Zoro smirked back "You'll never know until we try" was all Zoro said.

As the crew was getting together, Goku was right Hodi broke through the rubble but was barely standing; he was staring at the straw hat gritting his teeth and was seething with anger. Before going on, the island was turning darker as a large ship, as large as the island was floating near the bubble encasing that surrounded the island so that water wasn't coming into the island. Everyone looked up to see it was Vander who had brought the ship near the island. He explained how he was going to crush everyone in the island further more crushing the princess and the royal family in the process. He had touched the ship with his hand and aimed it at Shirahoshi, but she started to swim away from the ship to drag it away from the island so that nobody could be killed because of her.

Hodi and Luffy (with the help of his crewmates and the bubble encasing around him) shot up into the air to try and stop the large boat from attack the island and the Princess. Even the crowds wanted to help but were blown away from the area by Hodi "Idiots! It's because of worthless scum like you that all Fishmen are looked down upon!" Hodi screamed at the fallen crowds. "Damn bastard…" Luffy thought as he was climbing up to reach the ship. The princess had shot up into a corridor tube that had caused the boat to turn and follow her instead of crashing into island. Goku couldn't stand around and decided to go after Luffy but was stopped by Robin who was standing in front of him "Stop I know what you are trying to do but you'll be crushed under the pressure of the water even in that transformation!" Robin said holding out her hands to stop Goku from going up wards but he wasn't having it.

"Then I'll transform again!" Goku yelled as he clenched his fists and the ground was shaking a little, Goku transformed again and this time his golden flaming aura had lightning around his body, his build slimmed down slightly and his height stayed the same, he had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Robin and the rest of the crew was taken aback by the sight of Goku as he transformed once again and they all knew that he must have gotten even stronger than his previous transformation.

"Goku what did you" Chopper was about to say before Goku cut him off "No Time! I'll explain later, right now I need to hurry!" Goku shot upwards and flew straight out of the bubble encasing and was flying towards the ship. "Boy I'm glad he's on our side…" Nami said nervously as they witnessed Goku flying into the pressurized water as if was not there. Goku was flying up into the sea when he saw Vander being stabbed by his so called partner Hodi in the chest, immediately the ship started to fall downwards towards the island once again thankfully at a slow pace, he also saw that Luffy along with Shirahoshi's three brothers who had also arrived had shot his hand towards Hodi and punched him before he had reached Shirahoshi.

Hodi roared with pain as Luffy's attack connected with him, even though Luffy's attack had been weakened by the water it was because of Hodi's previous injury with Goku's attack that it had caused an enormous amount of pain. Hodi gritted his teeth angrily "Fool! You have no chance at winning! Neither does Shirahoshi nor your crew on Fisherman Island" Hodi said. "I would beg to differ!" Goku yelled as he dashed towards Luffy, Shirahoshi and the three brothers causing Hodi to move back afraid. "How are you able to breathe under water?!" Hodi said in shock seeing Goku was perfectly fine underwater even under the pressured water that should have instantly crushed him. Goku's secret was he was swallowing the air bubble pockets that were forming every time he dashed under the sea, it tasted horrible but it was Goku's only way to breathe under water.

"Goku here take this instead!" Luffy said as he sent a bubble encasing gel towards Goku. Goku put the bubble encasing around his head and his breathing was back to normal "Thanks" Goku said giving a thumbs up before looking at Hodi coldly. "You talk big Luffy! Trying to save everyone! But you're too late! Once this ship hits the island I'll make sure to crush everyone in the world including you and your friends!" Hodi said pointing at the ship falling towards the island once again. "Luffy! I'll leave Hodi to you; I'll deal with the ship!" Goku said as he started to dash towards the ship "Oh no you don't!" Hodi yelled as he tried dashing towards Goku but was stopped by a punch by Luffy "Your opponent is me!" Luffy yelled. The three brothers who were watching at the side lines took a quick glance at the saiyan flying towards the ship "Please don't destroy the ship!" one of the brothers shouted towards Goku and Goku nodded as he heard them. "That ship is very valuable to us; it was to be left under the sea until our promise was fulfilled!" One of the brothers thought

Goku went to the underside of the boat and pressed his hands under the boat and was trying to keep it from hitting the bubble encasing around the island. But to do this he had to break his own bubble encasing to stop the boat. Goku was slowly stopping the boat but it was still pushing the boat downwards because of the strong currents pushing downwards on him. "Dammit! I'll lose my breath in a matter of minutes before I can stop this boat!" Goku thought as he gritted his teeth and was pushing the boat upwards against the strong currents. "No! No way! How can someone especially a human easily push that boat back up!?" Hodi said staring at the Saiyan pushing the boat upwards.

"Take this! Water shot!" Hodi screamed as he sent a water attack at Goku who was still occupied with the boat. "Goku look out!" Luffy yelled getting Goku's attention and seeing the attack coming towards him. He stopped pushing the boat causing the boat to again start descending towards the island. He cupped his hands together"Ka… Me… Ha…Me…HAAAAA!" Goku yelled as a weak burst of energy collided with Hodi's water shot and destroyed it instantly causing a shockwave under water. That took a lot of Goku's precious air as he yelled the kamehameha wave at the water attack. Goku knew the consequences of using the attack but did it anyways, he went back down to the boat again to stop the boat from moving any further, his eyes felt droopy, his muscles were shaking as not enough air was circulating through his body "At… this point… I'll drown…" Goku thought as he gritted his teeth and was desperately trying to stay awake to keep the boat at bay. Luffy went after Hodi once again along with Shirahoshi's help him went full throttle attacking Hodi trying to beat the absolute daylights out of him.

Goku was fading fast as he was slowly losing consciousness. "Goku can you hear me!" one of the three brothers yelled causing Goku to slowly look at the blurry vision of a fishman calling out to him. "Just use the last bit of you strength to push it over here into this air bubble" one of the brothers said pointing to a large air pocket nearby. Goku slowly nodded and mustered all the strength he could and pushed out his hand causing a huge amount of force onto the boat causing it to drift towards the air bubble, Goku quickly caught onto the boat allowing him as well to glide into the air bubble and gasp for air as his body was feeling much better.

Goku's breathing came back to normal and then resumed to keep the boat at bay from hitting the island. One of the brothers yelled out loud for everyone to hear. "Straw hat! Please bring everything back to Normal!" the brother said with tears in his eyes. "Our mother was killed not by Hodi but by the Island's "Grudge"! If we don't stop this island will be destroyed by its own hatred!" The brother yelled out. (FYI what I'm implying here is the fact that some Fishmen had a hatred towards humans while others don't and this will cause the island to be destroyed by its "Grudge")

Luffy was quiet for a moment before he spoke "Brohoshi!" (Luffy calls him this cause he is Shirahoshi's sibling) "Let me take care of this… just sit back and relax! From the moment we descended into the plaza, we decided along with Jinbei, we won't let anyone lay a finger on Fishman Island!" Luffy said grinning at the brother who still had tears in his eyes. "We're friends after all!" Luffy said smiling at the brother causing Goku and the crew to smile hearing what their captain had said. This had motivated them even more to help save Fishman Island from Hodi and his army.

Hodi had enough of Luffy and started to dash towards him at full speed, "I'll end this with one shot" Luffy said as he was stretching his hand backwards "I'll tear your arm off and make sure to break every bone in you!" Hodi said as he was getting closer to Luffy. "Gomu Gomu no" Luffy started as his arm started to get darker and was getting more dense. Luffy was using armament haki for his single attack "RED HAWK!" Luffy yelled as he slammed his fist on Hodi's chest causing Hodi to fly away from the force of Luffy's power and into the air bubble ship that Goku was slowly keeping bay. Luffy asked Shirahoshi to bring him into the bubble and she nodded as she helped him into the bubble encasing as well. Hodi was slowly and barely getting up when he saw Luffy with his arm stretched out and was getting bigger every second "Gear third! Gomu Gomu no ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy screamed as he repeatedly slammed down his armament fist right on top of Hodi nearly crushing him to death and also was causing the boat to being crushed as well under the sheer force of Luffy's punches.

Goku released his grip on the boat to watch his captain in amazement as to what he transformed, he never seen his captain so serious so it took him by surprise. Luffy kept pounding away causing the boat to being crushed little at a time by the force being put on it. Back with Luffy's crew on the island…

They were taking out as many forces as they could and when they finally did they all rejoined together and were all looking upwards to see the boat being destroyed little by little by their captain. "The only way to save this island now is if Luffy and Goku can destroy the boat before it reaches the island" Ussop said staring upwards "Then they have to do it fast!" Nami said worried that they would be crushed under the boat coming towards them.

Luffy was relentless as he was still destroying the ship but Shirahoshi stepped in front of Luffy and shouted at him pleading to stop him if by any chance to save the boat. Luffy told Shirahoshi to move but she wouldn't and if by any miracle, Shirahoshi's shout had caused a large group of sea monsters to appear near the boat stopping it in its track. Shirahoshi and Luffy couldn't believe it "The Sea kings why?!" Luffy said in shock seeing the sea monsters stopping the boat. "Sea kings? I thought King Neptune was the king of the Sea?" Goku thought to himself when looking at the sea monsters stopping the boat.

Luffy just smiled knowing that the shipped was stopped and the day was done, they had beaten Hodi and his army and started to lose consciousness as his wounds with his previous fight with Hodi were opening causing blood to gash out. "Luffy!" Shirahoshi yelled out as she tried to catch him but Goku intercepted her and caught Luffy. Goku smiled and looked at Shirahoshi "Don't worry I got him" Goku said as the Princess had a look of worry that her friend might be badly hurt. Everyone down on the island had witnessed what happened up in the sea. Everyone cheered "FISHMAN ISLAND IS SAVED!" everyone was cheering loudly as they knew that they had won the war against Hodi.

Goku glided the unconscious Luffy down into the island and brought them both to their friends who were waiting patiently for their captain and friend to come back to them. Goku dropped off Luffy onto the floor and everyone was relieved to see that all of them were okay somewhat. "I can barely move… after fighting that many soldiers" Chopper said weakly "But does anyone need medical assisting?" Chopper said trying to get up but couldn't. Robin just smiled "I don't think we need you to get hurt anymore than you should chopper" resting chopper on her lap. "Robin chan! I can barely move as well, let me lay on your lap as well" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Goku just smiled "Don't worry I'll help!" Goku said as he extended his hand outwards and an a bright golden energy beam appeared out of his hand "HAAA" Goku yelled as suddenly Golden aura's glowed around every single one of his crew members shocking everyone as they felt a lot better than they did before. "I'm on fire!" Brook said as he was running around in circles thinking it was going to burn him; eventually he realized it wasn't burning him at all. Everyone looked down on Luffy to see the effects were not working on him as they did for his friends. "He's losing too much blood, does anybody had Blood F type" chopper yelled out. Everyone shook their heads no because they didn't have the same blood type "Is Luffy going to be alright!?" Shirahoshi said crying that her friend might possibly die. But Jinbei came forward and extended his arm "I'm type F take as much blood as you need" Jinbei said.

Jinbei allowed Chopper to extract his blood and transfuse it into Luffy and now everyone awaited. Goku extended his arm out again and a flaming glow came from Luffy "This should help speed up the process" Goku said giving part of his energy to Luffy. Eventually Luffy started waking up and was smiling while his eyes were closed. "Jinbei…" Luffy said smiling. "Oh you finally woke up?" Jinbei said looking down on the pirate. "Luffy!" everyone yelled seeing their captain was going to be alright. "Jinbei be my nakama!" Luffy said grinning. (Nakama means friend)Everyone celebrated that Hodi was captured and was going to be locked away forever and his army will never be seen by anymore forever. The crowds turned their heads to find out that the straw hats weren't there anymore "I wonder where they went?" King Neptune thought.

Soon after Shirahoshi, Jinbei and the crew "ran away" because they didn't want to be known as heroes and be praised as one, it was the thought that feared Luffy the most. He was a pirate and even though he thought heroes were cool he didn't want to be one. Hodi and his army had been put into prison and everyone was glad that the war was finally over. As everyone was getting comfortable on the ship, Goku (Not Super Saiyan 2 anymore) noticed Luffy arguing with Jinbei and walked over to see what the commotion was. "Jinbei you're going to join my crew" Luffy said demanding, "I'm not going to yet, I have too much to do right now, but I'm honored that you asked anyways, someday I might join and I hope you'll ask me then as well" Jinbei said causing Luffy to cross his arms "Damn right!" Luffy said crossing his arms.

Luffy turned around to his crew and told them they should head out to the new world and Shirahoshi had a small tear in her eye. "You're all leaving so soon! But at least let me thank you all for your help with a reward!" Shirahoshi said trying to convince the crew to stay a little longer. As they were thinking about it King Neptune had caught up with the straw hat ship and explained to them that all charges against them for kidnapping had been dropped and that he wanted to give them that banquet he told them before the first time he met them. "Food!" Luffy yelled out happily causing everyone to burst out laughing at their captain's antics.

The crew traveled back to the palace and was having a grand time. Musicians were playing, singers sang as the crew ate and mermaids started to dance having a great time. Sanji nearly had a heart attack seeing the many beauties around him and Chopper had to help him regain his composure. Goku was versing Zoro, King Neptune, Ussop, and Luffy combined in an arm wrestling match "How the hell are you still not moving!?" Zoro said as he and the rest of the guys were trying to push down Goku's hand but could barely move it from the starting point. Goku just laughed "Sorry but it looks like I'm going to win… again" Goku as he turned into a super saiyan and was slowly moved their hands downwards and landed their hands onto the floor securing his victory. Eventually Goku and the rest of the guys went back to partying drinking alcohol except Goku who really didn't feel comfortable drinking so he just stood and watched his friends drink at least a barrel full of alcohol and was still up on their feet.

Shirahoshi had never drank in her life, so she felt dizzy after a few drinks and decided to go to her room above the dining hall to try and shake the feeling off. Robin went off to follow the king and ask him a few questions that she wanted to know while everyone else was having a grand time. Goku stopped partying for a moment and his eyes widened in shock to feeling a ki energy dropping at an alarming rate.

What Goku was sensing was the return of a previous enemy who was trying to kidnap the princess, it was the wet haired Caribou and he was trying to absorb the princess into his body so that he could later bring her back into the world and sell her for a high profit. Caribou had escaped from Luffy's crew ship and snuck into Fishman Island trying to kidnap as many mermaids as he could but was unsuccessful, later he snuck into the palace and overheard a conversation between Robin and King Neptune and how the princess was a secret weapon and she had an ability that could be used for evil if it fell into the wrong hands. Caribou was smiling as he was slowly absorbing the princess "Don't worry, as soon as I sell you for the highest amount I'll be outta your way" Caribou smiled devilishly and the princess tried to scream for Goku and Luffy but he gagged her mouth "ah ah ah! We don't want to ruin the surprise do we?" Shirahoshi had started to cry and was trying her best to scream out for help.

BOOM* a part of the floor broke causing dust to form and a man appeared jumping out of the hole and was staring at Caribou with anger in his eyes. It was Goku "I was right! I felt a ki energy dropping and it was the princess!" Goku yelled as soon as the crew came bursting through the door to see it was Caribou. "Goku! Luffy! Please help me!" Shirahoshi thought as tears were flowing down her face. Caribou was angry that his plans weren't going accordingly because of Goku. He was going to strike at Goku when Goku widened his eyes causing a blue glow to appear in his eyes, immediately Caribou was sent backwards due to an invisible force he felt being pushed onto him. Goku dashed over and kicked Caribou and shot him straight out of the roof and causing Caribou to go flying.

Everyone dashed over to the princess and asked if she was alright, but she had gone hysterical, knowing that if Goku hadn't sensed that she was in danger, she would have definitely been kidnapped and been sold off into slavery. Goku flew towards Shirahoshi as she covered her face into her arms and started to wail in tears. "Hey! Don't worry! You're safe now that's all that matters!" Goku said trying to cheer up the princess. Shirahoshi looked up at Goku with tears in her eyes and she grabbed him and started to hug him nearly crushing him to death with her massive bear hug. "Thank you so much! I was so terrified what he would do to me…" Shirahoshi said still crying as she finally let go Goku allowing him to gasp for air since he wasn't prepared for the bear hug. "You lucky bastard! I should have kicked him!" Sanji said with tears rolling down his cheeks and was grabbing Goku's gear and shaking him back and forth, jealous that Goku was hugged by the princess and not him.

King Neptune came in to explain to everyone that there was an intruder inside the castle and soon realized that they all knew as well causing his to turn red in embarrassment. "Well, that intruder Goku had sent flying out of the palace might be connected to the thief robbery" King Neptune said catching Nami's attention. "Can we have the treasure if we find it?!" Nami said with money signs for eyes. "Sure after all you did for our kingdom it's the least I can do" King Neptune said causing Nami to turn around and gave a look at Goku, and he could tell what she was thinking from a mile away and knew that she was pissed.

"Why did you have to kick him?! We could have gotten all that treasure!" Nami said punching Goku on the head inflicting her pain instead of Goku. "Don't worry! I'll just teleport us to where he is and see if we can ask him where it is, problem solved!" Goku said smiling. Nami sighed "Fine, but if you don't bring any treasure back i'm going to have Sanji give you no food for a week" Nami threatened. This motivated Goku to start going. Goku along with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji rushed over to an island where they had seen Caribou had landed. When they arrived they found him still unconscious and to their good fortune, the stolen treasure was found almost beside him.

Goku grinned and was pointing at Caribou, "I guess my punch was just a little too much for him I guess" Goku said as Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and him were putting the treasures into a bag and were both carrying two bags of Gold started to walk towards the Candy Factory when they noticed a catfish lion (Mr. Pekomz) angrily talking to some workers in the factory "We had an agreement! Every month you give sweets to Big mam for protection, you don't want to see her mad!" the catfish lion said gritting his teeth. The workers tried to explain to him why they couldn't give him sweets because Luffy and his crew had saved them so the king ordered that all the sweets be presented to the banquet. As they finished the workers turned around to see Goku and the crew walking towards them.

"Luffy! How was the banquet?" one of the workers said "It was great! Thanks for the delicious sweets!" Luffy grinned "So they must be the straw hat pirates?" the catfish lion thought to himself. "Hey kid! What was all that talk about sweets?!" the catfish lion shouted at luffy "please Mr. Pekomz…" the workers were trying to calm him down but were unsuccessful. "Yeah we ate so much it was awesome!" Luffy grinned happily not noticing Pekomz glaring at them angrily.

"Pekomz… threatening people left and right isn't going to help you collect sweets!" a man said far behind Goku and the crew. They turned around to see a man drinking tea while sitting down on a boulder. "Excuse his rude behavior, let's resolve this more peacefully, the tea party starts in for days, so if we send the candy tomorrow we shall have enough time to arrive on time" the man said not moving from his spot. "Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Baron Tamago Soir" the man said finally getting up. He was taller than anyone at there and was just watching the crew with no expression that was creeping Goku out a little.

"Then we'll wait tomorrow for the sweets" Baron said but the workers had spoke up "I'm sorry but we just can't do that! The giant cooking devices within the factory are destroyed, we tried explaining this, It will take at least two weeks to repair!" one of the workers said. "Impossible Soir" Baron said. Sanji had enough just listening to their conversation. "Hey Tamago! Why can't you just wait?!" Sanji shouted towards Baron. Even Zoro agreed "Can't he just wait? I thought he was supposed to be one of the four emperors" Zoro said towards Baron who had a look of surprise to what he heard. "Mama… is not a male, great pirate but a female one-plait" Baron said to the crew.

Sanji turned red as he was wondering what the emperor mama looked like but covered his thoughts with a serious look "I see… so she's a Madame, in that case, what'll happen if the sweets are late?" This caused Baron to look at them with a deadly glare "Our agreement to protect Fishman Island will dissolve! And the beasts of big mom's pirate crew will destroy Fishman Island Vous Plait!" This caused Luffy to shout in anger "Destroy a country over candy!? Are you people stupid!? We just saved this country Dammit!" Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing, an emperor was going to destroy an island for just some candy, and this was ridiculous! He remembered Chi chi threatened to ban him from going fishing forever if he hadn't brought Goten to Bulma's home for Goten's and Trunks play date. He was training at the time and thought it was absurd to ban him forever if he didn't do it but still did anyways because he knew once Chi Chi was set on doing something she meant it.

Brrrinnng! Brrrinnng! A snail phone was ringing near the crew and the two men they all turned to see Pekomz walking towards the snail phone "it must be mama, I phoned her in awhile ago to tell her the situation" Pekomz said as he was about to pick up the phone but was stopped when Luffy past him and picked up the phone himself which put a horrified look on the two men. "Hello?" Luffy said listening for a response but didn't hear one so he responded again "Hey, are you big mom?" Luffy said turning away from the two men who were trying to get the phone away from him.

A voice finally spoke but slowly. "This isn't Tamago or Pekomz… who might it be?" the voice said. "I'm monkey d. Luffy the man who's going to be the pirate king!" Luffy shouted causing Goku to grin hearing his Captain say this with confidence. The voice chuckled "Garp's grandson if I recall, the little boy who stirred up the war two years ago with another man who accompanied him. Gofu is it?" "It's Goku! And besides there's no more candy! I ate it all! I didn't know that they were yours!" Luffy said yelling at the phone. "So there's nothing you can offer us can you…" The voice said in a dangerous tone. Goku stepped up, "wait! What if we give you all this treasure will that make up for it?" Goku said as Luffy nodded in agreement. "Yeah so how about we give you this large amount of treasure to make up for the candy!" Luffy said speaking to the phone.

Baron took the phone and was advising big mama to take the deal since they were short on money anyways and they could get the sweets in two weeks anyways. Everyone waited for big mama's response. "Are you insane!? How dare you suggest such a stupid agreement? Who's the idiot who thought of it?!" Big mama screamed through the other side. "It was Goku! He was the one who thought of it not us!" Pekomz and Baron shouted trying not to get big mama mad at them. "Heh… Goku huh? Now I'm interested in that man, trying to step up to me that brat. As you wish… but remember this now Goku, Luffy and to the rest of your crew, I'll change my target from Fishman Island towards you!"Big mama shouted causing the workers to have a horrified look thinking the crew would be in danger. "Straw hat pirates! I know you're names now! Come on out to the new world!" Big mama shouted from the other side of the snail phone line.

Goku brushed past Luffy and walked up to take the snail phone "I don't care who you are and what you represent… but if you threaten my friends, you'll personally be greeted by me… remember that, the straw hat pirates accept your challenge and were going to defeat you when we get to the new world and make Fishman Island the straw hats turf!" Goku said gallantly causing Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to crack a smile at Goku's tenacity. Goku hung up and the crew gave the two men their entire bags full of treasure and started towards the castle.

Goku, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro walked up to see their crew, King Neptune, Jinbei, Shirahoshi and a servant of King Neptune's greet them. "Where's the treasure?" Nami said glaring at the guys who were coming back empty handed. "We gave it to big mama Nami chan!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes causing everyone to look at the guys with a horrified look. "You gave all the treasure to big mama!?" King Neptune and Nami said.

"Yeah! She was nuts! She said she would destroy this place since you didn't have candy! I mean I could understand if it was meat since it's my favorite food, but relax Goku was awesome! He boldly took on her challenge, even threatened back if she had tried to hurt one of us!" Luffy said grinning causing Goku to put hand behind his head and grin a little. "Aw come on luffy now you're just embarrassing me" Goku said causing everyone but Robin, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to have a look of shock at the saiyan.

"You accepted a challenge to one of the four Emperors!?" everyone shouted at Goku who just smiled brightly "Yeah! and besides if she's stronger than my normal form I can always transform into super saiyan 1, 2, or 3 if that's the case, it would be a shocker if she could take me on in my god form" Goku chuckled causing everyone except Luffy to stare at Goku blankly to what he had just said. "I'm sorry what did you just say? You can turn into a super saiyan 3?" Ussop said but was interrupted by Chopper who dashed towards Goku with stars for eyes. "YOU'RE A GOD!" Chopper said excitedly thinking that he was having an adventure with a god.

Goku just grinned "well I'm not a god, but I have a form that allows me the powers that is closely related to a god and combine it with my super saiyan form" Goku explained to see everyone still staring at him blankly. "Here just watch me" Goku said as he started to demonstrate his transformation. He started off at Super Saiyan 2 and then started to charge more energy, his hair started to grow rapidly and the electricity was surging around his body more violently. He flashed a golden explosion causing everyone except Luffy to stare at Goku with utter amazement at his new form.

"This is Super Saiyan 3, a form that has reached new levels of an ascended saiyan" Goku said causing everyone to nod in unison. "Next will be my first form in God form" Goku said as he clenched his fists together and start charging even more power, this time a red aura similar to Goku's kaio ken form engulfed him, his build slimmed down and his hair style returned back to normal and he had a reddish hair color instead of the golden look they all were used to seeing.

"This is the original form of the Super Saiyan God, an unstable one that would usually last for 30 minutes but thanks to ki control training from my teacher Vados I was able to learn and transform my god powers into a permanent one" Goku said as he was once again charging more power and was shaking the palace violently as he was charging to the max. "HAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as a blue flame glow appeared instead and engulfed him. His hair style returned back to what a super saiyan hair style looked like and now had a blue color as did his eyes. His build returned back to normal and was just smirking at his friends who were all looking at him astonished to what he was capable of.

"This is my ultimate form at Super Saiyan, the powers of a god infused into my Super saiyan form; you can call it Super saiyan God super saiyan or in shorter terms Super Saiyan blue" Goku said still smiling at his friends. "So this is strongest you are right now?" Franky said dashing towards examining Goku from head to toe. "Well I have a technique called Kaio-ken that would exponentially increase my powers but that's my last reserve due to the fact that the technique could possible kill me of I do it wrong, and even if I manage to pull it off, the strain the technique puts on me would kill any normal human being the more power is being used, so far I only went up to X50" Goku said with a small smile but then turned to everyone with a serious look. "But like I said to Big mama "I don't care who or what she represents… but if she threatens my friends, she'll be personally be greeted by me" Goku said raising his clenched fist in view of his face.

Shirahoshi smiled "Oh my! You're so strong Goku san!" Shirahoshi said as her cheeks turned red. Ussop looked at her with a shocked face "That isn't the problem here!" Ussop shouted causing the princess to turn around and start to cry a little "You're so scary Ussop san!" Shirahoshi said to which Ussop quickly apologized. Luffy came in and said he wanted to join Goku and beat big mama if they ever see her. Nami had the angriest look Goku ever saw as she came and punched Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to the ground, she didn't try to hit Goku since she knew it would back fire on her again. "I can't believe you idiots gave her all the treasure that was for us!" Nami said angrily.

King Neptune and his servant couldn't believe what they heard and were speaking to themselves privately. They were worried that if big mama opened up the treasure she was going to get a nasty surprise that would be considered a declaration of war from the straw hat pirates. They were worried about a bomb that was put into one of the chests because the guards thought they could capture a thief if they were to steal from the treasury, they soon realized that the straw hats were taking the treasure and notified the King to ask them to get rid of the bomb chest but now know that big mama is going to get it instead.

After an hour of Leisure time for the straw hats it was time for them to go up into the new world and go on to another adventure. All the fish men and Mermaids came to watch as their new friends were heading off. Shirahoshi looked down on Goku and Luffy and started to cry. "You're really leaving Goku, Luffy sama! But we just became friends! Please just one more day, one week, no one year!" the princess said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry Shirahoshi; I'm sure we'll be able to visit someday again!" Goku said smiling at the Princess "re… really?" The princess said trying to compose herself and try not to cry again. "Sure! Anytime we stop by we'll definitely head by to the palace to meet you" Goku said and grinned.

Soon the crew headed off into sea when Shirahoshi came towards them causing them to stop the ship. "Wait!" Shirahoshi called out as the ship was slowly stopping "Princess!" Sanji yelled out with hearts for eyes, as he saw the mermaid beauty in front of him again. "Oh, Princess! Nice to see you again! What happened?" Goku said jokingly since the crew just saw her like a minute ago. "Goku san, if we ever meet again, when that time comes I'll be braver to explore the world, travel farther than my mother's grave, maybe up in the surface to see a real life forest, so please take me on another fun walk!" Shirahoshi said causing Goku to grin "Sure I'd be happy to bring you to see the surface and the forest!" Goku said smiling holding out his hand and closing his eyes "It's a promise!" Goku grinned. Shirahoshi smiled wiped her eyes and held out her finger to shake Goku's small hand compared to her large finger. Goku and the rest of the crew waved off the mermaids and fish men who were waving a farewell to them as they headed off to their next adventure. "Let's go you guys! To the new world!" Luffy raised his fist into the air as the ship started towards upwards the ocean to reach the surface.

(I'm going to go off the main story of one piece for just a bit…)

As the crew reached the surface they arrived at a small town to resupply on materials they would need, Robin came back to the boat with a newspaper that caught her interest. "Hey look what I discovered, if we take a detour from this island we should make it to Battle Island for the 87th Dragon tournament" Robin said smiling as the rest of the crew except Goku gleamed at the newspaper happily. "The Dragon tournament?! Has the Dragon King and Queen passed away or step down?!" Franky said with stars in his eyes when hearing the Dragon tournament was coming back.

"We have to go! It would be awesome to become Pirate and Dragon king at the same time!" Luffy said happily. "Um what's the Dragon tournament?" Goku asked as the crew turned around to him. Robin was the first to respond. "Goku, the Dragon tournament is legendary as it brings many strong fighters from around the world into one island to see who would beat all the rest in a one v. one fighting style. If you win the entire tournament you become the Dragon king or queen for the rest of your life until you pass away or step down from that title, it's just as symbolic as the pirate king, probably even more. It's known around the world" Robin said causing Goku to smile happily "Awesome! We have to go there! If there are strong people they I have to go meet them!" Goku said excitedly as he was preparing himself for the next Dragon tournament. It was very similar to his world's tournament. If you win you become that year's winner. But the Dragon title was forever!

Robin had a sad look "it seems the women's division has already started, so that means we can't participate Nami" Robin said looking at the newspaper. "No! And I wanted to participate for all that gold!" Nami said crying that she lost an opportunity with fame and fortune. "Still haven't changed these past 2 years have you" Ussop said smiling but instantly regretted it when Nami punched him to the ground hard. "I was… just joking…" Ussop weakly said while laying on the floor. Nami turned to Robin "So what happened to the previous Dragon king and queen robin?" Nami asked. Robin looked up from the newspaper, "The Dragon queen had passed away from a stroke but the king walked into the island and asked to step down his title, he said he met a fellow on his travel and wanted to live his life in peace so he decided to give up his position." Robin said. "Wait I think I know him!" Goku said causing every head to turn towards him. "His name was Kuyimori Toyoshima isn't it?" Goku asked surprising everyone that Goku had heard of him.

"Wait you actually met and trained with the Dragon King?!" Everyone shouted to Goku after he explained how he knew him. Luffy wasn't really paying attention to the name the first time Goku said it to him the first time, he just wanted to fight the person who fought against Goku, so he was just as shocked to hear this. "Yeah, he was totally nice! I can't believe I thought he was weak if he managed to beat those strong people!" Goku said grinning now had a look of determination. "Alright! If I'm to get ready for this tournament, I'll have to train to the max!" Goku said with fire in his eyes. While Goku and the rest of the straw hats were getting ready to go to Battle Island in preparations for the Dragon tournament. A far distance away from the crew a portal started to form and was growing at an alarming rate. When the portal stopped growing a tall figure walked out and was smiling deviously "Hahaha! At last I'm free from that wretched place!"The figure laughed manically. He looked down to see a village and went down to visit the place.

The looks that the people gave the figure was priceless and the man enjoyed it very much. The figure decided he had enough time roaming around the village and thought it was time to blow it up, but a poster board with a certain person had caught his attention for a moment. "Incredible, no matter where I'll go you'll always be there won't you, Son Goku…" The figure glared at the poster and tore it off the board. He turned to one of the villagers and shouted at them. "You there! Where is this man?!" The figure shouted at the villager. "I don't know!" The man replied to which he was slapped down to the ground and was threatened to having him and the island blown to pieces if he didn't tell where Son Goku was. "I swear I don't know! My best bet is if you find him in Battle Island! That's where the next Dragon Tournament is being held right now. I'm sure that's where Goku and his crew are going!" the man said terrified to what the figure would do to him and his village.

The figure smiled and let go of the man "see? This all would have worked out more easily if you had told me that much sooner" The figure said as he got up from the ground. He looked at the clothing store to his right and walked in to get a clothing item that interested him the moment he entered into the village. The figure walked out with a cloak that draped around his body covering his appearance. "Perfect! Now all I have to do is go to that tournament and wait to get my chance against Goku…" The cloaked man smiled. He flew off the Island and headed straight for Battle Island. "I'll be waiting for you Goku… and when I destroy you with my own hands… I'll make sure to conquer this entire World for myself!" the cloaked man said while laughed the entire way to Battle Island.

End of chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it so far! I would appreciate it if you all tell me what I did wrong or right in this story that would really make my day and help me understand what to try and do next to improve my story. I would like to thank all those who took the time to review me their honest opinions and stuck through to keep reading my story. I know it frustrates you the readers to see me take so long to make a story but just remember. I'm not a walking robot who always has an idea ready to go, I'm still human, and I need inspiration to make a new chapter. If you don't like this then I'm truly sorry but there's nothing that I can really do about it. Anyways I would like to see who you think this cloaked figure in the reviews and what you think about my idea of implanting the Dragon tournament, a very similar one to the World tournament. With that all out of the way I would like to see a review on how you think this chapter and story is doing so far. Again Thanks and Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey great to be back! Sorry I couldn't post for awhile, I had so much work to do at the moment but I was able to still be able to write this, so I hope you enjoy it! Anyways let's go!

* * *

Prepare for Battle Island! A new era has begun

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

As the crew reached the surface they arrived at a small town to resupply on materials they would need, Robin came back to the boat with a newspaper that caught her interest. "Hey look what I discovered, if we take a detour from this island we should make it to Battle Island for the 87th Dragon tournament" Robin said smiling as the rest of the crew except Goku gleamed at the newspaper happily. "The Dragon tournament?! Has the Dragon King and Queen passed away or step down?!" Franky said with stars in his eyes when hearing the Dragon tournament was coming back.

"We have to go! It would be awesome to become Pirate and Dragon king at the same time!" Luffy said happily. "Um what's the Dragon tournament?" Goku asked as the crew turned around to him. Robin was the first to respond. "Goku, the Dragon tournament is legendary as it brings many strong fighters from around the world into one island to see who would beat all the rest in a one v. one fighting style. If you win the entire tournament you become the Dragon king or queen for the rest of your life until you pass away or step down from that title, it's just as symbolic as the pirate king, probably even more. It's known around the world" Robin said causing Goku to smile happily "Awesome! We have to go there! If there are strong people then I have to go meet them!" Goku said excitedly as he was preparing himself for the next Dragon tournament.

"It seems the women's division has already started, so that means we can't participate Nami" Robin said looking at the newspaper. Nami turned to Robin "So what happened to the previous Dragon king and queen robin?" Nami asked. Robin looked up from the newspaper, "The Dragon queen had passed away from a stroke but the king walked into the island and asked to step down his title, he said he met a fellow on his travel and wanted to live his life in peace so he decided to give up his position." Robin said. "Wait I think I know him!" Goku said causing every head to turn towards him. "His name was Kuyimori Toyoshima isn't it?" Goku asked surprising everyone that Goku had heard of him.

"Wait you actually met and trained with the Dragon King?!" Everyone shouted to Goku after he explained how he knew him. "Yeah, he was totally nice! I can't believe I thought he was weak if he managed to beat those strong people!" Goku said grinning now had a look of determination. "Alright! If I'm to get ready for this tournament, I'll have to train to the max!" Goku said with fire in his eyes. While Goku and the rest of the straw hats were getting ready to go to Battle Island in preparations for the Dragon tournament. A far distance away from the crew a portal started to form and was growing at an alarming rate. When the portal stopped growing a tall figure walked out and was smiling deviously "Hahaha! At last I'm free from that wretched place!"The figure laughed manically. He looked down to see a village and went down to visit the place.

The looks that the people gave the figure was priceless and the man enjoyed it very much. The figure decided he had enough time roaming around the village and thought it was time to blow it up, but a poster board with a certain person had caught his attention for a moment. "Incredible, no matter where I'll go you'll always be there won't you, Son Goku…" The figure glared at the poster and tore it off the board. He turned to one of the villagers and shouted at them. "You there! Where is this man?!" The figure shouted at the villager. "I don't know!" The man replied to which he was slapped down to the ground and was threatened to having him and the island blown to pieces if he didn't tell where Son Goku was. "I swear I don't know! My best bet is if you find him in Battle Island! That's where the next Dragon Tournament is being held right now. I'm sure that's where Goku and his crew are going!" the man said terrified to what the figure would do to him and his village.

The figure smiled and let go of the man "see? This all would have worked out more easily if you had told me that much sooner" The figure said as he got up from the ground. He looked at the clothing store to his right and walked in to get a clothing item that interested him the moment he entered into the village. The figure walked out with a cloak that draped around his body covering his appearance. "Perfect! Now all I have to do is go to that tournament and wait to get my chance against Goku…" The cloaked man smiled. He flew off the Island and headed straight for Battle Island. "I'll be waiting for you Goku… and when I destroy you with my own hands… I'll make sure to conquer this entire World for myself!" the cloaked man said while laughing the entire way to Battle Island.

The crew was heading towards Battle Island in set for the 87th dragon tournament. Nami and Robin were taking it easy, they were resting in the front of the island, Sanji rushes towards the two with a large amount of food in his hand. "Nami chan! Robin san! Please enjoy the food I prepared for you!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes and bowing towards them with the food in front of them. Nami and Robin took the prepared meal from Sanji and smiled at him. "Thank you for the meal Sanji" Robin said smiling Nami also thanked Sanji for the meal, Luffy ran towards the three and his mouth was watering as he saw the meal. "Can I have some?!" Luffy said before he felt a foot hitting him square in the cheek sending him flying. "This is for Nami and Robin!" Sanji yelled angrily when he kicked luffy sending him flying. "You ate already! At least a whole week worth of food" Sanji said as he turned around to walk back to Nami and Robin.

Zoro was sleeping on near the front while Chopper, Franky, Brook and Ussop were planning to pull a prank on him. Chopper was to get Zoro to wake up and when he did Ussop, with a plate full of pie he would smash it onto Zoro's face. As chopper slowly woke up Zoro, Ussop ran forward with the pie but Zoro quickly put out his leg to stretch causing Ussop to trip and fall face first into the pie. Chopper, Franky Brook and Zoro couldn't stop laughing when they saw pieces of pie were stuffed inside of Ussop's nose. Ussop got mad and started to chase after the four while they still laughed. Goku was meditating on the sideline practicing what his old teacher Kami had showed him. Goku felt relaxed but he still couldn't wait to go to Battle Island for the dragon tournament. Robin walked up to Goku and was carefully observing him. She thought she wasn't noticed until Goku spoke. "Is something wrong robin?" Goku smiled as his eyes were still closed taking Robin by surprise he knew she was there. "How did you know it was me?" Robin asked as everyone else started to head towards their directions.

Goku opened his eyes and smiled a little before he got up. "I can sense your ki energy, all of yours; everyone has a distinct ki power so I could tell it was you when you walked up" Goku said causing Luffy to dash towards him. "So you fight without needing to see?!" Luffy said with stars for eyes. "Yeah, when I was a child and before I became a martial arts master, I had always fought while using my eyes but my teacher had taught me how to use this technique in a fight. I needed to learn how to fight without my eyes so I trained myself until I learned how to sense other people's ki energy" Goku said fascinating everyone. "Then you won't mind if we spar a little?" Zoro said causing Luffy, Sanji to grin as they wanted to fight against Goku as well. "Sure! It'll be fun!" Goku grinned as the rest moved back a little. The four went into their fighting position until Zoro, Sanji and Luffy dashed towards Goku who raised his hands in defense. He blocked Zoro's swift blade strikes by pushing his hand downwards onto Zoro's wrist and then sidestepping to see Sanji sending a barrage of kicks downwards onto him.

Goku raised his arms upwards in a blocking position to take the kicks head on. Relentless Sanji was slamming his powerful kicks towards Goku who still was blocking them. Sanji gritted his teeth and immediately his legs burst into flames as he sent another relentless assault towards Goku. Goku had sensed Sanji's power had gotten a lot more powerful, Goku back flipped away to see Now Luffy having his arm stretched back and covered in a dark coating. Goku jumped into the air to dodge the punch and landed on Luffy's arm taking him by surprise. Goku took advantage of the moment and kicked Luffy's head to the side causing it to go flying to the floor hard.

Luffy jumped back up and increased the size of his fist. "Third gear" Luffy said as he jumped into the air and sent his coated fist downwards to Goku who jumped upwards and sent his own fist to match against Luffy's causing a huge gust of wind to knock both fighters back down to the ground. Luffy landed on the top sail while Goku landed on the lower part of the main deck. As Goku got up he sensed Zoro and Sanji coming straight towards him and he braced himself for their second attack. As Zoro was about to slam his sword down, Goku raised his blue flare that engulfed his body to catch the sword. Zoro widened his eyes surprised Goku had caught the sword, immediately Goku kicked Zoro in the stomach sending him flying into a few boxes that were lying around the ship.

Next Sanji came and started to precede kicking Goku again this time managing to hit Goku a few times. Sanji slammed his foot down on Goku's head causing him to fall but not hit the ground. Instead Goku pulled out his hands and did flip kick to Sanji's face causing him to go flying towards Zoro who just got out of the wreckage to be put right back into it. Goku thought he won when Luffy was rushing towards Goku in second gear. Luffy was angry and was rapidly punching Goku who went into defense and was blocking the punches with ease."You're limiting your movement because your thinking with your emotions" Goku said as he was still blocking the punches "shut up!" Luffy yelled angrily as he tried to keep up the pace.

"Stop trying to fight with your emotions but with a focused mind, only then will you fight to the best of your ability" Goku said as he caught Luffy's hands and did a side kick to Luffy' face sending him flying as well into Zoro and Sanji back into the wreckage. The three guys got out of the wreckage and then jumped into the air, Luffy coated his fist while Zoro started spinning rapidly with his three sword style and Sanji legs burst into flames and started to do flame wheel spin. All three were coming towards Goku as he flew upwards the three, immediately he raised his arms in a blocking position and was going to take the attacks head on.

Zoro's tornado engulfed Goku and started to cut his skin, he wasn't in pain but he felt a lot of stinging around his body as the tornado was causing small cuts around Goku. Next Sanji spun towards Goku and stretched his leg out to Goku's face but he raised his hands and caught the attack, it was burning Goku's hand as the flames were burning, Goku threw Sanji's leg upwards but to his surprise Sanji spun around to use his second leg to hit the side of Goku's head causing Goku to start descending down towards the ship. Goku slowed himself as he was nearing the ship. Goku went head first towards the ship and stuck out his hands to do a back flip to catch himself. As Goku was stopping he sensed Luffy behind him and he stopped to turn around to see Luffy sending his fist to Goku's face.

Goku took the hit but was just pushed a few inches before he retaliated with an upper cut sending Luffy up into the air. Goku smiled as he was having fun. "This is great! I'm glad I'm a part of the straw hat crew" Goku grinned as he started flying upwards to the three guys. Back with the rest of the crew… Brook, Franky, Ussop and Chopper were watching the fight escalate and were cheering on. Robin just smiled while Nami sighed. "Those idiots are going to get themselves hurt before we even reach Battle Island" Nami said walking towards the rest of the crew. "Incredible! I've never seen such an awesome fight in awhile!" Brook said. "I'm glad it's not us though…" Ussop said fearing what it would feel like getting punched by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji or Goku.

Boom!* the seas were roaring and swinging wildly causing the ship to twist and turn as Goku and Luffy were punching each other's fist nonstop, Goku previously kicked Sanji and Zoro back down to the ship and they felt a lot a pain when they tried standing up and failed falling right back down. Now it was only Luffy and Goku who were slamming their fists at each other's fist causing a huge backlash of force to spread around them and down towards the ship. Luffy yelled out before he lashed out a fist to Goku's stomach and he connected as Goku's face flashed a sign of pain and then grinned. Luffy was confused until he saw Goku's body disappearing "No! Afterimage!" Luffy said "That's right!" Goku yelled upwards and slammed his fist down onto Luffy's cheek sending him flying down onto the ship.

Goku slowly ascended downwards onto the ship and saw Luffy, Zoro and Sanji getting up slowly but barely holding steady. Luffy grinned "Ok Goku, you win that was one hell of a match anyways!" Luffy said as he held out his hand towards Goku. Goku smiled and accepted Luffy's handshake before the rest of the crew came towards the four. "Are you all alright?" Robin said looking at Zoro, Sanji, Luffy were covered in bruises while Goku had small cuts around his body from Zoro's blade tornado attack and a small burn print on his palm from Sanji's flame attack. "Somewhat we're okay" Luffy grinned as did the rest of the three. "I'll get some bandages for your injuries, it seems you have a fracture in one of your ribs and you broke your femur Sanji, you won't be able to participate in the tournament this year" chopper said sadly. Sanji had a sad look that he couldn't participate in the 87th dragon tournament. "Wait! I have something for your injuries" Goku said as he ran inside the ship into his room and then quickly coming out with a capsule. He clicked the top and threw the capsule down onto the ship and the capsule exploded causing a small boom sound as a small bottle appeared.

Goku picked up the bottle and opened it and was picking something out of it. Goku quickly got the item out of the bottle and revealed it to be a senzu bean. "You think me eating a damn bean will help me" Sanji said in disbelief but Goku smiled "It's not just any ordinary bean, it's called a senzu bean" Goku said causing Sanji to stare blankly at the saiyan as it didn't clarify anything. "It helps you recover your injuries in an instant" Goku said holding out four senzu beans for them to eat. Eventually Sanji gave in and took the Senzu bean and ate and was amazed to see Goku was right, he did feel a lot better. He looked up at Goku and smiled "That is one amazing bean alright" Sanji said causing Goku to grin. Zoro and Luffy took the senzu and were also instantly healed, Goku took the last Senzu bean and his cuts and burned palm were gone.

Chopper walked up to Goku with a look of having a million questions but he took a deep breath and composed himself. "Goku what was that Senzu bean and where did you find it?' Chopper said as Goku clicked the bottle and it formed back into a capsule in his hands. "It's a mystical bean that allows the user to be instantly healed and replenish their energy and strength. In my world, a friend of mine called Korin made these for me and my friends whenever we went out fighting any bad guys threatening to destroy the world" Goku said putting the Capsule into his pocket. Chopper asked how many more senzu beans were in the bottle "Well it would keep making more because this bottle was given to me by my brilliant friend Bulma from Capsule Corporation. She invented this bottle to make copies of whatever is put into it, it's a real life saver" Goku said as looked out front and smiled happily.

"Look! It must be Battle Island!" Goku pointed outwards and everyone else turned around were cheering that Goku was right and they were nearing close to Battle Island. "Full steam ahead let's go!" Luffy raised his fist into the air as they sped up closer and closer to the island. The Island was gorgeous, it illuminated many colorful and bright lights that shined across the front of the island it read: Welcome challengers! The crew ship docked near the boarding side and walked off to see a bunch of butlers dressed in suits hauling their boats safely into the harbor, maids came rushing towards them with hot towels in large plates and asked if the crew would want some to wash their faces and the crew took some.

Sanji had hearts for eyes when the maids came and wiped off dirt that was across his face and Chopper had to help prevent him from losing a lot a blood like last time. "Welcome to Battle Island straw hat pirates, we will help escort you into your rooms and bring you to the signup sheet for the men's division team, I'm sorry to say that weapons aren't allowed" One of the butlers said pointing towards Zoro's three swords. "Then I guess I'm out" Zoro sighed and let the butler continue. "Please if there is anything you request do not hesitate to ask!" The butler smiled as a bunch of maids and butlers came out of their ships with their belongings. "We will bring your personal belongings to your rooms, please follow me" The butler said as the crew followed him. Up top there was a balcony and a figure peaked out and looked down and was watching Goku. He smiled deviously "You finally came… Our time will come Son Goku, Just you wait…" The figure thought as he turned around and walked away from view of the balcony. The crew was amazed to see how gorgeous the island really was. Jazz players were blasting music as thousands of people were dancing to the beat; confetti was being thrown down from the sky. Brook couldn't help himself and smiled and nodded to the rhythm.

Many dancers took to the floor with their partners as they were dancing wildly and having the time of their lives. Alcohol was being passed around as they were dancing. The crew turned around to see near the front of the harbor there was a beach that stretched outwards for miles with thousands of people in it and still a third hasn't been covered up. Its sand was clear as if it had been cleaned every day it is used even if it wasn't used. The waves were crashing down towards the beach, many had jumped into the waters to surf, while other either walked on the beach to take in the scenery or lie in the soft sand and reminisce with their friends about their younger days.

The crew walked further into the island and saw the largest shopping mall they had ever seen, even Goku was amazed at the size of the shopping, and it was at least three times bigger than the ones he's ever visited in his world. Nami's eyes had stars in it as she saw the many beautiful dresses and clothes racked together with so many half prices listed on them. "We have to come back here again!" Nami yelled happily causing everyone to smile. "Yes this place is very special to us and we hope you enjoy everything we have to offer to each and every one of you" The butler smiled and continued to walk them up into the grand palace. It wasn't as big as King Neptune's palace but it was pretty grand to them all. They were led to their own rooms, the butler gave each one of them their keys and allowed them to room and asked them to get ready to sign up for the tournament.

Eventually Goku and the crew got used to their rooms and started off to find the signup sheet. Goku was walking faster than everyone else and turned to the corner and immediately came back, his face turned white as if he saw a ghost. "Goku what's wro" Ussop was about to say when he was silenced by Goku "Shh! some of the Shichibukai's are here!" Goku said worrying that if they start a conflict now, they might get kicked off the island before they could join the tournament. "Relax Goku, watch this" Luffy grinned as he walked past the corner stopped in front of some of the Shichibukai's who were standing there. It was Kuma Bartholomew, Doflamingo; Moria Gecko, and Teach. D, Marshall "Funny seeing you here" Luffy said grinning as he walked in front of the group. Goku watched closely, even the slightest movement of the shichibukai's attacking his captain he would go in for the attack.

But his surprise he saw the Shichibukai's smile and shake hands with Luffy. Goku was shocked to see them shaking hands as if he and Luffy had never fought against them 2 years ago "trying to be Pirate King not enough for you? You're being greedy Luffy" One of the shichibukai smirked. The rest of the crew walked up to greet the few Shichibukai's that were there, Goku still was shocked to see this, he was told they don't get along together and now it looks as if they had been old friends finally united again. Eventually the Shichibukai's left and the crew turned to look at Goku who was still flabbergasted to what he had witnessed. They explained to him when the island had started the dragon tournament, a law was decreed that none shall arrest or attack each other in the island before or after the tournament. Everyone here is to be treated and respected like a guest not a thug or corrupt person. If they are caught trying to break the rule they will be escorted off the island and punished with a heavy fine, even pirates had to follow this rule. Another rule is marine soldiers are not allowed anywhere near the island for any reason, they can arrest pirates once the pirates are out of a mile distance from the island. "So even the title Dragon King or Queen can be given to anyone, including shichibukai's" Goku asked to which everyone nodded.

"Sweet! It would be awesome to have another rematch with them" Goku grinned as he and the crew started off towards the signup sheet and then off to the dining hall for a mandatory meeting for all who is participating in the tournament. Thousands of people crowded into the hall and went to their seat, they were entertained by a choir of singers who in sync played the most beautiful song anyone had ever heard. Eventually the speaker came and went on stage, 'Welcome to the 87th Dragon Tournament!" The speaker yelled as everyone cheered and clapped.

"This year will definitely be one to remember since many well known Pirates and Shichibukai's have come to participate in this tournament" The speaker said before speaking up again. "Before we can have the tournament we must have you pass our first and last test: the fitness test, you will have to start from the far side of the island and must return to the finish line which is in this room, since the Women's division ended this will only be the Men's division, whoever makes it back will be able to participate in the tournament." The speaker said. "Once again I hope you enjoy our Island and good luck to all of you for tomorrow's test!" the speaker said before he left the stage.

Goku and the rest of the crew got up and went to their separate rooms and found a large amount of food waiting on them. Goku and Luffy from their separate rooms instantly smiled as soon as they saw the large pile of food. Everyone was having a good time when a couple of people were sneaking past the guards and into the control room. They had a patch on their arms that showed a skull with two swords crossed in an x form with two purple wings near the skull. It was the infamous criminal organization Baroque works. The last of them, the code names billions to be exact. They had heard the Straw hat pirates had arrived as well as some of the Shichibukai the billions knew they had to be eliminated.

"Make sure every turret is off line when our assault begins, no one shall live…" one of the code name (billions) said. They began to circle around the entire island and destroyed any type of weapon and once they were done, they left the island to plan their assault on the island later. Once the day break came, Goku woke up to head to the training room that was in front of the palace. The Fitness test was going to happen tomorrow so he wanted to train a little before the test. He pulled out a capsule and clicked it and threw it onto the floor. Immediately four red tubes were lying on the floor for Goku to use, he put them on his arms and legs and put the gravity to 500X times earth's gravity and started to train extensively until he felt sore. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan and he was going at it again.

"Impressive Goku you've gotten much stronger the last time I saw you, but that doesn't change anything… I will have my vengeance!" a voice said quietly the cloaked figure was watching Goku from a far distance and was waiting for his chance against Goku. Goku felt an energy presence near him, someone familiar to him in his world but who he thought. Goku turned around to look at the position he felt the energy and found nothing there, the cloaked figure had disappeared. Goku shrugged it off and went on to do his training again. Goku stayed for at least two hours before he felt hungry and wanted something to eat. He reverted the tubes back into the capsule and went into the buffet hall where he found Luffy stuffing his face with plates full of food. "Hey Goku! Where were you? I thought you would be here eating but you weren't." Luffy said still stuffing his face. Goku smiled "yeah I just came out of the training room now I'm hungry anything good?" Goku asked. Luffy pointed to the food courts that were piling with more food, Goku took one sight before he sighed and smiled at Luffy "Excuse me Luffy, I have very important business to take care of" Goku said as he walked off to the food court as Luffy was laughing out loud.

Soon, Goku went out to the town with the Jazz music and was enjoying the music, it felt very hypnotic to him, and Goku ate and listened to the music enjoying his time there. Many females surrounded Goku asking him to dance with him since they all knew he was from the straw hat pirate crew and wanted to meet a famous pirate in person. Goku slowly accepted the females request and was dancing throughout the night.

The next day came and it was time for the fitness test. Each participant had got to the starting line on the far side of the island. The previous speaker from the dining hall came up to the stage. "Welcome to the fitness test everyone!" The speaker spoke "Each of these males will race from here all the way back to the dining hall, the people who make it back will be able to participate in the tournament, but it won't be easy as there will be different challenges set across the island that you must pass in order to get to the dining hall, anything is legal in this race folks and good luck to you all!" The speaker yelled as the crowd watching the race from a stadium on a screen showing all the participants. Nami, Robin, Ussop, Chopper, and Zoro were watching from the stadium "I wonder who'll make it to the stadium first?" Robin smiled watching her friends through the screen getting ready for the race, "It might be Goku, Luffy or Sanji, Brook might just get lucky and get in the dining hall" Nami said.

"Well I want to know, who's the Dragon Queen?" Ussop said turning to his friends who all told him they didn't know as well. "Oh you don't know who the Dragon Queen is?" a voice said behind them, they turned around to see a guy smiling at them "You know who the Queen is?" Chopper said and the guy nodded. "Yeah it's…" Back with the others… Goku, Luffy, Sanji and Brook were at the starting line getting ready when they heard the countdown, now thousands of participants were getting ready Luffy punched the floor and his rubber body started to turn a light pink "Second gear" Luffy said as smoke started to radiate off him.

"3…2…1…GO!" The speaker shouted and instantly Luffy started off with a huge burst of speed knocking almost everyone off their feet, Luffy was on a huge lead until he saw a road taking multiple ways. He decided to take the road on the far right and headed off there. Goku ran up forwards and took the door in the middle while Sanji took the left along with Brook. With Goku, he ran into a dark room that was pitch black making it impossible for him to see. Goku walked around slowly trying to find an exit but couldn't.

"Dad?" a voice was heard echoing the room nearly taking Goku by surprise. He sensed the room but couldn't find a source of energy near him, so he walked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Dad it's me! Your son!" The voice echoing around the room again. Goku wasn't sure which way it was coming from since the voice was bouncing all around the room. He stuck out his hand and a blue energy beam emitted from his hand as a source of light, immediately the walls were shaking and tearing apart nearly freaking Goku out "NO LIGHT!" The voice screamed as a chair flew towards Goku to which he used his hand to chop it causing the room to become dark again. "Who are you?" Goku asked calmly trying to move slowly until the room started dim light at the end of the room, Goku ran towards the light and walked out horrified to what he saw. A world full of destruction, everything was destroyed buildings were falling apart as ashes was pouring downwards as if it were snow.

Goku had composed himself and walked around the place looking if there were any survivors "help… please" a weak voice was trailing nearby that Goku heard it and was rushing towards a building that had collapsed, he picked up the broken pieces of the building and threw it aside and found a little girl with blood covering her as she wept silently away from his view. "Hey its fine don't worry I'll help you out" Goku said as he knelt down and reached towards the girl but instantly stopped. The girl was still crying which then turned into a maniacal laugh as she turned her head all the way around causing a cracking noise coming from her neck, she fell to the ground with hard thud and muttered something that made Goku's spine tingle "You could have saved them…" was all the girl said before she closed her eyes. Goku was not sure what he had saw but knew he had to keep going.

Goku got up and walked some more before instantly he turned around to see not a city anymore but a destroyed forest, it was burning and would not stop, Goku wanted to stop the fire but knew he had to keep moving. He saw a child near a tree with his head down away from his view weeping silently. Goku didn't know what to do, he just walked up to the boy when the boy sprang up and jumped onto Goku knocking him down staring at him with a chilling smile that would have scared any other person. "Why did you abandon us?" The boy grinned evilly before he flew back towards the tree hitting his head first causing him to slump on the tree and bleeding out of his head.

Goku was motionless to what he saw but didn't understand what it was showing, Goku slowly got up and walked forwards again until a voice was booming around him "Incredible, nobody had gotten this far… what makes you so special?" The voice spoke as it soon morphed into a shadow creature staring at Goku with no signs of life in it. "Who are you?" Goku asked as he was staring into the eyes of the shadow. "I'm a nightmare that no one wishes to receive, I'm something you would describe as a chilling feeling when it arrives" the shadow spoke "I'm the man called you would call Death" the shadow spoke as he raised his hand outwards and a large energy blade shot out of it.

They were both staring at each other until Death smiled "I've never seen anyone relaxed seeing death, man tries to say they aren't afraid but in reality it eats at them for the rest of their lives, I wonder if you're just the same…" Death said causing Goku to smirk "That's right, man is afraid of death, you can't escape it but you learn to accept it" Goku said as he lowered his defense causing Death to dash towards him with his blade out ready to swing it at Goku's head.

Goku had remained motionless watching Death coming closer and closer towards him, Death raised his energy blade and swung towards Goku's neck but immediately stopped, the blade was near millimeter from Goku's neck but he didn't even flinch, it would have definitely killed Goku if Death hadn't stopped. He was wide eyed surprised to see Goku hadn't tried to move out of the way like the others who had met him. "Why didn't you move? Aren't you afraid of dying?" Death spoke not letting go of the energy blade from Goku's neck.

Goku chuckled a little before he spoke "Afraid? No I'm not afraid of dying, I've already died many times before to the point I consider it an old friend" Goku smiled slightly causing death to move back a little "But aren't you man? What about man being afraid of death?" Death spoke "True, I am man, but like I said before, you learn to accept it, and eventually learn to conquer those fears" Goku said with pride in his voice. Death chuckled a little "Your one of a kind Goku… an honorable person if I say so… I wish there were more people like you" Death said as he bowed in respect towards Goku causing Goku to give him a thumbs up. Death walked towards Goku and shined a light into his eyes blinding him for a moment "Good bye Goku, I hope to see you again" Death said as he was chuckling to himself. Goku couldn't see for a while until the light stopped and it was pitch black.

Suddenly Goku's eyes returned to normal and he found himself lying on the floor, he slowly got up realizing it must have been a dream, "Whatever it was it must have taken awhile" Goku thought to himself when he found an open door leading to the next challenge and ran through it. He ran out of the room and into the next challenge a maze! As Goku ran into the front he saw his friends there trying to find a way to get to other side but always managed to come right back to the middle. "Hey guys! You're all here!" Goku yelled out as he was running towards them. They turned around to see Goku running towards them "Goku! You made it! We're stuck here and we can't find a way out" Sanji said as Goku reached them. Brook was seen rushing around each passage as smoke was blowing behind him "It's impossible! There's no way in!" Brook said as he came running in and out of each passage "it's like they there built to screw with me!" Brook said angrily.

Goku tried himself and saw that they were telling the truth and every passage he went into was another way for him to come right back into the beginning. "Weird I don't understand how it works" Goku said to the crew as they were trying to find away. Back with the other crew… "Incredible! Only four have made it so far! Next up is the spinning Maze! A maze where it is timed to move you to the other side, fail to find the other side on time and the maze changes direction and leads you right back to the beginning to try again" The speaker said on the stage for everyone on the stadium to hear "Incredible how will they be able to find the other side before the time limit ends?" Chopper said as the rest of the crew had no idea as well. "There just going to need to keep trying until they find a way I guess" Nami said. Back to Goku and the rest of the crew…

Goku had an idea "Anything is legal right? How about I toss you luffy into the maze and you use your rubber powers and stretch to the end side and I will I.T the rest of us to you location" Goku said. "It's the only plan we got, let's do!" Sanji grinned as they were preparing the plan. Luffy braced himself as Goku grabbed him by the shirt and was ready to throw him. "You ready Luffy?" Brook said to which Luffy grinned and gave a thumb up. "Throw him!" Brook yelled as Goku started spinning around along with Luffy and then released him sending him flying into the maze. Luffy was flying in the air when he saw the other side "I see it!" Luffy yelled and then stretched his arm towards the other side and landed with a roll. He called out saying he reached the other side and Goku put his two fingers to his head. "Grab my shoulder" Goku said as they I.T out of the front of the maze to the end where Luffy was. "Alright let's keep going!" Luffy grinned as they all started to run towards the next challenge. Challenge after challenge Goku and the rest of his friends were beating the course easily, they were walking until they saw the dining hall very close and knew they were close to finishing the course, they all looked at each other and grinned knowing they finally were done with the Fitness test, it tried affecting them, physically, emotionally, mentally, psychologically etc, but they overcame all of the odds and now they were eligible to participate in the tournament.

"So want to have a race?" Luffy said to which everyone agreed they all positioned themselves for the race to the finish line. "3…" Luffy said turning into gear 2, "2…" Sanji said "1…" Brook said "GO!" Goku shouted as they all dashed towards the dining hall, Luffy had a head start using Gear 2 "Not this time Luffy!" Goku shouted as he dashed past Luffy increasing his speed faster than Luffy could. "I'll see you at the finish line!" Goku shouted behind him as he rushed towards the dining hall and finished first before the other three. Luffy then Sanji then Brook finishing last. "Goku had came in second as Luffy was third Sanji fourth and Brook coming in fifth" the a reporter near the finishing line said (sorry if I rushed this)

"Second place? Who was first?" Goku asked as went up to the reporter. "A cloaked man who called himself anonymous flew from the beginning all the way here, when we said all was legal we didn't think he was going to fly all the way here. Goku wondered who the cloaked man was and would he see him again. Eventually some of the Shichibukai's came as well also eligible to participate in the tournament. Then less than a hundred made it before the fitness test were called over. "Now that the Fitness Test is over you will have two days to rest before the start of the tournament" the speaker said to the participants who all understood and went back to their rooms to be greeted with a large amount of food and a personal tailor for every male that was participating in the tournament.

Goku didn't understand why he needed a suit for a tournament but the tailor explained this was just to show the final contestants in a good sportsmanship by having them all come together in one show and also reveal the Dragon Queen to the contestants who will compete to take the title for Dragon King. Goku nodded and allowed the tailor to measure him for the suit. "So would you like a lean look, or fitted build look?" The tailor asked to which Goku transformed into Super Saiyan causing his build to increase a little and nearly gave the tailor a heart attack. Goku grinned "I guess I'll work with a fitted look" Goku said with a smile as the Tailor slowly measure Goku again for the suit.

End of chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if I rushed the story I'm just very busy with other stuff as well it makes it nearly impossible to make this story, Anyways I would appreciate it if you all tell me what I did wrong or right in this story, that would really make my day and help me understand what to try and do next to improve my story. I would like to thank all those who took the time to review me their honest opinions and stuck through to keep reading my story. Anyways I would like to see who you think is the cloaked figure and the Dragon Queen in the reviews. Also what you think about my idea of implanting the Dragon tournament, a very similar one to the World tournament along with the return of Baroque Works an old criminal organization the straw hats had faced before. With that all out of the way I would like to see a review on how you think this chapter and story is doing so far. Again Thanks and Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey great to be back! Sorry I couldn't post for awhile, I had so much work to do at the moment but I was able to still be able to write this. I hope you all still enjoy my story as it takes awhile for me to have these ideas and put them into words! Anyways let's get back to the story!

The great comeback of Baroque works! Bring forth project: Sea Smoke

Last time on The Story of The Dragon Pirate:

"Now that the Fitness Test is over you will have two days to rest before the start of the tournament" the speaker said to the participants who all understood and went back to their rooms to be greeted with a large amount of food and a personal tailor for every male that was participating in the tournament.

Goku didn't understand why he needed a suit for a tournament but the tailor explained this was just to show the final contestants in a good sportsmanship by having them all come together in one show and also reveal the Dragon Queen to the contestants who will compete to take the title for Dragon King. Goku nodded and allowed the tailor to measure him for the suit. "So would you like a lean look, or fitted build look?" The tailor asked to which Goku transformed into Super Saiyan causing his build to increase a little and nearly gave the tailor a heart attack. Goku grinned "I guess I'll work with a fitted look" Goku said with a smile as the Tailor slowly measure Goku again for the suit.

The next day came and Goku and his friends decided to go exploring the island to see anything else that could entertain them until the tournament. What they didn't know was the baroque works officers were in the island as well destroying any type of weapons defense the island had left. The billions believed that they destroyed their entire defense the first time they entered the island but soon found out from their inside spies, there were more underground in the island.

The code name billions (Some of them not all) came back through their inside operatives and disguised themselves as guards for the upcoming tournament. They walked around until one of their informants brought them to a restricted area where all the weapons that were. "Excellent, now take all of it and dispose of it quickly" One of the operatives said to the others as they were picking up the weapons.

"Are you sure that's all we need to do? We need to make sure all of them pay and none of them leave the island during our assault" another operative spoke while carrying the weapons away. "Don't worry about it I've got it all covered. Now all we need to do is hurry this up!" The operative spoke as he and everyone else walked out the restricted area carrying the loaded weapons and off the island, "Let them have their fun for a while, after all when project sea smoke is in full power we will unleash it on them!" The operative laughed maniacally.

Back with the crew…

Goku and everyone else found a new place they didn't see when they first arrived called The Jungle of Infinite Terror, Everyone except Luffy, Sanji, Zoro Goku, Robin and Franky had a look of sheer terror just looking at the jungle. It was all dark with no noise being emitted, that just breathing would be enough to cut the silence. "This place is scary!" Chopper cried out hiding behind Robin's leg.

Nami agreed "Yeah we should head back I don't like it here" Sanji ran in front "I will protect you with my life Nami san!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes. Robin looked up to see a board describing the jungle. "Look here, it explains what's inside the Jungle of Infinite Terror, apparently it affects the mind of anyone who enters into it and causes vivid hallucinations that seem real to the person but isn't." Robin read aloud for the crew to hear.

"Now we have to go in!" Luffy yelled out but to be later punched to the ground by Nami. "No we don't! Didn't you hear what Robin said? We can't go through, but it appears we can go under" Nami said pointing to a trapdoor near the crew, "We can go through there, apparently it's a quick way to get to any part of the island in a few minutes, so It may help out in case of a set up with marines." Nami said looking at the crew.

Luffy got up with a sad look "Aww and I thought we could go in there too!" Luffy said, Goku smiled and pat Luffy on the back "Hey at least we still get to participate in the tournament right? That should count for something!" Goku said causing Luffy to crack a smile "Yeah I guess you're right! Let's go back it's getting boring out here!" Luffy said walking back to the front of the island.

"Looks like our captain's back" Sanji said lighting a cigarette up as they all followed their captain back to where all the other contestants were. They went to meet up with a few of the contestants and were discussing what they are expecting with the upcoming tournament, until one man came running down towards the entire group of people with a flushed face. "All… of you who are participating in the tournament… the match has changed, please look at the board when you arrive at the dining hall." The man said and as soon as he said this he ran off

"Well that guy was weird" Zoro said staring down the guy running away and the crew nodded and soon headed off towards the dining hall to see the new rules. As they got there they saw multiple people crowded around the board making it impossible to see it. "I got it" Goku said as he flew upwards and over the crowds to take the board over to his crew leaving everyone watching him in confusion as to what he was doing.

"Thanks Goku" Nami said as she took a better look at the board and then turned around to the crew with a flushed face as well. "What did it say Nami?" Robin asked to which Nami took a minute before she responded. "This never happened in the tournament, but apparently there is too many contestants participating so the only option was to make an all out royal with the entire group facing each other for ten minutes. So the ring has a pit of water that's outside of the ring, so to get eliminated is to get pushed, punched or whatever into the pit of water, you can do whatever to stay in the ring but no weapons are allowed, once the ten minutes are up the last remaining contestants will go on to the one v. one tournament" Nami said which left the crew speechless

"So this is a first?" Goku spoke up to which everyone nodded to him and he smiled and clenched his fist in his view "Alright! Then we must train harder for this royal" Goku said gleefully. Nami sighed "You can just turn into Super Saiyan and beat them all in 5 minutes" Goku shook his head "Not really, there are people here that I've met who aren't from Earth, Some of them have scary power that are far beyond the ones I've seen here, There's a few here who can take me on in Super Saiyan 3 and that's saying something" Goku said as the crew stared at him.

"There are people who can take you on at Super Saiyan 3?!" Chopper yelled out to which Goku nodded. "What the hell? And I thought you were the strongest in the universe" Sanji said to which Goku grinned "Well I'm strong but I'm not number one in the Universe, that title goes to Champa the God of Destruction, he can take me on at god form and beat me while using 80 percent"

The crew was shocked to hear that someone managed to beat Goku in a fight, they always seen him overcome everyone he met so this was huge. "Well… you might as well train then just in case for the tournament, we only have one day now so you guy's better start training if you want to last in the tournament" Nami said to everyone of her friends participating in the tournament.

The crew nodded and the few of them who were participating walked off into the training room to get some training done. Goku grabbed a capsule and clicked it and threw it into the ground and appeared the four red tubes. He put them on and turned Super Saiyan and started training with Brook while Sanji and Luffy were sparring off. After an hour Brook, Sanji and Luffy were exhausted as they had trained extensively with Goku and decided they had enough of training for the day. "Aww come on guys! We only had an hour of training" Goku said as he returned back to base form and walked off with them.

"Sorry Goku but our body isn't capable to take so much like yours" Sanji said walking towards the dining hall to get some food. The four of them met up with the rest of their crew and sat down to eat as they were entertained by a band of musicians. Brook couldn't help himself and ran towards them and brought out his instrument and started playing along with them causing the crowds of people to burst out cheering as Brook was playing very well.

The crew was enjoying themselves to the blaring music that they decided to dance until the end of the night. The crew got tired until they eventually left one by one to their dorm's to sleep. Goku was the last as he was eating 10 sandwiches before he went off to get some sleep for the royal on the next day. Goku smiled "Alright! I can't wait to get started tomorrow" Goku thought as he went into his bed and fell asleep. The next day came and the spectators shuffled their way into the stands as the contestants walked into the arena waiting for their mark to start the battle. Goku saw his friends and waved to them as they got ready for the battle; they saw him and waved back as they headed towards the opposite direction.

Goku saw the few shichibukai's and walked towards them "Hey great to see you all again!" Goku said holding out his hand towards the shichibukai. They just stared back at him making him feel nervous for a second "I hope what happened 2 years ago doesn't affect us today…" Goku said still holding out his hand (implying to Goku vs. the Shichibukai's before on Ch 9)

The shichibukai's had a smile that didn't look considerate but more of a forced one "No, don't worry about it! That was two years ago and things have changed so let's just forget that and carry on to the future" One of the shichibukai said as they finally shook his hand.

"Sweet! Good luck to you all!" Goku said to which they responded Good luck to him as well and departed away. As the contestants were getting prepared a speaker got onto to the loudspeaker "Good morning all! And welcome to the 87th Dragon tournament! This one is going to be special as you get another event along with the tournament." The speaker said "Now the rules are simple, the event will last ten minutes and the only way to get eliminated is to get knocked into the water pit that is located around the arena, once the ten minutes are up the last remaining fighters will head off towards the final tournament where the last fighter will be declared Dragon King!" the speaker said causing the crowds to cheer. "Good luck to you all and now the tournament shall beg-"

BOOM*

Everyone turned their heads towards the side where they heard an explosion and saw a huge mushroom cloud appearing towards the front of the island and flying debris coming towards the stands. The crowds were screaming as they pointed upwards to see multiple missiles flying towards them. "Protect the crowds!" Goku shouted towards the contestants and they nodded as all of them jumped into the air taking on a different missile using their powers to destroy the missiles as they were coming towards the stadium.

BOOM* BOOM* BOOM* the explosions of the missiles were loud as each contestants were blowing up the missiles "Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!" Luffy shouted as he launched multiple fists towards the missiles causing a red explosion glow to occur multiple times. The Cloaked figure sped through each missile and flew away before the explosion could burn his cloak away and was doing this multiple times. Sanji kicked furiously at the missiles with unrelenting speeds leaving nothing to waste. Brook sliced as many missiles he could before it could reach the stadium.

A few missiles past the contestants and Goku put his fingers to his head and I.T back down and extended his hands out wards. "HAA!" Goku shouted as he shot multiple ki beams at the remaining missiles destroying them instantly in the air causing a huge explosion, shaking the island a little.

The missiles had continued away from the stadium and around the island causing huge wild fires, water was flowing into large holes that were appearing in the island, mountains were being crushed as the shockwaves were tearing them apart. The Island was shaking as each missile was hitting it head on.

Goku and everyone landed back down towards the stadium and were watching the horrific site occur. Goku turned around to see the stands with people having some minor injuries from the debris flying towards them. Goku flew towards his friends to regroup at the stands. They were all circling around Chopper as he was helping as many people as he could who were injured. "What the hell was that?!" Nami yelled out as the explosions were blaring all over the island, continuing to shake the island.

"I don't know! But it's happening over there!" Luffy pointed out towards the front of the island. The crew all turned their heads to see smoke covering the island; as soon as it receded they saw thousands upon thousands of ships near the bay of the island. It had a flag on the ship as it had a skull with two swords crossed in an x form with two purple wings near the skull. It was the infamous criminal organization Baroque works.

Robin took a step back in horror "No! It can't be! Baroque works!" Robin yelled out causing every head to look towards the ships. Goku was confused "Who's Baroque works?" Goku asked to which Zoro was the first to reply "Baroque work isn't a person but was a criminal organization created by the former Shichibukai, Crocodile to take over the kingdom of Alabasta. The organization accomplished many different tasks over a period of several years for that one purpose but ended in failure after we had stopped its plan from occurring." Robin finally spoke up "It also consisted of many people working under code names, it was up to the billions but many have left the organization after its downfall in Alabasta but it appears there are some billions who want to revive the organization"

"Billions?!" Goku said in shock, he remembered the Red Ribbon Army and how it had millions of people in its army but billions? He couldn't imagine taking them all on as a kid. "Yeah but we beat them once we can beat them again!" Luffy said gritting his teeth and clenching his teeth. In the front of the island… "Hahaha! Now our plan is in full effect! Nobody is to escape here!" One of the operatives laughed maniacally "Sir! Look up in the sky!" another operative yelled pointing up. "Hmm?" The operative looked up and glared angrily to what he saw. It was the contestants jumping from the arena down towards the front of the island.

Goku, Luffy, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Ussop were in the front of the entire contestants, soon the Shichibukai's joined up with the crew, and the cloaked figure remained in the air motionless watching the entire conflict occur. "Oi! I thought we got rid of you once and for all!" Luffy shouted out towards the ships just to hear a chilling laugh. "GET RID OF US!?" The operative yelled out "We'll never go down until you're all beaten! Our entire army is here to make sure you don't leave here alive!" The operative spoke as the thousands of ships entered into the port releasing the billions of people inside the ships.

The contestants were shocked to see that many people inside the ships but remained motionless. "Masks up!" The operative roared to which the billions pulled out a mask. "What are they doing?" Sanji said. The billions put on their masks and were chuckling a little; the contestants were bracing themselves for the fight of their life. "RELEASE IT!" The operative shouted and as soon as he said this thousand of cannon balls flew from the ships towards the front of the island but missed every single contestant. "That was a horrible shot!" Zoro said mockingly but Ussop had a horrified face "They did that on purpose… I saw how they angled it!" Ussop said looking down at the cannonballs which now glowed red.

"Get away!" Ussop shouted towards the contestants but it was too late, it exploded emitting a smoke like substance to be poured out from each cannonball. As soon as it came, every contestant that has a devil fruit powder fell to the ground feeling weak for some unknown reason including the crew. "Luffy! Brook!" Goku shouted seeing his friends down on the ground. "Ack! What is this stuff?!" Luffy said choking out the words. "I don't feel so well…" Brook said. Goku turned around to see some of the contestants including the Shichibukai's down on the ground.

"What's going on?!" Zoro said trying to pick up his captain. The operative started laughing "Don't you get it! This stuff is modified Sea Stone, Normally it would have been stone but after months of modifying it, it turned into a powerful weapon! Now anyone with a devil fruit who inhales it will be weakened severely and it'll keep getting worse the more you inhale it!"

"Damn you…" Luffy said gritting his teeth but then coughed out blood as it was really hurting bad when he inhaled the smoke. "Zoro use your three style sword to spin into a tornado to lessen the effects of the smoke, you do the same Sanji" Goku said. They nodded and started spinning furiously as did Goku which created a huge tornado to absorb the smoke in the island drag it away. It had helped out but the affects were already in progress as the contestants were weakened by the smoke.

"Can you still fight?" Sanji asked to the contestants to which they all shouted yeah. Goku asked Luffy if he could fight as well "Hell yeah I can!" Luffy gritted his teeth. The contestants were hurting but were still ready to fight. The operative glared angrily at the contestants "Bring him down here now!" he shouted to which another nodded operative nodded and went into the ship for a minute. Everyone was silent waiting on who was coming. The silence broke once the door creaked open and everyone saw a man rubbing his eyes tiredly "Is it time already? I guess that payment will have to wait" The man spoke. Goku was surprised to see how the man looked. He was definitely not from Earth and to add onto it Goku felt the man had an insane amount of power.

The Shichibukai's were shocked to see who it was "it's one of Hit's elite assassins, the man worth 1.5 billion berries Nyx!" The shichibukai said. "Nyx huh? I guess he'll be my opponent sooner or later" Goku smirked and cracked his knuckles preparing for the all out war. "Surrender now and we'll make your deaths quick and painless" The operative said with an evil look. Luffy cracked his knuckles "Surrender? That word just doesn't work for me" Luffy said. The operative gritted his teeth "FINE! Billions engage now!" The operative shouted, soon the billions charged towards the front of the island."I'll take the 10,000 on the left and you take the 10,000 on the right" Goku said "Forget that! I'll take them all on!" Luffy said as he transformed into gear 2 and grinned, "That's the spirit" Goku smiled as they all sprinted towards each other in the middle, and the clash was on!

Luffy increased his fists causing it to turn a darker color and slammed it down onto thousands of the code names (Billions) causing them to go flying all around. Sanji kicked furiously downwards slamming down on to the billions faces to the ground. Zoro caused a tornado with his three sword style sweeping up as many billions as he could causing cuts to appear around them who were caught in his attack. Brook took out his hidden blade and started to dash around cutting as many billions as he could. Franky took a giant rock with his massive strength and threw it up into the air. He then proceeded to jump into the air to kick it as hard as he could back down to the ground causing the rock to split into multiple pieces flying towards the billions and send them down to the ground hard.

The Shichibukai's engaged as well, they were zooming left and right taking down as many billions as they could working together as a unit which surprised a lot of people because the Shichibukai's were known to not work together. But because of the large amount of enemies they are encountering they needed to work together again. But for the cloaked figure he simply watched the entire scene play. "Why should I get involved? I enjoy this site anyways, humans fighting each other just to be the dominant force, it simply amazes me they are still roaming the earth." The figure thought as he turned his eyes towards Goku fighting alongside the contestants. "Son Goku… your good hearted nature still precedes to make you fight for the people you care about, not only will that be your downfall but I'll make sure to take it all away when I get my hands on you…" The figure thought as he dashed away from the scene and away from the island until the whole situation would be over.

Goku was dashing all over the place chopping at the billions pressure point causing them to go limp and pass out, he was doing this until the island started shaking again. He looked up to see the ships were firing missiles again down onto the island and towards the arena where the spectators were still there being aided by Chopper, Robin, and Nami. "No!" Goku said as he flew towards the arena and extended his hand and shot more ki blasts towards the missiles causing them to explode. The stands full of people covered their faces as the explosion had caused debris to fly around them. "This is insane I can't work in this state if more things are going to injure more people!" Chopper shouted towards Goku.

"I know I know! Get the people inside the dining hall where they'll be safe I'll teleport you there but then on you must help them out" Goku said to which chopper nodded. Everyone linked hands and one of them grabbed onto his shoulder as he I.T away to the dining hall and away from the fight. "Here" Goku said as he pulled out the bottle full of senzu beans to hand it to Robin "Give it to anyone who has any serious injuries" Goku said as he turned around. The place started to shake a little as Goku was powering up. "AHHH!" Goku shouted and instantly a golden explosion came from Goku causing everyone who looked at him to go blind momentarily, after their visions came back they saw Goku had transformed. His black hair had turned golden and was sticking upwards, his eyes turned a teal green and his build his body glowed and was engulfed in a golden flame. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan, he turned his head towards everyone "We'll win this, I can guarantee that, but I just need to speed things up, please be safe all of you" Goku smiling a little. Everyone nodded and Goku turned back to the door that was opened showing the carnage that was happening in the front of the island. Goku took a deep breath in and his flame increased a little "Alright! Let's do this!" Goku shouted as he dashed out of the room with a burst of speed that knocked everyone to the ground with the amount of force he used to fly back to the front of the island.

Goku arrived back at the front of the island within a second and started to fire many ki blasts towards the ships that were firing missiles at the island. Some of the ships exploded and stopped firing but as Goku was going to fire more ki blasts at the ships he sensed a person behind him and back flipped allowing him to see an energy blade come near millimeters from his chest if he hadn't moved. He looked down to see that it was Nyx who tried to hit him from behind. The two warriors turned towards each other motionless as they stared at one another. "Didn't you know it's rude to attack someone from behind?" Goku said with a sarcastic tone but was keeping his defense up and ready. "Humor, often used as a coping mechanism in high stress situations" Nyx said showing no emotions.

"I believe your name is Son Goku is it? You're name is quite popular around the universe as the man who fought against Champa the God of Destruction and lived to tell the tale of it." Nyx said staring at Goku. "Also Beerus" Goku mumbled to himself but still paid attention to Nyx. "Your reputation exceeds to what you already know, most of the universe is terrified to what your capable of but I know what you really are" Nyx said. "Your just a man looking for his next fight as if he was waiting for his meal to be presented to himself. But you have the mindset to protect those who you believe are worth protecting for but why?" Nyx asked.

Goku stayed silent for a moment. "Why I protect people? That should be an obvious answer, I protect those who can't protect themselves, I protect people I care about, even those I don't." Goku said "I try and let enemies live and escape because I believe that people deserve a second chance for anything they've done, but only a second chance" Goku said.

Nyx powered up his energy blade hand and sighed, he moved a little to which Goku noticed but as soon as he saw this Nyx instantly dashed towards Goku which took him by surprise, and was stabbed in the chest with the energy blade as it went through his body. Goku choked out blood with a shocked look as he saw how fast Nyx was. No wonder he was an elite assassin. "Then you're a fool for doing so…" Nyx said as he pushed in the blade further causing Goku to be in more pain and blood to drip from Goku's wound as he was shaking a little. "Goku!" Luffy shouted as he saw his friend being stabbed, he tried to reach towards Goku but was intervened by the billions and couldn't get through.

Goku was shaking a little as his body was weakening he spit out more blood as Nyx stabbed him again "AHHHH!" Goku yelled out in pain as Goku held onto Nyx arm while still shaking. He looked up to see no expression coming from Nyx; Goku gritted his teeth and tried to punch Nyx but it was a weak and slow punch so Nyx slowly moved his head away from the punch. Nyx went close to Goku's ear. "I will make sure you stay alive for awhile and witness everyone you love die from my hands, then will I let you leave this Earth" Nyx said moving his blade out of Goku's chest and smile for once. Goku's eyes widened before he moved his head down from anyone' s view and he wasn't moving.

"I guess I'll have to kill you now instead" Nyx said as he shot his energy blade hand towards Goku who still wasn't moving. "GOKU!" Luffy shouted as everyone stopped and was now watching the two in the air. Nyx struck at Goku's body but his energy blade had snapped into two and Goku was still not looking up. "Hmm?" Nyx said in surprise to see his energy blade snap in half, he then smirked "Trying to still stay alive, well let's try again shall we?" Nyx said as he formed another energy blade and struck at Goku again but the outcome was the same as the blade snapped.

Relentlessly Nyx kept forming new blades stronger than the last at Goku but it had no effect on him as he wasn't even paying attention to Nyx. Nyx was getting angry he formed the strongest blade he could generate and jumped into the air "Look at me! Your done for!" Nyx yelled out as he was dashing down towards Goku who still didn't look up. Nyx lunged out his arm.

Boom*

An explosion occurred from the two in the air causing dust to form around them. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid the dust hitting them; they soon opened their eyes to see the dust was receding and saw the shocked look of Nyx's face as they looked down they were shocked as well. Goku was holding the energy blade in his hand and was holding it in place; he finally looked up but wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore but a god. His build was slimmer, his eyes and hair had turned red and his eyes glared with anger when he looked at Nyx. "Strike two…" was all Goku said to make Nyx wince at the sheer tone of Goku's voice. Goku broke the energy blade and punched Nyx in the face at full force causing Nyx to fly downwards to the sea and slammed through.

Goku was still bleeding from his wounds but he didn't care anymore, he was just standing there waiting for Nyx to reappear from the ocean. The shichibukai's stood there in shock "He took on a 1.5 billion bounty as if he was just a nuisance" one of the Shichibukai spoke in disbelief. "Look at his new look, he transformed into an even more power being" another Shichibukai said. "But don't you remember what Nyx said before? He said Son Goku had fought someone called a God of Destruction a god for goodness sakes!" another Shichibukai said in disbelief.

Eventually Nyx came out of the water and was gasping for air and rubbing his cheek to the spot where Goku had punched him, Nyx rose back into the air and was staring at Goku and his new form. The straw hats cheered down on the ground as they saw their friend was alright and was still going to fight alongside them. "Alright! Now we get to see him fight in god form!" Ussop thought as everyone on the ground had continued to fight.

Goku stared coldly at Nyx as he was flying back towards him. "You should be proud of yourself, only Beerus and Champa have pushed me this far in battle before" Goku said as his god form aura increased in size. "Beerus? Who's that?" Nyx asked to which Goku smirked. "Let's just say he's a neighboring God of Destruction to this Universe" Goku said causing Nyx not to understand fully. "Ah you gotta to be kidding me! He fought two Gods of Destructions!" Zoro said in disbelief to which Luffy nodded. "Yeah and I witnessed the entire thing too" Luffy said.

"I would die if I ever such a battle" Brook said "Oh wait... I'm already dead! Yo ho ho ho" Brook said laughing as they were continuing their battle down on the ground. Nyx started to laugh "I'm enjoying this very much Son Goku! but with that injury if yours, you won't last much longer" Nyx said pointing to Goku's wound that Nyx had caused in the first place. "I'd say you have 30 minutes before you bleed out" Nyx said to which Goku smirked "Then I guess I have 15 minutes to beat you, 10 minutes to help my friends beat the billions in this war and 5 minutes to bandage up my wound, but i'm sure i can do that in 2" Goku said getting in his stance.

"Over confident I'd say so myself?" Nyx said getting in his stance preparing to clash with Goku once again. Goku just chuckled a little "Nah, it's just stating the facts" Goku smirked. The war has begun! Both sides are fighting for different motives, one for vengeance and one for survival. This is something that will go down as one of the greatest wars the One piece World has ever seen! The battle will continue next chapter! on the Story of the Dragon Pirate.

End of Ch 16! Again sorry I couldn't post so soon as I had so much to do at the moment, anyways I hope you the readers enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review on what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't liked as that would make my day! For the assassin Nyx I wanted him to be trained under hit (From DBS) and have a 1.5 million bounty which is pretty high in on itself because he's an assassin. Also I wanted everyone to know that since Nyx was trained once by Hit, he would be incredibly, so please don't ask me why I had him so powerful. Anyways I hope that you the readers continue to read my story and stick with it till the end. Thanks and enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I got a lot of reviews from you the readers, to the point that I needed to make a statement on what is going on for this story.

From Espada-001:

Hello I know at this point it probably doesn't matter but I wanted to point out that One piece characters aren't that far behind DBZ characters in terms of strength. My first point is that if you watch death battle on YouTube with Goku vs Super Man, Goku doesn't reach light speed till after turning into SS4 so high ranking characters in One Piece can match him in terms of speed if you were to compare them to Kizaru who moves at Lightspeed. That means that anyone capable of matching him are either as fast as him or capable of reacting to his movements. Also death battle shows that Goku's early lifting strength isn't all that grand coming in at only around 40 Tons. Earlier in the One Piece series in one of the movies Luffy was in the process of being crushed at the base of a tower and with sheer determination after seeing something that pissed him off he lifted all the floors while already being nearly crushed and he's gotten far stronger since then. The only thing that Goku truly has over every body is hi level of Ki, and everybody thinks that just because he would detect someone's Ki as being lower than his that they aren't capable of being a major threat to him and the other Z Fighters, but that's where their wrong. Nobody in One Piece trains in Ki there for even if their naturally strong it won't show unless they train that specially like characters in DBZ, now I love DBZ don't get me wrong but I would love to see any of them catch up to a man that moves at Lightspeed without using their Ki. Hell I bet you if the big shots in One Piece on how to use Ki they'd become more powerful than SS3 easily with how strong they are naturally. My point is that One Piece characters focus a lot more on physical strength than anything else so to someone who's used to fighting others that realy on Ki power they'd be in for a big surprise when they get decked by someone with massive physical strength. Please know that this is not a hate message and is me just putting out my thoughts on where DBZ characters really stand in the One Piece world.

A: I can see what you mean Espada, Kizaru does in fact move at light speed but it was proven on multiple accounts that many Dbz characters (not going into detail who) do move faster than light. Also Death battle isn't really reliable since they left out many crucial details to Goku's feats. One example for Superman was him traveling across the universe in 60 days, where it would take millions of years for light to travel across the universe. Goku has done similar feats to Superman (Talking about speed only… No need for a comment war in the reviews) When he was a teen he fought against piccolo he moved so fast that even Kami who has godly eyes couldn't see their fight. There are other examples of similar feats but I wanted to use this one as an example. A god couldn't see a fight between two warriors, sure you could say nothing is faster than the speed of light but just remember it's just a story made by respected writers on both Superman and Goku. All I'm saying is death battle isn't so reliable is all. Also Goku doesn't rely on ki power only; he also relies on the opponents fighting style. He learns from their fighting movements and counters it, just like a lot of one piece characters but since Goku has been improving since the buu saga it's really hard to tell how strong Goku is now but for One piece it can be figured out which I like a lot. Don't worry I knew this wasn't a hate message, some people can interpret it in a negative way but I know it wasn't. P.S I looked up something about One piece and I'm not sure about this so I will need you the readers to help me if I get this wrong. So far Whitebeard was the strongest in the One piece World as he could destroy the entire planet in an instant with his devil fruit. Wouldn't he be a strong as Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga since he could have destroyed the planet with his power as well? This is something I'm not so sure on so agree or disagree on that question because I'm really not sure. Thanks for the review though Espada!

From JensenDaniels32:

Great chapter! However, Goku actually IS a God. It's more than just a title for a transformation.

A: Thanks for the review but I don't understand, I looked it up and It doesn't say anything about Goku being a god but just having powers that are god-like, like I said, I'm not so sure so I could be wrong but if I am I will definitely change it in my story.

From Guest:

... bullsh*t, if you wanted Goku THIS weak, you should have simply wished him away EARLIER in the DBZ world, like pre-frieza. but getting knocked out from 2 rather bad fighters is seriously wrong.

Horrible, truly horrible, did you even plan this story out before you wrote it? 1 second hes all like "I cant go full power or Ill destroy the island" but the other second his like "Ill go full power as well then! UGABOOOGA!"

the shaking was the entire world. Don't nerf goku just because you have one piece pirate fantasies you fu*k

if your lazy then dont rush a chapter. Finish it before posting it or dont bother posting at all, fool

A: Ok I'm definitely sure that all these are from the same person so… I'm just gonna write to them all.

Thanks for the review! (Even though some were negative…) Yeah I know I made him get knocked out by Marigold and Sandersonia quickly because I just wanted to use it for my next chapter as you saw, he was in the arena unconscious before he woke up. And besides he got knocked in the head by Vegeta one time so I wanted to use something similar to that and that was the one that came to my head at the time.

Ok for that specific quote I literally indicated he was lying and I showed it in the next chapter when he told Luffy, Sandersonia, Boa Hancock, Marigold and Elder Nyon so I did actually plan the story before I wrote it. Also I can't lie but that UGABOOOGA actually got me laughing trying to imagine Goku saying it so thanks for that!

Ok really? That bothered you? It was just a simple sentence I just put on for the story, it literally wasn't supposed to be too special in the chapter, and you know what? Sure the World was shaking due to Goku's power there happy now?

Ok this I can understand, really I do my I was lazy to write up one part of the story and I was really busy with a lot of things so I really couldn't do as much as I wanted to, so I'm kind of in a time schedule in a way since I try to get any free I have into this story since I find it fun and enjoyable to let you the readers get to express your opinions (Even though some don't lol) on it. Like tell me what you thought was good instead of saying Good Chapter update soon! Like seriously! What did you find in that chapter good it's frustrating to try and figure out what you the readers liked and didn't like. But I can't really change this so that's why I'm rushing a lot of things in this story and can't really slow it down since it far too deep into the story. Anyways Thanks for telling me your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story!

From jakobkonradstein:

Your writing is too rushed. Everything is going on too quickly. Too much focused on the romantic part. After what happened on Amazon Island it still would make more sense for Hancock to fall in love with Luffy then with Goku. Too less details in almost every scene.  
If you can correct these things it could be a pretty good story.

A: Thanks for the review! I know it's rushed and I've seen it actually when I post it but to be honest to you all… I really don't know how to slow it down that much like seriously I don't .If you can (Plz do lol) give me adivice to slow it down and include more details to help make this story a whole lot better. Many of you like the story already but I want to help make this story more likeable for those who are in the middle So this will be the best opportunity for a reviewer to try and help out a "Writer" (omg I'm terrible lol )better his story than it already is. Just leave it down in the review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks you really don't know what it means to get a review that tries to help better my story than what it is already So thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy my story. (Btw to be advanced my next chapter that I'm working on is somewhat rushed already so I'm sorry in advance for it plz forgive me if it bothers you!

Thank you all who supported me and this story and I hope you continue to stick around to read even more of my story. Also I hope to write to you all soon a new chapter! Thanks and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey it's great to be back! Sorry I couldn't update the chapter more frequently, I'm really busy with a lot of stuff and it takes away my time from writing my story for you the readers to relax and enjoy, (and hopefully review what you liked and didn't…) Anyways you might want to read the beginning as I added a few more things that I left out in the previous chapter. Like I said I was in a limited time schedule so I try to get any time to write but even that's difficult. Like I'm worried I might not be able to post anymore with the rate I'm going… But don't worry, I'll always try to do it, you readers have given a lot for me to keep writing and so I'll keep trying for you all. (So cheesy lol) I'm wasting your time right now, so let's get back to it!

The Great War begins! Unleash the full power of a Straw Hat Part one

Last time on the story of the Dragon pirate:

Nyx powered up his energy blade hand and sighed, he moved a little to which Goku noticed but as soon as he saw this Nyx instantly dashed towards Goku and stabbed him in the chest with the energy blade as it went through his body. Goku choked out blood with a shocked look as he saw how fast Nyx was. "Then you're a fool for doing so…" Nyx said as he pushed in the blade further causing Goku to be in more pain and blood to drip from Goku's wound as he was shaking a little. "Goku!" Luffy shouted as he saw his friend being stabbed, he tried to reach towards Goku but was intervened by the billions and couldn't get through.

Goku was shaking a little as his body was weakening, he spit out more blood as Nyx stabbed him again "AHHHH!" Goku yelled out in pain as he held onto Nyx arm. He looked up to see no expression coming from Nyx; Goku gritted his teeth and tried to punch Nyx but it was a weak and slow punch so Nyx slowly moved his head away from the punch. Nyx went close to Goku's ear. "I will make sure you stay alive for awhile and witness everyone you love die from my hands, then will I let you leave this Earth" Nyx said moving his blade out of Goku's chest and smile for once. Goku's eyes widened as he brought his head down and was shaking violently.

"Fine I guess I'll have to kill you now then" Nyx said as he shot his energy blade hand towards Goku who still wasn't looking up. "GOKU!" Luffy shouted as everyone stopped and was now watching the two in the air. Nyx struck at Goku's body but his energy blade had snapped into two and Goku was still not looking up. "Hmm?" Nyx said surprised to see his energy blade snap in half, he then smirked "Trying to still stay alive, well let's try again shall we?" Nyx said as he formed another energy blade and struck at Goku again but the outcome was the same as the blade snapped.

Relentless, Nyx kept forming new energy blades stronger than the last at Goku but it had no effect on him as he wasn't even paying attention. Nyx was getting angry as he formed the strongest blade he could generate and jumped into the air "You hear me! You're done for!" Nyx yelled out as he was dashing down towards Goku who still didn't look up. Nyx lunged out his arm.

Boom*

An explosion occurred from the two in the air causing dust to form around them. Everyone stopped fighting to cover their eyes to avoid the dust hitting them.

"Goku!" all the straw hats in the battlefield yelled out still covering their faces. "Do you see anyone?!" Sanji yelled out, "I don't know! It's too difficult to see anyone!" Ussop said as he was covering his mouth. "Franky can you see anyone?" Sanji called out but Franky shook his head no. "I'm having as much of a hard time seeing anyone as much as everyone else here." Franky said but then his eyes widened "w… wait! Now I see something!" Franky said as he pointed his finger towards the front.

they soon opened their eyes to see the dust was receding and saw the shocked look of Nyx's face as they looked down they were shocked as well. Goku was holding the energy blade in his hand and was holding it in place; he finally looked up but wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore but a god. His build was slimmer, his eyes and hair had turned red and his eyes glared with anger when he looked at Nyx. "Strike two…" was all Goku said to make Nyx wince at the sheer tone of Goku's voice. Goku broke the energy blade and punched him in the face causing Nyx to fly downwards to the sea and slammed through causing the ocean to split into two huge waves and then eventually reform together as one.

"Wow! Nyx got knocked out for sure!" Ussop said as drop of sweat appeared behind his head as he imagined what it would feel like to get punched by Goku. (Ussop's imagination.) "Hey Goku! can I ask you something?" Ussop said, "Can you-"immediately Ussop shook his head "Even trying to imagine it brings chills down my spine" Ussop said as they all continued to watch Goku in the air. Back with Goku…

Goku was still bleeding from his wounds but he didn't care anymore he was just standing there waiting for Nyx to reappear from the ocean. "Come on out Nyx! I know you didn't get beaten that quickly, I barely put much power into that punch!" Goku shouted towards the ocean. The shichibukai's stood there in shock "He took on a 1.5 billion bounty as if he was just a nuisance" one of the Shichibukai spoke in disbelief. "Look at his new look, he transformed into an even more power being" another Shichibukai said. "But don't you remember what Nyx said before? He said Son Goku had fought someone called a God of Destruction, a god for goodness sakes!" another Shichibukai said in disbelief. "We might need to consider informing Navy HQ on increasing Goku's bounty" Another shichibukai said as they all nodded in agreement and looked back at Goku.

"Don't make me wait all day Nyx!" Goku crossed his arms as he shouted towards the ocean, immediately the ocean exploded upwards and Nyx came out of the water and rose back into the air and was staring at Goku and his new form. Goku stared back coldly "You should be proud of yourself, only Beerus and Champa have pushed me this far in battle before" Goku said as his god form aura increased in size. Nyx turned his head slightly in confusion "Beerus? Who's that?" Nyx asked to which Goku smirked. "Let's just say he's a neighboring God of Destruction to this Universe"

Nyx started to laugh "I'm enjoying this very much Son Goku! But with that injury of yours, you won't last much longer" Nyx said pointing to Goku's wound that Nyx had caused in the first place. "I'd say you have 30 minutes before you bleed out" Nyx said to which Goku smirked "Then I guess I have 15 minutes to beat you, 10 minutes to help my friends beat the billions in this war and 5 minutes to bandage up my wound, but i'm sure i can do that in 2" Goku said getting in his stance.

"Over confident I'd say so myself?" Nyx said getting in his stance preparing to clash with Goku once again. Goku just chuckled a little "Nah, it's just stating the facts" Goku smirked. The War was on!

Back on the ground…

"Gomu Gomu no… Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled out as he repeatedly pounded as many Baroque's work members as he could sending them flying. Hundreds of Baroques members were flying in the air when a man was running up into the sky and in front of them "Diable Jambe!" The man shouted as he kicked them multiple times slamming them right back to the ground hard. "Idiot! Those were mine!" The man spoke as he came back down to the ground, it was Sanji. "You snooze you lose!" Luffy grinned angering Sanji even more. "Then no more food for you!" Sanji shouted and crossed his arms to which took Luffy aback "What?! No food! I'll die without it!" Luffy shouted, "Then you should have thought about it before taking my opponents!" Sanji retorted getting in Luffy's face as the two were shouting back and forth at each other angrily.

As they were arguing many Baroque's works members were watching at a distance with a tear of sweat behind their heads. "Aren't we their opponents?" One of the operatives said to which another responded angrily, "can't you see what they're doing! They're saying that we aren't even worthy opponents anymore! The audacity of those two!" the operative shouted causing the rest of the members to pump their fist angrily. "Let's show them what were made of!" another operative shouted "YEAH!" all of them roared and started carrying weapons such as daggers, swords, guns, maces and were running towards the two "Fools! We're your opponents!" The members said coming close to Sanji and Luffy who stopped arguing to see the members raising their arms to strike down on them. Sanji and Luffy were side by side bracing themselves for the attack when they heard someone behind them. "Kokujo o tatsumaki!" a man with a green bandana with three swords jumped over Sanji and Luffy's head, it was Roronora Zoro. "Oh great I'm being saved by him" Sanji muttered.

Zoro had started spinning rapidly causing a rush of wind to circle around him and form a massive tornado that started to engulf anything that was in its way (I.e. the Baroque's works members) completely annihilating them as they encountered the attack. "Ahhh!" The members screamed as the tornado was cutting them and was injuring them badly."When does it stop!?" one of the members shouted and Zoro was the first to speak. "When you reach the gates of hell…" Zoro said as the tornado was released and was moving around the island taking in more members who stood in its way. But Zoro wasn't done, he zipped around cutting and slashing the Baroque's works members who didn't get sucked into the tornado and caused them to fall down writhing in pain. He skidded across the field to stop and then jumped into the air to do a 360 degree slash that had so much pressure that when it reached back on the island, it caused the a large portion of the ground to crack due to the pressure. When the pressurized attack landed onto the island it caused an explosion of air to rush all around taking out anyone or anything that was near the vicinity. Zoro slammed back onto the ground and rushed forwards.

"Morons! Now's not the time to argue we still have an army to beat here!" Zoro said as he was still slashing and cutting the baroque members. "Moron?! Says the guy who can't find directions for life!" Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette and started to fight once again, Luffy went back to fighting as well. The three were side by side rushing forward taking down Baroque members left and right, on the opposite side, Franky and Ussop were tag teaming taking down as many enemies as they could as well. Ussop was sitting on top of Franky's shoulder shooting down targets while Franky was running around slamming into any Baroque members that he could see. Ussop was aiming his sling shot down at the Baroque members and prepared his shot and smiled "Special range attack! Exploding Star!" Ussop shouted as he shot a pellet down at the ground near the Baroque members who covered their face in terror thinking it was a bomb, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" one of the baroque members near the area said as they went near the pellet and then all started laughing "You missed! And what kind of attack was that?!" The Baroque member said to Ussop and Franky. Ussop smirked "I never miss, and I'd look again if I were you" Ussop said pointing down to the pellet. "Hmm?" one the Baroque members said as they all looked down again and had a horrified look when they saw the pellet started to glow.

The pellet busted open and shot a yellow beam into the air shining the island a moment. "Wait for it…" Ussop said smiling looking up at the yellow beam in the air. Immediately the yellow beam split into multiple beams and started to fly downwards onto the ground causing multiple explosions to occur in the front of the island sending the baroque's members around the place to go flying from the explosion.

The Baroque members that weren't caught in the blast were running and screaming trying to not get hit by the explosion. But it was bad idea; Franky was still running around slamming into as many as he could like a train causing major internal injuries to the enemies. "Super Strong Right!" Franky shouted as he extended his right fist launching it from his arm attached to a chain towards a Baroque member and grabbing his legs.

Next Franky rapidly spun the baroque member around with his extended arm causing the Baroque member to hit any other Baroque member that was in the area that Franky was running towards. As Franky was running around using the Baroque member to attack any other enemy Ussop was continuously using his sling shot and impressive shooting skills to take down any Baroque member that Franky couldn't reach with his swinging arm attack. "Keep going Franky!" Ussop cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. "Aye Aye Ussop!" Franky shouted as pumped his fist into the air and continued his assault. The Baroque members were getting beaten badly so they decided to change things up.

Many of the Baroque members were now packing together trying to take on one contestant at a time and it was successful as some of the contestants couldn't hold against the large group of people. "Excellent now we're making progress!" one of the members said as they took down another contestant. "Sir! There's an unidentified object in front of us!" one of the operatives said pointing in front of them. They looked forward and noticed a skeleton lying down on the floor. They rushed towards it thinking it was one of their operatives but noticed it wasn't wearing their flag symbol. "What happened to him?" One of the Baroque members said moving ever so slowly towards the skeleton.

As they got closer they noticed the skeleton had an afro along with colorful and high-end clothes; it has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a large ripped up purple coat, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. It also had a crack in front of the skull. As the Baroque members were moving closer to the skeleton, it immediately jumped up nearly giving every single of the Baroque members a heart attack. It landed on the ground gracefully and started to speak "Funny you should say that! Yo ho ho ho" The skeleton spoke, it was Brook.

"IT CAN SPEAK!?" The baroque members shouted in horror as they saw Brook moving around and dusting off dirt from his clothes. "Well that was definitely a bad place to sleep wasn't it? Yo Ho Ho Ho!" Brook said laughing as he stretched himself out. "Wh… who are you!?" One of the Baroque members said trembling in his boots as Brook finally stopped stretching and straightened himself and looked up and pounded on his bony chest. "I am Brook! A Straw Hat Pirate and you are a bunch a guys on the ground…" Brook said calmly. "On the ground? What do ya" Immediately Brook pulled out a cane from his coat which turned out to be a hidden blade inside of it. Next he rushed towards the Baroque members and slashed at them causing them to fall down to the ground writhing in pain.

"Like I said you're a bunch of guys on the ground Yo ho ho ho!" Brook said laughing as he ran towards cutting and slashing as many enemies as he could see. He eventually ran towards the middle where he found Franky and Ussop and tagged along to fight beside them. Even though some of the Baroque members were being beaten, they were still advancing forward into the island as they were taking down contestants one by one. Doflamingo, one of the Warlords of the sea was fighting near the bay of the Island when he was surrounded by thousands of Baroque's works members. Doflamingo looked around as he knew there wasn't any opening for him to dodge if they intended to fire at him. He gritted his teeth and held his arms close together in case he found an opening. They laughed "What happened, I thought you were the most powerful of the seas?" one of them said mockingly causing the entire baroque members who surrounded him to start laughing.

Doflamingo snapped, he released his stand and dropped his arms slowly. "What did you say?" he said slowly as the Baroque members started up again. "Now he's deaf?! Wow you must be really old then!" The same member said as they all started taunting him as Doflamingo stood motionless. The member smirked "What got nothing to say? Because I got a lot for you, you weak pathetic man" "BWAHAHAHA!" the rest of the members nearby dropped onto the floor were hurting from laughing so much. The member nodded his head in approval until he heard a chilling voice echo towards him.

"Heh that's big talk from a shrimp like you…" Doflamingo voiced boomed as each member silenced and slowly turned their heads to see Doflamingo grinning evilly as he raised his hand towards the man who just insulted him. "Not only did you insult me once, you had the nerve to insult me three times" Doflamingo said as the man was now quaking in his boots. Doflamingo smiled which really took the members by shock. "Your right about one thing though…" Doflamingo said to which the man widened his eyes and was taken aback. "Re… really? wh… what is it?" the member stammered trying to keep his composure even though he was so confident before when he decided to insult a Warlord. "About me being the strongest, I know I'm not the strongest and I'm glad you told me it, this will allow me to continue to grow stronger by letting myself push myself to limits that I never went to, so in reality I thank you for that" Doflamingo smiled as he said it.

The operative had a nervous smile as he wasn't sure what to do but kept smiling at him until Doflamingo's smiled diminished from his face "But know this, I'm still strong enough to kill you 10 times over" Doflamingo said causing the man to shudder at the sheer harshness in Doflamingo's voice as he jumped into the air and moved his hand back from his body away from the island as it started to form a fire twister from his hand. "Overheat!" Doflamingo shouted as he thrusted his hand forward causing the fire tornado to move towards the island and the Baroque members.

Boom*

"Ahhh!" Many of the Baroque members had caught on fire and were running around screaming as they were trying to douse the flame from their bodies but was failing badly. Doflamingo slammed back to the ground in a crouch position and grinned evilly "Next time, don't ever challenge a Warlord" Doflamingo said as he watched the Baroque members desperately put out the flame but couldn't. Doflamingo got up and ran towards the island and joined up with the rest of the shichibukai's in the war as they all continued to fight.

Back with the straw hats…

"This is awesome!" Luffy shouted as he slammed his large fist into the ground causing some of the baroque works to fly backwards and hit the ground hard. "Yeah it is!" Ussop said still on top of Franky's shoulder as he shot another pellet into the ground causing it to burst open and another yellow beam shot up into the air to split into multiple beams colliding to the ground causing another round of explosions to occur. Sanji and Zoro were kicking and slashing at as many Baroque works as they could, it was as if they were possessed.

Zoro jumped into the air and hit a baroque member's head with the back of the handle of his blade causing the member to collapse onto the floor. "3759!" Zoro shouted, Sanji jumped into the air and stretched his leg out as he spun around and slammed his foot into a baroque member causing him to collapse on the ground as well. "3758!" Sanji shouted causing Zoro to smirk "Looks like I'm ahead of you" Zoro said running towards another Baroque member. "Baka! By one person!" Sanji said as he slammed down his leg on a Baroque works member's face into the ground. "3759!" Sanji said as he ran towards Zoro continued his assault alongside him as they both were grinning as if they were having the time of their lives. Brook along with Franky was taking down the Baroque members as if they weren't there. "I wish this happens every day! Yo Ho Ho!" Brook shouted happily as he kicked one of the Baroque members up into the air but was slammed right back down by Franky's extended right fist.

"You can say that again Brook!" Franky said as he along with Ussop and Brook ran towards their other straw hat crew. All 6 of the straw hats ran towards each other panting and covered in sweat but were still smiling. "Man! They just keep coming!" Ussop said wiping the sweat off his head. "And your complaining?" Zoro said panting hard "Nah but i'm saying some of Baroque members got past us and were heading into the island, and I think they're heading towards the dining hall where everyone including Nami, Robin and Chopper are" Ussop said.

"Those heartless bastards! They're going to harm Nami and Robin chan!" Sanji said raising his fist angrily. "Relax curly brow I'm sure they'll be fine" Zoro said causing Sanji to lash out his leg at Zoro but get intercepted by Zoro's swords "curly brows! You take that back moss head!" Sanji said as they repeatedly slashed and kicked at one another. "Will you two cut it out already?! We need to focus on defeating Baroque not with this!" Ussop shouted but had no effect as they were continuing to attack each other. Ussop and Brook ran towards Zoro and pulled him back while Franky used his two arms to hold Sanji in place. "Urgh, Let go of me! I'm going to rip those stupid eyebrows out his face!" Zoro said gritting his teeth. Sanji was kicking "We'll see about that calf for brains!" Sanji said trying to break free of Franky's grip. Ussop turned to see his captain looking off at a distance in the island. "Luffy can you help us?!" Ussop shouted towards Luffy as he and Brook were holding onto Zoro while Franky was holding onto Sanji trying to keep them from tearing each other apart.

Luffy didn't pay attention as he looked over to the dining hall where Chopper, Robin and Nami were. Luffy grinned "Nah I'm sure they'll be fine" (Implying to Sanji's statement before) Luffy said as he walked back towards the rest of his crew. Sanji and Zoro had cooled off and finally settled down as Luffy walked back towards them. "What took you so long?!" Ussop said angrily but Luffy just grinned, "Sorry I was just wondering if we should go help Robin, Chopper and Nami" Ussop was taken aback surprised "Oh really? Well are we?" Ussop asked but Luffy shook his head. "Nah they can handle it themselves, I mean they're a straw hat after all" Luffy smirked causing the crew to smile back.

"But Ussop is right, there is a lot of them and they won't stop, it might be best if we get to the ship and take them out quicker, including those ships" Luffy pointed to which they all looked back. *Boom* Boom* Boom* Boom* the missiles were firing away from Baroque's ships onto the island continuing its rampage as they were firing rapidly onto each section of the island even near the dining hall where all the spectators were at. "If we don't take out those ships this island won't last for long" Franky said to the crew as they nodded. "Yeah and that means we won't be able to eat anymore of the tasty foods that's on the island" Luffy said but was instantly punched down by Sanji and Zoro "That's all your thinking of?!" Sanji shouted angrily "Would you stay focus for one minute already?!" Zoro shouted angrily as well. Ussop sighed "We're going to lose if they stand around here all day" Ussop said as he looked at his friends "We should start heading for the docks and get to the ship" Ussop said as he turned towards Franky.

"Franky once we're inside the ship go and get your machines and use them on the ground, Sanji and Zoro we need you here and continue the fight while me and Luffy will stay on the ship and load the cannons and fire at as many ships as we can." Ussop said. "But what about Goku and the others?" Franky asked. "They're going to have to fight their own battles, let's just hope they can do it without us" Ussop said to which Sanji had fiery eyes "You dare leave Nami and Robin Chan?! What kind of man are you to leave two lovely ladies all by themselves?" Sanji yelled while he grabbed Ussop and shook him back and forth. "It's… Just … for … a …. Little… While!" Ussop said as he was still being shaken repeatedly back and forth. "Besides you're helping them out taking out any other Baroque members coming their way." Sanji stopped and had hearts for eyes. "Then what are we waiting for we must protect Nami chan and Robin san!" Sanji yelled out. Luffy grinned and got up "Alright then… Let's go…" Luffy said as he pumped his fists together and then all of them separated.

At the Dining hall… Chopper was slowly moving a man's leg upwards to the guy's chest which had a huge gash on his upper thigh. "Ok… now how does it feel?" Chopper asked as he kept moving the man's leg back to his body. "Ahhh!" The man yelled out as he gritted his teeth since the pain was unbearable and started to fidget trying to alleviate the pain. "Oh no! Please stop moving it'll only make the pain worse!" Chopper cried out trying to calm down the injured man but wasn't listening. "No! The pain is too much! I can't bear it!" injured man said trying to kick chopper away as every other spectator was watching on the sideline. Chopper looked around rapidly until he saw two familiar faces and called out to them. "Nami, Robin! I need to give him some medicine to help stop the pain but he's not listening to reason, please hold him down but be gentle he's a little frightened that's all" Chopper said.

The two figures came towards Chopper and nodded. It was Nami and Robin. "Sir please listen, I know it hurts but my friend here is trying help you feel better now please calm down!" Nami said as she held onto one side of the guy's arm while Robin held onto the other. Chopper pulled out a needle filled with medicine to block the pain. "Wha… what are you doing?!" The guy's eyes widened as he was startled by what Chopper was trying to do. "Sir, I'm just giving you medicine to block the nerve pain that's coming from your leg. I need you to remain calm, I can't help you if you keep moving" Chopper said. But Robin interjected, "Wait Chopper! Why don't we use the senzu beans Goku gave us?" Robin asked but Chopper shook his head. "We need to bandage the wound up before we can him the senzu bean, otherwise it may lead to other types of infections" Chopper replied. The man finally settled down as Chopper applied the medicine and started wrapping up the wound with bandages. Chopper sighed a huge relief and wiped the sweat of his face as he walked towards Nami with the bottle of senzu beans and gave it to her. "Wait a few minutes before you give him it, I don't know the effects of the two medicines combining together" Chopper said to which Nami nodded.

As Chopper was going around seeing if anyone else had needed his assistance, a woman with a sling around her arm came running panting hard. "Everyone! We need to evacuate, the Baroque members have gotten into the island and are heading over here!" The woman said causing a mass panic inside the dining room. All at once everyone began shouting "We need to go now!" One person said "Where can we go?! They have us trapped!" another person shouted. Back and forth people began shouting in the dining hall on what to do. Chopper tried raising his voice to get everyone's attention. "You guys… You guys… YOU GUYS!" Chopper roared but had little to no affect getting anyone's attention. Robin walked forward and patted chopper's back and smiled "Don't worry Chopper, I'll help you" Robin said as she crossed her hands in an x form and instantly arms started to appear around every single person except Nami, Chopper and Robin and slapped them hard across the face. "Ooh… that's gotta hurt" Nami said as she closed one of her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Ow…" Everyone said as they rubbed their cheek which turned a dark purple, blue color and finally settled down. Chopper got in front of everyone and got their attention, "Listen! While you were fighting over where to go the Baroque operatives are probably even closer to the dining hall so now we're really limited to what we do." Chopper said to which a little girl ran forward the crowd with tears in her eyes. "Then what must we do? I don't want to die now!" The girl said with tears rolling down from her eyes. Nami took pity on the girl and walked towards her and crouched down and tried to comfort her while Chopper and everyone else tried deciding what to do. Chopper thought of an idea and quickly shared it with everyone "Okay our best option right now is to barricade the door with tables and chairs and use the rest as a defense position. It's not the best option but it's the best we've got so far" Chopper said. Nobody could think of any other idea and agreed to Chopper's idea. The men started to pick up as chairs and tables as they could towards the door. Few of them closed the door and began to barricade while the women took the other tables to turn them over on their side as a defense.

A lot of the tables the women were using had tons of food on it so they threw it onto the floor near them and placed the tables onto the side. A woman gasped as everyone turned to see her pointing towards the window. "They're right outside!" She whispered. Chopper nodded and waved his hands in the air to get everyone's attention. "Ok I need a few guys to help me hold down the door while everyone else hides behind the turned over tables." Chopper said. A few guys volunteered while everyone else hid. They stood near the edges of the door not using any strength until needed so. Chopper placed his head ever so closely to the door trying to hear any noise coming from outside. The room was so silent that only breathing was heard. Chopper's eyes widened as he heard them coming close to the door.

Everyone stayed still as they heard the operatives outside. "You see anyone here?" One of the operatives spoke. "Nah they're either not here or they're just hiding" another operative said as a bunch of laughter was heard outside the door. "Well what about this door? We haven't tried it yet" One of the operatives said as he was moving the knob left and right trying to open it. From inside everyone saw the door handle moving but luckily wasn't opening. "Ah well… it locked… they must be here somewhere!" The operative shouted, as everyone sighed a relief a gunshot was heard outside. The bullet went through the door and caused the door to have a medium size hole with wood exploding from the hole. A girl screamed in terror as the gun shot scared her. Nami tried to calm the girl down but wasn't working. "Huh?!" An operative said as they turned around towards the hole and with enough light seeping through they saw an entire group of people. "They're in here!" The operative shouted towards the rest of the members, Chopper gritted his teeth "Hold the door!" He shouted as all the guys used all their strength to hold the door in place. On the outside, every Baroque member was pushing on the door with all their might trying to break in. Back and forth the door was moving as each side had their purpose. One was trying to end a life and the other was trying to keep it alive.

After a few minutes of nonstop pushing back and forth the operatives were getting frustrated. "Urgh! This is annoying! Let's just blast our way in!" The operative said as a bunch of cheers and hurrahs were heard outside. Chopper's eyes widened to what he heard, he turned towards the guys holding down the door. "Get away! Hurry!" Chopper as each and every guy gritted their teeth and sprinted behind the turned over tables, Chopper did the same.

Bang* Bang* Bang*

Gunshots were heard as the operatives were firing at the door relentlessly. The gunfire ended and everyone was silent listening to anything that was going to happening. Boom* The door busted wide open, the chairs and tables that were in front of the door were pushed away from the force of the door swinging open. The operatives stormed into the room and were in a crouch position taking aim looking for any person. Robin along with Chopper and Nami took a quick look at each other as they were wondering what to do. Nami tried to move slowly but her hand landed onto some food that was thrown onto the floor. She gave a disgusted look and then her eyes widened as she an idea popped into her head.

Nami looked over and saw everyone looking at her and nodded as they also knew what she was thinking. "3…" Nami whispered as readied herself, "2…" Robin whispered as she grabbed some chunks of food from the floor. "1!" Chopper shouted taking the operatives by surprise. Everyone got up holding a chunk of food in their hand. "FOOD FIGHT!" Chopper, Nami and Robin shouted as they including everyone started throwing food bits at the operatives nearly blinding them. The operatives were having a hard time as they could see in front of them thanks to the food bits covering their faces. "Ah!" many of the operatives screamed as they were slipping on the floor or bumping heads as the floor was very slippery due to the messy food lying on their feet.

"Now!" chopper yelled as he and everyone jumped over the turned tables to face off the operatives who on the floor. Chopper morphed into a large more human like creature when facing off against the operatives. As he walked forwards the operatives looked up and had a terrified look to what they saw. "Who are you?!" The operatives screamed as they held each other in fear. Chopper growled and raised his hands like a bear would and roared "Your worst nightmare!" The operatives screamed trying to get up but were instantly slapped across the room by Chopper's immense strength taking their breath away. They desperately tried getting up but were clumped together. They were confused until they looked down to see two large furry arms grabbing them and were bear hugging them to death. It was chopper again. They tried to get chopper to release his tight grip on them but he swing them wildly around making them go dizzy. He instantly threw them across the room and they slammed into a large amount of tables and chairs that were piled together. Badly hurt but still able to move the operatives slowly moved out of the destroyed chairs and tables and dropped to the floor, this time they saw a shadow coming in front of them up and it wasn't Chopper this time, it was Robin. One of them struggling to get up pulls out a gun to point it at her but she kicks it to the side.

The operative looked up to see her face and had a shocked look "You! You're Miss All-Sunday!" he said to which Robin frowned "No I'm not that person anymore… but Robin! A Straw hat!" Robin said proudly. "Not that person anymore?" The operative said as they picked themselves up and brought up their weapons and aimed at Robin. "Then I guess I have no reason to hold back" the operative smirked as he aimed in his sight at Robin who remained motion. Robin smiled and crossed her arms "Likewise" Instantly human arms started to appear around each Baroque member and grabbed them neutralizing them from attacking. "Argh I can't get free!" One of the Baroque operative said trying to move but couldn't. They looked up to see a determined look from Robin and were terrified to what was going to happen next

Robin closed her eyes and concentrated on something and instantly two large legs appeared from the ground terrifying the members "Stomp!" Robin said and the legs came down and slammed on the group of baroque members causing a large amount of dust to form around them. Nami covered her face as she was coughing a little because of the dust. "Robin you could have taken it easy after all they had to deal with chopper before" Nami said still coughing. Robin turned her head and smiled towards her friend, "After all they did to those people at Alabasta? Not a chance" Robin said. Nami sighed and pulled out the clima-tact, Nami's signature weapon. Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole" "Cyclone Tempo" Nami shouted as she swung it like a bat, the X detached from the "Electric Pole" spinning towards the floor. When the X made contact with floor, the hot and cold air collided and created a massive wind that blew the dust away.

Once the dust was blown away it was seen that the Baroque members were grouped together and they appeared hazed off as the attack took a lot out of them they were completely out of it. "I guess when you put it that way Robin…" Nami said as she raised her weather staff towards the hazed baroque operatives, Nami used the "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler while she used "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. Then the heated air rose up and collided with the cold air. Immediately the air condensed and created a cloud, but Nami was far from done, she continued to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she used a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt appeared and stuck at the members. "Show them no mercy!" Nami shouted as the lightning bolt was still shocking the baroque operatives. Boom* an explosion occurred and every single Baroque members were sent hurling from the dining hall and flying in the air until they crashed into the ocean near the Baroque ships. Back at the dining hall everyone was cheering that they were saved from being attacked from Baroque members. Nami smiled as she viewed off into the far distance. "Never mess with a Straw hat" Nami said "I couldn't agree more" Robin's voice was heard behind Nami as she turned around to see Robin holding a tired out chopper as she cocked her head slightly and smiled and Chopper grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

End of Part one! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was short; like I said before I'm just very busy with other stuff as well it makes it nearly impossible to make this story, Anyways I would appreciate it if you all tell me what I did wrong or right in this story, that would really make my day and help me understand what to try and do next to improve my story. I would like to thank all those who took the time to review me their honest opinions and stuck through to keep reading my story. I really tried to add more details to some parts of the story instead of leaving out some details that were necessary. Of course it's not fully detailed but, at least it's more detailed than most of my other chapters. Also! I took the time putting more details on the rest of the straw hats instead of Goku because I noticed I showed his badass moments more than I have for any other straw hat. So I decided to dedicate this chapter to the rest of the straw hats and allow for them have the spotlight. Once again I would like to see a review on what you think of this chapter and how the story is doing so far. Thanks and Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey it's great to be back! Hope everyone had a great holiday vacation! ATTENTION: You might want to read from the beginning of the story as I added a few more things which I left out before. I'm adding more details for previous chapters and I would like to know which chapters you want me to re-edit. Now that everything's out of the way, let's get back to it!

The Great War begins! Unleash the full power of a Straw Hat Part two

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

The operative looked up to see her face and was shocked "You! You're Miss All-Sunday!" he cried out. Robin's eyes narrowed as she frowned "No I'm not that person anymore…" She pointed her thumb at herself and smiled, "my name is Robin! And I'm Straw hat!" Robin said proudly. "Not that person anymore?" The operative said as they picked themselves up and brought up their weapons and aimed at Robin. "Then I guess I have no reason to hold back" the operative smirked as he aimed in his sight at Robin who stood in place. Robin smiled and crossed her arms "Likewise" Instantly human arms started to appear around each Baroque member and grabbed them neutralizing them from attacking. "Argh I can't get free!" One of the Baroque operative said trying to move but couldn't. They looked up to see a determined look from Robin and were terrified to what was going to happen next.

Robin closed her eyes and concentrated when two large legs instantly appeared from the ground terrifying the members "Stomp!" Robin said and the legs came down and slammed on the group of baroque members causing a large amount of dust to form around them. "Robin you could have taken it easy after all they had to deal with chopper before" Nami said. Robin turned her head and smiled towards her friend, "After all they did to those people at Alabasta? Not a chance" Robin said. Nami sighed and pulled out the clima-tact, Nami's signature weapon.

"I guess when you put it that way Robin…" Nami said as she raised her weather staff towards the hazed baroque operatives, Nami used the "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler while she used "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. Then the heated air rose up and collided with the cold air. Immediately the air condensed and created a cloud, Nami then used a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. "Show them no mercy!" Nami shouted as a powerful lightning bolt appeared and stuck at the members. Boom* an explosion erupted and every single Baroque members were sent hurling from the dining hall and flying in the air until they crashed into the ocean near the Baroque ships. Back at the dining hall everyone was cheering that they were saved from being attacked from Baroque members. Nami smiled as she viewed off into the far distance. "Never mess with a Straw hat" Nami said, "I couldn't agree more" Robin's voice was heard behind Nami as she turned around to see Robin holding a tired out Chopper. Robin cocked her head slightly and smiled and Chopper grinned and gave her a thumb up.

Back at the Front of the island...

"Haaa!" Goku shouted as he sent multiple energy blasts at Nyx who maneuvered himself to dodge the attacks, the energy blasts headed straight towards the ocean and caused explosions to erupt across the sea. Goku gritted his teeth as he stopped firing energy attacks and launched forwards at Nyx. Nyx also followed suit and headed straight at Goku. They appeared right in front of each other and raised their fists in a position to strike.

Boom*

Goku and Nyx struck and landed in a stalemate as their fists collided together and caused a whiplash of air to push the airborne fighters apart. "Wah!" Goku yelled as he spun out of control and crashed onto the island beach with a loud thud, splitting the sand into two. Nyx skidded across the ocean and crashed into the island near the Forest of Infinite Terror.

Goku slowly got up but fell down to one knee as he held his chest where Nyx struck him with his energy blade. Goku felt dizzy as he couldn't see very well, Goku had to stick his hand down into the soft sand in order to keep himself upright. Goku looked up dazed as he looked around trying to find Nyx.

Boom*

An explosion of fire glowed into the sky as Nyx emerged from the island with anger flushed from his face; he gasped heavily and turned his face towards Goku. "I will not tolerate this any longer!" Nyx shouted "Do you hear me! I will destroy you until there is nothing left!" Nyx screamed as he lashed his arm outward and an energy blade formed, Nyx dashed at the grounded Goku and grinned evilly, "This is my win!" Nyx shouted as he struck his energy blade towards Goku.

Goku grinned, he was waiting for Nyx to slip up and this was it. Goku moved his upper body to the side as the energy blade went past him and hit nothing but air. Goku crouched onto the ground and picked himself up on his side to do a roundhouse kick to Nyx's upper body. "Argh!" Nyx roared in pain, he gritted his teeth and drew back his arm to strike again.

This time Goku moved back as Nyx spun with his arm out to decapitate Goku, he charged forwards with his head and head butted Nyx in the chest, taking Nyx breath away. Goku wasn't done yet, he pushed his palm upwards into Nyx face making Nyx cover his face in pain, Nyx swung wildly as he tried to at least get Goku once but was ultimately failing. Goku raised the sole of his fighting boots and pushed outward towards Nyx, hitting him directly in the gut and pushing Nyx back a little.

Nyx gritted his teeth as he disappeared and reappeared behind Goku within the second, but Goku slammed his hands into the ground and ending it with a spin of the kicking heel striking Nyx's shoulder and knocking him off balance. Nyx landed into the sand with a loud thud as he was in pain from all the attacks Goku successfully delivered. Goku was panting as it took a lot of energy for him to do all the Capoeira techniques he had learned from his friend/master, Kuyimori.

Huff* Huff* Huff* Goku panted as he watched Nyx lying face first on the sand. Goku narrowed his eyes and sighed, "You're pretty good Nyx, I'll give you that" Goku powered down from his god form into his base form. He looked down at Nyx, "I'm giving you one last chance Nyx, I'm heading back to my friends and helping them win this war, but I don't ever want to see your face near my home (Earth) ever again!" Goku spoke.

Goku turned around and started heading towards the island where everyone else was when he heard a muffled laugh behind him. Goku turned around to see it was Nyx getting up slowly and laughing. "Heh... You still think you're going to win, have you forgotten about your injury?" Nyx pointed, Goku clenched his chest as the pain started coming back. "It'll only be a matter of time before you run out of energy and I'll claim the title as the man that defeated SON GOKU!" Nyx shouted as he raised his fist into the air and laughed maniacally.

Goku gritted his teeth, "You fool, this will be your worst decision, I've fought against stupid people but you must be the stupidest one yet..."

Goku clenched his fists and shouted into the air. "AHH!" Goku's body was engulfed in a golden flame, his hair spiked upwards and turned a shade of gold, his eyes turned teal green and his body increased in mass.

"Alright, Nyx! Let's Go!" Goku shouted as the golden flame increased in size, Nyx smirked: "What happened, I thought you were going to end it with your red hair form?" Nyx said as he raised his ki power and prepared his fighting stance. Goku smirked back "Ha, You think I would be that charitable and let you fight me again in god form?" Goku prepared his fighting stance. "This is bad, I couldn't raise my power anymore, if I fight for too long I'll drain more power and eventually collapse due to my injuries." Goku thought. He looked up to see Nyx was shaking a little, Goku assumed Nyx was hurt badly too. "I'll just have to end this quickly!" Goku thought. Their monstrous battle was about to resume.

With Luffy, Usopp, and Franky...

As they were running towards the docks trying to get to their ship, Luffy turned his head towards Ussop, "So, what's the plan again?" Luffy said as they all were still running. Ussop turned towards his captain with anger in his eyes "You forgot the plan again?! This is the 5th time I'm telling you the plan!" Ussop shouted as Luffy grinned. Franky sighed and ran between Luffy and Ussop. "Luffy all you do is fire cannons and blow ships up, I'm bringing my weapons onto the beach and helping everyone out there and Ussop is helping you destroy as many ships as possible" Franky said hoping this shortened explanation would help get through to his captain, he was getting annoyed hearing the plan over and over again.

"Okay that makes sense, you explained it way better than Ussop could"Luffy grinned. "Shut up! It's because you have a thick skull you don't get it!" Ussop shouted as Franky and Luffy smiled while they continued running towards the docks. Ussop turned his head forward, "Look there's the dock!" Ussop pointed as Franky and Luffy cheered, but their cheers were short lived.

As they made it to the docks they saw all the ships were packed together making it nearly impossible for them to find their ship. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me!" Luffy shouted into the air as he kicked a stone near the dock into the sea making it skip across the ocean. "We're going to have to look at each ship until we find ours," Franky said but Ussop had a worried look. "But that'll take hours! at this rate we'll never make it-" Ussop was cut off when he felt pressure being applied to the top of his head making him fall forwards. It was Luffy, he jumped into the air and landed one foot onto of Ussop as he stretched his arm onto one of the boat sail. "FORGET THAT!" Luffy shouted implying to Franky's idea before. Luffy launched into the air and flew up into the sky looking around his surroundings. He smiled and pointed down. "I found it!" Luffy shouted as he extended his arm forward and shot himself back down into the boat with a huge explosion of dust forming as he landed. "Luffy!" Usopp and Franky shouted as they ran towards the boat Luffy landed on. As they ran towards the boat they noticed it was theirs and Luffy was laying on the boat smiling.

"Idiot! You could have destroyed our ship!" Ussop shouted as he and Franky boarded the ship. Luffy grinned as he got up and ruffled his hair. "Sorry but I didn't want to look for one ship all day," Luffy said as he brushed the dust of his clothes. "Alright! Let's get to it!" Luffy pumped his fist into the air. Franky smiled and gave a thumb up and walked to the door leading to the inside corridors of the ship. Ussop nodded and ran to the top of the ship to move the ship out of the docks. Luffy stretched his arm forward and launched himself to the front of the ship and sat cross-legged on the figurehead of the Thousand sunny.

The ship managed to get through the docks and was sailing to the front of the beaches. As the ship approached the front of the island, an operative noticed them coming and pointed at them. "Sir! some of the Straw hats are closing in!" the operative shouted. The leader of the billions turned his head and saw the operative was right. He turned to his remaining army that was occupying the ships and shouted loudly. "Listen up! I don't want them anywhere near this ship! Bring them down immediately or help me so I'll destroy you all myself!" The commander spoke with the authority that shook all the operatives, immediately they rushed to their positions and aimed their cannons at the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy jumped to his feet and turned his head to Ussop "Get ready to drop Franky!" Luffy spoke, Usopp nodded as he moved the ship away from Baroque work's ships and closer to the island. "Fire away!" The commander shouted but his operatives shook their heads. "We can't! There's no clear shot! And we'll cause many casualties in our forces" one of the operatives spoke. The commander walked towards the operative and grabbed him by the throat and threw him overboard. "AHH!" The operative screamed as he plunged head first into the cold waters. The commander went to the edge, took out a hand pistol and shot a few rounds into the water. A shade of red emerged on the surface of the ocean along with a lifeless body with multiple holes seen in it.

The commander turned to his remaining operatives and placed his pistol back to his side before he spoke. "SO? anyone else has anything to say?!" The commander shouted as the operatives cowered in fear. The commander had an evil grin, "Good, now get back to it!" The commander said, immediately they rushed to the cannons and started firing at the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy looked up and saw the hundreds of cannons coming towards his ship. Ussop started screaming as he saw the cannonballs aimed at the ship. Luffy lowered his hat covering his eyes and dashed to the mast of the ship. He stretched his arms on both sides of the mast and walked back as far as he could. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said. He released from the ground and launched into the air and in front of the cannonballs. Luffy extended his body outwards allowing him to take the cannonballs head on. As the cannonballs made contact with Luffy, he inhaled a large amount of air into his body. "Balloon!" Luffy shouted.

Suddenly his body expanded outwards as his belly had turned into the shape of a balloon, causing all the cannonballs to scatter all over the place, including some of the baroque work ships. Luffy released all the air from his body allowing him to glide back to his ship. Luffy started laughing gleefully, "That was awesome!" Luffy said as he got up. He saw a few ships sinking due to cracks on the side of the ships allowing water to flood in.

"Alright I bought us enough time, Ussop how close are we to the island?" Luffy said. Ussop smiled "We're here!" Ussop pointed forward. Ussop turned the ship to the side allowing Franky to come out with his weapons.

"Chanel 4 and 5! Black Rhino FR-U Unit 4 and Brachio Tank Unit 5 Launch!" Franky's voice was heard as two machines came out of the side of the ship and launched to the frontlines of the beach. But Franky wasn't done; he brought the two machines together in order to make his strongest creation, "Iron Pirate! Franky Shogun!" Franky shouted as the machines formed into a massive robot. He began to create havoc for the Baroque members as he showed no mercy towards them. Franky extended his arm outward, "General left!" Franky shouted. Immediately four gun barrels underneath the circular panel on the hand opened up like a hatch and bullets rained down as many baroque members that were visible.

Franky retracted the gun barrels into his hand and brought both of his arms together; he then filled his arms with air and fired a giant blast of compressed air towards the Baroque members. The damage was severe as a majority of the operatives were hit by the blast of air. Franky smiled "Alright! Can you withstand my power!?" Franky shouted as the robot's fist pounded its metal chest.

Usopp and Luffy smiled to what their friend said but it was short lived. Boom* Boom* Boom* they turned back and readied their cannons at the firing Baroque ships and launched their own assault. With Usopp's help, Luffy was able to get direct shots at the ships and sink them. "Keep hitting to the left Luffy, the wind will be able to guide it to the ships," Ussop said as Luffy nodded. As Luffy was firing more cannonballs, a person slammed into the ocean in front of the Thousand Sunny and the baroque members, they all stopped to look and saw another person flying towards them. It was Goku.

Huff* Huff* Huff*

Goku retracted his muscles and dove straight through the ocean caused a lot of waves to form tilting ships left and right. "Woah! Why did Goku turn back into Super Sayian?" Luffy questioned. "I don't know but we can't worry about him now we have to worry-" Before Ussop could finish; Nyx was launched from the water as did Goku. Blow for blow, Goku repeatedly punched Nyx in the face causing his face to swell on the side; next Goku did a one handed handstand and used his legs to kick Nyx with all the power he could muster into it.

Goku kicked Nyx in the cheek causing it to swell as well. As Goku went for a strong right, Nyx grabbed his arm and jumped allowing him to use his feet and stomp Goku's chest.

Goku felt ligaments tear but wasn't sure because of the adrenaline coursing through his body. Nyx launched forward and did powerful kick but to quick reflexes, Goku avoided the kick and did a kick of his own and struck at Nyx's raised leg. The amount of pain Nyx felt is indescribable, Nyx was getting weaker by the minute and Goku knew he was too; he had to end it now.

Goku rushed forward and slammed the heel of his foot into Nyx's abdomen causing Nyx to spiral out of control near the ocean. Goku followed but landed near the front of the beach. He cupped his hands together and readied himself. Goku turned his head towards Usopp and Luffy, he knew the blast wouldn't come close to them but he still wants to be sure. "Usopp, Luffy get away as fast as possible, now!" Goku shouted.

They nodded and jumped off the boat and ran to the sideline as the Baroque members stopped firing and aimed all their weapons at Goku. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku said slowly, Nyx was slowly regaining focus and saw Goku but it was too late. "HAAAAAA!" Goku extended his arms forward and a blue energy beam exploded from Goku's hands and shot straight at Nyx and the remaining ships. "N... NO!" Nyx's last words, before he was engulfed by the blast and was eradicated along with the commander and the remaining ships. The blast was powerful enough it sliced through the ocean and shot straight out of the Earth's atmosphere.

Every soul on the island stopped and witnessed the scene that unfolded right in front of their eyes. Everyone couldn't believe it, Goku had beaten Nyx, the 1.5 million bounty and who was trained under the elite assassin Hit. Every Baroque member dropped their weapons, they knew they were defeated and there was no point in fighting anymore. They fell down to their knees showing they gave up. Everyone sighed in relief as they all knew; the war was finally over...

Goku grinned weakly "It's... about time..." Goku said before he fell backward onto the ground, "Goku!" Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy and Franky shouted. They all ran towards Goku to see he was still alive, "We finally did guys... We finally did it" Goku smiled as did the rest of the guys, they all gave a thumbs up and gave a hearty laugh, except Goku who laughed weakly since it pained him to laugh.

The rest of the contestants were cheering as well since they survived the assault from Baroque works, the guys brought Goku up to his feet and carried him under his shoulder. As they were doing this the Shichibukai's were watching Goku.

"We're going to have to report a new bounty for Goku, but for now let him enjoy this victory, he's earned it," One of the Shichibukai's said as the rest nodded. They all turned and walked towards the inner part of the island. Soon after, the contestants tied up the remaining Baroque members and placed them together until officials came to the scene. "Thank you all for protecting this island, the rest of our officials will take care of this situation and bring these men into custody, as of right now the battle royale has been postponed due to this horrific event. It will be scheduled in two hours so everyone please rest now before the battle will commence." The official bowed in respect as did the contestants and they all walked back to the inner part of the island as well.

Immediately Goku was rushed to Chopper who bandaged his injuries up and gave him a senzu bean to eat, Goku's muscles expanded rapidly causing the bandages to rip and then contracting back. Chopper sighed and rubbed his head, "Well that's what I get for giving him a senzu bean after wrapping his injuries..." Every Straw hat pirate in the room started laughing as did Goku. Goku got to his feet and stretched out for a second. "Man that feels great! I haven't had that much excitement after I've Beerus and Champa!" Goku grinned.

Zoro smiled, "Well we got two hours before the battle royale, anyone wants to do something?" Zoro said casually until Luffy jumped into the air "Food!" Everyone shrugged and went along with their captain to the dining hall where maids, waiters, and butlers were sweeping the floor of the remaining food that was lying on the ground. Nami, Robin, and Chopper gave each other a quick smile remembering the food fight they had started against the Baroque members.

One of the waiters took notice of the Straw hats and smiled. he walked towards them and bowed, "Welcome! Please take a seat anywhere, the food is just being prepared and will be done shortly" The Straw hats thanked the butler and took their seats and waited.

It was quiet except for the constant noise of sweeping throughout the hall, it was quite irritable, and thankfully Sanji broke the silence in the group. "So what now? After the Dragon tournament is over, where do we head next?" Sanji asked to which Nami replied "I'm not sure, I haven't been able to find anything yet near Dragon Island" Sanji frowned, took a cigarette and lit it, "I don't care where we go, as long as it's somewhere fun!" Luffy grinned when his stomach grumbled. "AH! When is the food coming?" Luffy said impatiently. "The food's almost done Luffy, the waiter said it's almost done," Robin said smiling.

A loud rumbling noise that sounded like thunder was going off in the distance; all the Straw hats turned their heads to see Goku holding one hand against his stomach and the other scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment "Well let's hope it's not too long, because I'm famished!" The group tried to keep in their laughter but couldn't and burst out laughing along with Goku.

In a moment's time, the food was prepared and the group walked over getting their plates of food. But none except Luffy was prepared to see the amount Goku could eat if he was really hungry and I mean REALLY HUNGRY. As the straw hats were done eating their portion, Goku's pile of dishes was covering almost all the table and as time passed on, it increased even more. Goku was mowing down a bowl of rice and a plate full of dumplings and a bowl of soup as if it were just a snack for him. "Oh great... we got another monster eater in the crew..." Sanji said as they all watched in awe at the insane amount Goku ate in a minute.

After a half an hour Goku was stuffed and a bright smile dashed across his face. "Man I haven't eaten this much since I was at Amazon Lily." Goku patted his stomach as the crew just stood in awe. Chopper broke the silence, "Well, we got at least an hour and a half before the battle Royale starts, everyone participating should get prepared before it starts" Chopper to which they all nodded in approval. They all left the Dining hall and went to get ready for the tournament.

Goku walked to the front of the beaches, he looked and saw the battlefield that took place moment before, he sighed in relief that it was all over and now he could continue his goal in participating in the Dragon Tournament. Goku turned around to walk back when he felt an enormous amount of power coming closer to the island. He turned his head to see a cloaked person flying over the island. Goku noticed the cloaked man was staring right back at him when he dashed out of sight and into the inner part of the island. Goku cocked his head slightly in confusion "Where have I felt this power before? It feels... mixed" Goku thought. Goku shrugged when suddenly alarms were roaring throughout the island.

The loudspeaker turned on and everyone around the island went silent "Attention all participating in the men's division, the battle royale will commence in two minutes, will all competitors come to the stadium in preparation for the tournament. Thank you" The loudspeaker cut off and Goku smiled. "All right, let's get it going!" Goku said as he placed his two fingers to his head and I.T near the stadium.

Everyone was arriving at the stadium and the spectators shuffled into the stands once again but for some reason, Brook tagged along with the crowd. Nami was the first to notice him "Brook! Brook! over here!" Nami called out waving her hand in the air to get his attention. He finally noticed her and walked over to them "Hey! Finally found you all, the crowd was a hassle to get through" Brook said. Nami was confused "Brook aren't you suppose to be in the battle royale? You're a contestant" Nami said but Brook scratched the back of his hair. "Yeah... I forgot there was a no weapon policy Yo Ho Ho Ho" Brook laughed as he held out his cane with the hidden blade in it. Nami sighed and rubbed her head "Of course... Now we have only three people to rely on winning the prize money" Nami said as the rest of the crew sitting in the stands cracked a smile.

Finally, everyone arrived and the announcer got back on the loudspeaker "Welcome everybody! Don't worry were not going to do the introduction again as you've already heard it before" a slight chuckle was heard around the stadium. "Now all we want to do is give around of applause for our contestants for showing bravery and honor in protecting us from those men who called themselves Baroque Works, so please if you will," The announcer said as everyone from the stands stood up and gave the contestants a hearty round of applause.

The contestants took a bow and walked back to their fighting position. "Thank you all for showing sportsmanship, now an added detail, all our fighters are given a number to tell us how many people are eliminated from the tournament if they hit the water. With all that out of the way, good luck to you all and let the Battle royale officially begin!" The announcer said. Immediately he pulled out a pistol and shot it into the air, all contestants rushed forward and clashed with each other as the 10-minute countdown had begun.

"Gomu Gomu no... Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as he rapidly struck his fists out towards any opponents and pushed them back, "Your turn Sanji!" Luffy smiled, instantly Sanji rushed behind them and used his powerful kicks to launch them into the air "Goku!" Sanji shouted.

Goku stopped and noticed the fighters in the air "On it!" Goku realized what they meant and rushed into the air kicking the fighters one by one out if the stadium and into the waters, eliminating them from the tournament.

"Competitors 1-7, 15, 28 and 30-42 are eliminated!" The announcer spoke as the spectators cheered for the tag team Sanji, Luffy and Goku performed. Goku flew back down and proceeded to knock as many competitors as he could, with a single blow Goku could push a competitor off the stadium and into the water. Goku realized he was using too much power against them and wanted to have a fair fight. He lowered his power to bare minimum and continued to fight using every Martial arts and Capoeira move he had ever learned.

Goku moved forward and saw Doflamingo knocking out dozens of competitors into the water "Competitors 8-14, and 50-65 are eliminated! we're at the half mark and nearly half of the competitors have been defeated!" The announcer spoke.

Doflamingo turned around and the only person his eyes laid upon, out of all the competitors was Goku. The crowds were rallying, it been two years since that match began and Goku smiled it was happening again. Goku cracked his neck and prepared his stance but Doflamingo had other ideas he jumped into the air and extended his hand back. Goku knew what he was about to do. He looked around and saw many people were going to be hit so he flew into the air and rushed at Doflamingo. "Overheat!" Doflamingo shouted as he extended his hand at Goku and shot a vortex of flames right at him. To block the attack from the competitors Goku had to use his arms and take the blast head on. It had a direct hit as Goku blocked the flames with his arms, he gritted his teeth as it was burning like hell.

The flames were glowing brightly across the island as the heat intensified ripping at Goku's gi causing it to burn away. "Damn it!" Doflamingo said as it wasn't pushing Goku back, he put more power into the flames but it wasn't moving Goku back even a few inches "I'm... not... letting you win!"Goku shouted as he pushed the flame back and actually launch it straight at the shocked Doflamingo

The sky filled with smoke as both warriors were engulfed by the smoke. "Oh, my! please, everyone, cover from the ash coming down" The announcer spoke. Immediately the people in the stands covered their mouths to avoid choking from the ash pouring over the island. As the smoke receded Doflamingo was the only one spotted in the air as he was looking around. "Where did he go?" Doflamingo thought, He saw a shadow dash beside him "He must have gone behind me!" Doflamingo used his strength and turned around to strike but found no one there.

"Sorry, but if you're going to rely on eyes to battle me, then this battle is over" Goku's voice was heard in the distance. Doflamingo turned around and instantly regretted it as Goku launched an elbow into his gut. "Argh!" Doflamingo roared as he fell down to the stadium in pain. The other shichibukai's rushed towards Doflamingo as he got back off the ground slowly, they all watched Goku descend upon them. "I know you all are itching for a rematch, so... let me be the one to issue the challenge!" Goku spoke with the authority that made the shichibukai's have Goosebumps. "We're at the half mark, 5 minutes remaining!" The announcer spoke. Goku smiled and readied his stance. "Doflamingo, Teach Marshall, Gecko, Kuma... Let's give them a battle they'll never forget" Goku thought. Their battle was about to begin.

Back with Luffy, he slammed his arm into the ground as steam appeared from his body, turning it a shade of pink. "Second gear," Luffy said. He dashed through the middle of the stadium knocking a couple of contestants to the ground, as they got up they rushed and slammed into Luffy knocking into the ground. "Ergh!" Luffy was trying to get out but they were pushing to the edge while he was still on the ground. "Gomu Gomu no... Balloon!" Luffy shouted. Immediately His body expanded again and all the contestants were shot into the air. Luffy jumped to his feet and jumped on each competitor to get to the top of the sky. Once he reached the top he extended his fist back "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy's arm turned a dark shade of red hardening for his upcoming attack. "Red Hawk!" Luffy shouted as he shot his fist into one of the competitors, causing a chain reaction of all the fighters slamming together and falling into the water.

"Competitors 87-100 are eliminated!" The announcer shouted as the crowds in the stands went berserk with cheers.

Luffy slammed back to the ground and scratched the back of his head and grinned "Aw shucks, that was nothing..." Luffy said before he went back to fighting. Sanji was following kicking every opponent he could see before he was sucker punched on his side. "Argh" Sanji yelled out as he hit the floor. He turned his head to see a cloaked figure hovering over him. Sanji tried to do a floor round house kick to the figure but he blocked the attack as if was nothing. "What the?" Sanji said in shock. He tried again for the neck and he hit the figure square on but the figure just stared back at Sanji. "Alright then! How about this!" Sanji shouted as he jumped into the air and slammed down multiple kicks at the figure. To his shock, the figure caught his leg, but the figure wasn't done. He took his leg and slammed him back and forth on the ground repeatedly. "Sanji!" Nami cried out in horror as she and her friends saw their friend being pummeled. The figure stopped and was dangling the bloody-faced Sanji. The figure simply walked over to the edge and was holding him by the leg and wasn't moving. The figure smiled inside as he released his grasp of Sanji and watched him slowly descend into the waters. "Competitor 67 is eliminated!" the announcer spoke. Luffy was in shock, he didn't see Sanji's battle as he was fighting someone else; he rushed to edge and saw it was true, Sanji had been eliminated. Sanji was barely conscious and was being dragged onto the surface from the other competitors as he took a beating from the cloaked man. Luffy was submerged with anger as he looked at the cloaked man. "You bastard!" Luffy shouted as he struck his fist at the cloaked man but hit only air instead as the figure disappeared from sight. The figure reappeared within the second but nowhere near Luffy. He looked at Luffy who was looking around and had an evil smile. "I can't eliminate you yet... after all... you're a part of my plans," The cloaked man said as he disappeared again and fought somewhere else in the stadium.

Back with Goku...

"STAY STILL!" Doflamingo shouted as he went for a strong right at Goku who back flipped away. Goku moved in different positions avoiding Doflamingo's attacks with ease, Goku looked to his left and saw Gecko closing in on him; he smiled "Nice try" Goku thought. Goku crouched to the floor and did a roundhouse kick while shifting his body using only one hand on the ground. He slammed his leg in Doflamingo and Gecko who were pushed back slamming into other competitors in the stadium. As Goku got up he felt someone behind him, he jumped into the air and performed a scissor kick grabbing the man by the neck. But as Goku looked closely, he noticed it was one of the Shichibukai's Kuma and Kuma was unfazed by the attack. He grabbed Goku by the waist and started choking him out with a bear hug. "Argh!" Goku gritted his teeth as he was trying to push his body away but Kuma was crushing his body, taking his breath away.

Kuma held Goku by the arms and held him forward as the rest of the shichibukai's ganged up on him, taking turns striking at Goku. Goku gritted his teeth and lowered his head, he then started to chuckle. "Seems A bit unfair don't you say?" Goku gave a small smile which surprised the Shichibukai's. "A pirate's life is always unfair, this is just another day for them" One of the shichibukai's retorted.

Goku frowned "Seems difficult, but I'll have to do it!" Goku said. Doflamingo gritted his teeth and raised his fist "Don't you know when to shut up!" Doflamingo shouted as he struck forward. Within the second Goku raised his knee to block the attack with took the Shichibukai's by shock by Goku's reflexes, Goku then slammed the heel of his training shoe into Kuma's lower leg taking the Shichibukai down onto one knee which made Kuma lessen his grip on Goku. "Oh no, you don't!" Teach shouted as he struck his fist at Goku who disappeared, causing Teach to accidentally hit Kuma sending him flying. Kuma landed with a thud and started rolling off the edge of the stadium."Ah! Kuma!" Teach shouted as Kuma was moving closer to the edge but it was too late, Kuma couldn't stop himself in time and fell off the stadium and descended into the water. "Competitor 27 has been eliminated!" The announcer spoke, Goku rushed forwards right in Marshall teach's face, taking him off guard. Goku did an uppercut right to his chin, causing Teach to be sent back flying off the stadium and also descend into the water. "Competitor 76 has been eliminated!" The announcer shouted as the stands jumped into the air crazily cheering on Goku's battle. If Goku wasn't paying attention to his battle, he would have heard "Let's go Goku" chant from the crowds as he was fighting and beating the Shichibukai's one by one.

Doflamingo and Gecko went on different sides of Goku ready to attack. Goku knew what was about to happen and was ready for them. Doflamingo and Gecko advanced forwards and struck at Goku but he was prepared, he dropped to the floor causing Gecko and Doflamingo to accidentally slam their fists at each other. "Ahh! Watch where you're going!" Gecko screamed at Doflamingo "Watch where I'm going?! You struck me first!" Doflamingo retorted back angrily. "And here I thought I was your opponent!" Goku's voice was heard below them. They looked down to see Goku using momentum to pick his body up and scissor kick Gecko, launching to the edge of the stadium. Luckily, Gecko caught the edge and was still considered safe as he didn't touch the water. He pushed upwards into the stadium and got back up but would instantly regret it.

Goku had elbowed gecko in the stomach, the pain was shooting around Gecko's body was something he never experienced before. Gecko just stood there motionless as the pain wouldn't allow him to move anymore. Goku turned his body towards Gecko and raised his index finger to his face. He tapped Gecko in the forehead causing him to fall backward and descend into the waters. "Un... Unbelievable!" Doflamingo thought in shock as he looked at Goku "It can't be possible but... It's as if Goku as gotten stronger than the last time I versed him!" Doflamingo gritted his teeth at the thought of it.

"Damn you..." Doflamingo whispered he rushed in the middle of the stadium. "GOKU!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. Goku turned his head and saw Doflamingo extend his hand back. Goku's eyes widened as he stretched out his hand. "Stop it Doflamingo! You're going to hit the spectators with that attack!" Goku shouted. Panic arose across the stands behind Goku as they feared they too would be hit by the blast, Doflamingo looked up and gave an evil grin, "Do I look like I would care?" Doflamingo said. This gave Goosebumps to the competitors except for Goku and Luffy, they all ran behind Doflamingo hoping to avoid the blast. Goku gritted his teeth and shouted to Luffy "Grab a hold to anything! I'm going to send him flying!" Goku then proceeded to shout at the crowds "Everyone, cover your heads NOW!" Goku shouted to which they all took cover under the stands.

Goku turned back and clenched his fist together "Haa!" Goku shouted as he raised his ki and cupped his hands together. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha..." Goku said as a ball of energy formed between Goku's hand. "THIS IS MY FULL POWER!" Doflamingo shouted he extended his hand forward "OVERHEAT" "HA!" Both fighters shot their attacks out and collided causing a huge explosion of air to ripple back as the competitors held their ground against Doflamingo and Goku's attack.

The blast was intense as both competitors wouldn't back down "Grr..." Doflamingo gritted as tried putting more power into his attack but wasn't pushing Goku back. "We have 30 more seconds before the tournament is over! who will win this battle?!" The announcer barely got out as the blasts were louder than the loudspeaker but Goku heard it. "I ain't losing to you!" Goku said as he sent more power into his attack pushing Doflamingo back a little. "15 seconds left!" the announcer shouted, Goku turned his head and smiled "You really improved Doflamingo, I won't lie, you really surprise me!" Goku said. "10... 9... 8..." The announcer started counting the final seconds, "But at the end of the day, It's going to be me who wins this!" Goku shouted as he pushed his blast to the point even Doflamingo couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ahh!" Doflamingo shouted as the blast exploded with a large rush of air that swept a majority of competitors off their feet and out of the stadium including Doflamingo. Luffy was holding including some lucky competitors but barely as the air current was pushing their body back hard. Dust swept across the stadium making it difficult to see anything "3... 2... 1... 0! The Battle royale is over!" the announcer shouted as he looked at the stadium but couldn't as the dust was covering the entire arena. The crowds were slowly getting up trying to see but were having a hard time as well. "That was some power!" Zoro said in disbelief. "Yeah but an awesome one Yo Ho Ho Ho" Brook laughed.

As the dust receded everyone noticed a majority of the competitors were eliminated due to the air pressure pushing them off and only a few were remaining including Luffy, the cloaked figure, and Goku. "Unbelievable! Goku managed to eliminate 21 competitors in the remaining seconds of the battle royale!" The announcer said causing the crowds to be in shock to what they heard. Nami sighed "Well it Goku... what do you expect..." The announcer came back on "Alright folks the battle royale is officially over and the competitors who I will read off right now will be facing in the tournament soon!"

The announcer said as the crowds cheered a little "Competitors 29, 43-45, 66-70, 74, 75, 77-80, and 82-85 will head off to the tournament and have a one v. one competition!" The announcer shouted as Goku grinned along with Luffy. Goku turned his head to where he last saw the cloaked man, but unsurprisingly he was there. "I know I've felt that power before, I guess I'll find out in the tournament" Goku smiled and cheered along with Luffy as they headed out of the stadium waiting for their next challenge: The Dragon Tournament.

End of Part Two! Hope you enjoyed it! ATTENTION: Once again I'm planning to re-edit old chapters; it's more easier than making new one's since I have the material already put on the screen instead of making a new one. If ANYONE has a chapter they want me to re edit I'll try my best to get it to a point where it's a satisfactory for a lot of you! Anyways I would appreciate it if you all tell me what I did wrong or right in this story, that would really make my day and help me understand what to try and do next to improve my story. I would like to thank all those who took the time to review me their honest opinions and stuck through to keep reading my story. Once again I would like to see a review on what you think of this chapter and how the story is doing so far. Thanks and Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey it's great to be back! ATTENTION: You might want to read from the beginning of the story as I added a few more things which I left out before. I'm adding more details for previous chapters and I would like to know which chapters you want me to re-edit. Now that everything's out of the way, let's get back to it!

Begin the Tournament! A New Dragon King will be declared

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

The announcer came back on "Alright folks the battle royale is officially over and the competitors who I will read off right now will be facing in the tournament soon!"

The announcer said as the crowds cheered a little "Competitors 29, 43-45, 66, 68-70, 74, 75, 77-80, and 82-85 will head off to the tournament and have a one v. one competition!" The announcer shouted as Goku grinned along with Luffy. Goku turned his head to where he last saw the cloaked man, but unsurprisingly he was there. "I know I've felt that power before, I guess I'll find out in the tournament" Goku smiled and cheered along with Luffy as they headed out of the stadium waiting for their next challenge: The Dragon Tournament.

Back on Battle Island...

Goku was training for an extended period of time in the training room as many other competitors were observing him, gawking at the sight they were witnessing. "HAA!" Goku shouted as he shot his fists and legs forward repeatedly. Goku decided that it would be best if he had a last minute training secession before the Dragon tournament began but this time he didn't use the gravity training gear, instead he gave it to Luffy to use and help bring his endurance, strength and speed to his peak.

While Luffy was training under 5X gravity, Goku sprinted across the room and back testing his reflex and timing to move out of the way. He knew he couldn't fight in the tournament with brawn only, he was gonna have to play smart against the other opponents, especially the cloaked figure. Goku knew the fighter was suppressing his power level but he for some reason, he feels as if he fought the figure before, back in his universe.

Goku shook his head and continued to train until a bell rang across the island. "Attention all competitors the match up will be decided now, please come to the dining hall and look for your number and opponent. Thank you" the loudspeaker spoke before cutting off into silence. The competitors rushed out murmuring about who they were going to be fighting with.

At the dining hall...

As Goku and Luffy arrived at the dining hall they met up with their friends who were waiting for them. Nami was tapping her foot annoyed her two friends were taking their sweet time walking towards them. "Couldn't have I.T here Goku, Luffy?" Nami said with anger in her eyes as Goku and Luffy flashed a big grin. "Sorry, we're just so pumped to fight in the tournament that we forgot about the time" Goku said. Luffy laughed "Yeah by the way is there any food left I'm kinda starving" Luffy grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

*WHAM *WHAM

Everyone turned around to see Goku and Luffy slammed down by Nami as she used a frying pan to hit them both. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK OF?!" Nami's eyes flared when she shouted at both of them as the rest of the straw hats had to hold their breath from laughing. "Ugh... idiots I'm telling you" Nami crossed her arms in annoyance. Goku and Luffy slowly got up as they were rubbing their heads.

"Where... did you even get... a frying pan?" Goku said rubbing his head remembering how the frying pan was Chi chi's favorite weapon to use against him. Whenever those two were together, Goku knew he was screwed. He'd rather fight Champa with one hand tied behind his back than an enraged Chi chi and her frying pan of destruction. "Who cares where I got it, just look for your numbers already!" Nami said as they all started walking towards the board with the numbers listed.

The crowd started dying down as they found who they were fighting. Goku and Luffy squeezed through and were looking for their names and their number. Number 85: SON GOKU vs. Number 29: ICE CHILLA, Number 80: LUFFY vs. Number 44: AL KONG. The names were printed bold for all to see. Goku and Luffy smiled as they saw their opponents names "Alright! I'm versing someone named Al Kong" Luffy pounded his fists together, Goku smirked "and I got someone named Ice Chilla"

Sanji lit a cigarette and sighed "Too bad I couldn't join ya, whoever that guy was in the cloak got a good amount on me at the royale" Sanji puffed out a large amount of smoke. Everyone turned to Sanji and nodded "Now that you mention it, who is he? He completely disappeared from the tournament after it was over and is still gone" Robin said, "Not to mention, he left the scene when Baroque Works had attacked us" Ussop piped in.

"I think I know him" Goku's voice hushed the crew. They all turned to him and were waiting for him to clarify what he meant. Goku scratched the back of his head before he began "Yeah I sensed his ki, It was similar to someone I versed a long time ago in my world. But the weird thing is, I feel multiple amounts of different ki in that person, I can sense its feelings, and to be honest... I don't think it even has a heart." Goku paused allowing his friends to process what he had told them.

... Silence grew as the crew had really nothing to reply when they heard Goku's info, nothing was heard until the voices of the other competitors on the other side were heard. Goku sighed before he spoke up again "Anyways, Luffy and I have to go now and change into our tux, in preparations of meeting the Dragon Queen." Goku said as he and Luffy started walking out of the Dining hall towards their Dorms. "We'll see you guys soon!" Luffy shouted as the crew separated until the event could start.

A few hours had passed and the spectators were shuffling into the arena once again in preparations to meet the male competitors and The Dragon Queen. The straw hats were sitting in the front anxiously waiting for their friends to come out they didn't notice the Shichibukai's were a few rows away from them also looking at the arena.

An announcer walked into the arena, getting everyone's attention "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the 87th Dragon tournament! Just as the previous years we will first introduce the Winner of the Women's Division or to be respectful... The Dragon Queen, then we will go on to introduce the male competitors and then ask them the famous question that had set the creator of to build this tournament in the first place: What does it mean to be a Warrior?"

Across the entire stadium was a wave of clapping and cheers excited to see the Dragon Queen and potentially the new Dragon King. As the announcer began to wave down the spectator's excitement, near the arena was a hallway where the contestants were lining up in numerical order for their introduction. Goku and Luffy were having a last minute conversation before they separated, Goku turned around and gave Luffy a thumb up before they walked to their position, Luffy being first and Goku being last of the two to be introduced.

The announcer leaned to his ear receiving information to start the introduction. "Okay folks! Please turn your attention to the stairway with the curtains." The spectators all looked up and the announcer spoke up again. "You've waited long enough for this, and now please give a round of applause for our new Dragon Queen..."

The curtains split revealing an elegant and attractive lady sitting with one leg crossed over the other on a throne looking bored with two larger females on both sides of her. Sanji turned into stone when he saw the beauty once again.

"Boa Hancock!" The announcer shouted. Every man except Zoro, and Chopper and were on their feet hooting and whistling as they were in the presence of a "goddess". In the hallway every male competitor were fighting to see a glimpse of the beauty sitting on the throne. Luffy stood in confusion "I thought we were supposed to be in line?" Goku chuckled as he saw his friend was the new Dragon Queen now.

"I can't believe that old hag made me compete in this lousy tournament" "Just to help bring back credibility for Island she says" Hancock says mockingly. Hancock knew Elder Nyon was right as the Island was under slight suspicion from some government officials, the best thing for them was to participate in this tournament showing they were no threat to the government and they didn't need to revoke her position as Shichibukai. When she heard from the island that the government stopped their investigation on them, she was ready to go back home but Elder Nyon had prevented her from doing so.

"OH NO! You are not leaving that Island as of right now! We just got out of the government's radar, we don't need them to come crawling back on us again do we?" Elder nyon said of the radio speaker. Eventually Hancock submitted and would play along with the tournament, just until it ends. She just didn't want to wait for a bunch of 'savages' to tear each other apart.

Hancock sighed before Sandersonia patted her shoulder. "It's okay Hancock, once this is over we'll just sail back to the island and that will be the end of this ordeal. Hancock smiled slightly at her sister before she looked back down at the arena with a bored tone. "I just hope this ends soon..."

The announcer hushed the men in the stands before he began to introduce the male competitors. "Ok with that out of the way, let us begin the introduction of the challengers" The announcer smiled. "Beginning with number 29, his bounty of 570 million might bring chills down your spine, but in the end is a hero to many, he is Ice Chilla!" The announcer shouted as the fighter walked into the stage with a bright smile and was waving to all. As Goku watched, he was surprised to learn his fighter was very similar to Frieza's race, he was short and slender, horns spiking off the top of his head, the same skin look and an armored covered tail but the fighter looked as if he was in his first form.

Ice went to the side as the announcer began to introduce the fighters one by one. "Number 75, this fighter has no need of an introduction as there is nothing to say about him! Literally..." the announcer said "He would like his real name to be a secret and so we gave the figure the name anonymous to keep track of his battles." The cloaked man casually walked in line with the rest of the fighters, they all moved an inch away as the figure was giving off a creepy feeling to all of them.

The announcer cleared his throat and began to call out even more contestants. "And now with number 80, there's much to say about this kid but were gonna let his fighting spirit do the talking, with a bounty of 400 million, he is Monkey D. Luffy!" Hancock's eyes widened as she leaned forward "Luffy? He's here? That means..." She swiftly moved her body and looked down at the hallway waiting to see if her thought was correct.

After a few more competitors were called out, it was time to introduce the last competitor. The announcer began to speak again, "Well this is it folks, here's a man that has shown fighting spirit where ever he has gone, he's already known to be a clear winner for the tournament by many in the stands but only time will tell who it will truly be." The announcer started "Here is the last competitor for the 87th Dragon Tournament, Son Goku!"

Goku started walking out in his black tux and smiled to see the standing ovation he received from not only his friends but around the entire stand. Hancock blushed furiously as she saw Goku in her presence once again.

"Hold on... I'm receiving new information of Goku's bounty after beating Nyx" the announcer said listening into his ear piece. The shichibukai's nodded their heads at one another knowing what the bounty is. "Goku's new bounty is... 2..." The announcer had just turned ghostly white as he dropped the microphone in shock.

"2 BILLION!" The announcer shouted at the top of his lungs along with multiple gasps coming from the stands and the stadium. Goku was surprised to see his bounty go up that high, he scratched the back of his head and started to laugh "Man... that's pretty high, I don't think I can count up to that, even in a million years!"

Goku walked towards the open mouthed competitors as they witnessed a the largest bounty ever seen in the tournament coming towards them. "This is unbelievable! We've never seen anyone with that big of a bounty come to the island and participate! The last time that happened was a few years back when someone came in with a near billion on their head!" The announcer said in disbelief.

Hancock rested on her hand and smiled dreamily "My Goku is unstoppable, I expect nothing less from my future husband"

Goku and Luffy looked up to see their friends Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia had spotted them. Luffy grinned and waved while Goku smiled and bowed his head in respect as he had learned from his previous master Kami. As Goku and Luffy turned back the announcer walked towards the front of the competitors to get the attention of the spectators in the stands. "And now to ask the question, what does it mean to be a warrior?" The announcer said as he raised the microphone up to the contestants.

"To be well known!" Ice Chilla said with a smirk, "To fight and kick ass!" another opponent shouted, "To be feared and respected!" the next opponent shouted. When it was Al Kong's turn to reply, he had a sickening thought before he spoke. "To get the babes" Al Kong said with a smugged face looking at the Dragon Queen imagining a disturbing thought about what he would do with the Dragon Queen Hancock. The announcer had a disgusted look "What a disgraceful answer to say" The announcer said along with a chorus of boo's chanting from the crowds. Al Kong shrugged and paid no attention to their boo's "You wanted what I thought, that's what your getting!" Kong said bellowing out a laugh before the announcer moved away and went to the other contestants (He skipped the cloaked figure as he opted out from speaking)

"Ok... Luffy! what is your thought?" The announcer said as he raised it up towards Luffy. Luffy looked out to the crowd and grinned before he spoke "To fight for what you stand for! Even if you stand alone!" Luffy said defiantly remembering his goal of being the Pirate King and how he won't stop until he has accomplished it.

The announcer nodded his head from the respectable answer, he turned to Goku, the last competitor "This is folks! The Last competitor! Now Son Goku, what do you think it means to be a warrior?" The announcer gave the microphone to Goku. As Goku took the microphone he looked at the crowd as a wave of uneasiness crashed over him, he felt very nervous as nothing popped into his head. He thought it would come to him naturally but it never did. "Um..." Goku started slowly, he looked at the crowd once again and spotted his friends staring right back with smiles showing they were there for him. It reminded him back to the very first time they officially met, at first it was a slow start but then they opened their arms to him. They reminded him of the friends back on his universe, the ones he knew he could always count on and would always have his back no matter what situation he was in, no... What they were in.

Goku smiled back as he finally knew what it meant to be a warrior. Goku slowly turned his body to a slight angle and looked at Marigold, Hancock and Sandersonia before he spoke. "You want to know what I think it means to be a warrior?" he started off before he turned his attention back to his friends in the stand.

"A Warrior isn't necessarily the strongest or the fastest, but the bravest. They are the ones who are willing to go that extra mile to protect the ones they love" Goku said with a smile before handing the microphone back to the announcer leaving the stadium speechless to what they heard.

"In all my life as an announcer, I've never heard such a powerful meaning to be a warrior" The announcer took off his sunglasses and smiled at Goku. "If the creator of this tournament were still here with us today, he would have personally come down to shake hands with you for such a respectful response, thank you Goku" The announcer said as he started clapping along with an explosion of claps and cheers was heard across the island.

Hancock practically jumped off her throne and gave an ovation of claps herself. Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head as he felt a little embarrassed on what he said, but he meant every word. The announcer put his sunglasses back on and turned around to the stands, "Ok! That concludes the introduction of the Dragon Queen and the competitors; we will start the Dragon tournament once our fighters have changed from their tux and into their fighting gear. Our beginning match will be with numbers 45 and 68" The announcer said walking off stage along with the rest of the competitors.

Goku on the other hand felt a familiar ki up in the air and looked up to see nobody but he knew there was someone there and knew who it was. Goku smiled and called out "I'll be up in a minute!" Goku said as Luffy turned around in confusion "Who are you calling Goku?" Luffy said, Goku grinned "Ah it doesn't matter right now, just get ready for match coming up soon" Goku said with a thumb up. Luffy returned the thumb up and ran back into the hallway. Goku looked up and flew into the sky, out of view of the crowds.

With the rest...

The tournament had started and numbers 45 and 68 walked up into the stadium in their fighting stances. (Ok to be honest, it would be kinda repetitive if I had a detailed fight of each contestant so I'm just gonna describe the last seconds of each fight to make everyone's life a little bit easier) Number 45 badly injured, jumped into the air and grabbed his legs attempting one last move, the high knee jump.

The move was very powerful on it's and would cause major damage if made with contact. But number 68 was smarter than 45 expected as he wouldn't fall for the same move twice. With very little power he had left, Number 68 jumped into the air and did a round house kick smashing the side of his foot into number 45's jaw breaking off some teeth as the fighter was flying towards the edge of the ring.

Wham*

Number 45 slammed off the arena and into the ground, the announcer voice came up "And that's it! The first match goes to Number 68!" The stands clapped for the enjoyable fight they had seen, and it was just the first match! "Now numbers 70 and 82 please come up to the stadium. (Ending match... Sorry to all readers, I know this is annoying but the fights would have been repetitive and you would have been annoyed with that more, so I thought this would be a better choice)

Number 82 grabbed 72's shirt and repetitively kneed him in the gut as 72 was spitting out blood from the shots, 72 gritted his teeth and blocked the incoming knee dead in its center. He twisted 82 's body having his back exposed, 72 did a front flip jump and slammed the heel of his foot on the back of 82's head into the tiles knocking him unconscious. "Winner by K.O! Number 72 advances!" The announcer said as a group of people with a stretcher came out and escorted number 82 into an infirmary. As number 72 limped of the stage, the announcer had called out Number 80 and 44 to the stage (Luffy vs. Al Kong will be a full fight, enjoy!)

Luffy walked up to the stage calmly while Al Kong jumped into the air and slammed his feet when he returned back on the ground, he smirked half expecting Luffy to be afraid, but Luffy showed no expression. "Show off..." Nami huffed in annoyance as the rest of the crew watched intently. Before the match begun Luffy held his hand out "Wait! Let me take off my hat, I don't want it damaged from our battle" Luffy said as he took off the hat that symbolized his entire pirate legacy and crew. He looked at his crew and smiled. "Zoro, Catch!" Luffy threw the straw hat like a Frisbee towards Zoro, barely catching it Zoro placed the hat between his lap making sure no one sat on it.

Luffy turned back at Al Kong and cracked his neck and smirked. "Alright let's go!" Al Kong smirked back and ran towards Luffy at insane speeds. Luffy's eyes widened in shock "He's fast!" Luffy thought, Al Kong went for a strong right but missed when Luffy ducked between his legs and went behind him. "Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Kong from behind and repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his hips before grasping them with his feet and then rapidly untwisting, creating a snapback that sent Kong flying upwards.

Luffy jumped into the air as well and was rushing towards Kong, When he was in close proximity, Luffy twisted his arms in a clock wise direction. "Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" Luffy shouted as he retracted his stretched arm and struck Kong at close range. Though Kong blocked his face from the full force, twisting his arms had massively increased the power of the punch as twisting the arm stretches the arm even further, saving the amount of time the kick-back takes.

"Gah!" Kong shouted in pain, He spread his arms apart before slamming them together as a strong wind had built up slamming down onto Luffy sending him crashing down into the arena as dust spread to the stands. "Ack! I can't see anything!" Chopper said covering his mouth as did the rest in the stands.

As the dust receded quickly Luffy was seen but had a shade of pink skin instead. Kong was irritated with Luffy, he clasped his hands together and rushed towards Luffy on the arena. Kong grinned evily, "I'm winning this match!" Kong shouted in the air. Luffy bit into his hand and blew air into allowing it to expand in size. "I'd like to see you try!" Luffy shouted. Luffy retracted his arm, then launched his arm forward and made contact with Kong's fist.

Boom*

The force had created a sonic boom that cracked the tiles beneath them and start flying towards the crowd. Many screamed in terror as the flying projectile was closing in on them. Zoro and Sanji jumped from their seats. Zoro handed the straw hat to Chopper as Zoro pulled out his three swords and started slicing the tiles to dust, while Sanji broke the tiles into pieces with repetitive kicks.

The clash had ended into a stalemate leaving both fighters gasping for air. "Heh... you're pretty good Luffy" Kong said not taking his eyes off his opponent. Luffy grinned "You're not that bad yourself Kong!" Luffy said as he shot his arm forward. Kong was waiting for this. He analyzed the attack before moving the attack and stretching his own forward hitting Luffy's jaw.

"What?!" Luffy said in shock as he saw his own move used against him. He landed on the arena with a thud and sat upright. "I don't understand, you can't have eaten the Gomu Gomu fruit, I did!" Luffy pointed his finger across to Kong when he heard laughter coming from Kong.

"Fool... don't you see? I didn't eat your Gomu fruit, I ate the Kopīfurūtsu" (Copy Copy fruit, I don't know if there's a fruit called like that but please do tell!) "It allows me to see the moves of any opponent with a devil fruit and use it against them 10X harder" Kong said as he bit into his hand and blew into it expanding his hand in size. "No Way!" Goku said as the crew was just in shock seeing he also copied Luffy's third gear form as well.

"Hehe... Now that I have copied this move let's try it out!" Kong shouted as he slammed his enlarged fist down on Luffy who barely moved out of the way. "Ergh..." Luffy said as he continued to roll out the way, Kong was enjoying every second of this. Luffy slammed his hands to the ground and boosted himself up into the air. He slammed down multiple shots but to no surprise Kong analyzed the attack and used the attack himself against Luffy in his Gear third form.

"Damn, I thought he would change because I used a different move!" Luffy gritted his teeth desperately moving left and right avoiding each blow. Kong laughed "I can take as many moves as I want without needing to change! Please! Send more if you want, I'll just send it right back to you!" Kong shouted, "At this rate Luffy won't be able to get a shot off him" Goku thought. He shouted towards Luffy, "Luffy! Is there any weakness to the gear third form?" Goku said getting his attention. "Not that I know of!" Luffy shouted back dodging a fist that slammed into the stadium.

"Wouldn't there be a negative output in using a powerful attack? Just like my Kaio-ken and how it puts immense stress on the body for a while?" Goku shouted lighting up Luffy's face. "Thanks Goku!" Luffy shouted as he finally had an idea to beating Kong. Luffy stomped down and pulled out his hand while reverting back to his original form "Can't beat me without my own power huh? Pathetic" Luffy said baiting Kong, to which actually bought it.

"Pathetic huh? I'll show you who's pathetic you brat!" Kong said as he was blowing out the air from his body "And when I'm done with you I'm gonna get that woman to be mine" Kong said looking at Hancock thinking a disgusting idea to do to the Dragon Queen. "I don't think so" Luffy said under his breath. Kong had powered down but not the way he expected.

"HA HA! I"LL BEAT YOU WITHOUT YOUR POWERS" A high pitched squeal came from Kong. "HUH?" Kong looked down and saw how tiny his hands and feet were, he soon realized he was the height of a child (Krillin's height as a kid) "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Kong's voice squealed. Luffy laughed and pointed at him "I knew you were gonna fall for it, since this was your first time using Gear third your body couldn't compensate with the stress given to is, thus reverting back into a chibi form." (Small state form) "Don't worry you won't stay small forever" Luffy said slowly towering over the frightened Kong.

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he was going to enjoy what happens next "GOODBYE!" Luffy shouted as he launched his leg forward striking Kong not only off the arena but off the Island! Nobody gave a damn about Kong; in fact everyone was cheering including the announcer. "Winner of the match is Monkey D. Luffy!"

Next number 85 and 29 come to the platform" The announcer said while Luffy walked off the stage.

He was going to thank Goku for the idea but he was nowhere to be found, he went around asking the other competitors where Goku was and they said he went in to change. "Huh? Why change now?" he wondered. Luffy shrugged it off and stretched his hand over to the stands to sit with his crew until his match was call up again. "Here Luffy" Zoro took the hat and gave it back to Luffy.

Luffy placed the hat back on his head and grinned "Thanks Zoro" As Luffy was getting settled in a female voice was heard above "I haven't missed all the fights have I?" The crew had looked up to see a female flying in the sky wearing a green gown with a black vest that dropped towards her side, a large ring was around her neck, light blue skin with her hair pulled back and was holding a staff in her hand, it was Vados.

"Vados!" Luffy waved at her remembering she was Goku's teacher back at the Amazon Island. Sanji nearly lost his cool when he spotted Vados, if Chopper wasn't there to help him, Sanji might've lost it and lost a lot of blood. "You know her Luffy" Ussop said looking at the floating lady nervously. "Yeah! She's really cool, she's Goku's teacher as of now, right?" Luffy turned his head towards Vados to which she smiled and nodded. "That is correct Luffy"

The straw hat crew was open mouthed in shock; they never knew Goku, one of the strongest people they had encountered, would ever have a teacher. "Well... you gotta start somewhere" Ussop said jokingly but was still surprised to what he had heard. Vados had chuckled by the response and sat down waiting for her student to come out and fight. "So wait..." Ussop began, Vados turned her head towards them. "Was it you that Goku shouted into the air a while back?" Ussop said to which Vados nodded "That is correct Mr..." Vados said before Ussop smirked and stood proudly "That's captain Usso-" Luffy punched in the head "I keep telling ya ain't the captain Ussop!" Luffy said as he began to introduce his crew one by one to Vados.

Vados smiled "Well it's a pleasure to see more of Goku's friends" Vados said as the announcer went to the microphone. "Number 85, would you please come to the ring, if you don't arrive in the next five minutes, you will be counted out"

As soon as the announcer had finished, Goku started running out of the hallway "Sorry! Sorry! I was changing into my fighting gear!" Goku said as he wore a new martial arts Gi, a new one that his friends, Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia had ever seen before. (It's the Martial arts Gi Goku used during the Universe 7 vs. 6 battles) Franky cocked his head in confusion "Eh? When did he have the time to buy a new gi?" Vados was the first to reply "I'm the one who gave it to him, he asked me when we were talking in the sky.

An Hour ago...

"I'll be up in a minute!" Goku shouted. Goku looked up and flew into the sky, out of view of the crowds. He ascended into the sky, past the clouds until he was surrounded by the fluffy object. Goku sensed his surroundings to find the person until he heard a voice "Don't bother, I was coming out anyways" Goku turned to see Vados, his teacher appearing behind a cloud flying over to him. Goku, respectively bowed his head in respect. "Vados! What brings you over to Earth?" Goku grinned as he stood up.

Vados smiled "lord Champa had requested me to come down and bring some of your delicious food back to his world" Vados said as Goku laughed a little. "Ah, okay that makes sense, wish he was here to see me battle in this tournament" Goku spoke. Vados frowned "But Goku won't it be difficult to battle in a tux? Sure you can move but your mobility won't last for too long" Vados pointed at Goku's suit. "Oh No! I'm not fighting in a suit! I just had to wear this for our introduction!" Goku said with his hands out trying to explain.

Vados nodded understanding now, "Well I'll be heading out to bring some food for lord Champa now, enjoy your Earthly tournament Son Goku" Vados said before descending to the ground. "Wait!" Goku shouted. Vados stopped to look up seeing Goku descending towards her. "Before you go, can you create a new Gi for me, it's kinda wearing down now and I don't have a new one to wear, and besides why don't you come and watch my battle, you can sit with my friends too if you want." Goku said. Vados thought about it for a moment before she nodded yes in agreement.

"Okay, I'll stay and watch your battle, it might be fun to see how far you've improved since our last training session" Vados said as she pulled her staff and pointed it at Goku. The orb that sits in the front of the staff started to glow brightly for a moment before dying off. As the light ended, in Goku's hands was a brand new set of martial arts Gi. "Here you go, a brand new set of martial arts Gi, this one is special as this will automatically repair itself when a battle has ended" Vados said smiling proudly of her work. "Awesome! Thanks Vados!" Goku said before he heard an announcement echo" "Now will Number 80 and 44 please come to the stage" The announcer's voice was heard before the com switch had cut off.

"Oh man Luffy's up now! I gotta go, later Vados!" Goku said as he waved his hand in the air showing he was leaving. Vados nodded her head and watched the fight up from above while Goku flew back down and was watching his friend in the tournament.

Back to the present...

The crew nodded as they understood now, they turned back their heads to see their friend entering into the stadium. Goku walked up into the stage and bowed respectfully to his opponent before going into his fighting position. (This will be a full fight as well; also I'm deciding not to make Ice Chilla a villain as I kinda wanted to have a frieza race character to be good for once. Another thing it will be similar to Goku vs. Frost, like dialogue wise. Enjoy!)

"Begin!" The announcer shouted. Ice Chilla made no hesitation and rushed forward towards Goku. Instinctively, Goku raised his arms to defend but Chilla slid on the floor into Goku's legs knocking him forward and off balance. "What the?!" Goku said as it took him by surprise, Chilla kicked his feet as if he was bicycling and was stomping into Goku's abdomen repeatedly. Goku gritted his teeth and pushed his hand forward causing a rush of air to pressurize and slam to where Chilla was. But Chilla was fast, he moved out of the blast mere millimeters from taking a direct blow.

Goku stood his ground but wasn't aware Chilla was approaching him from behind, before he knew it, Chilla jumped on top of Goku's head and launched into the air, spinning him around and slammed him right back to the ground. Chilla jumped a few feet away giving Goku time to recuperate and get back off the ground. "That's some attack! I barely saw it!" Goku said impressed. Chilla smiled "I wish to fight you head on but our physiques are too different in size, that is why I'm fighting in a more different, lightweight style of fighting" Chilla said, he immediately saw something was bothering Goku.

"Is something the matter?" Chilla asked. Goku immediately responded. "You should hurry up and transform into your final form already". Goku said blatantly taking the crowds by confusion except for Chilla. "How did you..." Chilla was about to ask when Goku started up knowing what Ice Chilla was about to ask. "Where I'm from, I fought a guy just like you, if you hold back against me, you might get beat before you can use your full power" Goku said as Chilla nodded understanding. "Ok I'll take your advice, in that case, I'll jump straight to my final form" Chilla said as he gritted his teeth and started to transform "Ahhh!" Chilla shouted as a bright light flashed so brightly that everyone except Goku and Vados covered their eyes from the immense brightness. The light faded away, stood there was a being with immense power. Chilla's ivory skin had turned a lighter color; his muscles had expanded in size and been covered with a thick layer of armor, his horns had reverted back and now had a bald shape instead. (Basically Frieza's full power form)

"Incredible! Goku had to vs. someone like that before in his universe?" Hancock said in shock observing the new transformation of Ice Chilla. "Finally, I have powered up to my final form, is this satisfactory enough for you?" Chilla responded with a smirk. Goku smirked back as a golden aura engulfed around him."Let's find out" Goku said as the golden aura dissipated showing his golden spiked up hair, everyone except Goku's friend and the shichibukai's was amazed that Goku managed to transform as well.

Ice Chilla was taken aback by the new transformation. "I'm not surprised really, especially someone with your caliber, and your bounty!" Chilla smiled, he bowed towards Goku "I'm glad that I was honored to fight against a worthy opponent like you Son Goku, let's make this battle a memorable one!" Chilla said preparing his fighting stance. "Agreed" Goku said going back into his stance.

"This will be an interesting fight" Vados smiled watching both her student and his opponent closely. Goku moved forward but before Chilla could react, Goku vanished. Chilla frantically looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Out of nowhere, Goku reappeared in front of Chilla and quickly jabs his chest with such power that it made Ice Chilla cough blood. Chilla gritted his teeth and grabbed Goku by the throat with his tail and slammed him to the ground.

Chilla slammed his fist into the ground but Goku vanished before Chilla made contact. As Chilla's fist hit the ground the arena cracked causing it to split in the middle. Goku reappeared and grabbed Chilla's tail and started spinning him around. He spun Chilla around multiple times in a quick motion, and then swung with enough force towards the outside of the arena. "Ergk!" Chilla gritted his teeth as he extended his hand forward and shot out a ki blast to push him back to the safe boundaries of the arena.

Even though Chilla would have lost that fast he couldn't help but laugh, he was actually having fun! Chilla stood up laughing and dusting himself off. "Goku I don't know why, but I hope no of us wins this battle, I want it to never end!" Chilla grinned. Goku smiled back "I know how you feel, but you know we both can't have it that way, so let's keep going Chilla" Goku said. Chilla sighed and then smiled "Ready!" he shouted as they rushed towards each other with their fists out.

Boom*

Another force of wind pressurized exploding outward into the crowd nearly taking them off their seats and fly up into the air. Even Hancock and her two sisters had to hold their ground from the force of the punch. Both Goku and Chilla flew back due to the whiplash of the punch, Chilla being the first to regain his stance rushed forward at undetectable speeds that only a trained eye could see. Chilla appeared in front of the unbalanced Goku and took advantaged; Chilla sent a barrage of punches at Goku successfully landing every punch. It felt like getting knocked out to be woken up again, and then get knocked out again! Goku caught Chilla's left fist and held on tightly while he started his own barrage of kicks to Chilla's jaw.

Immediately, Chilla grabbed Goku's leg and held on tightly with a death grip. "Ergh!" Goku gritted his teeth and pulled Chilla forward and landed a head butt releasing both from their grips. "Ow, ow, ow" Goku whined while rubbing his head, as did Chilla. Chilla wasn't done though, he rushed forward for another attack but Goku saw him and vanished in a blink of an eye. Suddenly Goku went behind Chilla, but Chilla was expecting this, he lashed out his leg behind but only hit the air as Goku had crouched to avoid the attack. Goku launched forward and launched his knee into Chilla's abdomen with enough force to send him sliding towards the edge of the arena but not off of it.

Chilla retracted his arms back and formed a red destructo disk and shot it out at Goku before sending out more. Goku being aware of the attack shot away from it as it was cutting through the stone while following Goku. The announcer was in shock "Wait you can't use that! It's a weapon!" The announcer said before Vados flew over to him. "It's not a weapon but more of power that is contained within each person" Vados lied in order to watch what the outcome would be.

Surprisingly the announcer bought it and allowed the fight to continue. Goku flew into the air because he thought if he stayed too low for long, somebody would get hurt. The disks followed Goku into the air as he had more room to move between the disks that were aiming to slice through him. "Don't worry Goku, these disks won't cut you into pieces but just cause some cuts but not any life threatening ones" Chilla said reassuring Goku. Goku nodded while he flew higher up into the air along with the disks. Goku looked back and shot a few ki blasts towards the disks causing them to explode into red smoke.

Chilla wanted to try and end this with his last move, Chilla shot his hand into the air and put all the power he had left into a blast and shot it into the sky. Goku seeing the blast decided to challenge it and blasted straight through it. "Goku!" Hancock shouted as she worried about what he was trying to do. The blast was so loud everyone except Vados had to cover their ears. Goku was slowly moving through the blast while it was burning through the upper body and part of the lower body in his new gi. "Goku! It was an honor to battle you! But I'm going to win this!" Chilla pushed more power into the blast.

"Not... a chance!" Goku shouted as it was basically a stalemate. "Erah!" Chilla shouted one last time putting forth a giant push of energy into the blast covering the sky with a large amount of light as the blast exploded. A few seconds later the blinding light faded and Goku was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no, did I over do it?" Chilla spoke out loud. As he said this, Goku appeared right beside him with his hands cupped together and an energy blast compressed together. Before Chilla could react, it was too late, "HAA!" Goku shouted as he sent the blast in close range of Chilla causing yet again another blinding light to occur in the arena. "Man these guys know how to put on a light show!" Ussop said covering his eyes from the light.

The light disappeared and everyone saw Goku smiling as he knew he won. Everyone looked to the direction he was facing and saw Chilla laying on his back on the wall of the outside ring, conscious but hurting badly. "That's it folks! In a turning event this battle goes to Son Goku!" The announcer said as an ovation of cheers erupted from the battle. Goku grinned before walking over and lending his hand to help Chilla. "You did great Ice, I'm sure this will be an unforgettable battle for those who witnessed it" Goku grinned.

Chilla smiled and took Goku's hand to pull himself up. "Yeah, you got that right" Chilla said as both grinned and helped each other out of the ring. Hancock couldn't hold in her excitement, she just had to run down and congratulate Goku, but she knew the shichibukai's were still there, so she would have to wait to ask her question until Goku and the rest could enter back into the hallway. She ran down the stairway and entered into the hallway while Goku helped walk Chilla to the outside of the ring while the other competitors took over to fight. Vados being generous, used her power to rebuild the stage to its original form.

Goku was still in his super sayian form, his Gi was torn up just like in Namek when he was battling full powered frieza. "Looking badass Goku" Zoro's voice was heard behind him, he turned around to see his friends coming towards him with a big grin on their face. "Yeah, haha, I didn't think it would take me that long to finish the battle, I guess I wanted to see how far he could push his limits, he didn't disappoint" Goku shrugged and grinned back.

He looked down to see his Gi was repairing itself but in a slow process but he didn't really care that much, as long as it was being repaired, Goku couldn't complain. "Number 75, Anonymous with a brutal K.O!" The announcer shouted as many gasps were heard from the stands. "What?! But the match had just started!" Chopper said in shock as the crew turned around to see a grounded person with a majority of his body broken in different and horrifying ways. "My God..." Nami cupped her mouth as she saw the horrifying site.

"This is unbelievable! First he pummels the poor fellow and then puts his two fingers to his head and then sent a blast towards the young man's side, somebody please get him medical attention now!" The announcer shouted as a pair of medical teams were rushing towards the stage taking the man to the infirmary. Goku looked at the cloaked figure. "Put his two finger... Special beam cannon?... No!" Goku finally realized who was under the cloak. "Bad move, Bad move indeed"

Cell

End of chapter 20! I really never thought I'd make it this far and reach over 100K words! Even though it's not the greatest feat, it damn sure is an accomplishment! To have people constantly reading your work and enjoy it, being asked to make an update constantly. Though, I'm going to have to take a break because of school right now. I hope soon I'll be able to write back soon, what do you think of this chapter, please leave a review and I'll always be ready to read your responses. With everything out of the way, Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey it's great to be back! I want to thank everyone who stayed to keep reading because I really do like to make this story! Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Begin the Tournament! A New Dragon King will be declared part 2

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

"That's it folks! In a turning event this battle goes to Son Goku!" The announcer said as an ovation of cheers erupted from the battle.

Hancock couldn't hold in her excitement, she just had to run down and congratulate Goku, but she knew the Shichibukai's were still there, so she would have to wait to ask her question until Goku and the rest could enter back into the hallway. She ran down the stairway and entered into the hallway while Goku helped walk Chilla to the outside of the ring while the other competitors took over to fight.

"Number 75, Anonymous with a brutal K.O!" The announcer shouted as many gasps were heard from the stands. "What?! But the match had just started!" Chopper said in shock as the crew turned around to see a grounded person with a majority of his body broken in different and horrifying ways. "My god..." Nami cupped her mouth as she saw the horrifying site.

"This is unbelievable! First he pummels the poor fellow and then puts his two fingers to his head and then sent a blast towards the young man's side, somebody please get him medical attention now!" The announcer shouted as a pair of medical teams rushed towards the stage taking the man to the infirmary. Goku looked at the cloaked figure. "Put his two fingers... Special beam cannon? No!" Goku finally realized who was under the cloak. "Bad move, Bad move indeed"

"Cell"

In the medical infirmary...

Goku and the rest of the Straw hats rushed into the infirmary as did many fighters checking up on their 'friend' (Everyone in the tournament were close as they began socializing with one another) Chopper ran towards the doctor getting the medical reports while the fighters closed in around the guy asking how he felt and was he okay.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Number 83 smiled weakly before he twitched in pain. Goku pushed through the crowds and pulled out the bottle full of senzu beans and took one out. As Goku finally got through, he lowered his hand to Number 83 showing him the Senzu bean. "Eat this bean, It will help reattach all your broken bones back into place" Goku said.

Number 83 was at first hesitant but eventually complied as he knew Goku wouldn't stop until he ate it. Number 83 couldn't actually move so Goku dropped the bean into his mouth and moved his head back allowing him to swallow. Number 83's muscle started to expand in size nearly ripping his gi because of the massive increase in muscle mass. The crowd had taken a step back as Number 83 got up slowly and realized he could stand up again.

"What the hell was that?" Number 83 said in disbelief but completely amazed at what the bean did. Goku gave a brief description of the senzu bean and its healing ability. After Goku finished, the straw hats came forward "What happened to you? One minute the battle just started and then immediately you're on the floor with multiple bones in different places they shouldn't be" Ussop said.

Number 83 shuddered as he recalled the brutal beat down. "I remember it vividly, that monster split into 4 versions of him and ganged up on me" Number 83 started up. Goku frowned as he knew what technique Cell had used "Multiform technique" Goku muttered to himself. "Then he used the other 2 versions of him to hold me while the 3rd one put his two fingers to his forehead and shot a beam at me knocking me out" Number 83 shrugged as that was all he remembered.

"You've gotta remember at least a little bit more, we need to know what we're dealing with" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. He felt a rush of excitement in battling the cloaked figure (Cell) but deep down, he felt fear trying to seep through his body. Ussop on the other hand had no problem showing his fear when thinking about Cell. "Sorry, I wish I could help more but that's all I remember" Number 83 said.

Goku looked around to see most of the fighters who were listening into their conversation; he noticed the scared look on their faces. It was just like when Majin Buu came and was absorbing everyone including his friends and family. The terror Goku felt continues to haunt him whenever he had walked past Buu. He knew Buu couldn't do any more harm but the fact the jolly going creature had the ability to bring out a darker side made Goku keep his guard up everyday incase another emergency like that ever happened.

Goku had enough, he walked out the door leaving the rest of the straw hats in the infirmary, he needed some air. Goku walked out towards the front of the island and watched the sun setting as the day was almost over. Goku was sweating nervously, Even though it was Cell, Goku felt a power emitting from him that wasn't there when he had first fought him during the Cell Games. "Did he get stronger over the years? No he couldn't have since he needed to absorb people in order to get stronger" Goku thought. He sensed Cell's ki and thankfully found no power that was one of his friends in the Dbz world.

Goku scratched his head in confusion "Wait... how did he get here in the first place?" Goku thought out loud. First Cell returns back from hell and now he appears in the one piece world? "He couldn't have used the dragon balls right? Maybe instant transmission?" Goku thought before he shook his head in disapproval. "No... If that was the case I would have gone home the minute I came here" Goku sighed as he would never understand how Cell came back to life, all of that would be answered whenever he gets the chance to fight him.

"Goku!" A female voice called out towards him. "Huh?" Goku snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see a familiar face, he grinned as he knew who it was. It was Hancock. "Hey Han... Dragon Queen" Goku joked while he bowed his head in respect. Hancock blushed a little and cupped her face while turning her face away "What are you doing here alone?" Hancock said smiling but with her head turned away.

"I'm just getting some fresh air before my next battle" Goku laughed slightly while rubbing the back of his head. "So how's everything in the Amazon Island after Luffy and I left?" Goku asked as Hancock turned her head towards him "Well, it's a little boring to rule the island without someone to share the excitement with" Hancock closed her eyes and blushed slightly; sadly Goku was oblivious as usual.

"I've actually decided I wanted to go and explore the world too Goku" Hancock started "and I just got one thing to say to you Goku" The sayian cocked his head slightly "What is it Hancock?" Goku asked. The empress lips curled into a smile that would melt any who gazed upon the sight. She walked towards Goku "Son Goku... will you ma..."

Hancock was interrupted by the loud speaker "Attention, attention all! The tournament will start again in 2 minutes, if you could please return to the arena as soon as possible for the next match" The announcer stated across the island before dying down into silence.

"Whoa! I'm gonna be late! Sorry Hancock maybe we can talk later!" Goku started running towards the arena. The empress blushed and called back "Till then sweetheart!" Goku didn't hear her fully as he dashed through the island and back towards the arena.

Arriving late as Goku had gotten lost; he walked back to the stadium and saw the matches were already starting. Thankfully his match was upcoming next and he was excited to see who his next opponent would be. As Goku approached, he noticed Vados waiting patiently for him as he came closer. "You're thirty minutes late Goku, we all know you of all people shouldn't have been late" Vados rolled her eyes as Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, anyways I thought you had left already?" Goku asked.

Vados sighed "Champa sama was still hungry and asked me to get him more of your earthly cuisine, so I've decided to take a 'pit stop' on the way" Vados winked. Goku laughed "Alright then, my match is about to start" Goku looked up to see both of the competitors leaving the stadium. Goku ran towards it while looking back "Wish me luck!" Goku said as Vados nodded and took her seat with the rest of the straw hats in the stands.

(Okay so the winners of the previous fights while Goku was talking with Vados were number 66, 74, 77, and the losers were 43, 69, and 78, only 10 remain...)

Goku walked up into the stadium and was shocked to see who his opponent was; yes you guessed it, Luffy. "Luffy?! We're fighting now?" Goku sighed sadly as he wanted to vs. his friend in the semi finals. Luffy grinned "Yeah! And with that extra training I did with those training gear, I should be far stronger than I was back when I trained with Rayleigh"

Goku smiled and prepared his fighting stance "Then I don't want you to hold back on me okay?" The bell had sounded indicating the match had begun, afar from the stadium a hand stretched forward and shot a dark pulse of energy towards the ring and into Luffy. "Ergk!" Luffy's eyes widened from the pain, his body started growing bigger into his gear forth and his eyes turned crimson red, Luffy felt a dark power growing inside of him and was continuing to grow even more powerful inside him to the point he wasn't in control of his body.

"Hm?" Goku's eyes narrowed as he looked at Luffy suspiciously, "Oh... Don't worry..." Luffy looked up with his evil in eyes and increased his powers tremendously which made Goku take a step back. "I wasn't going to hold back" Luffy said as he dashed towards Goku and launched an uppercut into Goku's abdomen. "What the? This isn't Luffy!" Goku said out loud, "Where is this power coming from?!" Goku turned his head to see where the dark energy power was flowing from Luffy, He squinted his eyes to see the cloaked figure cell causing the entire problem.

"Cell! I've got to Argh!" Goku felt a sharp pain course into his back as he crashed down into the arena, he looked up to see Luffy crash back down and grab him by the face, repeatedly slamming his body into the stadium. (For all the reviews for what comes up next, KEEP IN MIND this is Cell's new power being transferred into Luffy's body, thus making him much stronger than before giving Goku a harder time to fight, so I don't want to see anyone whining about why he should have one shot him)

"What's Luffy doing? He looks like he's going to crush Goku!" Sanji shouted in disbelief as did the rest of the crew. Vados squinted her eyes, she didn't understand how Luffy suddenly became much stronger in a matter of months since the last time they saw each other. "Goku!" Hancock cupped her hand over her mouth as she was watching Goku getting thrown around like a rag doll.

Luffy threw Goku across the stadium almost knocking him off the edge, "Ergh... My head..." Goku rubbed his head as he saw an evil grin coming from Luffy. Goku slowly got up "Luffy! You got to listen to me... this isn't you" Goku fell down to one knee, and winced from the pain. "You have to fight his mind control powers Luffy; I know you can do it!" Goku shouted. The evil side of Luffy scoffed at Goku's words. "Fight it? He could barely stand up to it!" The evil side of Luffy said as he shot his fist at Goku who disappeared from the spot to reappear behind Luffy.

Retaliating, Goku sent a hard left kick sending Luffy flying but not without using his other hand to grab Goku. "Wah!" Goku shouted as he was being pulled closer to Luffy until he was being suffocated into a bear hug. "Give up now monkey! And I'll make this quick and easy!" the evil side of Luffy grinned continuing his bear hug. Goku gritted his teeth "Ahhh!" He transformed into a super sayian 2 and the bright flames had knocked Luffy off guard and released his grip on Goku.

Goku jumped into the air and slammed the heel of his foot into Luffy's face knocking him down like a building onto the stadium, the stadium was rumbling from the shockwave of the crash and the tiles cracked under the force of Luffy's weight. Goku took a step back and cracked his knuckles. "If talking won't bring out the evil power, then I guessing I'll just have to beat it out of you" Goku smirked.

Luffy got up and spit out a glob of blood from his mouth. The evil side of Luffy smirked back and rushed towards the electric, flamed hair sayian. Luffy went for a strong right but missed as Goku ducked and did a round house kick to Luffy's abdomen, Goku jumped and repeatedly kicked Luffy in the jaw and ended with a spinning scissor kick to his neck.

With Cell's new power infused into Luffy's body, he didn't feel as much pain as he use to, otherwise all those attacks would have hurt tremendously. Goku tried searching through Luffy's mind, he was relieved when he sensed Luffy's soul hadn't completely disappeared, he just needed to stop Cell from feeding Luffy more of his dark powers.

Goku gritted his teeth. "Ha!" Goku shouted as he sent a ki blast away from the stadium, heading straight for Cell. "Why did he shoot it there?" Robin asked "Did he do that by accident?" Nami questioned. Vados narrowed her eyes toward the blast observing what her student was firing at. Seeing the blast, Cell moved out of the way and stopped feeding Luffy his energy, Goku turned around but Luffy was still being held under his control. Cell extended his hand through the cloak and was going to aim at Goku.

*Dash noise* (Lol I don't know what it sounds like maybe wssh or something like that?)

Cell's hand was being subdued "What?" Cell's eyes widened in shock, he turned to see none other than Vados holding his hand firmly. "I would advise not to interrupt my student's match again" Vados released her grip as Cell retracted back wincing from the woman's death grip.

Vados raised her staff at Cell and narrowed her eyes "I could erase you from existence" The staff glowed brightly as Cell moved back ever slowly trying to think of a way to escape but Vados sighed and lowered her staff, with that, the glow died into a glimmer of nothing. "Normally I wouldn't interfere with human conflict, so this time I will give you a chance to live" Cell relaxed for a second only for Vados to push her staff towards his neck.

"But if I see you interfering in matches again, I won't be so generous the next time" Vados threatened. Cell nodded his head under the cloak as sweat dripped from his head, even though he was an android. Vados closed her eyes and smiled. "Good, then I will be off then" Vados turned back and flew back to the stadium leaving the dazed Cell alone. (Ok I'm having Vados still be stronger than Goku and Cell for this story because if I don't, then a lot of people will comment why Cell didn't fight back. Now that we're clear about that)

"Release him now!" Goku shouted as he pinned down Luffy and raised his fist directly at him. Still under mind control, Luffy grinned an evil smile "Not a chance monkey!" Luffy was thrashing around, trying to break free but Goku held him down. Goku gritted his teeth and punched Luffy in the face repeatedly, "What was that suppose to do? Tickle me?" Luffy bellowed out a harsh laugh. Luffy used his legs and stretched towards Goku and wrapped his legs tightly around Goku's neck.

"Ack!" Goku grabbed his neck trying to get loose but he was losing air quickly. Luffy grinned like a mad man. "What? Got nothing to say?!" Luffy tighten his grip, Goku, with a last attempt, raised his hand and grabbed Luffy's face. "HAAA!" Goku managed to shout out, immediately a ki blast exploded from Luffy's face shooting both fighters apart.

Dust formed around the stadium as the crowd had to cover their eyes from the dust entering. As the dust receded they saw Goku cup his hands together and gritted his teeth. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku disappeared and appeared behind Luffy. "HAAA!" The energy wave blast from Goku's hand and shot straight at Luffy's back sending towards the stadium wall.

Boom*

Luffy's face slammed straight into the wall underneath the crowd stands, Luffy fell backwards and dropped into the ground. "That's a KO!" Ussop shouted as the straw hats looked down to see their Captain look up with the same crimson red eyes. "Wah!" Chopper jumped into Robin's arms as Luffy got back up. Goku dashed forward and kicked Luffy into the air. (AN: Ok I know a lot of you are going to pissed about what's going to happen next, please remember, this is Cell's power in Luffy's body making him even stronger. So no bashing about why I did this) Goku powered up and his hair started to grow.

"Ahhh!" Goku shouted as his flaming aura started to increase in size and lighting was zooming around his body rapidly. The stands were swaying around at the shaking that Goku was causing. The arena was ripping apart due to the shockwaves being pushed onto the surface causing rock and dust to scatter around Goku and into the crowds. Everyone ducked to avoid being hit as Goku kept powering up.

"Ahhh!" Goku shouted as he exploded into a bright explosion. As everyone looked back up they saw Goku had transformed again. Only Vados and his friends knew he had turned into Super Saiyan 3, everyone else was freaked out by how many transformations Goku had, especially the shichibukai's. Goku launched into the air after Luffy who was falling back down. Goku pushed his knee into Luffy's abdomen and slammed his fists down on Luffy's back.

Luffy fell down into the stadium with a loud thud but Goku was far from done. He retracted his fist back and rushed towards the ground Luffy. "Get out of my friend!" Goku shouted as he extended his fist forward and speared it into Luffy's abdomen.

BOOM*

The stadium cracked into two causing the two sides to fold into a v-shape for a moment before falling back to the ground. Huff* Huff* Goku panted feeling a bit worn out from fighting Luffy. He looked down to see Luffy's mass was slowly decreasing back to his original self. His eyes reverted back from crimson red to normal white.

"Ugh... Wha... What happened...?" Luffy said wincing in pain but not moving as he couldn't move at all. Goku sat up as the announcer tap the microphone back on. "With the match concluded, the winner is Number 85, Son Goku". A wave of whisper with disbelief arose through the crowd to what they saw. Goku got to his feet and aided Luffy back to his feet. "You feel okay Luffy?" Goku asked as he powered down to his base form. "I feel like jelly now" Luffy sarcastically said as he couldn't stand without some assistance.

The straw hats ran to the two and Zoro pulled out the senzu bottle and gave Luffy a bean to eat. Luffy's mass increased and then decreased back to his original form. Luffy gave a sick look. "If it's all the same... I think I'm gonna lie down for awhile" The crew laughed as they were helping Luffy back to his room. Goku released his grip on Luffy while the others held onto him. He glared off into the distance and witnessed Cell staring back at him. Even though Cell's face had been cloaked Goku knew Cell had a smirk written on his face. Gritting his teeth, Goku dashed off the island towards Cell, only to be stopped by Vados holding her staff in front of Goku.

"Now isn't the time to act on emotions Goku, you'll get your shot against him soon." Goku took a long stare at Cell who saluted with two fingers and dashed off before starting right back with Vados. "You know what he did to my friend, he deserves what's coming to him" Goku said coldly. Vados nodded in agreement "Of course, but now isn't the time, this is a time of healing for both you and Luffy, acting irrationally now would cause more problems than solutions Goku" Vados explained calming down the irate sayian. Goku folded his arms and frowned "What would you do if your brother Whis was being controlled by some mechanical freak, wouldn't you want to destroy them for turning your brother against you?" Goku thought that question would hit personally to Vados. Vados smiled "My brother wouldn't be controlled by that person's power, he's too smart to be affected by those" Vados explained. Having nothing else to say, knowing he lost the argument, Goku sighed and pounded his fists together before letting out a determined look.

"Alright then, I'll just have to wait to get some payback for Luffy" Goku said out loud. "Just you wait Cell, just you wait" Goku thought in his head before turning back with Vados and heading back to the island. At Luffy's hotel room, Goku walked into the room and noticed everyone cramping over at a corner where Luffy was sleeping on the bed in an awkward position."Hey guys!" Goku cheerfully but loudly spoke as Nami, Ussop and Chopper nearly fell off the bed because Goku had spooked them.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you know when to knock!?" Nami shouted as she got back up on her feet and stomped towards Goku menacingly. "Heh... Maybe that wasn't the best thing for me to do" Goku said terrified, looking around for any frying pan Nami could use on him. If there's anything he learned while being on the Straw hat crew is to achieve your goals, always have your friends back, and never anger Nami when she's near a weapon, especially near a frying pan. Nami sighed and walked back with her arms folded "I swear, sometimes Luffy and Goku are two idiots in a pod" Nami said as Goku gave a nervous chuckle while the rest of the crew were trying to hold in their breaths from laughing too hard but failed ultimately.

"Ugh... can you keep it down you guys?" Luffy said waking up with a throbbing headache. Chopper got back on the bed and performed a physical on Luffy before giving his analysis. "Well Luffy's doing much better, his muscles are still sore from the battle but they are healthy as ever, just a few hours of rest and he should feel much better" Chopper spoke before everyone nodded. "Man, how long was I out?" Luffy asked, "About an hour or two" Sanji said as he walked over giving Luffy a gallon of water to drink. Luffy drank it all within a second; "Thanks Sanji" Luffy grinned and gave out a sigh.

Luffy looked up to see Goku and gave a sadden look "Hey... uh Goku... Look I didn't mean all those things I said before, I really didn't know what I was doi..." Luffy was interrupted by Goku "Hey! Don't worry about it, I knew you weren't the one saying it, after all you were being mind controlled" Goku said calmly but taking the crew by surprise. "Mind controlled? By who? Sanji spoke up but Goku nodded his head, "Don't worry about it, Luffy doesn't need to be concerned with this now, he'll learn in all due time" Goku said. With a determined look he smiled and held out his fist towards Luffy, "But I can guarantee you this Luffy, I'm gonna make that person pay for what he did to my captain" Goku said with a smirk. Luffy smirked back and fist bumped Goku "Then show'em why you shouldn't be messed with"

The crew left the hotel and walked towards the dining hall "Alright so I guess the matches will start up now?" Zoro questioned Goku shrugged "Well my match doesn't start up yet so i'm going to get some food" Goku grinned "You mean eat the entire the food court?" Nami sarcastically rolled her eyes. As the crew got closer to the dining hall they noticed a large group surrounding at a corner. "What's everyone looking at?" Chopper asked. "Not sure" Nami said as she tapped someone shoulder to get their attention.

"Yes?" the person said. Nami pointed behind her to where everyone surrounded at a corner. "Ah, that yeah, the remaining competitors had quit and those are the people signing off their names from the competition" "WHAT?!" the crew shouted simultaneously. "Why would they quit all of a sudden? They're almost at the semi finals!" Nami shouted grasping the man by his shirt. "Who wouldn't want to quit, especially if they had to vs. that cloaked freak!" The man said terrified by Nami. She pulled him closer "What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes as the man began to speak. "Look, it was that cloak guy's turn to go right? All of a sudden his opponent takes the easy way out and forfeits the match, obviously the competitor needing to compete, the announcer had to call up for another fighter to fight the cloaked man but he also forfeited and so on. They knew what was going to happen so they took off before that cloaked guy could have any second thoughts about attacking them." The man said "That's why they're all here, signing off their names from the match ups" The man said as Nami released her grip on him.

Goku couldn't help but put a smile on his face. Even though that means the tournament is now shorter for the men's division, it means he gets a shot at Cell at the finals sooner than expected. "That's gotta be the best news I've heard so far" Goku smirked looking off at the arena. It was only a few minutes until he would face off with Cell, and he would get all his answers questioned when they battle. The crew turned to Goku as he explained that he was still going to battle in the tournament. "Damn right you are, if you give up that prize money I'll never forgive you!" Nami said with a smirk.

The crew walked back to the stadium and shuffled into the stands along with Vados who appeared from the sky and into the stands while Goku took off into the stadium where he saw his opponent folding his arms as if patiently waiting for him. "About time you showed up Son Goku..." Cell thought. The announcer walked into the middle of the stadium between the two warriors to get the attention of the rowdy crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to the finals of the 87th Dragon tournament!" The announcer said as an ovation of cheers exploded from the crowd.

The announcer looked at Goku and the Cell "These two mighty warriors will clash with everything they've got to earn the spot and title of Dragon King!" The announcer said pointing to the grand stairway leading to two thrones, one being occupied by the Dragon Queen, Hancock. "I wish you both good luck and the match can begin!" The announcer said running back to his safe zone and sounding off the bell. Briing* the match has officially started.

...

But the two fighters didn't run towards each other, they didn't even walk, they just stared at each other. Goku glared in Cell's eyes as did Cell to Goku. "What are they doing?" Ussop questioned but the crew just shook their heads not understanding either. "They're having a mental brawl" Vados said not taking off her eyes from the two in the arena. "A mental brawl?" Robin asked confused, Vados nodded "Yes Ms. Robin, though they appear not moving with their bodies, they are linked together telepathically and are sparring right now as we speak. "Incredible! I didn't know such thing could happen" Chopper said amazed looking back his friend.

Wham* Cell's body moved back a few inches and Goku's eyes revived with life. Goku went into his stance and waited for Cell's move. (Heads up the crew doesn't know Cell yet and Cell doesn't know Goku has already identified him that will be later in the chapter FYI) Cell dashed towards Goku and launched a left hook only for Goku to raise his left arm to block, to counter Goku struck the palm of his right hand into the cloak of Cell's chest pushing him back a few inches.

Goku disappeared and reappeared within the second and started a left jab to Cell's jaw and then struck with a right jab again to Cell's face, Goku ended it off with a raised kick to Cell's abdomen knocking him back again a few inches. Goku narrowed his eyes, something was wrong here, Cell was definitely strong but he was holding back his powers, he wondered why.

Goku dashed at Cell and struck at Cell's face, only to pass through him "After image?!" Goku thought, he turned around to see Cell raising his knee into Goku's abdomen. Goku winced in pain and pushed back to get some room. As he stepped down on the stadium he felt a sharp pain on his side and fell down to the ground with a loud thud breaking a part of the ring. Goku jumped back up and saw Cell's stretching his muscles, everyone except Vados thought the cloaked figure was mocking Goku by showing he thought it was an easy fight, but Goku knew better, their match was just a warm up for him.

Cell prepared his fighting stance as he was finally ready; Goku though folded his arms "ready to battle for real?" Goku smirked "Cell" When hearing his name it took Cell by surprise, even though he was covered by his cloak, Cell's mouth was opened surprised how Goku knew it was him. A wave of hushed whisper grew around the stadium wondering how Goku knew him. "Has he met him somewhere?" Hancock questioned. Goku placed his arms to his side "So how did you escape?" Goku asked only to receive silence from him. Goku gritted his teeth "Answer me Cell! How did you escape from Hell?!" Goku shouted.

This time, instead of silence he heard a slight chuckle from Cell. Everyone turned their eyes towards Cell as he took his hand and grasped the top of his cloak and ripped it away from him. Everyone except Goku and Vados gasped as they witnessed an android right in front of their eyes. "What is he?" Franky said curiously, He looked at the android from head to toe and knew right there that the android was no joke. "That is high tech right there, more advanced than the ones in my body" Franky said as the crew turned to him in shock.

"Very clever Goku... I never thought you would be that smart to figure out it was me" Cell said with distaste in his voice. Goku scoffed "Yeah, but you made the wrong moves, you showed me techniques only my friends used and you're the only one who's programmed to use those" Goku said as Cell smiled "Brilliant detective skills Goku" Cell sarcastically rolled his eyes. Goku stepped forwards "But you still haven't answered my question, how did you escape from hell and get into this universe?" Goku said.

Cell sighed "Well you see, after my loss against you son, I vowed one day I would get my vengeance on you and your friends the next time I saw you, so I trained down in Hell along side with Frieza and eventually Majin Buu was sent down to Hell as well but kept in quarantine making sure he wouldn't cause any danger like he did when alive." Cell's eyes glimmered "Then an idea came to me, Frieza had told me once his men were retrieving the dragon balls to revive him, so he allowed me to be revived along with him, but I made sure to strengthen Frieza before we left" Cell smirked. "Once his men had gathered the dragon balls I had broken into the quarantine and absorbed majin buu, I received his dimension shout which allowed me to enter into this universe, and his healing regeneration. Once revived and brought back to Earth I double crossed Frieza and absorbed him too in his golden form" Cell said looking as his hand "Allowing me to achieve perfection only few could ever dream off" Cell said looking back at Goku.

Goku gritted his teeth "Then if you were back on Earth that means..." Goku said knowing he might have done something to his family. Cell knowing what he was thinking chuckled a little "Oh don't worry I didn't kill them, I only beat them down until there body couldn't move" Cell said chuckling a little. Goku was angry "You heartless bastard... What happened to the dragon balls?" Goku said hoping for a chance that maybe Dende could have wished them to be okay" Cell smirked "Well let's see... I beat that little Namekian to a pulp but I'm sure he survived, but who knows, he was losing a large amount of blood when I was through with him"

Goku's eyes showed a slight bit of fear before masking it back to his normal self, he turned towards Vados "Vados get in touch with your brother, ask him if my friends and family are okay." Goku said calmly. Vados nodded and looked at her staff and contacted her brother Whis. "Yes, sister they are okay, What you have told me is true, Vegeta tried fighting that man off but sadly was overpowered" Whis said over the communicator. Vados switched off her staff and nodded at Goku "They're safe, the dragon balls were used to restore everything on Earth" Vados said, Goku was relieved his friends were safe but was angry for not being there to help.

Goku powered up in his super sayian form "I'll never forgive you... You hurt my friends and family" gritting his teeth and stared angrily at Cell who just smirked. Goku snapped "LET'S GO CELL!" Goku shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Cell and did an uppercut sending Cell flying, Goku rushed into the air and went for a kick but Cell retaliated by pushing down his elbow into Goku's neck and slamming a ki blast into his abdomen.

Boom* Smoke covered the air as the crowd covered their eyes from the bright lights. As the light faded they looked up to see Cell attacking while Goku countered. Their fight was causing the ground to shake with every punch they landed to each other. Mountains around the island were shattering not able to withstand the insane pressure being pushed onto it. The stands were swaying back and forth while the frightened crowds held onto their seats for dear life. Even Hancock and her sisters had to hold their ground from falling.

Boom* Boom* Boom* Boom*

"This is insane! They could potentially destroy the island at this point!" Brook said holding onto his hat as winds were swirling around the arena caused by the air flow of the punches. The shichibukai's glared at Goku especially Doflamingo who still resented Goku for humiliating him not once but twice. "Argh!" Cell winced in pain when Goku punched him in the cheek; in retaliation Cell cupped his fingers together "Final..." Goku eyes widened. He put his two fingers to his head and I.T back to the ground and cupped his hands "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku said. Immediately Cell disappeared and reappeared a few meters from Goku as they both shouted sending their ki techniques at each other.

The blast was intense as neither side would back down. Goku transformed into a Super Sayian 2 and pushed even more power into the blast, Cell powered up too equalizing the power between the two fighters, eventually the blast was becoming too unstable and exploded within the arena scattering tiles and parts of the arena into the crowds. Terrified the crowds ducked their heads but soon realized Vados had placed a shield over the stands keeping everyone safe from the vicious battle.

As the dust receded, everyone saw Goku standing as well as Cell staring at each other again. "I didn't expect you to be this strong Goku, but I must tell you I've been holding back, just like you have" Goku chuckled "I knew it there's no way that was your full potential, otherwise I would have been disappointed" Goku folded his arms "So how about it now more tricks, no reserves, we fight at our best" Goku said with a serious tone. Cell cracked his neck "As you wish" Goku clenched his fist together and was powering up to his god form. "Ahh!" Goku shouted as his body and hair were enflamed with a light blue aura. His hair and eyes had turned blue and his build had increased in mass by a small amount, but none the less, Goku had turned in a Super Sayian god Super Sayian.

Cell smirked "Blue hair now?" Cell chuckled "What next, Super Sayian Pink?" (Goku black scratching his head whistling) Goku chuckled back "Nope this is my ultimate form, we're fighting at our best, so I'm gonna bring out the best" Goku said as Cell sighed and clenched his fist together. "HAAAAAAA!" Cell shouted as a dark purple aura surrounded him. His body color was changing from green into a shade of midnight purple , his body armor plate had turned into a carbon black, a cover had grew over his face, covering only his mouth and nose but leaving only his eyes with a crimson red. His body became leaner and his tail grew out and landed on the ground.

"Finally..." Cell opened his eyes and did a stance resembling what Frieza usually does. "I have achieved perfection that has surpassed gods!" Goku smirked "Then let's put that to the test shall we?" Goku disappeared along with Cell. Boom* Boom* they disappeared and reappeared around the sky repetitively punching and swinging kicks at each other. Their battle was intense as the ground was shaking violently that everyone except vados had fallen from the force.

Goku kicked at Cell's neck who disappeared and reappeared with his hands in the air "Destructo disk!" Cell shouted as he sent two red disks after the Sayian warrior. Goku flew away as the destructo disk followed. Goku dashed at Cell who suddenly made a third destructo disk and shot it straight at the airborne fighter. "Goku!" Hancock cried out as she saw him being struck by the disks. Goku was struck with the disk three times until his image suddenly was gone. Cell smirked "Not this time Goku" Cell said as he shot the three disks behind him and once again shot through Goku. The same result appeared as Goku's image had disappeared.

Cell was shocked "But I sensed..." "You'll never learn will you?" Goku's voice was heard in a distance. Everyone turned their head to see Goku with his leg leaned over a rock and his arm on his knee. Hancock sighed in relief that he was okay, she cupped her hands together. "Goku! We're counting on you!" The saiyan heard his friend and turned to her with a smile and gave her a thumb up. Cell gritted his teeth "Ignorant fool, just be quiet!" Cell said as he shot a ki blast towards Hancock and her sisters.

"No! They turn to dust!" Sanji shouted, Goku glared at the blast as the empress and her sister's closed their eyes waiting for the blast to reach them. Boom* the three sisters opened their eyes and were shocked to what they witnessed. Goku was right in front of them with his hand out; he had deflected the beam away from them. Goku turned his head towards the three sisters "Are you alright?" The three sisters nodded as Goku turned back to face Cell. "Attacking someone while they're defenseless? That low, even for you Cell" Goku said hovering back to Cell slowly.

Cell prepared his fighting stance "Do I look like I care?" Goku prepared his fighting stance "You're going to after I'm through with you" Goku rushed at Cell who raised his arms in a defense position. Goku sent a flurry of fists and kicks at Cell's direction. Goku did a roundhouse kick to Cell's abdomen sending him flying towards the outside. "Ah! He's going out!" Luffy shouted. Cell reached towards the stands before disappearing and reappearing back on the arena. Vados narrowed her eyes as she had seen something that not even Goku had seen.

Cell jumped back to his feet and started to split into four versions of him. The crowd was surprised that Cell was able to split into 4 versions of him; the 4 Cell's went to every corner of Goku. Goku looked around and smirked "Nice try Cell, but I learned from our last battle" Goku crossed his arms to make an x and split himself into 4 versions as well. "What?!" the 4 Cell's gritted their teeth. As the 4 Goku's split completely they were back to back with each other before rushing off to their own assigned Cell.

"This is incredible! There are 4 versions of them!" Zoro shouted as they tried keeping up with the eight fighters but could barely keep up with two out of the eight. Left and right Goku slammed his fists into Cell's face and moving back and forth switching around to take on different Cell's. Wham* Goku slammed Cell down into the stadium and bombarded it with ki blasts shaking the island to its core. The other Goku's did the same and kicked the 3 other cell's into the stadium and bombarded it with their own ki blasts.

Eventually they stopped and the dust was rising into the air as the four Goku's came together and re-fused with each other. The dust exploded away from the arena and Goku noticed Cell with his hands out wards pushing the dust away. Cell looked up and smirked "Looks like I really underestimated you Son..." Goku I.T back to the stadium and readied his stance. Goku rushed towards Cell and went for a strong right who dodged it to do a roundhouse kick to Goku's face, Goku back flipped away to then come back to slam his foot down at Cell who disappeared and reappeared within the second behind Goku with two fingers to his head "Special beam cannon!" Cell shouted.

A ki energy beam went straight at Goku who turned around and slapped it away from him and into the air as it exploded into bright colors. Cell would attack while Goku counter attacks, their blows causes the ground to shake and rocks start to break apart due to the shock waves created by both fighters. Goku slams his fist into Cell's chest and Cell retaliates with a kick to Goku's abdomen. Both break off to then continue their fight. Goku rushes towards Cell and lashed out his leg at Cell who blocked the attack with his hand. The force of the attack caused a large crater to form underneath them.

Cell released his grip on Goku and super kicked Goku in his face sending him flying. Wham* a wave of gasps had erupted from the crowd to what they were witnessing. "Ergh my head..." Goku rubbed his head before he got up. He looked around and saw the crowd's reaction and was confused until he looked down. Goku was out of the ring. The announcer could barely say the words to what he saw, "G... Goku is out of the ring, it's a ring out! Number 75 wins the men's division of the tournament"

Goku was shocked, he actually had lost to Cell, and he looked up and received a smugged look from Cell. "Not exactly" A female voice was overheard from everyone. Goku turned around to see Vados hovering over to Goku. "What do you mean Vados, I stepped out of the ring, it's a ring out, and I lost fair and square" Goku said. Vados nodded "that may be true, but your opponent was the first to step out of the ring first" Vados said holding out her staff. A bright glow appeared from the orb and showed a previous fight between Goku and Cell during their match. "You see" Vados pointed to the picture showing when Goku roundhouse kicked Cell out of the arena and then Cell suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the stadium.

Goku frowned "I don't understand what you're showing" Vados enhanced the picture showing Cell a millisecond before he had disappeared. A wave a whispers appeared from the crowd. There it was, Cell's foot had pushed off the stand and back into the stadium. "He touched the stands" Vados explained. Goku catching on finished her sentence. "The stands isn't a part of the ring, so he went out of bounds" Goku smiled "So I actually won" Vados nodded and smiled. "But wait why you waited so long to tell everyone about it" Goku asked. Vados winked "Because the match would have been over before it even began"

The announcer went back on the microphone, "due to new evidence, I am changing the winner of the men's division in the Dragon Tournament; the real winner is number 85, Son Goku!" The announcer said happily. An ovation of claps came from the crowd as they jumped over the stands and ran over to Goku to congratulate him. As they were doing so, a cliché slow clap was heard from the other side of the arena. "Good job Son Goku, but you know our match isn't over right?" Cell said not taking his eyes off Goku. Some of the spectators got in front of Goku "What 'ya mean he beat you fair n' square!" one of the spectator shouted "Yeah! You're just mad you didn't beat him and become Dragon King!" another spectator shouted.

Goku brushed past them and stood in front of them "Yes I know Cell" Goku waved his hand signaling everyone to get away as quickly as possible. Goku knew it was a fight to the death. Everyone understood and ran back to the stands as Goku and Cell prepared their stand to fight to the death. "It doesn't have to end like this Cell" Goku tried reasoning with Cell. "I don't care... I'm going to humiliate you like you did to me" Cell dashed towards Goku and went for a kick but Goku moved to the side and did a bicycle kick to Cell's chest sending him away from the stadium and into a mountain that was now rubble.

Goku flew into the air and after Cell as everyone else was watching a 'bonus match' that would only have one survivor. Hancock clasped her hands together and was silently praying for Goku on a successful victory and would make it out alive. Goku hovered over the rubble, immediately lights appeared from the cracks of the rock and then suddenly the rubble exploded to different sides. Goku looked down and saw Cell was powering up even more.

Cell shot up into the air and extended his hands sending hundreds of ki blasts towards Goku. Goku dashed away from the ki blasts towards the sea as they were causing large explosions around the ocean and large rumbling was occurring in the island as well. Goku flew around awhile before rushing towards the ki blasts and sending out some of his own energy blasts hitting some of Cell's attacks causing a huge explosion that blurred everyone's vision momentarily. Goku dashed towards Cell and punched him which he blocks with his arm, Cell tried punching Goku in the face but he blocks it with his fists causing both of them to move back a little.

Goku and Cell caught each other's hand and started to see who submit to the other in a test of strength but nobody was backing down. Goku and Cell were causing the ground to shake; the ocean was swirling around beneath them like a cyclone and rocks were breaking apart and started floating in the air. "AHHH!"Goku yelled as he grabbed Cell by the arm and started swinging him back towards the stadium and he landed with a loud thud.

Goku had enough; he cupped his hands together and put all his power into this one attack "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku gritted his teeth and disappeared and reappeared right behind Cell and lashed out a kick sending Cell into the air. "HAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he sent his kamehameha attack into the air and after Cell. "Sh... shi-" Cell didn't finish his sentence before he was engulfed by the blast that would have destroy the world.

BOOM* The explosion was intense as everyone but Goku and Vados were being pushed off the ground and all around the place. Zoro slammed his sword into the ground to keep him and his crew mates in place. Hancock's sisters Marigold and Sandersonia made themselves a human wall to keep their older sister safe. The air pressure subsided and everyone landed back on the ground barely getting up but was still trying until they were successful.

Huff* Huff* Huff* Goku panted, his power was draining as the smoke was building up in the air. He didn't move, "Why do I feel your power?" Goku looked around left and right but couldn't pin point where he was feeling Cell's power. "He... He won!" Ussop shouted happily, everyone except the shichibukai's jumped for joy as they thought Goku had won. Hancock happily ran down the grand stair case and hugged the Sayian. "I'm so glad you're okay" The empress blushed slightly.

Goku's eyes widened "Everyone get back now! Cell's still alive!" Goku shouted shocking everyone that he said this. They took a step back and saw the dust in the air swirling around them. Immediately it rushed down into the ground forming into a person. Chopper was terrified "No! It can't be!" The dust formed back into a body and the figure had a dark aura surrounding it before it faded showing Cell. "You just got to love regeneration don't you Goku?" Cell looked up at Goku with a smugged look.

"Now I'd suggest you get these people out of here before I do it for you" Cell smirked. Goku motioned his hand and the crowds left the stadium as the stands were destroyed, they stayed near close vicinity where they could still witness the battle. Goku was wobbling as he couldn't stand for long; Goku noticed Cell was shaking a little too. "You're losing energy rapidly Goku!" Cell smirked, "So are you Cell" Goku retorted. "Tsk Tsk Tsk you really shouldn't waste your energy on me with such futile techniques" Cell waved his pointer finger at Goku.

Goku tried steadying his power level "We'll see what's futile or not Cell" Goku said preparing his fighting stance. Cell jumped into the air and shot out a destructo disk at Goku. Goku jumped into the air dodging it but again it followed him around. Goku flew into the air while the disk followed him. "Sometimes I hate that technique..." Goku muttered under his breath. Goku did a 180 degree turn and went straight back down towards Cell along with the disk. Cell laughed "You think I'll fall for that trick, you covering my sight and I would get him by the destructo disk" Goku smirked "You got one part right!" Goku said as he shot an energy blast not at the ground but at Cell's face.

Cell lost his concentration on maneuvering the disk to block the attack. "Just in time" Goku smirked, he places his two fingers to his head and I.T behind Cell. "What?!" Cell didn't anticipate that. Goku uppercut him right in front of the rouge disk cutting through Cell. It was a clean cut as it went through Cell's abdomen and cut him into two pieces. Goku taking advantage sent a ki blast attack down at Cell destroying him once again.

Goku was tired, battered and bruised but he had one last trick up his sleeve. He hovered into the air and raised his hands in the air. "Please I summon upon the energy from all living things on this earth, please lend me a bit of your energy" Goku requested. Everyone looked up and saw Goku with his hands in the air, "What's Goku doing?" Hancock questioned. Goku looked down to see everyone still on the island. "Everyone listen to me! I need you to lend me your energy, raise your hand into the air and allow me to borrow your energy to defeat Cell" Goku shouted. Without hesitation his friends raised their hands in the air allowing him to borrow their energy, eventually everyone and the Dragon Queen lent their energy except the shichibukai's didn't. "Doflamingo I need a little bit more power, please!" Goku pleaded but Doflamingo scoffed.

"I thought you were all powerful, why can't you do this by yourself?" Doflamingo was a bit prideful and didn't want to give his energy to help his enemy and Goku knew it. Goku gritted his teeth. "Doflamingo who do you want to see lose! ME or THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Goku shouted shocking everyone that he came to that conclusion already. Doflamingo gritted his teeth as he would have to swallow his pride and lend his powers along with the other shichibukai's. "Fine! Take it! But Goku finish him now!" Doflamingo said as he raised his hand along with the other remaining shichibukai's. Goku sighed and smiled. "Thank you everyone" Once all the energy was borrowed Goku morphed it into a spirit bomb, 2 times larger than the one he used against Majin buu, it was infused with his godly ki and the with the help of the planet and its people.

Everyone was shocked to see how massive the spirit bomb was, it was indescribable to them. Goku looked up and noticed the dust forming together and landing back to the ground. "Oh no you don't" Goku said as he pointed down, with that the spirit bomb started moving slowly towards Earth. Howe ever Goku I.T in front of the morphing Cell. His aura was not only enflamed by his blue state but now was flickering red. Goku was powering up "Kaio-Ken!" Goku's body mixed with the Godly ki he had already with the Kaio ken power multiplying his powers exponentially.

Cell refused and looked up in the air and saw the spirit bomb. He started to laugh "You think I'm gonna wait around until ugh!" Cell was struck in the abdomen by Goku's knee "No, that's why..." Goku started as he reached down and grabbed Cell by the ankle "IM GOING TO THROW YOU IN IT!" Goku shouted as he threw Cell towards the Spirit bomb.

Goku bent his knees and cupped his hands together. "Ka... Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!" Goku shouted extending his hands forward; launching the kamehameha wave directly into Cell's back sending him even faster into the spirit bomb. Cell was putting up a fight but couldn't muster enough energy to free him. "Ergh when I get out of this!" Cell shouted. Veins appeared on Goku's face "KAIO-KEN X3" Goku's kamehameha received an enormous boost knocking Cell off balance and straight into the spirit bomb where no smoke could escape and allow him to reform.

BOOM* Cell had been eradicated and that would be the last time the straw hats would ever see of him. Goku still wobbling let out a grin before letting down his kaioken blue state and falling to one knee taking in large amounts of air into his lungs. Everyone got back up wondering if Cell had been defeated. They looked at Goku's face and the answer when they saw his grin. "GOKU!" Everyone shouted happily running towards him; finally peace was restored in Dragon Island.

A few hours had passed and the island was restored thanks to Vados repairing it all with the help of her staff. She said her goodbyes and took off leaving the crew to go to the dining hall. Nami came out dragging the announcer with her "I think someone needs to be introduced a proper winning title" Nami smirked as the crew grinned. The announcer gulped nervously "would the winner's of the Dragon tournament please come to the front" The announcer said.

A rise of cheers arose as Goku and Hancock walked to the announcer, he raised their hands up in the air "It it with great pleasure I name these two this year's winner. The Dragon Queen, Boa Hancock and the Dragon King, Son Goku!" The announcer said with a smiled on his face hoping it was acceptable to Nami's standard as she freaked him out. The crowds cheered continuously, Goku smiled and waved at the crew. Hancock smiled, crossed her arm into Goku's and placed her head on his shoulder; sadly Goku still didn't understand what she was doing.

The Dragon tournament was officially over; the shichibukai had left before the inauguration of the winners. Everyone head back to their ship to leave. Sanji was crying as he had to leave all the beauties he had saw in the island. Nami was crying because she had to leave all the fashion stores. Luffy was crying as he had to leave the buffet room. The straw hats were the one of the last people to leave the island. Goku wanted to take one last look at the Dragon tournament. "This place had many strong opponents; I hope I get to meet them again someday!" Goku smiled. "Goku! It's time to go!" Ussop's voice was heard. The sayian sighed and was walking back to the ship. As Goku walked towards the ship. "Wait Goku!" A female voice was heard behind him. The sayian turned around to see it was Hancock and her two sister's Marigold and Sandersonia.

"Hey! I thought you three were gone already?" Goku asked walking back down the ship. The crew walked towards the edge and saw Goku was talking to Hancock the shichibukai. As Sanji walked towards the edge he passed out from seeing Hancock, thankfully Chopper was there to help resuscitate him. Hancock cupped her face and blushed slightly "Not with saying good bye of course..." Hancock shook her head and stared at the sayian "But that's not all I wanted to do" She walked towards the Sayian.

"Goku... Will you make an exception and allow me to join your crew?" Hancock asked (A.N I'm sure you were expecting her to say something else right? I'm sure I got most of you lol)

"What?!" Her sisters were taken aback by her question. "Big sister! Are you sure you want to do this? I mean who will you appoint as Queen temporarily?" Marigold asked. Hancock smiled at her sisters "Yes this is what I desire, to be with him on his journey" Hancock said quietly with her sisters "And I appoint the leadership to the both of you, I know you two won't disappoint me!" Hancock smiled.

Goku was surprised his friend wanted to join him and his crew on their journey. Goku turned his head towards the crew and they gave their sign of approval with a thumb up. Goku smiled and turned back to the Empress. He placed his hand in front of her to shake. "Welcome to the Straw Hat Crew Hancock!" Goku grinned. Hancock smiled and turned to her sisters and gave them one last hug. "We wo... won't let you down big sis" Marigold said tearing up a little. "We Promise" Sandersonia said tearing up too.

With their last good bye, Hancock crossed her arm into Goku's and they walked into the ship. Hancock took one last glance waving at her sister's before her, Goku and the rest of the crew walked in front of the ship to discuss their new destinations. "Man this is great, this'll be like at Amazon Island all over again!" Goku grinned and Luffy nodded. "Anyways where should we go now?" Chopper asked.

"Well I heard a distress call from the communicator so I want to go there!" Luffy said excitedly. Nami slammed his head to the ground, "Idiot we don't know if that could be a trap or not!" Luffy slowly got up "It can still be fun..." Luffy said. "Yeah I agree with Luffy on this one" Robin smiled which took everyone by surprise that she would agree with Luffy's erratic decision making. "SEE EVEN ROBIN AGREE'S" Luffy grinned. Nami sighed and gave up.

Goku smiled and raised his fist in the air "Alright! Next adventure a distress call!" Goku said. The crew started to laugh as they were on their way to a new adventure with their new crew member, Boa Hancock.

End of part 2! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I thought about actually bringing along Hancock into the Straw hat crew originally but I thought nobody would like it. Surprisingly, a lot of you liked the idea! So I hope you enjoy how I played it through, FYI still making Goku oblivious to Hancock's affections for him, I thought it would be better if I left it like that instead of making him noticing it. Please leave a review on how you thought the chapter was, tell me if it was good or bad. With everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey it's great to be back! I want to thank everyone who stayed to keep reading because I really do like making this story! Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Welcome to Punk Hazard Straw hats! A brand new adventure awaits Part One

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

"Goku... Will you make an exception and allow me to join your crew?" Hancock asked. Goku smiled and turned back to the Empress. He placed his hand in front of her to shake. "Welcome to the Straw Hat Crew Hancock!" Goku grinned. Hancock smiled and turned to her sisters and gave them one last hug. "We wo... won't let you down big sis" Marigold said tearing up a little. "We promise" Sandersonia said tearing up too.

"Well I heard a distress call from the communicator so I want to go there!" Luffy said excitedly. Nami slammed his head to the ground, "Idiot we don't know if that could be a trap or not!" Luffy slowly got up "It can still be fun..." Luffy said. "Yeah I agree with Luffy on this one" Robin smiled which took everyone by surprise that she would agree with Luffy's erratic decision making. "SEE EVEN ROBIN AGREE'S" Luffy grinned. Nami sighed and gave up. Goku smiled and raised his fist in the air "Alright! Next adventure a distress call!" Goku said. The crew started to laugh as they were on their way to a new adventure with their new crew member, Boa Hancock.

Back on the ship...

The day couldn't have been any more beautiful than it already was. Warm weather, not one cloud in the sky, the sun shining brightly across the horizon and the waves have finally settled down. The perfect day for catching food and training as Goku had called it. The sayian along with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were at the side of the boat watching the sea as if concentrating.

"Come on already! When's the fish gonna jump up, I'm starving here!" Luffy shouted impatiently, Goku grinned and gave a soft chuckle. "Just give it a few minutes Luffy, I'm sure it will jump out soon" Goku said not taking his eyes off the sea. Sanji tapped his fingers of the side of the boat and immediately an idea came to him. "Or..." Sanji started up getting the other three's attention. "We could make a game out of it and see who can get the most fish in the sea" Sanji pointed out.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "So how do we play Chef head?" Wham* Zoro pulled out his swords to block an incoming kick from Sanji. "Shut it Moss head! Before I add unpleasant things into your food" Sanji shouted before sending another kick along with Zoro parrying it with a second block. "Bring it! I'll ingest poison and razors!" Zoro said holding back Sanji's attack. Attack after parry, both fighters were ready to get it on, they didn't care who got in their way as long as they got their chance to fight each other. It ended very shortly after Goku held onto Zoro while Luffy held onto Sanji both foaming from the mouth and angrily thrashing to get free. Finally, after having both Sanji and Zoro cool off and be able to stand near each other without literally destroying the ship, Sanji proceeded to explain how the game will be played.

"Ok, before I was interrupted..." Sanji gave a quick glare and Zoro who also gave a glare back. "So the game goes like this, it will be a two on two where one person will split the water and send the fish flying while the other guy kicks in as many fishes as he can right onto the ship, whoever has the most fish before the water recedes back into the ocean wins." Sanji grinned. Goku and Luffy nodded in agreement. They were going to pair up before being grabbed by Sanji and Zoro. "Oh no Luffy you're on my team" Sanji said looking back at Zoro and Goku. Zoro glanced towards Luffy and Sanji before looking back at Goku, "I am not being paired with that chef, we're teaming up Goku, and I'll catch while you split the water" Zoro said before Goku nodded. Sanji gave the same talk to Luffy as the four of them came together at the side of the ship again.

Sanji pulled a coin and held it out, both sides knew what he was about to say, "Heads" Zoro calmly said as Sanji simply flipped the coin. They slowly watched the coin drop down onto the floor holding their breaths waiting for which team would get a shot at their little game first. It bounced back into the air and back down before it sadly rolled off the side and into the water. The four men eyes widened and mouths gaped a little before looking at each other. "Bwhahaha!" Zoro and Goku were rolling on the floor laughing along with Sanji and Luffy. "Okay Okay... For real..." Sanji and the rest of the guys couldn't control themselves as they found the coin rolling off the side just too damn funny. Such a serious aura faded away from the faces of the four, as it had been replaced by utter glee. Their laughter was loud enough to bring the rest of the crew up top of the ship to where the four were.

Nami was the first to arrive along with Robin, Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Brook and last Boa Hancock. "What's going on?" Nami asked the three laughing and smiling, Sanji was on the floor with hearts on his eyes seeing Nami, Robin and Hancock before shaking it off and returning back to his original self. "Ha ha nothing much really, we were just gonna play a game so we decided to flip a coin to see who goes first but it just fell off the side of the ship, we don't know what happened but we just lost it!" Luffy grinned. "Anyways, let's settle this finally" Sanji chuckled while pulling out another coin from his pocket as the rest of the crew crowded around the four. (A.N: Okay I'm doing filler right now but later in the chapter it will go back to the main plot, so don't worry it won't be all about a fish! Lol)

Sanji flipped the coin and it landed with a twirl spinning on its curve as a ballerina would spin on their feet. The coin was slowly losing speed as it tipped over and landed with a thud on the hard floor of the ship. *Tails* "Damn..." Zoro snapped his fingers in defeat. Sanji and Luffy let out a huge grin; Luffy cracked his knuckles while Sanji tightened his legs ready to run towards the sea. Luffy inhaled a large amount of air and bit into his fist allowing it to expand in size. Once his fist reached max size, Luffy jumped into the air and aimed at the sea and slammed it down, though the water made his hand feel weak, he was able to split the water and shot the fish into the air to everyone's amusement.

Sanji shot out towards the outside and jumped into the air kicking as many fishes back into the ship. Luffy caught the fishes and placed them to the side while Sanji repeatedly kicked them back in. The water was flowing back and the fishes were falling back down into the water. Sanji submerged into the sea as Goku flew over to pick him up. Huff* Huff* "How... many was... that?" Sanji panted as the rest of the crew counted the total. "Around 7,000 fishes" Robin said letting out a grin.

Zoro grumbled under his breath and nodded at Goku, the sayian nodded back flaring up his ki as a white aura engulfed the sayian. Hancock blushed furiously as she witnessed Goku preparing his stance. "Alright I'm ready Zoro" Goku said with a smile, Zoro tightened his muscles waiting on Goku. The sayian pushed his power towards his fist which was going to allow him to split the sea. Goku tightened his arm and retracted. "HA!" Goku shouted as he pushed his fist forward allowing the air flow to forcefully be pushed onto the sea splitting the sea even wider than what Luffy could have done.

Zoro ran towards the outside and straight at the airborne fish, He knocked some fishes towards Goku but was flying over the ship, "damn it" Goku thought as he flew up in the air and was catching the fish and bringing them back down on the ground. "1000... 2000... 3000" Ussop was counting the amount falling down into the ship. Zoro was pushing to overtime and accelerated his speed, kicking the fishes faster. Goku adapting to the sudden increase in speed was catching the fish not letting even one pass him.

The sea was filling back with water and Goku instant transmissioned near Zoro catching him before he submerged into the water. The rest of the crew, excluding Sanji cheered as Goku and Zoro flew back into the ship. "So... how many... did I catch?" Zoro panted heavily as the crew once again counted up the fishes. "Woah..." Franky said taking a step back "Well" Goku couldn't hold his excitement in anymore as he grinned as little kid would when seeing something that would spark amusement in their eyes. "It's over 9000!" Franky said shocking the crew except Goku and Zoro who cheered and gave a high five on their win.

"Dang it Sanji, you were too slow!" Luffy said wrapping his head around Sanji who was chocking him angrily. "I was slow?! You didn't make the water split far enough, otherwise we would have won!" Sanji yelled as the crew grinned at their friends bickering. Eventually Sanji and Luffy calmed down while Goku and Zoro carried back the fish into the ship. Luffy's stomach grumbled, "When's food ready, I'm starving after playing our game" Luffy grinned. Sanji sighed and took out a cigarette before lighting it up "I'll make lunch, just need to prepare the fish quickly" Sanji said before walking towards the door and entered the ship.

Goku came out with a grin and pulled out a capsule. He clicked the top and threw it onto the floorboards, boom* the capsule exploded and immediately red tubes appeared on the ground. Goku tossed the red tubes to Luffy and he slipped it into his arms and legs before increasing the gravity to 5x earth's gravity. Luffy felt heavy and was slowly dropping to the floor. Luffy gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might, regaining his composure before giving a smirk.

Goku started training intensively with Luffy while the rest of the crew did their regular activities, Brook played his violin and practiced his tuning while Nami looked at a map to see how far the island Luffy wanted to see. Nami narrowed her eyes and a chill went through her spine as she read the fine print that labeled the island, Punk Hazard.

Robin sat in a folding chair and was sipping on a drink while reading a book, Chopper was studying the ingredients that were in a senzu bean, it intrigued him as the bean had magical powers to keep a regular human full for ten days, and immediately heal the user to their max power. If that didn't excite Chopper, he didn't know what would. Franky was flexing his robot muscles in front of Hancock to her annoyance as she super kicked him into the ship's sail. "That will teach you" Hancock said with a hint of venom in her voice before walking away towards Robin and sat in a folding chair watching Goku and Luffy.

Goku and Luffy were doing push-ups; Luffy seemed to be struggling to lift himself up. "Come on Luffy! Just one more and that'll be 1000!" Goku cheered on Luffy giving him the motivation to lift himself up one last time before dropping to the ground panting. The sayian grinned helping Luffy up while taking the training gear and slipped it into his own arms and legs to start his training. Goku increased the weight to 200x earth's gravity and increased his ki allowing a white aura to engulf him as he soared into the air and started to repeatedly kick and punch the air at god-like speeds.

Luffy whistled as he watched Goku intensify his training regime to 500X times earth's gravity. The weight was slowly pushing Goku back down to the ship but he wouldn't allow it. Goku got into his stance and took a breath. The area began to shake slowly as Robin's drink began to vibrate causing the liquid to start rising from the cup. Robin and Hancock noticed this and looked up to see Goku's aura flickering a golden color and back to white repeatedly.

Goku's hair was slowly spiking up and down, his eyes were turning a shade of green. "HAAA!" Goku shouted as a burst of light exploded from Goku's body radiating around him, the light was so bright it made everyone near him cover their eyes. The shaking had stopped and the liquid dropped back into the cup as everyone opened their eyes to witness Goku disappearing and reappearing around the sky punching and kicking faster than before. The sayian was finally breaking a sweat; he cupped his hands together as he began to charge his power into one part of his body.

KA... ME... an energy ball appeared between Goku's hands and was compressing together. HA...ME... the ball of light started to grow in size and strength, shining across the sky, Goku closed his eyes and took a breath centering his attack into one shot. He quickly opened his eyes as the ball of energy reached its max. "HAAAAAA!" Goku shouted thrusting his hands outwards as the blast exploded towards the sea. Goku instant transmissioned away from his position and appeared in front of the blast. "Goku!" Robin, Brook, Chopper, Franky and Nami shouted, worried he would get hurt by the blast, Hancock and Luffy smiled knowing better.

Goku held out his hands to stop the blast midflight but was pushing the airborne fighter aback a little. "What is he thinking?!" Robin said in disbelief. The door leading to the inside ship opened and everyone except Goku looked to see a very tired Zoro rubbing his eyes, showing he was sleeping before. "Whoever woke me up from my sleep..." Zoro yawned but still managed to have a threatening look. "Hmm? WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro shouted in shock seeing a massive energy blast in the sky and his crew mate, Goku was trying to stop it.

In reflex Zoro pulled out his swords and leaned forward but was stopped by a grinning Luffy. "It's alright Zoro, Goku's got this!" Luffy said smirking back at Goku. Zoro didn't understand fully but placed his swords back to his side and continued to watch his crew mate take on the massive blast. The attack was so big and loud the sea started shaking violently causing everyone to tumble because they couldn't hold their stance against the violent rumble."Haaaaaa!" Goku shouted as he retracted his right arm and made a fist. He punctured his fist into the wave and instantly a huge explosion engulfed Goku making it impossible to see what had happened to him.

Smoke filled the air as everyone silently watched the smoke float around the sky. Immediately something popped from the smoke and headed towards the lower regions of the ship. The dust receded and everyone saw it was Goku with his eyes closed falling towards the ship. "Goku!" Hancock and Luffy shouted in shock as they all ran to the front and saw Goku crash onto the floor and do a barrel roll into some boxes.

They all jumped down to the lower region to hear laughter, as they closed in on Goku's location, they were surprised to what they saw. Goku was back to base form scratching the back of his head laughing as his top gi was scorched leaving only his pants revealing his chiseled chest. Robin, Hancock and Nami turned their heads away as their cheeks tinted slightly red from gazing at Goku. To everyone's surprise Goku was still alive and kicking. "Whoops I guess I took it a little too far" The sayian chuckled as Zoro and Luffy reached down and brought him to his feet.

Goku grinned to everyone's surprise. "I guess I'll train later in the day then" Goku simply said as everyone smiled with amusement. Hancock placed her hand on the saiyan's shoulder with a worried look. "Are you alright Goku san?" Hancock observed Goku and saw no external damage had affected him; she just cared too much to not ask. Goku gave a smile that melted the Empress inside. "Of course! I just got careless Hancock chan" Goku said taking off his training gear. Hancock blushed slightly when she heard that suffix in her name.

Goku looked down and saw his gi was repairing slowly. Goku sighed and looked at Zoro, "Hey can I borrow some clothes until mine are done repairing?" Goku asked, Zoro nodded and pointed to the inside of the ship. "Go down two halls and take a left, you'll find my room." Goku grinned and bowed "Thanks Zoro". The Sayian turned his body a whole 180 and bolted into the ship within a second trailing dust inside the ship. A few minutes later, Poof* Goku instant transmissioned right in front of everyone and the three women couldn't stop gawking at him.

Goku was wearing a fitted black t-shirt that wrapped around his toned upper body and developed arms. He wore blue jeans and a black belt to keep it in place. Goku replaced his regular training shoes with dark green military grade boots; lastly Goku had a brown coat that fell down to his shoes, it complimented the fitted t-shirt. Goku smiled as he walked towards his friends "I couldn't find anything else that would fit me so I chose this" the sayian shrugged. Luffy was about to say something when the door opened from behind them, they all turned around to see Sanji puffing on a cigarette

"Alright lunch is ready come inside and grab some" Sanji said with a smile, Goku and Luffy's eye shined with stars as they heard lunch was ready. They dashed into the ship leaving the crew far behind, Nami couldn't help but giggle. "Boys will be boys" The rest of the crew followed into the ship getting some food. Once they received their lunch they brought it outside to enjoy the sunny day. Luffy sat cross-legged eating his lunch that would be enough for 10 people talking and laughing with Franky, Brook, Chopper and Ussop, sharing stories about their previous journeys.

Nami and Robin were sun-tanning while Sanji kneeled and gave them a fruit smoothie, Zoro was on top of the sail eating and sleeping at the same time. Nobody knew how he could do it but Zoro did it with ease. Goku was doing a one handed stand with his eyes closed. Goku sensed someone approaching him and opened his eyes with his mouth drooling from what he saw. Hancock pulling a tray full of food in front of him. Goku did a flip and landed on his feet with a grin. "Thanks Hancock!" Goku took a plate and sat cross-legged while the empress sat on her knees and fed the sayian sea king ham with 20 rolls of sushi. "Goku... here you go! Eat up now!" Hancock smiled happily.

Goku felt like he was in heaven, the sea king ham was too good especially with the secret sauce Sanji used to make the ham have a zesty taste to it. "Man this stuff is delicious! And being fed by you just makes everything taste better!" Goku said. Hancock giggled from his response "Oh, don't be silly now!" Hancock smiled. "You're a true friend Hancock" Goku said with a smile that made the empress cheek turn red. *Comical fall from the rest of the crew*

They were watching the sayian and empress eat until they heard what Goku had said. "Does... does Goku even know?" Nami said in disbelief, Robin shook her head in surprise "I don't think so Nami..." Sanji was pounding his fist on the ground repeatedly with tears in his eyes. "Dammit, why does Goku always get the girl!" Ussop gave a small smile "I can't believe that one of the seven Warlords of the sea has a crush, especially since its Goku!" They all nodded in agreement.

Boom*

The crew suddenly took their attention the seismic wave that pushed them up into the air. Goku regaining his senses from the massive food coma he was in, dashed on the underside of the boat and gently floated it back to the rough waters. Nami gaining her balance ran towards the edge and pointed to an island spewing molten lava. "Look! A volcano just erupted on that island!" Nami shouted bringing everyone to her position. She looked down to her compass that one of the fish people back at Shirahoshi's home gave her and noticed none of the three compasses were pointing towards the island.

"Alright! Let's get closer!" Luffy grinned happily to Ussop, Chopper and Nami's dismay. "Listen Luffy! We don't know what's there, sure you heard a distress call from there but we don't know if it could be real or a trap!" Nami said trying to convince her captain but Luffy wouldn't have any of it. "I don't care! I wanna go there! Besides we can see it already" the captain pumped his fist into the air. Nami pointed towards the sea. "We can't get any closer Luffy, that's a sea of fire!" Goku scratched his head in confusion. "Wait I thought water extinguishes fire?" the saiyan thought remembering a time where he almost burned his house down trying to make a bowl of ramen.

Flashback* Goku woke up from his slumber and noticed it was morning. "Hm?" Goku half asleep said to himself. Goku got up and did some stretches and pushups until he felt a little more awake. "Ah man, I feel great!" Goku stretched his arms out gleefully. Goku walked to the kitchen and noticed Chi chi wasn't there. "Oh yeah, Chi Chi mentioned something about leaving to see her dad for a few days" Goku thought. *Stomach growl noises* The sayian looked down and patted his stomach. "Well I guess I have to make something for myself then!" The sayian chuckled and walked over to the cabinets full of food.

The sayian sighed as he wanted something new instead of his usual breakfast. "Soup... nah, Pizza?... had that yesterday" Goku thought as he was scavenging around the cabinets and fridge. "Oh cake!" Goku munched down happily while looking around a little more. *Stomach grumble noises* The sayian lurched forward with a pained look. "Man, if I don't find something I'll die of starvation." Goku thought before noticing a round object on top of the fridge. Curious, Goku reached out and grabbed the cup and read the label. "Ramen, what is that?" Goku said with a quizzical expression.

Goku opened the top and found a square shaped pack of yellow lines tightly compressed together. He pulled out the square object and took a bite. "Pwah! Why would anyone want to buy this!?" Goku hated the taste; he looked at the cup and saw more words on the side. He observed closer and saw it was labeled all in bold letters: Instructions. A few minutes of reading the instructions* Goku was almost done, all he needed to do was read the last instruction. "Add spice/ flavoring into ramen for a savory experience" Goku read out loud. He reached over and picked up a packet labeled spice. "Here it is!" Goku smiled happily and tried throwing it into the ramen but sadly landed into the fire and erupted into flames scattering across the room.

"AHH!" Goku yelled as he stomped on the fire but was growing erratically around the house. Goku ran outside watching smoke erupted from the roof. "Oh god Chi chi is gonna kill me!" the sayian thought. "What do I do, What do I do, WHAT DO I DO!" Goku screamed in his thoughts until a child like voice rang inside his head. He recognized the voice to be his son Gohan. "Always put out fire with water dad" the voice spoke. Goku's eyes widened as he remembered Gohan once telling him as a kid about water drowning fire. "I got it!" Goku shouted as he ran towards the edge of his house and picked it from the ground before running towards the river and throwing it in. Though in the end he was given a scolding and beating with a frying pan from Chi chi, he still remembered his son's words. End of flashback*

Goku kept his thoughts to himself and watched what his crew mates would do. Ussop was shouting trying to get everyone's attention "Guys the ship is heading towards the fire! We're going to be burned to a crisp" Franky scoffed "No Way! The Sunny's super-not-gonna-lose to something like that!" Franky shouted offended that his friend would say such a thing.

Nami was annoyed at the two "This isn't a game! This ocean's crazy! Look" Nami pointed to the masses of skeleton fishes near the boat. "All these fishes we're burned to the bone!" Nami said. "Yes, you rang?" Brook joked as he heard bone; he would regret it as Nami suddenly pulled out a frying pan and started chasing Brook around. "Can't you take a joke YO HO HO HO" Brook laughed holding onto his hat while being chased by the enraged Nami. Goku, Brook, Luffy along with the other guys jumped on top of the sail to avoid Nami's wrath of destruction, even though it wasn't for them, they wouldn't take any chances. Nami was steaming holding her pan out towards them "Get down here now!" Sanji's eyes had hearts for eyes. "Oh I love it when you're angry Nami san! But... I'm gonna stay here for a while... just until you aren't as mad" Sanji said along with nods from the rest of the guys.

Robin and Hancock couldn't help but giggle from their crews antics. Luffy sighed out loud. "Man if we're all scared of Nami, I wonder how scary those samurai's are at Punk Hazard" Luffy grinned getting Zoro's attention. "Samurai? What is that?" Zoro said with a quizzical look at Brook while holding onto the ship's sail. "Ah, "samurai" is what they call swordsmen of Wa-No-Kuni" (The country of harmony) "Their country has a closed door policy to outsiders; they aren't even affiliated with the World Government. They are so strong that not even the marines go near there" Brook said getting a smirk from Zoro. "So wait Luffy, how did you know Samurai's were at Punk Hazard?" Chopper asked.

Luffy burrowed his eyebrows trying to remember "Hmm... where did I find o- Oh wait now I remember!" Luffy grinned "Back when the tournament was over and we were packing up the snail phone started to ring and cry" Luffy said. "Cry?" Chopper had a quizzical look hearing the snail phone had started to cry.

One day ago...

"Luffy! Are you all done?" A female voice called at the ship, Luffy was snoring until he heard the voice "wha... wha" Luffy stumbled up and saw Robin along with Ussop calling towards him, he grinned and waved "Hey Robin, sorry I fell asleep, what did you asked?" Luffy smiled sheepishly. Robin sighed and repeated her question. "I asked if you were done. We're going to be headed out soon" Luffy nodded "Yeah I'm don-" Brrriing* Brrriing* Puohoooo hohohoho! Puohoooo hohohoho! Crying was heard inside the ship and Luffy turned around to see it was the snail phone crying.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, he turned back to Robin and Ussop pointing behind him "Hey you might wanna get in here! The Den-Den Mushi's crying!" Luffy said running back inside. Robin and Ussop didn't understand fully but ran inside where Luffy was and also noticed the snail phone was crying. Luffy was hunched over asking the snail what's wrong only to hear wails in return. Luffy was eyeing the call receiver and was about the grab it. "So if I pick it up I'll be able to talk with them?"

Robin held out her hand to stop him. "Wait Luffy! We don't know if this emergency call is real or not, there's more than a 50% chance of it being tapped potentially discovering where we go next!" Robin said with Ussop nodding profusely. "That's right Luffy, think careful-" "Hello?! I'm Luffy! I'm the guy who's going to be the next Pirate King!" Luffy was slapped in the back of the head by an irate Ussop. "You didn't even wait a second! And you said too much!"

"HELP ME!" The snail phone cried out in tears. "The crew... keeps getting killed one after the other! Oh man i'm so cold; they keep getting killed by the samurai!" A door was heard broken from the other side of the receiver. "N... NO! Please, I don't care who comes, Just please send someone... Help us! We're on Punk Hazard!" The snail phone shouted before a slash was heard and the snail coughed blood. "Gyah! Uwah! He stabbed me!" The snail phone ended with static leaving the three pondering what to do with the knowledge they had just obtained.

End of flashback...

"And that's how I know" Luffy said brining back chills to Ussop's spine. "He just said he got stabbed, he is most likely dead and Luffy said we have to go and see what happened" Ussop shuddered. The guys climbed back down noticing Nami was away from the proximity and had cooled off leading the ship as close as she could to the sea of fire. "I'm sure that guy's alive; anyways let's go save that guy!" Luffy gave a shout with his fist pumped in the air. It was decided that Luffy along with Goku, Ussop, Zoro, and Robin were to be the ones to journey across the sea of fire and observe anything before they could all go. Franky lowered a small ship that was able to fit 4 people, Goku decided he would fly across allowing the other four to sail over.

Nami pulled out her weather staff and aimed it at the sea; she retracted and slammed it down "Milky Rod!" Nami shouted as a white cloudy substance formed and shot straight across and over the flames allowing a clear path for the ship to cross. Goku lowered Luffy along with Zoro, Ussop and lastly Robin. She clung to his waist as he lowered her to the ship. "Thanks Goku" Robin flirtatiously smiled as Goku gave a thumb up before floating in the air. Hancock was fuming giving Robin a death glare and crossed her arms in annoyance as she scoffed gaining the attention of a few from the ship.

The ship started to move across the cloud as Goku followed behind them, the crew on the ship waved at them and the five followed suit. "Good luck everyone!" Chopper shouted as the five were out of sight and crossed over the towering flames. Goku floated towards the crew discussing what they were going to do once they reached the island. "We'll see what we're going to do Goku" Zoro simply said folding his arms behind his head as if trying to get some shut eye. Snore* Smack*

"How can you sleep at a time like this?! Who knows what things lurk in this island!" Ussop shouted after smacking Zoro awake. " "And why are you eating now Luffy?! We just had lunch!" Ussop was getting annoyed and freaked out by his two crew mates and by the surroundings he's in. "Sorry..." They mumbled under their breaths as Goku grinned happily while Robin covered her mouth giggling. Eventually Goku and the crew found the door that lead to Punk Hazard.

"Look at the size of it!" Luffy's eyes were replaced with stars as he was ready to enter through. Goku shared the same excitement before Ussop pointed to a sign. *Danger Keep Out, World Government and Marines*"look, it seems the world government had taken over before we got here, Oh well, I guess we'll have to go back now..." Ergk* Luffy opened the door letting in everyone except Ussop who's eyes nearly popped out from his socket. "You people are criminals now! Although we are pirates..." Ussop shouted running towards the crew who was leaving him behind and continued to explore the area.

Huff* Huff* "It's like a furnace in here" Zoro barely spoke as his voice felt dry. The crew took off some external clothes allowing them to breathe more freely. "Ah much better!" Goku grinned taking off his t-shirt and brown coat. Luffy, Zoro and Ussop took off their shirts allowing them to breathe easier as the heat stuck their clothes too close to their already heated bodies. Robin took off her shirt but underneath she wore a tank top covered with flowers. The crew sighed in relief as the heat subsided for awhile but they still felt a little too warm for comfort. Robin narrowed her eyes viewing the place that surrounded her, "It doesn't seem like this island was always on fire, possibly due to natural causes or an accident?" Robin questioned. "Either way... it's too damn hot!" Luffy panted as they all walked along the treaded path leading deeper into the burning island.

"Yeah, too hot..." Goku frowned as he looked at around the island. Ussop was the first to see his reaction. "What's wrong Goku?" They all turned to look at the stoic expression of Goku. "Does anyone feel cold?" Goku asked not looking at his crew mates but to his surroundings. "What?" Zoro said with confused expression, "what do you mean Goku?" Luffy asked. "Do any of you feel cold?" Goku said again with a serious tone. They all nodded no in unison; Goku narrowed his eyes "I thought so..." Goku flew closer to the island and was turning his head 360 degrees as if trying to find something. "Goku why did you ask us that?" Robin questioned, Goku floated back down and started to speak.

"Well remember what that man who spoke in the snail phone said" Goku looked at Luffy who still had a confused expression. "He said he felt cold, well... how can someone be cold, in the middle of all this?" Goku extended his hands outwards to his surroundings. They all had a surprised look, they actually hadn't thought about it before and what really shocked them was the fact Goku was the one to figure it out. The guy who didn't know about Hancock's crush over him.

"It's been bugging me for awhile but I didn't know if I would sound dumb if I asked" Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously. Ussop shook his head "No that's true Goku, how could someone feel cold here?" Ussop said before Robin spoke up with her theory. "Maybe there's a cold place in the burning island, or maybe he was so frightened he felt cold?" "Or maybe he was just an idiot" Luffy chimed in. Ussop just sighed "No Luffy, I'm sure Robin's theory was a better explanation" Luffy pouted "hey at least I was giving a theory! I didn't see you saying anything!" Luffy said.

Clatter* Rumble* Goku and the four turned around to see a creature walking towards them from a shadow. Ussop's eyes widened from shock. "What?!" "Woah!? These things actually exist?!" Luffy said in disbelief. "No... They're just from fairy tales! They can't possibly be real!?" Zoro said in doubtfulness. "But look at it there's nothing else you can call it but..." Robin started "Is that you Shenron!?" Goku shouted gaining a couple a quizzical looks from his crew mates. The large creature appeared, revealing to be a red dragon the size of two empire state buildings stacked together.

"Who are you..." The dragon spoke only for Goku and Luffy to hear. "Eh?! It can speak?!" Luffy said in shock though Goku was okay with this since he has already seen not one but two dragons speak before, so this was natural. The dragon retracted its mouth and instantly everyone knew what it was trying to do. "Get to cover!" Zoro shouted as everyone jumped behind some rubble as the Dragon blazed the area with fire. "Woah! Not even Shenron would shoot out fire from its mouth" Goku feeling a little jealous at the moment. Luffy stretched his hands forwards to some nearby rubble and pulled back gaining some distance.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said releasing from the ground and shooting straight at the dragon's head. "JET PISTOL!" Luffy slammed his fist into the dragon's head only for it to bounce away."Wah?! This dragon is strong!" Luffy said as he jumped high into the air avoiding a tail sweep from the dragon. Robin crossed her arms in the shape of an x and immediately two large hands surrounded the creature holding it down. Goku raised his aura and engulfed his fist in a veil of white aura. "Argh!" Goku shouted as he launched his fist into the dragon's nose. Boom*

The dragon's body started to vibrate violently from the strike, what happened next took them by surprise as a pair of legs popped from the top of the defeated dragon onto the ground. Hysterically terrified, Ussop screamed as he jumped into Goku's arms almost losing his balance due to the unexpected move from Ussop. They observed the sight in front of them and noticed the legs were wrapped in a kimono wear from the bottom and had shoes that resembled what a samurai would wear. (Geta)

"Hey calm down Ussop it's not doing anything" Goku assured Ussop who slowly got back to the ground. The legs suddenly jumped from the ground and landed on its feet. "Wah!" Goku, Luffy, Zoro and Ussop screamed as they comically ran, toppled over each other and dolphin dived behind some rubble; Robin simply walked to them and hid behind the rubble with them. "Oh! I got separated De Gozabuh!" The legs spoke taking everyone by surprise. "How does a leg talk? It doesn't have a mouth?!" Zoro said disgusted. "That's physically not possible!" Ussop shouted in agreement.

"Who's there?" The legs spoke turning a full 180 towards. "What are you doing? I can sense you for I have no eyes or ears!" Goku was surprised to hear he wasn't the only one to be able to sense other people's energy. Luffy started to move away from the rubble and near the pair of legs "You are pretty unique" Luffy said getting closer only to be stopped by a flying kick that nearly grazed Luffy. "Buh! I don't know who you are, buh, but let me pass buh! I cannot die in a place like this buh!" The legs shouted sending another kick.

Luffy managed to dodge the kick thanks to Goku's training but stumbled to the ground while the pair of legs turned around and bolted out of the area. "Ah! He's running away!" Zoro pointed the legs sprinted while shouting out loud. "I will not let my target get away buh! That foolish shichibukai!" The legs ran away from the crew's field of view. "Wait! Come join my crew!" Luffy had stars for eyes and raised his hand only to be slapped by Ussop in anger. "What is wrong with you Luffy?! In fact what in the world is going on?!" Ussop shouted.

Back on the ship...

"Nami san! Hancock chan! I've made a cold deep sea crepe for you!" Sanji walked out the door with hearts in his eyes but didn't see anyone. He walked around the ship and noticed a fog surrounding the ship, he shrugged it off but felt a little tired, he considered once he found the crew he would take a nap. As Sanji continued to walk down to main area, he noticed everyone on the floor passed out. "Nami, Hancock!" Sanji rushed over dropping everything onto the ground as he kneeled to their sides and checked their neck for a pulse, he sighed in relief they were still alive.

Sanji looked up and took a closer look at the fog, "This... this isn't fog! Is it knock out gas? Damn, if it is I breathed in a lot!" Sanji covered his mouth trying to run towards the snail phone but was barely able to walk to it. He opened the door to the snail phone and collapsed to the floor as his legs gave weigh. Sanji mustered all his strength to move his arms closer to the phone but could only move a few inches. "Luffy and the rest are still on the island! I hope they have a snail phone as well!" Sanji said trying to reach the phone desperately but couldn't as he finally passed out from the gas. The second Sanji passed out a few people appeared in the ship. They were all wearing the same thing. A hazard suit with large backpacks that read PH. They were all carrying a tube that emitted the same fog that Sanji had noticed before. They turned off the gas and counted how many people were on board.

A midget person ran to the largest of the group and gave a salute. "Sir there appears to be three humans, one humanoid Iron man and a pet" (referring to Chopper) the largest of the group looked down to see the rest of the group dragging the pirates in front of him. "Tie them all up and we'll bring them back to master" the man spoke as the rest saluted. "Roger!" He looked back at the pirates and gave a small chuckle. "How ideal, they're pirates, no one would notice if some pirates were to disappear suddenly." The large man said walking towards away from the unconscious group.

Back at Punk Hazard...

Luffy and the crew were chasing the two legs but couldn't catch up to him. "Oh forget this!" Goku said in annoyance as he dashed towards Luffy, grabbed him and threw him towards the legs. Wham* Luffy caught the legs and both started to tumble for a bit until they reached a complete halt. "Alright I caught you!" Luffy smirked not letting the legs go. Goku, Robin, Zoro and Ussop finally caught up with Luffy and saw he stuck the legs behind him and was shouting happily. "Look at me I'm a centaur!" Luffy pranced around. "Luffy, that's vulgar" Robin sighed, "hm? It is" Luffy asked only to receive nods from everyone in unison.

Ussop looked down at the legs that were thrashing around trying to break free. Ussop turned his head to observe his surroundings, "There has to be an upper body in trouble somewhere! Let's give it back to its rightful owner" Ussop said as Zoro started walking ahead of everyone trying to find a way out leaving everyone else. Luffy sighed "You have no imagination Ussop, this guy's like that". Zoro's voice echoed towards them. "Hey! Get over here!" Everyone turned around to see at a far distance Zoro waving his hand from atop a mountain.

They ran towards Zoro and were all gasping to what they were witnessing. They had to walk carefully to him as the ground was surrounded by a thick pool of mud. Zoro looked at Goku, "Looks like we found out how he was cold" Zoro said before turning his attention back in front of him. What everyone saw was another part of the island, but instead of being a molten lava hotspot, it was an island with mountains of ice. It was a polar opposite to the island they were on and it was just across a huge lake that divided them apart. Ussop was ripping his hair in a comical fashion. "Just what the hell is going on?!" Ussop was irate by the scene he is witnessing. Luffy pumped his fist into the air and shouted gleefully, "This island is so awesome!" Luffy said placing his hand to his eyes forming the shape of binoculars. "Is that snow? Cause if it is, then I want to eat some shaved ice!" Luffy said before being slapped down by the hysterical Ussop.

"Are you crazy?! If you go out there you'll just end up cold" Ussop said looking towards his friends trying to sway their idea to push forward. "Look we've been out here for awhile, let's go back and meet up with the rest of the crew and decide what our next course of plan should be" Ussop said looking back at the island. His eyes were drooping and he felt he was going to fall asleep any second but happened next brought his senses into overdrive. He observed the top of the mountains of ice and noticed the clouds were circling around something. Ussop narrowed his eyes and noticed a face with a demonic smile (Ussop's perspective of the smile) staring right back at him.

Ussop fell back on the ground in shock; Goku noticed his friend and rushed over "Are you okay Ussop?" Goku placed a hand on his friend but felt Ussop trembling. "What is that thing?!" Ussop screamed in his mind as he watched the figure arise and something unwrap itself from the figure's body. Ussop concluded it to be wings as the figure flew into the sky leaving its spot, if it were never there. Goku was now shaking his friend back and forth, he called Ussop's name 7 times now and it appeared Ussop's mind was in another place. Goku sighed and raised his hand back *Wack* "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Ussop jumped from the pain that coursed the left side of his cheek. Thankfully it didn't bruise but it still hurt like hell!

Robin walked forward and knelt down trying to calm her friend "what is the matter Ussop? it looks as if you had just seen the devil" Robin placed her hand on Ussop's shoulder as he finally snapped back in reality. "To be honest I think I just did see him" Ussop squeaked as he lifted himself up and explained the figure with the wings observing them before flying away. Goku looked back at the mountain "Then we have to stay alert and make sure there aren't more of them when we cross" Goku said with everyone nodding in agreement.

*Brrriiiiinnnng* Brriiiiiinnnnng* everyone turned their attention to Ussop as he looked down to see the extra snail phone he brought was ringing. He glanced up to his friends they all nodded back telling him to answer; he slowly picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello... Brook?... Wait what?!... What do you mean you were gassed?" Ussop said as everyone crowded him hearing on the conversation. "YoHoHoHoHo yeah that's right, one minute I was sitting on the boat and the next thing I know there was smoke filling in the air and I passed out from inhaling the knock out gas" Brook said. Zoro cocked his head in confusion "Wait Brook... you don't have lungs how did you pass out from breathing it in?" Zoro spoke into the phone. There was silence for about 30 seconds. "Beats me but I just passed out YoHoHoHo!" Brook laughed. *Comical fall from everyone except Brook *

"So what happened to the rest of the crew then? Are they with you?" Luffy asked and Brook replied with a no. "It's just me and a few guys who were attacking me but I defeated them. I'm on a snowy island with..." Brook was interrupted by Robin. "Excuse me Brook but did you say a snowy island?" Brook replied with a yes. Goku closed his eyes and was sensing for Brook's energy signature, soon after he found a faint ki that resembled Brook's. It was going to be hard to triangulate his position, so I.T was out the window, but at least Goku knew Brook was deep within the snowy mountains. "He's there on the other side but I can't get a clear sign to I.T to him" Goku said turning back to his friends. "Then that means the others are somewhere else, if they're all together then that means they can handle themselves" Ussop pointed out. "Then we'll find Brook first and then go for the others, who knows the ship might be on the other side of the island" Luffy said before they all nodded in agreement.

Zoro walked over to a tree that was scorched with flames. He brought his three swords out and sliced the middle part of the tree trunk and cut the middle into two pieces. Zoro brought the two pieces to Ussop's feet. "Here, we'll use this to cross the water; we just need for it to stay together when we cross." Zoro said. Ussop was confused, "why don't we ask Goku to fly us over to the other side?" Ussop said before Zoro shook his head side to side. "We're relying on Goku's abilities too much, sure he's a great asset to the crew but we were doing fine before his arrival." (A.N: Zoro has no grudge against Goku, it may sound like he did but he was just stating the facts) Zoro replied shrugging his shoulders. Ussop wanted to argue but sighed knowing Zoro's mind was already set. Ussop kneeled to the ground and cupped his hand to the thick mud surrounding them. "This will have to do" Ussop said walking towards the two neatly aligned logs and smeared the mud down the crack of the two repeatedly until it formed what looked like a platform.

Ussop flattened it until it was flat and clapped his hands to get the excess dirt off. "Robin can you hand me a piece of twig with a bit of fire on it?" Ussop asked to which Robin nodded and walked away. A few seconds later Robin returned with a medium sized twig with the edge flaming vibrantly. He grabbed the twig and placed the flaming side near the mud surface, fanning the flames back and forth until the mud started turning solid. Ussop smiled at his idea, it was simple but it would allow them to cross the river. With Goku's help Ussop, Zoro and Luffy brought the raft into the river. As everyone got on Zoro took out one of his swords and gently pushed the raft off the island and into the sea. "Careful everyone, though it may be solid if we move too much the mud may crack and split the logs apart" Ussop said nervously hearing cracks underneath him. Everyone moved to a bare minimum while Zoro was gliding the raft safely to the other side.

"Brrr... it's getting colder" Luffy chattered his teeth as he was putting his shirt back on. Robin shivered holding herself to retain some warmth, Zoro was used to the cold but even he could feel his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Ussop held himself to retain warmth as well while Goku looked on at his friends confused "Are you guys alright? You've been shivering like a madman" Goku said with everyone looking at him with surprised looks. "Go... ku... how can y.. yo... you n...not f...f...feel cold?" Luffy chattered through his teeth. Goku shrugged "I've dealt with worse, back in my universe; I had to fight 3 androids down in the arctic, including being submerged under the freezing water for what felt like ages." Goku sighed "When you've gone through what I have, you just ignore it" Goku said with a small chuckle. Suddenly Goku narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. 4 blue ki spheres emerged from the sayian's hand and headed straight into the crew.

They noticed a navy blue aura surround their entire bodies; they had never felt anything so warm in their lives. Robin closed her eyes, relaxed and allowed the warm feeling course her body. A few seconds later the blue aura shortened and just outlined around their bodies, they still felt warm but not it the same way as before, Robin frowned as the warmth suddenly subsided, she opened her eyes and noticed Goku giving them his famous son grin. "I hope that helps, I've given you enough energy allowing your bodies to consume it as heat" Goku said before turning his back away from them. They all stood in silence but in awe, even though Zoro had previously said they relied on his powers too much, they couldn't help but think how lucky they were to have a friend like Goku.

A few minutes later they reached the other side and were relieved the cold air wasn't bothering them as much thanks to Goku. They all thought they would need to officially thank the sayian for his help, but now wasn't the time. The five stepped of the raft and landed into the soft snow that stuck to their shoes. They didn't even take another step before hearing a noise blaring behind them. Everyone except Luffy turned around and noticed something standing at the edge of the opposite island. A dark outline showed it wasn't fully man as he had the body of a man but had four legs. "Is that a centaur?" Zoro asked as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to which he was toppled over by Luffy with stars in his eyes. "HEY! DID YOU DECIDE TO JOIN MY CREW?!" Luffy screamed but was tackled down by both Zoro and Ussop. "Don't you know when to shut up?!" Ussop shouted but in a milder tone. "And for goodness sake stop asking every person you meet to join the damn crew!" Zoro shouted as well.

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously while Robin smiled at their captain's childish behavior. The centaur looked at Luffy and was fuming; the centaur tried to attack Luffy when his guard was down. But thanks to Goku's intense training regime he avoided the surprise attack and defeated him a humiliating fashion. With bloodshot eyes, the centaur raised an object which appeared to be a horn and placed it to his mouth. He blew on the horn again and the noise blared throughout both islands. Everyone covered their ears from the curdling scream the centaur emitted. "Boss! The intruders are on the island! Please finish them off!" The centaur screamed.

"Boss? Wait who is he..." Ussop was stopped by a thud. Shaking in his boots he managed to muster every ounce of courage left in him and turned around to see what was in front of him. The crew lined up together as they saw multiple centaurs surrounding them including a larger centaur that stood behind the rest. "Go... Goku, can you I.T us out yet?" Ussop said trying to keep his panic from emitting into his voice. Goku tightened his muscles and raised them up in defense. "Sorry Ussop, I can sense Brook is very close to us but I can't get a good position on where specifically Brook or the others is located" Goku said readying his stance. Zoro pulled out his swords and readied himself "Then we'll fight our way out if we have to" Zoro said as he raised his katana toward them.

"There's a guy with a katana, so he must be the "samurai" who cut up our friends" one of the centaurs spoke with a menacing voice. Zoro went quite as he realized the centaur was referring to him. The largest centaur of the group steps forward and raised his weapon at him. Boom* the centaur shot a cannonball from his weapon and was headed straight for the crew. Instinctively Robin crossed her arms together and formed two large hands that covered the crew. To their shock the two large hands were obliterated by the cannonball and landed into Luffy's abdomen causing an explosion that pushed them all back into the cold waters.

Goku, Ussop and Zoro emerged back up gasping for air, they turned a full 360 trying to find Robin and Luffy to no avail. Ussop dived back down into the cold waters and found both unconscious, Robin with a bloody cut to the side of her temple and Luffy with his chest scorched from the blast. Ussop brought them up back up as Zoro took Luffy while Ussop took Robin. They were shocked by the amount of force the cannonball had as they didn't expect it to explode, though Goku was fine from the blast it took him by surprise. They looked up to see the centaur smirking at his accomplishment. He raised his hand to signal the other centaurs and instantly they raised their cannons up, pointing it to the submerged crew. "So what will it be samurai! Will you and you're comrades come quietly or face death!" the centaur shouted raising his weapon at them as well. The 5 were backed in a corner, they had no idea where the rest of their crew where. Goku gritted his teeth and tried to keep his balance in the water; the sayian would never back down but if it meant his friends getting hurt, he just didn't know what to do!

The centaur took their silence as a sign of not giving up. "Have it your way..." The centaur spoke. He raised his hand in the air as the rest of the centaurs positioned their weapons at the defenseless crew. Zoro and Ussop couldn't defend as they had their hands tied with keeping both Luffy and Robin over their shoulders since they couldn't swim due to their devil fruit powers. Goku would have to be the leading man to defend but knew he would have to be careful, one slip up and his friends could potentially die. Instead, as the centaurs fired their weapons the gun powder jammed and exploded into their faces, knocking them to the ground coughing and wheezing.

Goku, Zoro and Brook were in awe and confusion. They were glad the weapons jammed but they noticed a man who towered all of them but had a frail body tone. He was wearing a top hat with a crown through it a boa feathered scarf wrapped around his bony neck and was holding an extended cane that soon turned into a hidden blade. "Wait a minute... It's Brook!" Zoro shouted as they all witnessed Brook standing in front of them with a serious expression. "The centaurs were freaked out by the sudden appearance of a standing skeleton but held their composure. They drew out their swords they kept in case their primary weapons failed them. "Who the hell are you?!" The largest centaur shouted.

Brook frowned and raised his katana towards the centaurs. "My appearance is of little importance, but you can call me Brook, the soul king" Brook said with a serious tone. "I'm a skeleton that came back from the land of the dead and was given a second chance at life by the straw hat captain!" Brook tipped his hat covering his eyes. The centaurs were getting annoyed at his ranting and charged at him while Brook stood still. The centaurs were within inches of Brook and raised their swords, poised to strike. Wham* They slammed their swords down but were suddenly stopped as Brook simply placed his sword in front of them. They were shocked beyond belief that a mere skeleton had stopped their attack by simply placing his blade in front of them.

Even though Brook had no muscles to show it, the centaurs knew anger was coursing through Brook's face. "If my friends are so killed by the likes of you I'll never forgive you!" Brook said as he extended his arm forward with enough force to push the centaurs back a couple of feet. Brook jumped into the air with the sun shining behind his back as he appeared to be a shadow figure. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LOSING MY FRIENDS!" Brook screamed as a wave of untapped power was released into his body. He didn't know where it came from but was glad it did come; now, he had the power to show hell to those who would dare hurt his friends.

End of chapter 22! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter, I've been bombarded with work and barely had time to write. Please leave a review as I will be doing a Q and A and I would like to see what you the readers want to see how the story should go. It's growing a lot popular than I anticipated because I see the numbers increasing with every chapter I make, so I know a lot of you love this story. Be sure to expect another wait for another chapter, most likely another month or so. It's sad though, to see very little stories being made with Dbz and One piece crossover fanfic. I just noticed I'm one of the "lone survivors" of this dying crossover. So please, from one writer to another, especially to the readers, make this crossover great again! Flourish the archive with new Dbz X One piece fanfic. It will require a lot of creativity to do this but **I know** we can do it! I just don't want my story to be the last...

I hope I at least tried to get across to you the readers and be inspired to make more Dbz X One piece fanfic. There are more creative people than me and I know they will be surprised by the amount of support they will receive for making a new story. I know I did because of the insane amount of love and support you the readers send me to make more chapters. With this, my name is XenoWriter32 and I'm proud to be able to make someone around the world smile with my story. Thanks and enjoy!


	23. R and A

R and A

Hope everyone's having a great day! Sorry for not updating sooner but the workload is preventing me from writing. I'm just lucky enough to write this to you! Anyways let's get on with it

From Gogeta89:

Love the chapter but just wondering, is Robin actually flirting with Goku or was that just poking fun that Goku is oblivious to any means of romance towards him? I.e. Boa Hancock

did find it funny that Boa got a little jealous, hope it was legit, it would be awesome to see a love triangle and see who would gain his attention first.

Keep up the work man and can't wait for the next chapter!

A: Thanks for the review! To answer that question, let me ask you this... Do you want that to happen? I'll leave it to the reviewers to make that decision. A love triangle, or keep it as it is. I'm glad you found it funny because I thought it was perfect to add in that line, but yeah to all reviewers make your decision and I'll go through with what you want, and who knows? It might be fun to write about two attractive ladies fighting over one guy. Thanks again for the review!

From bad girl 61:

What about Chi-Chi? She is Goku's wife and wouldn't stand for someone flirting with her husband, even if he was in another world.

A: ... Oh man are you in for a treat at chapter 12 lol. But just to be on the safe side I'll go into an advanced reason that even I didn't add into the story. Chi chi ran away due to Goku's disappearance in her life, she felt alone in the world without him, sure he was gone during the majin buu era but remember, he was able to come back so she didn't snap. Now realizing he never may come back all those feelings Chi Chi suppressed inside of her flooded in her mind leaving her very depressed and possibly on the verge of suicide.

To Chi Chi, the world looks and feels completely different after Goku left. To her the world seems like a dark place, what previously was beautiful looks ugly and even sinister. Without Goku's presence, she feels as if she's a burden to all and believes loved ones, even her own children, are better off without her.

With Goku not being there cheering her up on her worst days, nothing seems comforting or worth living for. There's no apparent hope for things ever feeling better, and that everything will always be miserable. Even though Chi chi's children are the reason she stayed alive, it was Goku that really pushed her to keep going, and now without him, the logical part of Chi Chi's brain thought running away was the best option for her. I hope this was enough as this was a little sad, even for me...

From Azaira:

I want to read, but your story doesn't have any real formatting.

Each paragraph should have a single focus. If a person speaks, it should ONLY be that speaker talking within its paragraph. When you introduce a new speaker, the paragraph should end and a new one begin.

It would also help immensely if you alter the format of different speaking types. Thought could be italics, mentally speaking to another could have something different as well, while normal physical speech could simply be quoted.

Many little things could be changed, but grammar and formatting are the two biggest turn-always in writing. There is no story if it isn't legible - grammar. But a story where you have people doing a back and forth conversation in the same paragraph can just gets utterly confusing and annoying.

I STRONGLY suggest you go back through your work to split paragraphs up for easier reading.

A: Thanks for the advice! If I have the time I'll make sure to go back and re edit my story and make it a little bit easier for you to read and enjoy. Sorry if that bothered you! Actually, that's not a bad idea really, changing the format when I have a character in their thoughts because I'm being serious when I say I hate repeating Goku thought to himself, he thought this, he thought quietly, it was getting on my nerves but I really never knew how to change it. I'll experiment with it and see if I like it. Sorry about the grammar though it was never really my strongest point. I hope making fight scenes are good though! Lol. Again thanks for the review; It really does help me out big time.

From mohamed ali 32:

so did he just say that goku doesn't reach light speed until ssj4 because of a death battle in original dragon ball goku moved faster than tienchinhan's solar flare he had a power level of 200 for god sake  
Now he is a f*cking god

A: Thanks for the review! Yeah I thought death battle wasn't really reliable as they had left out some crucial details to Goku's feat. He's getting stronger everyday and is potentially reaching levels that might surpass Beerus, a god of destruction. Okay I'm serious, can some put a review with a link showing with real evidence that Goku is a god, because every time I look it says he has the power that are god-like and an episode said he had the powers that rival the gods but never said Goku being a god. I might be wrong about it but eh, just to be safe I'll leave it as Goku being a god. Thanks for the review!

From DeathHanshi:

I honestly couldn't read past the point where he gets knocked out by one of the snake sisters...A goku that has gone up against majin buu? Impossible. As an infant he literally fell off a cliff and landed on his head and he was okay. a blunt hit to his head from an object? that object would have shattered.

A: Thanks for the review! I know I know how is it possible for Goku to be one shot with an object but I just needed an excuse for the next chapter, also I used the blunt strike to the head trying to copy Vegeta when he struck Goku in the back leaving him unconscious. Sorry if this bothers you and it sucks that you're leaving because of that reason, the other chapters have gotten better with Goku showing his power leaving all those who witness it scared. I.e. the marines.

From Yetiashi:

Instead of acting as a prisoner, is there a reason why he didn't just fly and follow them?

A: Thanks for the review! The reason why I had him as a prisoner was to first introduce him as a weakling in the beginning to the marines (But not enough to send him to level one in the prison) and then in the next chapter show who they really were dealing with. Also I stated that Goku was malnourished during the travel so flying would definitely sped up the process of his hunger. I hope that was an acceptable explanation, thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read my story!

From Hdudbd:

No!stay with gokuxchichi...no need for goku lovey dovey with anyone else...

A: Thanks for the review! Sorry bro I've already made the story the way it is now, I hope you'll still accept the way it is now though! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for sticking with my story! I know it's not the greatest but the fact I get to express my ideas and for people to actually like them makes me feel great. Once again i'm leaving the decision to the reviewers if they want a love triangle and have Nico Robin be into Goku. Actually f*ck it! I say tell me who you want to be added to the love interest of Son Goku and I'll see what I can do. So go all in ex: Alvida, Domino, Go Nuts! I hope you all continue to read my story, Thanks and enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or the One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners

WOOO IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK! Summer is here and the story is back in progress. I want to thank all those who helped review this story breaking over 100 reviews, on my first story too! I was expecting it to be heavily criticized but 90% are support and begging for the continuation of our favorite hero Son Goku as he travels down this new road making new friends and possibly becoming a legend. **ATTENTION** : I've decided not to have Robin fall for Goku; I'm having some trouble thinking of a way of having both ladies fall for him so I decided to just leave it as it is. But... I want to compensate for the error and I hope what happens in the end will make you jump for joy. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

P.S If anything is Italicized it's being addressed as a mental thought

Welcome to Punk Hazard Straw hats! A brand new adventure awaits Part Two

* * *

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

"My appearance is of little importance, but you can call me Brook, the soul king" Brook said with a serious tone. "I'm a skeleton that came back from the land of the dead and was given a second chance at life by the straw hat captain!" Brook tipped his hat covering his eyes.

The centaurs were getting annoyed at his ranting and charged at him while Brook stood still. They were within inches of Brook and raised their swords, poised to strike. Wham* Metal grinded against metal, the noise that emitted from the attack was deafening. The centaurs couldn't believe their eyes!

They had slammed their swords down with all the strength they could muster all too suddenly be stopped as Brook simply placed his sword in front of them. They were shocked beyond belief that a mere skeleton had stopped their attack by simply placing his blade in front of them.

"If my friends are so killed by the likes of you I'll never forgive you!" Brook said as he extended his arm forward with enough force to push the centaurs back a couple of feet. Brook jumped into the air with the sun shining behind his back as he appeared to be a shadow figure.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LOSING MY FRIENDS!" Brook screamed as a wave of untapped power was released into his body. He didn't know where it came from but was glad it did come; now, Brook had the power to show hell to those who would dare hurt his friends.

Back on the island...

Shiiing* Shiiing* Shiiing* the only sounds the straw hats heard were swords clashing and men screaming a powerful battle cry proclaiming to what they believe to be 'asserting their dominance'. Brook was holding up with a defensive position countering what seemed to be an infinite of slashes from the centaurs.

One of the centaurs drew its sword and attacked with such ferocity that it took Brook by surprise. He had hardly any time to raise his blade to block it, metals screeching as the centaur pushed Brook back causing him to topple backwards and roll down a small and snowy hill.

The straw hats soon followed once they saw Brook losing control as he sloped down to the bottom of the hill while being chased down by his pursuing attackers. Slowing down at the bottom, Brook clamped the heel of his shoes to the snow allowing him better traction and mobility.

Brook looked up and saw his pursuers and decided it was time for his assault. As quick as a cheetah, Brook dashed towards the centaur and landed a fatal knee blow into the centaur's abdomen before doing a spin and kicking its head sending it crashing into the snow.

"Alright!" Ussop shouted as the unconscious Robin in his arms suddenly stirred from her previous knock out.

"Ugh... what happened?" Robin rubbed her temples as they were throbbing painfully.

"Robin! Oh thank goodness you're awake! I thought you would be out for awhile" Ussop said as knelt his friend onto the soft ground before continuing "It doesn't matter right now, all we need to do is wait for Brook to defeat those guys and then we can get the hell out of here" Ussop said.

 _That's if, we can get out..._

Smack* Snore* Goku, Robin and Ussop looked over as they saw a snoring Luffy with a red hand print across his face and Zoro gritting his teeth angrily

"What was that for?!" Ussop shouted obviously confused at why Zoro slapped Luffy.

"Robin woke up so there's no excuse for Luffy to not wake up! Beside I don't want to hold him anymore, he keeps trying to bite me"

Goku and Ussop comically fall over* Ussop didn't know who was more stupid at this point, his reckless leader that always leads them to trouble or the bounty hunter who can't make sense of things and couldn't find directions for his life.

The centaurs had rushed over to their fallen friend and were surprised to see their companion breathing hard and fast.

" _Are you alright_?" one of the centaurs whispered to his companion getting up and holding his chest.

"Negh... _huff* huff* huff*_ I think he broke my sternum" the centaur choked out spitting blood from his mouth as he knelt down from the unbearable pain.

Brook just stood his ground as he raised his sword waiting for them to counter strike. A little smirk formed in Brook's lips and that set the centaurs over the edge. They were getting pissed, not only was this fight taking too long but their pride was being dashed because they couldn't defeat a skeleton!

The centaurs snarled until they heard a dark chuckle from their own. They turned around to see one of their companions kneeling down and looked up at them. "Time to play dirty eh fella's?" a centaur smirked grabbing a handful of snow/mud and hid it behind his back.

The same centaur *points the middle finger and then goads Brook to come at them* Brook fell for the bait as he dashed towards his pursers and collided swords, but the straw hat didn't expect what happened next.

"Hahaha got you sucker!" The centaur said as he slammed the snow/mud like into Brook's face ultimately blinding him.

"Aaargh!" Brook shouted grabbing his face from the sneak attack. "Oomph" Brook toppled forward from the sudden jolt of pain that registered in his body. He continued to feel pain as the centaurs surrounded him and was beating him mercilessly

"Hey! They blinded Brook, he can't see!" Goku shouted as he slid down the hill going to aid his fallen friend.

"Ha!" Goku shouted as he jumped into the fray and knocked back the centaurs away from Brook who was staggering to get to his feet.

Goku looked back at his crew "Go! I'll lead them away from here and away from you all" Goku shouted as he moved back from a sudden sword that was mere centimeters from his face.

The sayian raised his knee and knocked the sword from the centaurs hand and into the air as Goku drew his hand back and punched the centaur back a few feet. Goku jumped into the air and grabbed the sword and used the bottom of the sword and threw it like a javelin into the face of one of the centaurs.

"What?! We can't just leave you to fight them by yourself, how will you even find your way back!" Robin cried out as Goku did a front flip and kicked the heel of his shoe into the back of the centaur's skull.

As the sayian landed, Goku's hand were grabbed and being held firmly by two centaurs on both sides. To their surprise he jumped into the air and did a split which slammed both his feet into the centaurs' faces.

Goku planted his feet to the ground and did a low kick only for the centaur to move back before making contact. "It's fine! I promise I'll make it back somehow, I just can't fight with my conscious worrying about everyone's safety right now" Goku shouted as he blasted a barrage ki blast into the snow allowing some distance between the centaurs and his crew.

Goku disappeared and reappeared behind the centaurs and threw snow at them to get their attention and suddenly bolted in the opposite direction.

Robin was about to speak when Goku ran off leading the centaurs away from the group allowing them to advance forward and help Brook onto his feet and wipe the snow/mud from his face.

"We have to help him!" Robin spoke with a hint of worry in her voice as she and the rest of the group looked at the way Goku had run off towards. She was about to move when Zoro held his hand out preventing her from moving any farther.

"No we can't mess up the chance Goku gave us with, we need to make it towards the others, I know Goku will make it back to us when he has the chance" Zoro said picking up his unconscious leader.

"But..." Robin began but was cut off by Ussop.

"Zoro's right Robin, I don't want to leave Goku as well but I know he can take care of himself." Ussop assured her as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Robin sighed knowing they were right and followed as they went to the opposite direction on their search for the others members of the straw hats.

* * *

Goku was running further into the snowy island as the centaurs couldn't even catch him let alone fully see him. Goku turned his head left and right as he continued running away from the centaurs, he needed to make sure they were a far away distance from the group before he can join up with his group.

After a few minutes, the sayian began growing tired of running around aimlessly so he began a counter assault on his pursuing attackers. Goku stopped and waited for his attackers to approach before he would initiate. Suddenly the centaurs appeared all around the sayian making sure he was blocked off.

Goku noticed that the centaurs were breathing heavily so he knew he they had run far enough into the island and away from his friends.

Boom* Goku and the centaurs were startled by the sudden noise that erupted across the island, but as quickly as it came it quickly left.

 _What was that noise? Whatever that was I hope they Luffy and everyone else didn't get hurt_ Goku turned his head back to his opponents and calmly readied his stance

Goku's breathing was slow he was preparing his stance ready to take each and every single off them, all he needed was someone to move to pull the trigger. (A.N: I'm going to buff the centaurs for this fight because I want a struggle between Goku and his opponents so please don't hate if he doesn't end it quickly)

As expected, one centaur moved slowly and that was all Goku needed as he ran forward and dove for kick knocking down one of the centaurs into the ground.

The centaur was about to get up until the sayian jumped on his head and dove into the grouped centaurs knocking them down to the ground as well. Goku rolled out of the way and pushed himself up and kicked a centaur down and started stomping repeatedly. This fight wasn't your usual martial arts fight; this was an all out street fight.

Goku was repeatedly punching left hooks into a centaurs face until it fell back and collapsed. The sayian felt someone grab his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. Goku instinctively pulled his arm up blocking an incoming right arm and used his left arm to repeatedly jab the centaur back.

The sayian pushed back the centaur with the repeated jabs and ended it off with a kick to the abdomen and a flip into the air while grabbing the centaur's head and slammed it to the ground. Goku jumped back and braced himself as the centaurs rushed over and backed their fallen companion. The centaurs couldn't even lay a finger on this man and he was defeating them with ease.

"What do we do? If I wasn't getting my ass kicked I would applause this guy's power" one of the centaurs said as the group huddle together.

An idea flashed into one of the centaurs head as he grouped his companions together and whispered his plan. Some of the centaurs snickered at the plan and turned back to their opponent with a huge smirk on their face.

 _What are they planning..._ Goku narrowed his eyes and leaned forward ready for them.

"NOW!" one of them shouted as they all charged him at once which made the sayian chuckle, he really thought their plan was something actually worth getting ready for.

Goku jumped over one of the approaching centaurs and slammed the heel of his foot into the back of the centaur sending his sliding into the snow sending him back a few inches leaving a trail of dirt and snow all over the place.

Goku raised his fist to his face as he blocked the upcoming strikes coming both left and right of him. The sayian quickly clamped his hands on a centaur's head and jumped into the air using his legs and struck the centaur sending flying like a cannonball.

"Honestly and here I thought your plan was something good" Goku mocked but something behind chuckled at his response. "That's not the plan... THIS IS!" a voice shouted behind him.

Goku turned around and wished that he had never done so. The centaur he had sent sprawling into the snow had baited him to do that so he can get behind Goku without being seen and it worked perfectly. The centaur had clenched his fist tightly and did something that made Goku unable to fight, literally...

The centaur punched Goku with a low blow to his private area...

Goku's eyes widened, he felt his body not responding to anything he wanted to do, all he felt was pain, and it was never going away. Goku couldn't breathe; it felt as if someone just took something sharp and pierced it into his lungs. The sayian was stumbling around as he saw nothing but blurry figures as he fell onto the floor with a heavy thud.

His body was screaming in agony, Goku didn't know if he wanted to vomit, scream, or straight up cry, all he could do was crouch in a fetal position as his body refused to move what seemed to feel like an eternity.

The centaurs piled around Goku and started laughing. "Aw look at the little baby! Does the little baby need his little bottle" One of the centaurs mimicked a baby sucking on a baby bottle and pulled on his cheek as if Goku was a child. The centaurs howled with laughter.

Goku tried to pick himself up but couldn't because of the amount of pain he was feeling. Even if he did pick himself up, the centaur went over and placed his hoof into Goku's abdomen, applying more pressure into the already sensitive part of his body.

Goku was gasping for air, as this was basically torture to him, but they weren't done as they took turns taking shots at the defenseless sayian.

"Pick him up!" one of the centaurs ordered and the others obeyed without question, picking up Goku and held his arms behind him and over his head in a painful arm lock as they body wasn't supposed to be stretched in that position.

The sayian growled in annoyance as the centaur got closer and used his hand to scrunch his face up. "Well, well, now whose plan wasn't good hm?" The centaur said as he head butted into Goku's face dropping him face first into the frosty surface with a slight bloody nose. (A.N: Please don't hate, I just needed to make this a little dramatic b/c we all know it's very unlikely for Goku to ever get a bloody nose.)

The pain was slowly receding and Goku noticed he was slowly gaining his ability to move his left arm, Goku decided to stall time until he could move his entire body. Goku faked a chuckle but cringed in pain as his lungs were still hurting a little.

"Who you laughing at huh?!" one of the centaurs said putting his hoof and stomped on Goku's chest which in response made Goku grunt in pain. He mustered up a grin and chuckled again.

"Well I'm just wonderin... You guys managed to beat me, a bounty worth a billion but I wonder who really the one that was powerful enough to beat me, because it seems to me that it's you" Goku said trying to stall for time.

The group couldn't believe what they heard, they managed to defeat a man whose bounty worth a billion?! They didn't care about the money but just the fact they accomplished something not that many could do was incredible. The centaur with his hoof on Goku's chest lightens the pressure and smirked.

"It's good to see my work is actually being noticed" The centaur smirked while flexing his muscles.

 _YOUR WORK?!_ A voice shouted from behind.

"What do you mean your work?!" another centaur shouted grabbing his companions shoulder, turning him around and got up to his face. "We know that I'm the better fighter of all of us" the centaur shouted along with other shouts disagreeing.

"Please if someone is to get the glory of this victory then it would be me! I came up the plan after all!" The centaur shouted only to be shoved by another.

"Well your plan wouldn't have worked if I didn't stall him long enough, so I deserve the credit!" The centaur growled .

One after the other they were bickering about whom the better fighter was allowing Goku to recuperate and be able to move. Slowly Goku turned his head; he saw a large structure almost a few meters from where he was.

Goku decided it was the perfect place to fully regain his strength and lure the centaurs in to defeat them. Using his function left arm, he cupped a ball of snow and placed it near him.

"Sorry guys but you forgot one thing" Goku's voice momentarily stops the centaurs arguing.

Without any warning Goku jumped up and slammed it into the centaurs face blinding him momentarily. "You can't just turn your back on someone!" Goku shouted then grabbed the blinded centaur and threw him into the others and proceeded to run.

 _Especially someone like me_

As Goku reached the entrance he looked back and stuck his tongue out "Nah Nah bet you can't catch me in here!" Goku mocked as he along with the pursuing centaurs ran towards the large structure and went into it.

* * *

It was pitched dark and barely visible for the sayian to see. Goku moved behind to what seemed to be a pillar as he heard clicks and clacks echoing around the room.

Goku closed his eyes deciding he was going to sense them instead but couldn't find them anywhere due it being blocked off because of some type of interference.

 _Argh what is going on?! Why can't I sense anyone on this island?!_ Goku gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 _Terribly sorry but that would be because of me..._ An elderly woman's voice spoke.

Goku's eyes opened in shock, he looked around frantically and saw nobody near him, Goku's eyes had finally dilated to the darkness and saw nobody anywhere in sight.

 _If you're done acting foolish, I'm in the next room by your right_ The woman's voice said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Goku followed the woman's instructions and proceeded to head to the next room. The room was closed so carefully opened it but to his annoyance it creaked very loudly that anyone near the vicinity could hear it. Goku sighed as he closed the door where he saw something that made him want to vomit.

In that room was a cage filled with shackles of bodies that have been decaying to what he seemed to believe to be over a few months, maggots were feasting on the bodies and puss/blood leaking from the bodies' insides.

He noticed what appeared to be a staff with a tiki face on it near the edge of the room. Goku walked over to it and was slowly reaching for it. "Don't even think about it handsome" The voice said with a few rattles from the shackles.

Goku turned around peered into the cage and noticed there was someone moving inside the cage, he looked closer and saw it was an elderly woman shackled up who was at least up to his waistline. (A.N: Just to clarify Goku is now 6ft 3 if you don't remember, I stated it in ch. 7 FYI)

"How long have you been in here?" Goku asked concerned about the woman's health since who knows how long she's been trapped in there.

"Forever it seems..." The elderly woman croaked as she lowered her head.

Goku grabbed the cell door by both edges and ripped it off its hinges before proceeding to unshackle the lady. The woman fell to her knees and Goku quickly aided her back up.

"Thank you" The elderly woman gave a warm smile before she pointed to the edge of the room where the tiki staff was placed. "My... My staff... bring it to me please" The woman said leaning herself on a wall to take a breather.

Goku cautiously placed her down afraid one bad fall may injure her and went over to retrieve the staff and came right back with it and placed it by her side. "Here you go" Goku knelt down with the staff and gave it to the elderly woman.

The elderly woman clasped her hands around the staff and forced herself up. The elderly woman gave a smile that made Goku have respect for the woman because of all she had been through. "Uh... If I may ask, who did this to you?" Goku questioned only for the woman to frown.

"If it's all the same I don't want to talk about it" The woman turned her face away and Goku nodded respecting her wish.

The elderly woman sighed, "But I will say this... This...Aberrant world has divulged itself in a state of pain and corrupt, it's horrifying to live a life where a loved one can be taken away in an instance" The woman said as tears welt in her eyes.

Goku was heartbroken hearing this, He couldn't imagine losing his new friends, it would change him forever and not in a good way. The sayian was so lost in his mind that he didn't realize the elderly woman had hugged him.

The sayian looked down and saw her eyes but this time they had life in them, as if she was ready for anything in the world that stood in her way. "But that doesn't mean this world can't change for the better" The woman spoke as Goku nodded in agreement.

"I believe your crew is one of the last remaining acts of defiance in this world, I've been around for a long time and I've seen groups standing up for what they believe in... *Chuckles* Hell I've even seen the famous Gold D. Roger as a mere child and at first I didn't think any of him and look at him then, becoming the Pirate King!" The woman gave a little smile.

*Boom* an explosion was heard across the island causing the elderly woman to release the sayian.

The elderly woman moved back and raised her staff which spontaneously flashed a vibrant magenta color that exploded causing Goku to cover his eyes from the brightness. Goku opened his eyes and was shocked to what he saw.

A portal had opened across time and space and re aligned itself in front of the island.

There he noticed the island was surrounded by a swarm of marines along with Smoker, the man Goku faced off during the war to rescue Ace and what seemed to be a man in his with a black coat falling down to his feet along with a white hat and a sword, a man who went by the name _**Law Trafalgar**_

Goku looked closer and observed that the man was in front of a building and was apparently keeping the marines back from entering.

 _Why is this man pushing back the marines? Is he a pirate as well?_ Goku walked closer to the image.

Goku reached out to touch the portal only for his hand to pass through but not into the portal. "What is this?" Goku questioned.

"It's a portal that allows the user to see anything be it the future, past, present, a person's memory and much more" The elderly woman responded. But that only perked another question from the sayian.

"But then how come I couldn't..." Goku began

"Couldn't phase through the portal? It's because it is just to view what even is taking place, in a way you can call it a one-way window" The elderly woman spoke as she raised her staff once again and the portal changed its position and began to go somewhere else.

As the portal found its directed location Goku looked where it was located and realized it was somewhere inside a building.

 _Probably inside the building that man was defending, hope I cross paths with him cause I wouldn't mind a little spar with him *Chuckles*_ Goku grinned as thought as a fight with Law would be exciting.

Goku looked back at the portal and surprised at what he saw. The sayian noticed that his entire crew was together but they were not alone. What really surprised the sayian was the fact they were with... "Kids?" Goku cocked his head slightly confused at what he was seeing.

Crack* Goku turned his head and noticed the closed door had broken off its hinges and the room was swarmed with the centaurs who seemed to have a certain vendetta with the sayian warrior. "Guys we found the bastard!" one of the centaurs said raising his weapon.

Goku was ready; he was finally feeling better and prepared his stance in front of the elderly woman.

"Stay back I'll handle them" Goku narrowed his eyes and was ready for them until he heard a snort from behind him.

"Please I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself" The elderly woman spoke as she raised her hands into the air and began chanting which was barely audible to the sayian.

"What's an old tramp like you interfering in our fight" a centaur snarled as he began to walk forward

Suddenly her hands began to glow and the centaur's body began to glow the same. A hole began to appear underneath them and they dropped into it. They couldn't scream, even if they tried no body heard them as she closed the hole.

Goku's jaw practically dropped to the ground, he turned to her and wanted to know where they went. Thankfully the elderly woman knew before he asked.

"Don't worry they aren't harmed, I only placed them in a room where they will stay until I see fit that they be released" The elderly woman said as Goku sighed in relief as they weren't harmed. Goku's widened as he remembered something but the elderly woman beat him to it.

"No it's not the same as the portal as this a power that can be used through chanting a certain spell" The elderly woman chuckled as Goku snapped his fingers when she figured his question.

"Alright then, I'll need to find my crew" Goku started but groaned. "But there's interference within this island and I can't find any of them" Goku said.

The elderly woman sighed "Yeah the staff could be the problem" she said looking down at her staff and back at the confused sayian.

"This is a powerful artifact that can mess with the normal flow of energy which may be the problem you've been experiencing" The woman said as Goku nodded understanding.

"Once I leave the island with the staff everything should go back to normal" The elderly woman said before turning back to the portal and suddenly blushed.

 _Is she alright?_ Goku wondered as curiosity got the better of him and looked where she was looking.

All he saw was his crew along with the children, nothing out of the ordinary stood out to the sayian.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Goku waved his hand in front of the dazed woman who snapped out of her trance.

Blushing heavily she turned back to the portal "I'm looking at the pirate Empress Boa Hancock" The elderly woman said as the portal zoomed towards the Empress. (A.N: Remember, Hancock's beauty catches the attention of everyone may they be either man or woman. That's why the elderly was blushing. To her, Hancock was beautiful)

To the elderly woman, Hancock playing with the children was most surprising as she was known not to care for anyone but herself and her sisters, but most know about her crush on Goku including the elderly woman herself.

The elderly woman sighed "You're one very lucky man Goku don't you say?" she said turning her attention back to the sayian who gave her a blank expression.

"How so?" Goku questioned leaving the elderly woman's jaw gaping open due to his simple mind.

She wacked his head with the staff causing Goku to rub his throbbing head. "Are you seriously this dense?! How can you not know?!" The elderly woman hissed at his obliviousness.

She pointed the staff back at the portal, back at Hancock. "Tell me, what do you see in Hancock?" The elderly woman asked.

Goku looked at Hancock and then turned back to the elderly woman "Well she's my friend right?" Goku said but realized that must have been the wrong answer when the elderly woman shook her head in annoyance.

"Anything, do you feel anything when you're around her?" The elderly woman asked as Goku thought about it for a moment.

"Well... I don't know really" Goku started before walking towards the portal image. "I mean sometimes when I'm near her I feel something inside me urging to get closer but I just ignore it" Goku shrugged as if it wasn't something to worry about.

The elderly woman sighed in relief. _So he does have some feelings for the empress, but it's not enough to manifest itself into a real emotion, unless..._

She walked over to Goku and raised her hand to his face. "Please stand still" The elderly woman said as her hand began to glow leaving Goku nervous on what was about to happen.

Goku closed his eyes expecting it to explode in his face, but nothing happened he opened his eyes and noticed the elderly woman moved back and pointed her finger at the portal.

"Okay Goku, I want you to look back at the portal again" The elderly woman said and Goku obeyed.

Goku looked into the portal and stared at the Empress who was laughing when one of the kids did a trick for her.

What Hancock didn't know was that there was a sayian staring right at her with a red tint spreading across his face.

Goku clenched his chest and was breathing heavily; his heart raced at the sight of Hancock. His cheeks deepened a shade of red when he saw her smiling and laughing.

Goku felt panic was racing through his body. _What is this feeling? I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't see her._

Goku reached out to the portal hoping he could pass through but the same thing happened as his hand pass through but not into the portal. The elderly woman smiled as closed the portal and the sayian stumbled to his feet feeling his heart returned to a normal pace.

Goku turned his head to the woman "What happened to me?" Goku asked her.

"It's simple" the elderly woman said as she shifted her weight towards the staff allowing more support to stand.

"I manifested a hidden emotion that was buried within you allowing you to express more of your feelings" The woman said only to receive a confused look from the sayian.

"In English please?" The sayian said only to receive a growl from the elderly woman.

"I swear if you hadn't rescued me I would send you down into the room with those centaurs" The elder woman rubbed her head in annoyance.

"I made you feel, you're able to express more than you ever could" The elderly woman said to which Goku understood.

Goku shook his head "But why do I feel weird when I noticed Han..." Goku stopped as even saying her name was enough to make him turn red and feel suddenly happy inside. The elderly woman smirked when she saw his face.

"That is because I have opened your eyes to her, ever since you have entered into her life all she has ever thought about was you. You have single handedly chipped away the cold nature of the empress and replaced it with someone who loves to be around other people, someone like you Goku" The elderly woman said to which Goku's insides did a flip when he heard what she said.

"Hancock loves me?" Goku smiled but something forced him back to his logical sense "But how do you know that for sure, I mean maybe everyone is just assuming that" Goku said causing the elderly lady to comically fall backwards.

"You know what? Instead of telling you, how about I just show you hm?" The elderly woman said as she raised her hand to the sayian's face again and began to recite a chant.

Her hand began to glow and suddenly everything went white for the sayian warrior.

* * *

Goku's eyes immediately filled with colors and he was able to see everything now. He turned his head and saw the elderly woman was nowhere to be seen.

Goku turned around and saw he was at an island. _Wait... not any island, it's Amazon Lily!_ Goku flew up and saw everyone including marguerite the girl he had saved when she was about to be attacked from a wild beast.

"Hey! Mau-" Goku was cut off as a voice that boomed into his mind. _They won't hear you Goku, this is just a memory deep within your mind, I am letting you see examples of how much Hancock has feelings for you_ The voice said. (A.N: This is just the elderly woman's voice fyi)

Goku was suddenly transported inside the palace and noticed another version of him stepping past Luffy and in front of the empress. They didn't see him at all, deciding it was safe Goku stood next to his past self and looked directly at them both.

""I know that this is a rather huge favor to ask, but could you please help Luffy?" the past Goku asked and the present Goku remembered asking the same thing.

Goku turned his head and noticed a light blush dashed across Hancock's cheeks, making her usual beautiful features even more mesmerizing. "If that is what you truly wish…then I shall go wherever you desire."

As Goku was about to reach out to the empress he felt his body being pushed back and suddenly he was in the arena where he had transformed into a super sayian 3. Goku looked around and chuckled remembering all the damaged he had caused from the amount of force he generated.

The present Goku looked over and saw his past self in the middle of the ring and Hancock was hugging him "I'm just glad you're okay" she said while holding him tightly as the past Goku just smiled and hugged her back which took the empress by surprise and made her blush a little.

"Does she really like me?" Goku asked and the elderly woman chuckled. _Saying she likes you would be an understatement_. The sayian's vision went blank and he felt his body being pushed into another memory.

This time he appeared at a battlefield which suddenly sparked a light bulb in his head. Goku remembered this was Maine ford and the execution was about to start. Goku turned his head around and saw his past self hugging Hancock in the middle of the battlefield. (A.N: I'm tired of writing _Past Goku_ every time so it will be P.G from now on)

Goku flew towards them making sure to see her reactions and as expected she was turning red when he hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I had caused you so much pain Hancock, I know this must be hard, but please let me fight them" P.G said softly.

Hancock turned his face towards hers and she started to tear up a little "But Goku what will Luffy and I do if you die? We need you Goku… I need you!" she muffled the last part while she buried her face in his arms but the present Goku had heard it.

He looked down and smiled "Hancock really does, doesn't she?" Goku asked. The voice began to giggle as if it was a child.

P.G just picked up her face with his finger and smiled at her "You won't have to worry about me ever again Hancock, cause know this, my passion to keep everyone I love alive is what keeps me going and I'm not going to fail now just because of them" Goku said pointing to the shichibukai's

This put a little smile on Hancock's face "Then will you promise me something Goku?" Hancock said to P.G

"What is it?" P.G asked

"Promise me you'll come back to us?" Hancock said to P.G which made him grin

"That's a promise that I can definitely keep" P.G smiled.

The empress smiled which made the present Goku's heart melt."Then here's my token of appreciation" Hancock said as she kissed P.G on the cheek which made her turn red and put a big smile on her face.

"Alright I admit it I was wrong" Goku smiled as he realized his mistake. _Oh wait; hold on this is my favorite part!_ The voice said pushing Goku into a new place.

Goku turned around and noticed he was back in the island; he walked around and saw a boat floating near the island. Near the boat were Elder Nyon, Luffy, Sandersonia, Marigold and Hancock. Goku remembered he was running late and should fly down any second.

As expected, P.G flew down and started to walk towards his friends, Goku quickly followed and stood next to them.

Hancock smiled warmly at the Saiyan "I already loaded up all of your favorite foods into the boat… Such a thoughtful women like me would make a great wife, you know?" Hancock said blushing slightly.

Goku's mouth gaped open at what he heard "Wife? She loves me that she would become my wife?" Goku said before turning a deep shade of red imagining them becoming husband and wife. His brain was yelling into overdrive to stay with that mental image but he shook it off to stay focus on the memory.

"Thanks for the food Hancock! And yeah you would, I would definitely think any man would be lucky to marry you" P.G grinned oblivious that Hancock was implying for her to be his wife.

"Bwhahaha!" Goku laughed falling back seeing his own stupidity for the first time. "No wonder Vegeta get so angry with me a lot, I would too if I had to deal with this!" Goku said wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too much.

Goku got back up and saw P.G and Luffy were ready to go off and recruit Luffy's crew.

Luffy put on his hat and grinned at P.G, "Alright, Let's go!" Luffy said as they boarded the ship and started to leave the island.

Goku stood next to Hancock as P.G and Luffy turned around to see the entire Kuja village was there waving at the two men. They smiled and waved back at the island "See Ya!" Luffy yelled.

"I hope to see you again!" P.G yelled as he waved at the kuja women. The present Goku saw Hancock turned away from their view.

"He said he wants to see me again… is this his sign of a proposal!?" Hancock said turning red slightly.

"For the last time NO!" Elder Nyon said furious with Hancock.

Goku grinned gleefully at their bickering; he shrugged his shoulders and gave a short chuckle. "Alright I'll admit I was wrong, she really does love me" Goku said as his vision returned back to normal and he was back in the room with the elderly woman.

Goku smiled "I still can't believe it though, me out of every man in the entire world, hell Luffy was there with me, she could have fallen for him" (A.N: Hehehe...)

"Well love is something that brings happiness into someone's life Goku" The elderly woman smiled.

"It's something that allows a person to find someone to care for, and someone to care for them back. Someone you will never leave and someone who will never leave you. Someone who will catch you when you fall and trust that they will always be there for you" The elderly woman said.

"And Goku, that is everything that Hancock sees within in you" The elderly woman said through a whisper.

Goku turned around and was shocked to see the elderly woman wasn't there anymore; He tried sensing her but couldn't find her; she had disappeared as if she had never existed. But to his excitement he was finally able to sense everyone around the island, including Hancock

"Thanks old lady, you've changed my life for the better" Goku smiled as he started running towards the energy source that was his friends.

End of part two! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like this chapter should have stopped here. But I feel like this chapter will have the most impact for everyone. Finally! Goku realizes his feelings for the beautiful Empress Boa Hancock and only the next chapter will tell what will happen with the two being together. I want to know what everyone thinks, did I do it right or was it bad.

Either way, I want to thank those who commented and read my story from the beginning to end. It's growing a lot popular than I anticipated because I see the numbers increasing with every chapter I make, so I know a lot of you love this story. Be sure to expect another wait for another chapter, most likely another month or so because I'm going off into vacation so I'm not sure if I can write.

Please leave a review on how you thought the chapter was, tell me if it was good or bad. With everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!


	25. Update

Update for the chapter

Hey everyone! Sorry about the prolonged wait but I'm really busy as of this year and sadly can't put enough time as I want into this story. I'm not quitting the story if you are wondering so don't worry about that, but be prepared to wait awhile if you don't see a new chapter very soon. I'm starting to have a writer's block and I can't think of anything to put down, like I'm all tapped out of ideas, like I've been thinking of ideas to make the story more entertaining only to come short.

I've been trying to make one chapter for over 3 months, JUST FOR ONE CHAPTER. I know that's pathetic but please understand that sometimes it is really hard to make a decision for a story, especially one that getting popular every day. Like I was contemplating for weeks after I updated ch. 24 about Goku finally realizing his feelings for the Empress Boa Hancock, like a part of me didn't want that to happen as of now.

I wanted to push the limit with the pairing and see how many would have liked them together. (Surprisingly a majority of you liked them together) Then another part of me felt bad about the previous chapter on not being able to make it a multiple pairings around one person literally after I asked you the readers if you wanted it to happen, so I rushed them together to 'right my wrongs'.

You may ask yourself, "Wait, why is the author just telling us that there won't be a new chapter as of now?"

Well… I've got some good news for that, I've decided to allow pm messages and allow you the readers to give ideas of what you want, maybe do a collage of different ideas from different readers, and rest assured I will give the proper shout out to those who helped!

I know some will say "That's stupid! The author is just lazy!" Well… some of that is technically true. I'm starting to wear out as I continue this story. We're at 20 chapters as of right now, (Disregarding the 4 Q and A segments) and now sometimes I just stare at the computer and just tell myself "What's the point?" Sure, some will say it's the growing numbers the story is receiving and the unconditional love and support from the readers, but I'm just worried I will leave the story and become what I despise. (An author who doesn't finish their story)

Like I'm starting to not appreciate my own work and would try to avoid it sometimes. This is just an experiment but… If I were to see new fresh ideas that were made by you the readers, I could start to feel more pumped to write just like I did when I first started out.

I hope you all understand and feel free to PM me at my email and I will look it over and use it for possible new chapters of the story. Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me as an author. I hope we meet again soon!

Ps: Actually, I have one more thing really, this is just an opinion from you guys but I've been reading a lot of Avatar the Last Air bender stories, particularly ones that show Sokka as the main character. Would you the readers ever be interested to read a story about ATLA if I made one? I had this one name for Sokka that's been going around my head awhile and I just needed to know. Here's what would be the name of the story. _The Artic Knight._ It's somewhat Sokka being batman, but not the one where he's all broody and stuff but more of the badass part of him where he can go toe to toe with anyone and never back down. Like I'm thinking of have the story put Sokka away from the gang for a few years where he will be trained under the greatest masters of different skills such as stealth, hand to hand combat, parkour, escape artist, etc. This is just a thought but I just want to know what you all think, should I try it or Nah.

Thanks and Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon ball Z or One piece series. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Hey its great to be back! Sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke and I couldn't recover my newest chapter story which I was pissed off about. Like seriously, I had to rewrite the chapter again on my phone! and I was really in a bad mood because of it. (It was a nightmare writing everything on my phone)I was just glad that I was able to recover my previous story files before my laptop broke as I've decided I wanted to re write them and make it more legible to read.

 **ATTENTION:** I'm thinking of making an Avatar the last airbender story where Sokka is the main character and the story most likely takes place after the war and post build of the new city. I've decided on name but i'm interested to see what you all think about it. Should I make this story or nah. It will be called _The Artic Knight._ Alright, I've taken enough of your time already, lets get back to the story!

Welcome to Punk hazard Straw hats! A new adventure awaits Part Three

* * *

Last time on the Story of the Dragon Pirate:

Goku bursted through the door and left only dust behind him. Goku accelerated his speed and ran towards the opposite direction like a man possesed, he wanted to get to his friends before the marines he saw through the one way mirror back in the building he was previously in.

 _If I run this way I should be able t-_

Goku slammed his feet onto the ground leadig to dust and debris swirl around him like a vortex. The sayian smacked his forehead when a realization popped into his mind.

"Wait! Why didn't I just I.T back to them? I can sense them now!" Goku groaned realizing he probably wasted a few minutes as he placed his two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on hus friend's energy.

Back with the Straw hats...

Luffy was bored out of his mind, usually he and Goku would spar to help build up his fighting skills and endurance. Whatever type of training Goku told him to do he would gladly do it. He even asked to up the training a 100X more than required but Goku always said no.

Flashback*

It was a warm but breezed filled morning, the sea finally calmed and everyone on the ship was doing their daily routine. Goku was laying in a hammock with his eyes closed and a slight smile on face when Luffy sighed heavily.

"Aw come on Goku! Let's train some more!" Luffy pounded his fists together. "I woke up at 4:30, did my 30 minute stretches, 100 push-ups, situps, pull ups, carried a wheel barrel full of stones around the ship 500 times" Luffy inhaled a big gulp of air before continuing.

"Trained my senses to their physical peak, trained for 2 hours using your weight training gear, ran around the ship 500 times while carrying the weight training gear at 100x, plowed an entire field on our last stop and its only 12:30, I feel like I can do more!" Luffy said. The captain of the straw hat had been eager knowing that he could surpass his limts and began training relentlessly, he was itching for more training but Goku wouldn't allow it.

Goku placed his hands behind his head but kept his eyes closed. "We will resume training after sleeing until 1:30, then we will go back to training"

Luffy groaned in disappointment. "But that's time being wasted on doing something not important! I want to be the best and I can't do that while napping!" Luffy whined.

The sayian chuckled, "you remind me of myself when I was younger, always raring to keep training, ready to become the best that I could achieve." Goku yawned. "But, I learned that even the body can break down from training too hard" The sayian said

"Eh? What are you trying to say Goku?" Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm saying learn to take a break once in awhile, don't over work your body, afterall, you do have it only once" Goku smiled before raising his finger **"Move well, Learn well, Eat well, Rest well. This is the eternal turtle school's training."** With those ending words, Goku fell asleep leaving Luffy to ponder the new information he just recieved.

End of flash back*

Luffy paced around the room thinking of a way that him and his friends could get past the marines and their higher ups, Smoky and Tagashi, an opponent the straw hats faced long ago outside the room. The only thing thats standing in the marines way is Traflagr law. The straw hats didn't know whether or not he was on their side because of his reputation. But at this point they'll take any help they can get.

As Luffy paced the room, everyone else was keeping the kids together making sure that they didn't get seperated or wandered off by themself.

"Tch" Zoro growled in annoyance

He was sitting cross legged watching as few of the kids mimicking him while playing with his swords. (A.N: I remember reading somwhere in the manga that his swords were cursed and that whoever was unworthy that used them would be seriously injured or killed. I want to address right now that the swords are in their cases so imo i think they shouldn't affect the kids in any way. If they did, it's my story and i'm going to make it that they don't)

One of the kids leaped into the air taking a ripped up cloth and placed it over his fore head.

"Beware for I am the infamous Pirate hunter Ronoro Zorro" the child shouted as he swung wildly at another child but missed.

"OI! ITS ZORO! ZORO WITH ONE R!" Zoro shouted agrily hearing his name being pronounced wrong for the hundreth time.

The kids playing with his swords cowered in fear. "SOO SCARY!" The kids chant in unison.

Zoro shook his head in annoyance. "You know, you can develop a lot of medical problems in the future if you continue to scream or shout mosshead" a voice chuckled behind him.

The swordsman turned his head and noticed it was Sanji who was talkig to him. "Well, maybe I felt like shouting, maybe it helps calm me down, ever thought of that chef head!" Zoro said annoyed.

"..."

"That... made no sense" Sanji said sitting down cross legged in front of Zoro before taking a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a puff from it.

Zoro sighed "Yeah I know, i'm just tired and hungry, Ussop wouldn't let me eat back when we were crossing that wall of fire" Zoro raised his hands in the air "said we had to save our food rations, well guess what? Nearly half of our supply was washed away when we were ambushed by those centaurs" Zoro spoke as he drifted his attention back towards the kids playing with his sword.

"Centuars? They're actually real?!" Sanji said in disbelief. He believed and saw many things, mermaids, a talking reindeer, a robot that was originally a man, and much more, but a centuar? He had to know what happened.

The swordsman sighed leaning back. "Yeah they're real alright, annoying bastards they were, nearly caused us trouble back in the island"

Sanji took another puff on his cigarette "Well I can cook something up for everyone once we get back to the ship. I can cook a mean king culler fish" Sanji smirked as he puffed another smoke from his cigarette.

Zoro cracked a smile "Ha, I'd say eating a big pile of crap would taste better than eating the crap you make"

Sanji laughed "Then I guess thats what I'll serve you from now on!"

Zoror grinned "Add razors to it and it'll only season the flavor way better than what you can make!"

The two were laughing as they actually enjoyed getting along with each other for once. As those two were having their conversation.

Woosh noise* (Lol i still don't know what sound effect the instant trasmission makes)

Everyone turned around and noticed a man apear out of thin air in the center of the room.

"GHOST!" The kids screamed in unison and ran away and towards Nami.

"That isn't a ghost" Nami narrowed her eyes moving forward.

The man fully appeared and had big smile on his face. "Man, it took awhile trying to pin point this location"

"Its..." Ussop began

"Goku!" Luffy shouted happily as he ran over to his friend

"Goku sama returned" Robin blushed a vibrant red as everyone ran over to Goku.

The sayian smiled "Hey everyone! I'm gla- geh!" Goku felt a sharp pain on his ear and found Sanji pinching him.

"Don't you ever do that again! You nearly gave everyone a heart attack wondering when you would come back!" Sanji said angrily.

Goku winced as Nami wouldn't let go "Alright, alright! Im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that, i just lost track and couldn't find the place" the sayian spoke as he was basically on his knees begging Sanji to release his grip on his ear.

After Sanji released her grip, Goku stood back up and began rubbing the area of his ear that was hurting the most. "Goku san!"

"Hm?" The sayian turned around and noticed Robin rushing over and and gave him a tight squeezing hug "I was so worried! I thought I lost you for sure! Please don't ever do that again" Robin looked at the sayian with eyes filled with tears.

"Eh? Um... gee i'm sorry I worried you, I didn't know you cared for my well being that much Robin" Goku rubbed the back of head.

Robin had an apalled look, then a look of realization and then a look that broke into a heart warming smile that the sayian was some what familiar with.

"Oh Goku, i'm not Robin, it's me Hancock"

Goku's brain came to a screeching halt to what he heard. He shook his head and pinched his face making sure he was awake, sure enough, he was awake.

" I-I'm sorry, I think my ear might be swollen from the pinching Nami did to my ear that I didn't hear you correctly but... I think I just heard you say, that you're Hancock. Goku said pointing at 'Robin' in disbelief.

"You heard her alright Goku" a female voice echoed behind him.

Goku turned around and saw 'Hancock' walking towards him. 'Hancock' pointed to 'Robin' "Hancock has my body" then pointed at herself "And I have her body" 'Hancock' stated as if she was talking about the weather.

"That goes for me, Nami chan, Chopper and Franky" 'Nami' (aka. Sanji) walked over. "I'm in Nami's body, Nami's in Franky's body, and Chopper's in mine" 'Nami' said to which they all nodded.(A.N : Just a heads up if you see this mark: ' that means its not the actual person, ex 'Nami' = Sanji. Hope this helps!)

Goku sighed and cupped the side of his face shaking his head. _Great... the one time I actually have feelings for Hancock, the universe pulls a fast one on me! Then again this seems like something that happened to me back on Planet Namek when Ginyu switched bodies with me..._

Released from his train of thougths the sayian asked how did everyone meet in the building.

'Nami' was the one to tell Goku what happened.

A few hours ago... (A.N: I'm going to try and describe everything in detail here, I hope it's understandable!)

Sanji woke up with a throbbing headache as a loud pounding noise was emitting very close to him.

 _Guys! He's awake! Help him up!_

"Ugh..." Sanji muttered as his eyes finally dialated to see who the blurry figures were in front of him.

It was his crew mates Chopper, Nami, Hancock, and Franky

"Wha... what happened?" Sanji asked as Chopper and Nami helped him up to his feet .

"It seems like we were taken when we were knocked out from the gas" Nami said looking around the room.

"Buh! It seems like your friend has finally woken" a voice emitted from the corner of the room.

Everyone turned around to where the voice was coming from. They couldn't see clearly as the room wasn't illuminated entirely leaving a few blotches of shadows to appear here and there around the room.

As soon as they narrowed their eyes to peer through the shadow, instead of a person appearing from the darkness, it was just a mouth!

"WAH!" Chopper and Nami screamed as they hugged each other in fear.

Suddenly, there were more objects that appeared from the shadows. The crew noticed there were a total of 8 pieces. A mouth, 2 eyes, 2 ears, a nose, hair growing from his chin and his scalp and a neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sanji said pointing at the objects with disgust

"Get that thing away from us!" Nami and Chopper wailed

"Oi! I'm not some 'thing' i'm a head you fools!" The mouth shouted to the hysterical Chopper and Nami who were moving towards the corner and away from the disassembled head.

"Ugh... simple minded people..." the mouth muttered. "You! The man with the blue hair!" The mouth shouted.

Franky was taken back by surprise, "Me?" Franky pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you, if you were to be so kind, would you gather the pieces and re assemble my face back to normal?" The mouth asked.

Hesitantly but willingly, Franky slowly one by one pieced the parts together in order to make a face.

"There we go! It's finished! Now that looks more like a face!" Franky smiled at his work

"Hmm, I feel some discomfort about my chin and my skull," said the severed head. "I suppose it'll do for now, though. You have my thanks!"

Chopper was holding onto Nami's leg clearly shaking in fear to what he was witnessing. "H-h-how are you still alive?!" Chopper stammered, "A-are you a spirit?!" Chopper shouted the last part.

"I know no more than you do!" the head shouted back angrily. "It wasn't my choice to be a head! I was reduced to this state, and I know not the name of the one responsible" The head huffed in annoyance. "It is the shame of a warrior to be defeated in combat and left alive to tell the tale! Oh If I could, I would commit seppuku to restore my honor..." The head gritted its teeth before sighing "but alas, even in shame, there is a dire matter that I must address!"

"How odd," Nami said. "He kinda reminds me of Buggy the Clown. Anyway, mister, do you where we are?"

"'Mister?!" the head questioned. "How dare you speak to a warrior with that tone, you impudent woman! Women your age are meant to be graceful, they should walk three steps behind a man are to speak quietly and speak only when they are spoken to!"

Nami and Hancock growled hearing what the severed head said before they grabbed the head by his cheek and pulled from both sides, painfully.

"AGH! MY FACE!" the head screamed.

"What the Hell?! you're sure cocky to say something sexist for a severed head, don't you think?!" Nami asked.

"Especially to the people who put your face back together!" Hancock gritted her teeth

"First you speak to me with such rudeness, and then you resort to violence?! What foreign lands are you from?! What rude and insolent women you two are!" the head growled

"Humph!" the two women scoffed before Sanji walked over with his hands distancing the the three apart.

"Listen we've been trapped in a room with no idea who put us here, we have to work **together** " Sanji emphasized the last word "In order to get out of here" Sanji spoke.

The air was thicken within the room as both the severed head and Hancock, Nami glared at each other. That was until the severed head sighed before speaking, "Violent, you may be, but nonetheless, I am not unreasonable, perhaps you are acting this way because you were traumatized what with your clothes stripped from your body!"

"My clothes haven't been stripped from my body!" Nami said pointing at her top. "What you see here," the navigator began, "is called 'fashion".

"W-w-wha…!" the head gasped. "How shameless! You are wearing nothing but breast-bands!"

"Oh?" Nami asked. "And is that a problem?"

"Actually, it is no problem at all~!" the head said, a perverted grin forming on his mouth.

WHOMP! Hancock kicked the head right into a wall. "You perverted animal!" Hancock snapped.

"LEMME AT HIM!" Sanji roared as Chopper and Franky held him back. "I'LL KICK HIS HEAD SHAPED ASS LIKE A SOCCER BALL!"

"Easy, Sanji!" Chopper cried. "Yeah, it seems like Hancock already took care of it!" Franky added as ssnji finally cooled off.

"Ugh…that itches!" the disembodied head groaned before falling back to the ground and slowly looked back the crew. "So…foreign women wear nothing but breast-bands, eh? Rather nice, but tell me, I just heard the story of your abduction, not too long ago." The severed head asked.

"We're pirates," Sanji replied, causing the head to gasp.

" PIRATES?!" The head seethed, "No wonder those two are so violent!" The head growled looking at Nami and Hancock. "I despise pirates so much they make me sick!" The head spat out angrily. "I thought that since we both trapped in this land of ice, we could escape together, but now that I know you are pirates... I want no part of it!" the head snapped

"'Land of ice'?" Franky repeated. " isn't this a burning fire island?"

"That's right!" Chopper agreed. "Even the sea was burning around the island!"

"Wait a minute!" Nami said. "He might be onto something. You called this place a 'land of ice', right? Are you sure you didn't hear any volcanic explosions or something?"the navigator asked.

"I have heard explosions," the head admitted, "but I came here through a freezing sea of ice, now do not talk to me anymore pirates!" the head spoke angrily.

"Just what I thought," Nami said before looking back at her crew mates. "Remember that snail call we got where someone said something about it being cold?" They all nodded in unison.

"That winter sky I saw from the ship wasn't just my imagination after all! The burning island that Luffy and the others landed is a on one side, which means we must've been taken around the other side of the island!" The navigator concluded.

"But there's one problem," Nami said. "We don't know who did this and what their reason, and we won't know until we get outta here."

"But Nami- san, the door is steel enforced" Sanji said walking towards the crew. "I've tried to get this stupid door open while, but it's too-"

"STAND BACK!" Franky shouted, putting his hands together. "I'M FULL ON COLA!"

"EEK!" Nami yelped before she and Sanji ran out of the way. "Franky…RADICAL BEAM~!" BOOM! Franky fired a powerful laser beam, destroying the door and caused the room to rumble loudly.

"WOW~!" Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes while the severed head stared in shock.

"O-Oi! Watch it!" Sanji cried out. "Give us a sec, will ya?!" Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Sorry" Franky grinned before waving hand towards the door "it's open, let's go"

"That body of yours isn't for show!" Sanji smirked.

"I SO wish I could shoot laser beams!" Chopper chimed in with starry eyes. With that, the 4 began to head out the huge hole where the door once was, but before they did, Sanji looked back at the severed head.

"Yo," he said. "What are you gonna do?" The head turned away with a displeased scowl.

Sanji sighed "If we weren't pirates…you'd still come with us, wouldn't you?"

The head snorted. "Shut up and go, pirate filth!" Sanji growled before he grabbed the head and picked it up.

"Well, I know this much," he said. "You're not getting ANYWHERE as a disembodied head, now are you?" Sanji spoke before taking off the top and bottom ends of the head. "Isn't that right…samurai from the land of Wa?!" Sanji asked…before he put the bottom end of the head on the top, revealing it to be a topknot, and the top end on revealing it to be a chin.

"So that means that the killer samurai that that guy was talking about was HIM?!" Chopper's eyes popped out. "AAAH! SCARY~!"

"This topknot here is the traditional hairstyle of the land of Wa" Sanji said.

Just then, they started hearing someone shouting. "The explosion came from over there!" "Hurry! It could be the pirates we caught!"

"Sanji! Chopper!" Nami called. "Hurry up! The guards are coming!"

"The only reason we're in this mess in the first place," Sanji began, "is because we got a distress call from the guys that you cut samurai!"

"Sanji, let's go!" Chopper pleaded. "Forget the scary samurai! Please!"

"I do not commit murder in cold blood!" the samurai shouted. "I wouldn't shame nor bring disgrace to myself again! I came to this island…to save my son's life! And I would cut down hundreds- no, thousands, if they dare to stand in my way of getting my son back!"

Sanji glared at the samurai, who glared right back at him.

Suddenly, the guards appeared and saw the pirates running out of the room. "It's the pirates! they've escaped! SHOOT THEM!" one of the guards shouted to the others. The guards began firing their bazookas and rifles at the escaping Straw Hats as they gave chase.

However, as they ran, Chopper noticed that Sanj one more with them. "Huh?! Sanji!" he cried. "You're taking the samurai with us?! he's dangerous!"

"Ergh! I'll take full responsibility! Now keep running!" Sanji barked as the gurds were atching up and relentlessly fired at the crew.

Franky stood behind and began firing bullets back from his left hand at the guards, trying to hold them back.

"Argh! Enemy has weapons! spread out and return fire!" One of the gaurds screamed to others and they all scattered to evade the ricocheting bullets.

This lasted for a near two minutes and although franky was pushing them back, he was beginning to run low on bullets. "Guys! we gotta move now!" Franky shouted, turning his head back to his crew mates.

"Okay!" Sanji said looking at his surrounding for a way to escape.

"Look through this door here! Hurry!" Hancock pointed to a long corridor with a single large door at the end.

"Right!" Nami said.

Franky extended his left arm and punched a support beam to distance the guards and his crewmates, at least for a while.

They ran down the corridor and found the door to be locked. WHAM! Sanji kicked the door down, but what the Straw Hats saw next caused them to gasp in shock and surprise, for they had just entered a room, decorated with seagulls and fish mobiles, and the walls covered with rainbows, bubbles, clouds, and forests painted on them. However, what shocked most…was that there are children wearing white garbs in the room…and some of them were three times their size!

"K…kids?!" Sanji questioned. "But they're HUGE!"

"Children?!" the samurai muttered.

"The room's crawling with 'em!" Franky added.

"What is this place?!" Hancock asked.

The 5 Straw Hats and the samurai stared in shock at the sight of the children, who were just as shocked at their entrance.

"W-who are you?!" asked a giant blonde-haired boy, holding a soccer ball.

"S-strangers!" said a black-haired haired girl that was as tall as he is.

"Whoa! Check it out!" said the blonde-haired boy pointing at Franky. "One of them is a robot! Awesome!" The boy shouted with starry eyes. Soon, the other boys became starry-eyed at the sight of Franky.

"Cool! A robot!" "A stag beetle robot, too! The ultimate robot!" The boys chanted in unison admired Franky.

"Well, Franky seems to be popular with the boys" Sanji noted.

Franky shook his head in disbelief "Are these the kids of giants?!" asked Franky. "What are we, on an island of giants or something?!"

"No, wait!" Nami said. "Look! Some of them aren't that big, and others are still average-sized" Nami pointed to a small group of children who huddled together in fear.

"Are you…frozen ones?" asked the giant, black-haired girl. "Did you escape?!"

"Frozen ones?" Nami repeated. "What does she mean by that?"

"Yeah, you're right, Nami," Chopper said.

At that moment, the children began clamoring all at once.

"Robot! Robot! Stag Beetle Robot!" The boys shouted in unison with starry eyes

"Look a Tunuki doll!" one of the kids pointed at the Samurai who remained quiet.

"There's a pretty lady too~" One of the boys blushed heavily when they gazed at Hancock

"Look at that man! He's got curly eyebrows!" Another child spoke

"Shut the hell up, you brats!" Sanji barked. "What is this place?! A daycare for all races or something?!"

"You! Children!" the samurai had enough and shouted. "Answer my query! Have any of you seen a young boy who goes by the name of Momonosuke?!"

The kids before they all turned around and began to run! "AAAAAAAAAAH! THE HEAD! TALKED" cried the giant blonde boy.

"SCARY~!" cried a boy with a chestnut-shaped head.

"You IDIOT!" Sanji shouted as he squeezed the samurai's head. "Now they won't answer us!"

"Wait! Come back!" Nami cried. "Don't run away!"

"Sir! I found the pursuers, they are in here!" A voice echoed behind the crew. Sanji turned around and saw the guards running towards the room they were in.

"Crap, They caught up with us!" Sanji said running in the opposite direction

"Keep the use of knockout gas to a minimum!" said one of the guards.

"The door to the Biscuits Room is open! No guns or explosives! You hit any of the children, and the boss will be furious with us!" the guard shouted

"Dammit," Sanji cursed. "Hey! You kids! Do you know what kind of facility this is?! Answer us!"

"Please, answer me!" the samurai cried. "I am looking for a boy named Momonosuke!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the kids screamed before they ran away, again, in fear.

"Will you shut up?!" Nami snapped as she hit the samurai in the face. "You're scaring them worse!"

"AGH!" the samurai cried. "Struck by a woman, once again! My honor has been sullied! If only I could slice open my belly to regain it!"

"Go ahead and slice away!" Nami snapped. "Just shut up, you Androcracy pig!"

"Stop right there, fugitives!" the guards shouted as they entered.

"You're not getting away!" "AAAH!" one of the kids screamed.

"Hey, Mr. Robot!" said the blonde-haired boy called to Franky as he ran alongside him. "Did you come from outside the island?!"

"Of course I did!" Franky answered with Chopper sitting on his shoulder. "But look, kid, I'm a cyborg, not a-"

"Do you guys have a ship?!" the boy asked.

"Do I?" Franky asked, flashing a thumbs-up. "The Sunny's the greatest ship the world's ever-"

"Save us!" the boy cried as he got in Franky's way. "PLEASE!"

"Huh?!" Franky questioned.

"What…?" Nami muttered, confused. "What do you mean, 'Save us'?" Hancock asked.

"You mean…this isn't a nursery school?!" Chopper inquired.

"Please, help us, orange lady!" cried the black-haired girl. "Please!"

"Nami! Don't stop!" Sanji shouted. "We have to go!"

Nami was about to answer, but then the kids started shouting all at once. "Yeah! Please help us!" "We're not sick anymore!" "Everyone's all better!"

"Sick?" Chopper repeated. "Sick with what, exactly?"

"Please!" the giant black-haired girl said, her eyes beginning to water. "I…I just wanna go home! Please, you have to help us!"

Nami gasped in surprise. 'W…what does this mean?!' she thought. At that moment, the guards spotted the kids talking to the crew.

"Oh, dammit all!" said one of them. "Kids! Get away from them! They're bad, scary people! Come over here to us and we'll put them to sleep with our knockout gas there, you'll get hit, too!"

At that moment, the kids started to panic and run away in a frenzy, again! "AAAH! GUNS!" "RUN AWAY!"

"That's right, kids!" said the guard. "Get out of the way!"

"Look sweetie," Nami said to the giant girl. "I'm really sorry, but we gotta go, now!" The kids watched with teary eyes as Nami turned to follow Sanji, Chopper, and Franky.

"Then…come back and help us later!" the black-haired girl shouted, causing Nami to freeze."We…we've never been outside, but we can guess! This island…it doesn towns or anything, does it?!"

Nami looked up at the children, confused and concerned.

"Please!" the black-haired girl shouted. "No one's coming to save us! I…I WANNA GO HOME AND BE WITH MY MOMMY AND DADDY! IF YOU CAN'T SAVE US, NOW, T COME BACK FOR US!"

Nami just stared up at the crying children in shock. "I wanna go home, too!" "Me, too! I miss my Dad and my big brothers!"

"I miss my Mommy~!"

"Please help us~!"

"What is going on here?!" Hancock questioned. "Maybe we should we take them with us!" Hancock said feeling sorry for the kids. It reminded her of a dark time she experienced that she and her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia went through as kids.

"We can't!" Franky answered…despite wiping away some tears.

"We don't even know where we're going! How are we gonna manage anything with a gang of kids with us" He sniffled. "Man, what's with this foreboding feeling of tragedy I'm getting?!"

"C'mon, kids!" shouted the guard, who is now getting irritable."Move it, I said!"

"Nami, Hancock c'mon!" Sanji shouted.

Nami and Hancock turned to each other knowing what they both were about to say. "No," They answered in unison.

Sanji and Franky braked to a halt. "What?!" Sanji questioned.

"Nami, Hancock we gotta go!" Franky shouted. "I'm not leaving," Nami said before she turned to the kids.

"Not without these kids! We're going to save them all!" Hancock said causing The kids to gasp happily hearing this.

"What are you saying Nami-san, Hancock-chan?! " Sanji questioned. "We don't HAVE to save them! Didn't they say they were sick?! Maybe this is some kind of hospital! We just met them, and we don't even know their story! We're not running a rescue charity, here!" Sanji said looking back at the two.

Hancock and Nami turned back to their friends "I wont turn my back on a child who cries out in need!" they shouted

(A.N: I know Hancock is acting little OOC since she use to not care about anyone except herself and her sisters but I decided to change that a little once she met Goku and Luffy)

"The kids aren't moving!" shouted one of the guards. "Those pirates are gonna get away!"

"Ah, forget it!" shouted the lead guard. "I've had enough! Just waste those kids along with them!"

The kids screamed at this. Just when the guard was about to open fire, Sanji jumped up and his leg went ablaze.

"Diable Jambe…COLLIER STRIKE!" Sanji delivered a kick that was more powerful than his original Collier Shot

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"Why you-" shouted one of the guards

"Kung-Fu POINT! HACHAAAA~!" KAGONG! Chopper, in Kung-Fu Point, delivered a powerful uppercut to the guard's jaw!

"Strong RIGHT!" CRRAANK! BAM! Franky fired his right fist at the remaining guards, causing the younger boys to cheer.

"A ROCKET PUNCH~!" they cried out raising a fist of their own

"They've turned around!" said one of the guards. "They're not running!" shouted another.

"Nami and Hancock are even more gorgeous when they act all motherly around little kids," Sanji said. "So…I'll do this for them"

Nami and Hancock smiled hearing that the boys were going to help them bring the samurai's head sneered at the sight…but he was also in shock at how strong the Straw Hats were.

"They may be lowly pirates," he noted, "but…they're certainly STRONG pirates!"

"Chopper, you go with Nami, Hancock and the kids!" Sanji ordered. "Franky and I will stay behind and hold these guys off!" Sanji said jumping into the air doing a round house kick into one of the guard's abdomen.

"Got it! HWACHAAA!" Chopper exclaimed before he somersaulted to Nami's side.

"Listen up, you bunch of munchkins!" Sanji shouted. "Stay close to the pair of beautiful women, but make no mistake!" Sanji shouted. "I'm only doing this in response to Nami and Hancock's heartbreaking kindness! The fact that they are sticking up for you brats actually makes me hate you, right now!"

"Thanks, Mr. Curly-Eyebrows Man!" said one of the little boys.

"BITE ME!" Sanji snapped.

"C'mon, kids! We're getting out of here, right now!" Nami shouted as she lead the band of kids away from the guards who were in pusuit of them.

Sanji and Franky on the oher hand, were busy keeping the guards at bay. "Weapons LEFT!" Franky shouted before he fired bullets from his left knuckles, shooting the guards."GAHAHAHAA! SUUUUUPER!"

"Urgh…!" one of the guards groaned. "He's got his body outfitted with all kinds of weapons! He must be the one who blasted the door open!" "Pack your poison rounds!" shouted another guard, holding a large bazooka. "The kids have all left the room! Show no mercy!" The lead guard souted aiming their weapons at Franky.

"I don't think so, pal!" WHAM! Sanji kicked the guard in the chin, so hard, he knocked his mask off! "Why don't you take off those masks," he said with a malicious grin, "and enjoy the gas with us?!" WHAK! WHAK! WHAK! With several more kicks, Sanji kicked off the guards' gas masks and their air tanks! However, in doing so, he revealed something shocking.

What hid behind the masks had curled-up horns on their heads like sheep. "Dammit!" shouted one of them. "He took out our air tanks and our masks! HEY! NO ONE SHOOT ANY GAS ROUNDS!" The lead guard shouted, waving his hand to warn his allies to cease fire.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Sanji questioned. _"What ARE these people?! Sheep?!"_

"What the hell is with these guys?!" Franky asked, holding up one of the guards, which looked like a faun. "They've got sheep legs and horns! I thought they were of tales!"

Sanji launched a upwards kick into one the sheep guards jaw. "No use wasting brain cells on them until we know the FULL EXTENT of what's going on here," Sanji said.

"RELEASE ME!" the samurai's head shouted. "Put me down and go, you pirate swine! I will stay here! My son was not amongst the children we freed! He might be i room! So I shall remain here and-"

"And just HOW do you plan on getting there?!" Sanji questioned. "HUH?! I just know that if I drop your head, I'm gonna leave you here to die! I don't want something hanging over my conscience!"

"Be silent!" the samurai barked. "I am only here to rescue my son!"

"THEN STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Sanji snapped. "'PLEASE HELP ME LOOK FOR MY BODY'! IT'S GOTTA BE HERE, SOMEWHERE"

"BITE YOUR TONGUE, YOU WORTHLESS PIRATE SCUM!" the samurai shouted. "I WOULD NEVER BEG FOR HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU! I'D RATHER DIE!" A slight pause came as the samurai seethed angrily. "H…however," he said, "if you wanted to looked for my body…then I would not persuade you against!"

"All right, THAT'S IT!" Sanji shouted as he prepared to throw the head on the ground. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GUY'S BULLSHIT!"

""I've no regrets!" the samurai shouted. "I WILL NOT PLEAD TO A SCOUNDREL FOR MY LIFE!"

"Hey, hey, hey, knock it off!" Franky cried as he grabbed the head from Sanji. "Is squashin' a defenseless head really gonna make you feel any better?"

"RAAAARGH!" Sanji roared in anger.

"You lost this argument the moment you took him outta that cell with us, Sanji," Franky said. The samurai stuck his tongue at the cook to further infuriate him.

"GAAAAAAH!" Sanji yelled, rolling around the floor in a child-like tantrum. "This is driving me nuts! I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually feel sympathy for single second! I don't WANNA help this guy, anymore!" The samurai gave a somewhat sinister grin.

"Now then," he began, "if you wanted to transport an entirely defenseless head, I would not argue with you. What do you say, pirate?" A moment later, Franky had to carry the beaten-up samurai's head.

"You are SO in for it when you get your body back!" Sanji hissed.

"Y…you don't really give a severed head much mercy, do you?" the samurai asked. "I suppose I should watch my tongue, then…"

"You BETTER! Oh ill beat the living daylights out of your face again!" Sanji barked.

Suddenly, the samurai grunted, as if he was struggling. "Nrrrgh...agh!"

. "What are you doing, guy?" Franky asked, confused.

"Haa…haa…who IS that?!" the samurai panted. "I cannot take him down, whoever it is!"

"What are you talking about?!" Franky asked.

"I'm not talking about me, you lout!" the samurai shouted. "I'm talking about my torso!"

"What?!" Franky questioned.

A vein appeared on the samurai's face "ERGH! STOP PAYING ATTENTION TO ME AND GO HELP YOUR FRIEND!" The samura shouted causing Franky to high tail to Sanji's aidel.

Grabbing Sanji, Franly rushed over to the end of the corridor where he saw last saw Nami, Hancock, Chopper and thr group of kids went. He passed through a set of doors and dropped sanji asking for his help to seal the door. Sanji and Franky had just sealed off the corridor, preventing the guards from chasing them. "Okay, Franky, good work!" Sanji said, holding the samurai's head. "Now let's hurry! I think I heard Nami chan's voice! let's move!" Sanji ordered as they rushed over to the hollering of voices.

As they caught up they noticed everyone was beginning to shover from the cold. All the children were huddling over Chopper as he was the only one wearing fur that kept them warm. "I... Ca... nt... bre...athe..." Chopper mustered as the kids were practically choking him from huddlimg over him too tightly.

"Nami san, Hancock chan!" Sanji swooned running towards them. He saw them shivering and immediately went to help them. "Its... f-fine s-s-sanji..." Nami chattered through her teeth. Hancock was chsttering too but to a lesser degree as she had her coat that gave minimum protection against the cold.

Chopper pulled himself away from the group of children and popped out of the moddle of the group comically and went over to sanji, Franky Hancock and Nami. He pointed far down where a beam of light was visble. "I can see a door! It's not to far from here!" Chopper shouted happily. Everyone began to cheer, they finally found an exit!

"Well let's get the hell out of here!" Sanji raised his fist as they ran all the way to the door without even taking a break. BWAM! The door was kicked open, and not long after, Chopper jumped out happily "HACHAAAA!" Chopper shrieked. "We made it!"

"We're finslly outs-" Nami began, only to shiver even more-so than before. But what the straw hats didn't know was that they had walked out into an army of marines lead by Smoker and Tagashi and right in front of them were Trafugalar law. Tashigi gasped. "It's the Straw Hats!" she whispered.

Soon, the rest of the children came outside, too! "We made it!" "We made it outta the building! We can go home!" "Yay! I can see my Mommy and Daddy, again!" "BRRRR~! It's really cold out here!" The kids shouted happily that they finally made it out of the room.

Law stared slightly shocked. Not long after, Franky came outside…with tank treads coming out of his legs and the children, as well as Sanji and the samurai head, sitting on him. As they did, Franky sang a song. "Hey, hey, hey-hey! Franky~! Hey, hey, hey-hey! Tank~! Scooch, scooch, SUPER-scooch! Get in my way, and I'll squash you flat! But I'll roll all around the pretty flowers (pianissimo)~! THE FRANKY TANK AIN'T SUCH A BAD GUY AFTER ALL (fortissimo)~!" Soon, Franky struck his signature pose, followed by Chopper and the boys. Even Sanji and the samurai got into the act! "SUPER~!" they all cheered.

"He's so cool!" "What an awesome robot man!" The boys chanted in unison with starry eyes.

The maine soldiers only stared in shock at what they are seeing. 'A raccoon-dog, a girl in a bikini, giant kids, one of the seven warlord's of the sea, a singing robot, a curly browed man, and a severed head?!' They all thought the same thing, _'I gotta be dreamin'!'_ At that moment, the Straw Hats finally noticed the marines, Smoky, Tagashi, and Law staring at them in disbelief to what they witnessed.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed. "IT'S YOU!" "You're that guy from Sabaody!" Nami added as she pointed at Law.

Smoker raised an eyebrow when he noticed Hancock was alongside the straw hats. He walked forward "So are you aiding these criminals Ms. Boa? Or are you going to make the excusese of being kidnapped by them?" Smoker asked to which Boa smirked.

"All you see is just me near the straw hats, you don't have enough evidence to say that i'm working with or against them" Hancock said before making puppy eyes towards the marines. "Besides... I don't want to get in trouble with the big mean government... you wouldn't want to do that to me... would you?" Hancock said as she pouted making everyone who gazed upon her be filled with lust. all except Law.

"N...no I don't" Smoker's face blushed a bright red as he turned his head away trying to break free from Hancock's charms but was failing. "NEVER!" The marines shouted in unison hearing what Hancock just said. (An: Idk if Smoker would actually fall into Hancock's trance but for this story he will so plz no hate because I did that)

Hancock smiled knowing she was safe at least for now.,

Law sighed obviously annoyed at the scene being plated out before him "Give me a break" he scoffed.

Sanji knew the situation could get worse and was about to bring everyone back inside.

OUTTA THE WAY! A voice bellowed far behind everyone.

Everyone turned around to see a group of people riding down a snowy hill on a very large person who goes by the name Brownbeard, he seemed very annoyed and very frighted as someone jumped on top of causing him to accelerate faster down the hill at an uncontrollable speed. The first rider was standing on top as if he was riding a surfboard. On closer view, everyone saw it was Luffy and the rest of the crew sliding down to meet everyone beside the door. Everyone backed away as Franky held out his hands "They'll knock into us if we don't stop it!" Franky shouted. Just as he was about to move forward to catch it, Smoker drew out his sword, immediately disappeared only to reappear and slice the snow causing the ground to split and elevate, knocking the straw hats forward and crashing into their friends.

"Ugh... Remind me never to let Luffy to make the plan" Zoro muttered rubbing his head from the aching pain. "Ditto" Ussop muttered as they all rose from the ground and noticed the marines and Law staring at them.

Luffy finally noticed Law and called out to him "Hey, you!" Luffy called, waving to Law. "It's me! Remember?! Thanks for your help that one time!" Law didn't say a single word but stared blankly at the captain of the straw hats.

"Isn't that the guy we saw at the Auction House in Sabaody?" Zoro asked taking a look at law himself.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Trafalgar Law , These days, he's a-" "Yeah!" Luffy interrupted. "Tra…Traffa…Traffulu- Trafal guy, yeah that's it!" Luffy grinned.

"He helped me escape during that whole war at Marineford! And he healed me too!"

"Healed you?" Robin repeated. "That's right!" Luffy said. "He's just like Jimbei! I owe him, big time!" "I didn't think I'd see you here, Trafal!" Luffy said walking over to him. "I didn't get to say thanks for all the help you gave me!"

Law didn't answer him. Instead, he thought back to two years ago, during and after the Marineford War. A small smile appeared on his lips, and as fast as it came, it quickly left. By now, Luffy is now standing face-to-face with Law,

"You're a rather strong man to have survived what you went through, Straw Hat," Law said. "But let me make this clear," Law said. "I only did what I did because I was acting on a sudden whim. You don't need to feel any gratitude for me saving your life."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. As they talked, Usopp spotted someone nearby. "Uh…guys?" he called. "I can see some Marines on the ground, over there! Actually…isn't that…?" "Psst! Hey, Trafalgar!" Brownbeard whispered. "Help me out, will ya?!"

Law just stared at Borwnbeard with the same expression he showed Luffy. "You are and I are both pirates," Law said, ignoring Brownbeard. "Remember what I said, Straw Hat."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, again. "Yeah, I guess! I mean, in our hunt for the One Piece, we're still enemies, but there are still lots and lots of people I owe years ago! I'm actually I met both you and Jimbei, too! Thanks a lot, really!" Law just remained silent.

"Luffy!" Smoker shouted gaining his attention "Uh-oh," Luffy said upon seeing them. "The Marines are here! Wait…isn't that…?" Luffy began before someone shouted over him.

"C'mon! We gotta move! The Marines are here, Luffy!" Zoro called. "I know! I'm coming!" Luffy said as they all were about to run inside.

Law turned around and pointed his sword at the straw hats "We are enemies, Luffy that is true, So I don't want to make your escape TOO easy now do we?"

"SHAMBLES!" Law said as he saw a few of the straw hats clutch their heart but still run into the room and close the door behind them. Law smirked, he didn't hate the crew, it's just they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. He sighed, _Guess i'll have to go after them after I deal with the marines_ Law drew his sword and placed is over his shoulder and remained silent.

End of Flashback...

After 'Nami' explained everything to Goku, the sayian needed to sit down because hearing everything he just heard was too much. Just as he sat down "GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" A voice muffled beneath him.

"Huh?" The sayian turned around and nearly had a heart attack seeing a severed head shouting to him. He gripped his head "Just what the Heck is with this Island?!" Goku shouted. At this point Goku thought, _Maaayybe it wasn't the best idea to join the straw hats on their journey..._

End of part two! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like this chapter should have stopped here. I want to thank those who commented and read my story from the beginning to end. It's growing a lot popular than I anticipated because I see the numbers growing with every chapter I make, so I know a lot of you love this story. Be sure to expect another wait for another leave a review on how you thought the chapter was, tell me if it was good or bad. With everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!

Oh and have a great HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon ball Z or One piece series. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Hey everyone! sorry for the wait but I want to change things a little, this will be a **preview** but rest assured that the rest of the story will be updated in this chapter, ( I won't make a new chapter but will update this one) I just wanted to let you know that i'm actually getting interested into making an ATLA story and I want to try and see how that turn out. So This chapter will be really short as I'm going to direct my attention into trying to make my second story: _The Arctic Knight_ I will return to the story once I finish at least making one chapter for the second story, if I see people love the second story I will progress through that one, if it's a bust then i'll discontinue it. Thanks for all the support everyone!

 **ATTENTION:** I'm thinking of making an Avatar the last airbender story where Sokka is the main character and the story most likely takes place after the war and post build of the new city. I've decided on name but i'm interested to see what you all think about it. Should I make this story or nah. It will be called _The Arctic Knight._ Alright, I've taken enough of your time already, lets get back to the story!

Welcome to Punk hazard Straw hats! A new adventure awaits Part Four

* * *

Last time on The Story of the Dragon Pirate:

After hearing everything 'Nami' (Sanji) told Goku, his head was throbbing. The sayian warrior needed to sit down, hearing everything he just heard... it was too much. He was simple guy and he knew that, he viewed the world in a black and white perspective; you're either the bad guy or a good guy, that's just what made his world so simple, his life... so simple. To be honest, he was getting bored of that life.

Sure, beating up super villians that have the ability to wipe our planets, solar systems or even galaxies is exciting and all, and isn't something a normal person would deal with.

Its just that it gets boring dealing with the same thing over and over... Bad guy comes, tells you their whole convoluted plan on destroying you, begin fighting, backstory on why they want to kill you, resume fight and then defeat the enemy only to do it all over again.

But to suddenly put him into a world where there are two sides with no one particular right side, being forced to pick a side or to suffer the consequence, now that's a lot to cram down a simple guy's throat. The sayian internally sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Just as he sat down though...

"GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" A voice muffled beneath him.

"Huh?" The sayian warrior turned around and yelped nearly having a heart attack after seeing a severed head shouting at him. He gripped his hair "Just what the Heck is with this Island?!" Goku shouted. At this point Goku thought, _Maaayybe it wasn't the best idea to join the straw hats on their journey..._

Back with the Marines... ( 1 minute after the crew re-entered the building)

Smoker walked in front of the G-5 soldiers and aimed his sword directly at Law.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, first we come here because we traced a line that informed us that the pirates were going to be here, then all of a sudden we find you here, you block us from entering into that building" A throbbing vein appeared on Smoker's fore head.

"BROKE OUR SHIP INTO TWO GODDAMN PIECES!" Smoker roared angrily as Law made a small smirk remembering just a few moments before the straw hats interrupted them, he raised the marines ship into the air and ripped it apart, making sure they couldn't leave the island.

Smoker was fuming at this point, "And now... not only are you blocking our way, you deliberately helped the straw hats get away" Smoker gritted his teeth but it wasn't a great idea at the time since he was smoking a few cigarettes at the moment. But he didn't care.

One of the G-5 soldiers cautiously walked up to Smoker "Let's retreat and regroup, Vice Admiral!" said the soldier. "This guy's powers are way too creepy!" "Yeah!" said another soldier. "Lifting our ship, cutting it in half, and throwing the pieces around! We can't fight him like this!"

Smoker gritted his teeth and turned his head slightly in order to look at the the soldier "What? haven't got the balls to stay and fight?" Smoker growled making the entire task force shut their mouths.

Tashigi at this point stepped forward and crossed her arms while she narrowed her eyes at Law. "The Seven Warlords answer to the Government!" Tagshi said. Law snorted hearing that statement "By attacking us, you're breaking your contract Trafalgar! That means you may face a strip in your title as Warlord"

The G-5 soldiers rallied on "Yeah! you might be stronger than us but nobody is stronger than the World Government! Just wait until they hear about this!" One of the soldiers said going for his transponder snail.

'Oh... I wouldn't worry about that...' Law thought as he held his sword vertically and then moved it horizontally.

"SCAN!" Just then, something flashed on the G-5 soldiers' bodies, and at first, they panicked, thinking they might've been struck by a weapon of some sort. In a comedic fashion, each soldier checked their selves seeing if they've been stabbed or shot by bullets. After seeing no harm was done to them they were confused as to what the attack was. "Hey! What are you doing?!" a soldier questioned.

Suddenly, with one swift motion of his hand, something appeared and piled up behind Law, the G-5 soldiers gasped to what they saw, and it is revealed to be a bunch of Mini Transponder Snails. "Hey! Our Transponder Snails!" shouted a G-5 soldier. "He stole them!"

"Nothing you've seen on this island," Law began, "will be reported to Marine HQ OR the Government." Suddenly, Smoker jettisoned himself toward Law with his smoke-smoke Fruit powers.

"The Ope-Ope Fruit was one that makes a person that can modify at will wasn't it!" Smoker shouted. "Isn't that right…Trafalgar Law?! WHITE BLOW!" Smoker shot his fist at Law, who dodged his attack…and went after the rest of G-5.

"Stay out of his blade range!" Smoker shouted, but it was too late. SLASH! Law slashed the soldiers, cutting them up into pieces! "GYAAAAAA! I'VE BEEN CUT IN TWO!" "Huh But I'm still alive!" the soldiers said in disbelief and in shock.

"Get outta of law's reach!" Smoker shouted. "Get out of the circle! Anyone in his circle is a helpless patient on his operating table! In other words operating room! Inside this space, he reigns supreme and operates at will! That's how he got his alias: the Surgeon of Death!"

Law smirked at this…but then he looked up and saw Tashigi charging at him with her sword, "If that's how you want to play, Trafalgar…" Tashigi hissed.

"Tashigi, no!" Smoker shouted extending his hand outward to stop her. "Your Haki's not strong enough, yet!" But his warning went through one and out the other ear. The moment Tashigi got close…Law quickly went for the attack and slashed his sword down.

In shock, Tashigi drew her sword up, trying to protect herself. Shiing* The sound of metal ringed in the ears of everyone near. Law widned his eyes in surprise, although her sword was broken into two, he didn't realize this woman could be that fast. 'She does have potential... But in the state she's in now... she'll just be dead weight' Law thought.

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind forming behind him and he moved to side to see a fist nearly grazing his cheek casuing him to move back. In half a second, Smoker reappeared next to Tashigi "I may not be the captain but when I tell you that you aren't strong enough to beat someone, YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THEM!" Smoker shouted to her.

Tashigi clenched her teeth "I KNOW! BUT I CAN"T JUST SIT ON THE SIDELINES!" Tashigi shouted back. She knew the Vice Admiral wasn't trying to be so tough on her but she needed to know where her limits were and even though Law was a big jump in the power scale, she wanted to know.

While Law was being distracted by Tashigi and Smoker, the G-5 Soldiers took aim. "Quick! While he's distracted we'll take him out!" Immediately they started to fire at Law.

Hearing the bullets, Law simply flicked his fingers upward, and out of nowhere, the G-5 Marines found themselves getting shot at! "WAAAH!" "BULLETS?!" "Why are there bullets flying at us?! What happened to the ones that we shot?!"

"Those ARE you bullets you shot," Law said. "I simply switched them with the snow around."

"What the hell?!" a soldier questioned. "Is he invincible or something?!" Law then lifted up his sword, getting ready to swing.

"AAAH! LOOK OUT!" another soldier screamed. "HE'S GONNA SLICE US AGAIN!" "There's no way we can defend against that attack!" cried another.

Law was waiting for the moment, he knew as soon as he 'let his gaurd down' someone would try and take him on, it just so happened to be Tashigi. As soon as she approached him, he sliced down wards faster than she could react and sliced her clean in half.

Tashigi gasped as her upper half fell in the snow while her legs remained standing.

The G-5 soldiers were also shocked at her sudden defeat. "The captain's been cut in two!" "Captain Tashigi, are you alive?!" "Say something Captain!"

Tashigi seethed angrily as she stood up on her elbows. "How humiliating," she hissed. "To be cut in half and still breathing! DO THE JOB RIGHT AND KILL ME, TRAFALGAR LAW!"

"Humph," Law scoffed. "I was wrong about, you'll never be able to reach that hidden potential then" Law spoke leaving Tashigi in shock.

'Hi...hidden potential?' she thought to herself

"You think spirit alone is what makes a swordsman? You listen here, Marine woman…the weak do not pick and choose how they die." Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger and frustration, trying hard not to let her tears form.

Law walked forward "If you like, I can cut you up some more" He raised his sword upwards and was ready to deliver a final blow. Tashigi lifted herself up and proceeded to defend herself with her broken sword, eyes full of determination, she wouldn't quit, not ever. Law smiled at this

"I will admit, you've got some guts... but..." Law narrowed his eyes "Guts are the only thing you possess" Law said as he proceeded to slam his sword down.

WHAM*

Law clashed swords with not Tashigi but with Smoker who blocked off the attack.

"SMOKER!" Tagshi cried out!

Suddenly Smoker pushed forward making Law step back in surprise and lead him being grabbed by the throat and slammed onto the ground.

"Ergh!" Law wheezed out as the air left his body. He looked up and saw Smoker's sword ever so quickly falling down to his head.

BOOM* The dust exploded around the two covering them both. Smoker jumped back and whipped his hand to the side causing all the dust to expel away. Everyone soon spotted Law standing back up and dusting the dirt on his clothes.

"I feel an unpleasant energy from that weapon of yours."

Smoker turned and saw Law suddenly standing beside him, preparing to swing his sword, again. "It must be tipped with sea prism stone," Law said. "Am I right?"

Smoker brought his sword upwards protect himself from Trafalgar's attacks. Smoker's body was being pushed back, the ground beneath him was beginning to shatter due to the force being dished out by Law. "Damn you!" Smoker hissed out.

Trafalgar went for a heavy blow which gave Smoker a small window to leap out of the way and do a round house kick to Law. Law crossed his arms over his torso blocking the boot that slammed into him, even though he managed to block the attack, it still hurt.

Law's boots sunk into the concrete as he was pushed back by the kick. Trafalgar uncrossed his arms, steam emitting from them. 'This is taking too long...' Law thought

Smoker was taking in large gulps of air, his body was starting to feel the affects of Trafalgar's attacks. Smoker gritted his teeth and pushed on through the fatigue and numbness. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you shichibukai!" Smoker shouted

Law smirked "You might have were right not to" raising his index finger.

"I don't understand, what use is this Island to you? who's really behind all of this?!" Smoker said as he jettisoned himself toward Law.

As Smoker got closer, Law vertically slashed with his sword at Smoker who in turn exploded into smoke and surrounded him. Law narrowed his eyes and kept his sword close to him. Suddenly to the right of him, Trafalgar noticed a boot launching towards his face and he parried it away with his sword. Immediately all around Trafalgar was fists and boots appearing to be attacking him!

Law raises his blade and began syncing his sword strike to the time a fist or boot appeared. One after another he parried each strike with his blade, His speed was perfectly matched to the surprise attack, 'it's almost as if this surprise attack was uncoordinated on purpose.'

Trafalgar widened his eyes after that thought crossed his mind. He felt a gust of cold wind rubbing the back of his neck, he turned around and saw Smoker attacking him from behind. Smoker lunged his sword towards Trafalgar's abdomen but the shichibukai managed to move back and counter with a horizontal slash. At this point both blades clashed as they were face to face trying to over power the other.

Smoker gritted his teeth angrily "Grh! What are you scheming on this island!?" the vice admiral roared pushing back Trafalgar.

Law held his ground grinded his sword ever so close to Smoker's face "I'll let... YOU answer that!" Trafalgar retorted back. "What are you marines scheming!?" Law shouted back as he extended his index finger into the air.

The ground shook underneath everyone and suddenly a tower made of solid rock erupted into the air acting as if some sort of barrier for the shichibukai.

Smoker scoffed and went to slice the boulder in half, with one swipe, Smoker made a clean cut through boulder leaving little to no rubble in his trail. But this was what Law was waiting for. As the top of the boulder fallen off, Smoker noticed Trafalgar on one knee with the palm of his hand to the earth.

Law looked up and smirked "It seems like we'll have to change our location... " Law began as he brought his fingers closer to the palm of his hand. "There are some things not even you can have access to see Smoker..." Smoker lurched forward trying to grab Trafalgar but it was already too late.

"MES!"

Everyone looking at the two fighting had saw nothing happened when Law shouted out something, but just as they thought nothing happened, Smoker fell to his knees. The vice admiral felt shortness of breath 'What the hell...?' Smoker looked down and noticed a large boxed shaped hole appearing where his heart should be. 'Dammit... That mean...' Smoker thought as he looked up. Whatever smoker thought, he was right because the minute he looked up. In the palm of Trafalgar's hand.

Was his heart...

"SMOKER!" Tashigi shouted watching as he fell face first to the ground as if lifeless. "I don't have to tell you anything..." Law spoke before sighing and placing his sword over his shoulder. ' _I warned him, I told him to stay out of it, but you didn't listen didn't you?'_ Law stared down the body that tried to attack him with no sense of sympathy or rage, just a stare with no emotions that could be perceived by anyone.

At that moment, Tashigi with half her body practically hopped her way up to Smoker's side, as did the rest of G-5 soldiers. "Smoker! Are you all right?!" Tashigi questioned.

"Say something!" "Smokey!" cried one of the soldiers.

Tashigi grabbed Smoker's shoulder and pulled upwards trying to turn him over, but he was too heavy for her to do this by herself. "Everyone help me get him on his back NOW!" Tagishi ordered with such authority, even Law was almost taken aback by surprise.

"YES MA'AM!" each soldier shouted before proceeding to help turn Smoker onto his back.

It took a total of 7 men but as soon as he job was done, Tagashi gasped upon seeing the square-shaped hole in Smoker's chest…where his heart used to be. That's when she remembered when one of the G-5 soldiers said Trafalgar Law became a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea: by sending 100 pirate hearts to Marine HQ. Upon seeing that hole…it drove Tashigi to angry tears. "HOW... DARE YOU!" Tashigi roared as she blindly lunged at Law with her broken sword.

"Oh, come now have some decency" Law rolled his eyes. Law brought his sword in front of him and began to parry all of Tagashi's attack. "I HATE YOU!" Tagashi roared as angry tears spilt down her face, she thrust her sword forward but to Law's surprise, she was moving a lot faster than before. 'interesting, her hidden power is fueled by an emotional response, hm... it may be possible but she may be an actual threat someday if she were to channel that potential to her will' Law thought as he moved to the side after she swung her sword.

"Let's not get overly emotional here." Law beagn as he and then drew his sword. "I HATE that," Law said. "SHAMBLES!" BA-BUMP! Tashigi gasped as her heart came throbbing in a cartoon-like manner, as did Smoker's.

Not long after…she collapsed on the ground, as well. "AAAH!" the G-5 soldiers screamed. "CAPTAIN!" "Dammit, not again!" "And Smokey's already been knocked out!" "Damn that Law!" The G-5 soldiers rushed to Tagshi's aid.

the G-5 Branch had begun to pull out their firearms, again, and had started to aim! "Shoot them!" one of them shouted. "He took down our Captain!" "No, stop!" shouted another. "We gotta help Smokey and the Captain! ALL HANDS, RETREAT!" One of the G-5 soldier shouted.

Immediately, the entire task fore of marine soldiers picked up their captain's torso and legs along with Smoker's body and high tailed it in the opposite direction.

Law stared as the G-5 soldiers retreated away. After he made sure they were out of sight, he sighed. 'Man that took longer than expected...' Law thought annoyed. He turned around to the door he saw the Straw hats running back into. "Hmm, I wonder if I can catch up to them?" Law said aloud as he walked towards the door

'I guess we'll have to see'

End of preview.

Hey everyone! so this is the end of the preview! I hope you enjoyed it because I thought it would be more interesting to show a different side instead of just showing Goku and the straw hats. I hope you thought the fight scene was good and for those who are probably going to comment this. I know Tashigi couldn't be able to match up to Law but please everyone remember this is just a story, it's not cannon, so whether I make mistakes in the power scale to the calculations of the bounty, it's not real. If it were then ok fire away. I know I can't please everyone but I just wanted to make a story that people can just sit back and enjoy, not debate about why he did this or why he couldn't beat that guy. Because if you are that type of person ( No hate, I do this sometimes myself) then i'm sorry but this story is just not for you.

Reminding everyone that I may not be updating The Story of The Dragon Pirate for now, i'll be working on making my second story, The Arctic Knight. (ATLA Story) Like I said before, i'm actually interested in making this story and I want to see your opinion whether I should do this. So please leave a review! Hitting over 150 reviews is awesome but I know that we can do better! It bothers me a little that some people do read it and don't comment. Sure you're not forced to write a review, but its nice to know what you enjoyed or didn't, I really do like to hear you're thoughts about it because seeing review after review on why Goku is stronger or why is a multi galaxy destroyer gets old.

Anyways, Please leave a review about what you thought about this preview and what do you think about me making a new story? Would you like to see sokka being the batman fanfic? Or nah because I really am excited to try something new. With everything out the way, I hope you all have a great day! Thanks and Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon ball Z or One piece series. All rights belong to their respective owners

Hey everyone! Thanks for being really patient with me! Also btw I decided to make this a new chapter of its own because i've been told that updating a current chapter doesn't work so sorry about the confusion if you were wondering why I didn't update it instead.

 **ATTENTION:** I'm making an Avatar the last airbender story where Sokka is the main character and the story most likely takes place after the war and post build of the new city. I've made one chapter and I wanted to see if you liked how I started it. I'm making a second chapyer because I believed it could have started a little better, but please remember, this is just an experimental story. If I don't see reviews, I'll think nobody likes it and will most likely discontinue it. Alright, I've taken enough of your time already, lets get back to the story!

Welcome to Punk hazard Straw hats! A new adventure awaits Part Four

* * *

(This chapter will also include ch 27 as it goes along with the story fyi)

Last time on The Story of the Dragon Pirate:

After hearing everything 'Nami' (Sanji) told Goku, his head was throbbing. The sayian warrior needed to sit down, hearing everything he just heard... it was too much. He was simple guy and he knew that, he viewed the world in a black and white perspective; you're either the bad guy or a good guy, that's just what made his world so simple, his life... so simple. To be honest, he was getting bored of that life.

Sure, beating up super villians that have the ability to wipe our planets, solar systems or even galaxies is exciting and all, and isn't something a normal person would deal with.

Its just that it gets boring dealing with the same thing over and over... Bad guy comes, tells you their whole convoluted plan on destroying you, begin fighting, backstory on why they want to kill you, resume fight and then defeat the enemy only to do it all over again.

But to suddenly put him into a world where there are two sides with no one particular right side, being forced to pick a side or to suffer the consequence, now that's a lot to cram down a simple guy's throat. The sayian internally sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Just as he sat down though...

"GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" A voice muffled beneath him.

"Huh?" The sayian warrior turned around and yelped nearly having a heart attack after seeing a severed head shouting at him. He gripped his hair "Just what the Heck is with this Island?!" Goku shouted. At this point Goku thought, _Maaayybe it wasn't the best idea to join the straw hats on their journey..._

Back with the Marines... ( 1 minute after the crew re-entered the building)

Smoker walked in front of the G-5 soldiers and aimed his sword directly at Law.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, first we come here because we traced a line that informed us that the pirates were going to be here, then all of a sudden we find you here, you block us from entering into that building" A throbbing vein appeared on Smoker's fore head.

"BROKE OUR SHIP INTO TWO GODDAMN PIECES!" Smoker roared angrily as Law made a small smirk remembering just a few moments before the straw hats interrupted them, he raised the marines ship into the air and ripped it apart, making sure they couldn't leave the island.

Smoker was fuming at this point, "And now... not only are you blocking our way, you deliberately helped the straw hats get away" Smoker gritted his teeth but it wasn't a great idea at the time since he was smoking a few cigarettes at the moment. But he didn't care.

One of the G-5 soldiers cautiously walked up to Smoker "Let's retreat and regroup, Vice Admiral!" said the soldier. "This guy's powers are way too creepy!" "Yeah!" said another soldier. "Lifting our ship, cutting it in half, and throwing the pieces around! We can't fight him like this!"

Smoker gritted his teeth and turned his head slightly in order to look at the the soldier "What? haven't got the balls to stay and fight?" Smoker growled making the entire task force shut their mouths.

Tashigi at this point stepped forward and crossed her arms while she narrowed her eyes at Law. "The Seven Warlords answer to the Government!" Tagshi said. Law snorted hearing that statement "By attacking us, you're breaking your contract Trafalgar! That means you may face a strip in your title as Warlord"

The G-5 soldiers rallied on "Yeah! you might be stronger than us but nobody is stronger than the World Government! Just wait until they hear about this!" One of the soldiers said going for his transponder snail.

'Oh... I wouldn't worry about that...' Law thought as he held his sword vertically and then moved it horizontally.

"SCAN!" Just then, something flashed on the G-5 soldiers' bodies, and at first, they panicked, thinking they might've been struck by a weapon of some sort. In a comedic fashion, each soldier checked their selves seeing if they've been stabbed or shot by bullets. After seeing no harm was done to them they were confused as to what the attack was. "Hey! What are you doing?!" a soldier questioned.

Suddenly, with one swift motion of his hand, something appeared and piled up behind Law, the G-5 soldiers gasped to what they saw, and it is revealed to be a bunch of Mini Transponder Snails. "Hey! Our Transponder Snails!" shouted a G-5 soldier. "He stole them!"

"Nothing you've seen on this island," Law began, "will be reported to Marine HQ OR the Government." Suddenly, Smoker jettisoned himself toward Law with his smoke-smoke Fruit powers.

"The Ope-Ope Fruit was one that makes a person that can modify at will wasn't it!" Smoker shouted. "Isn't that right…Trafalgar Law?! WHITE BLOW!" Smoker shot his fist at Law, who dodged his attack…and went after the rest of G-5.

"Stay out of his blade range!" Smoker shouted, but it was too late. SLASH! Law slashed the soldiers, cutting them up into pieces! "GYAAAAAA! I'VE BEEN CUT IN TWO!" "Huh But I'm still alive!" the soldiers said in disbelief and in shock.

"Get outta of law's reach!" Smoker shouted. "Get out of the circle! Anyone in his circle is a helpless patient on his operating table! In other words operating room! Inside this space, he reigns supreme and operates at will! That's how he got his alias: the Surgeon of Death!"

Law smirked at this…but then he looked up and saw Tashigi charging at him with her sword, "If that's how you want to play, Trafalgar…" Tashigi hissed.

"Tashigi, no!" Smoker shouted extending his hand outward to stop her. "Your Haki's not strong enough, yet!" But his warning went through one and out the other ear. The moment Tashigi got close…Law quickly went for the attack and slashed his sword down.

In shock, Tashigi drew her sword up, trying to protect herself. Shiing* The sound of metal ringed in the ears of everyone near. Law widned his eyes in surprise, although her sword was broken into two, he didn't realize this woman could be that fast. 'She does have potential... But in the state she's in now... she'll just be dead weight' Law thought.

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind forming behind him and he moved to side to see a fist nearly grazing his cheek casuing him to move back. In half a second, Smoker reappeared next to Tashigi "I may not be the captain but when I tell you that you aren't strong enough to beat someone, YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THEM!" Smoker shouted to her.

Tashigi clenched her teeth "I KNOW! BUT I CAN"T JUST SIT ON THE SIDELINES!" Tashigi shouted back. She knew the Vice Admiral wasn't trying to be so tough on her but she needed to know where her limits were and even though Law was a big jump in the power scale, she wanted to know.

While Law was being distracted by Tashigi and Smoker, the G-5 Soldiers took aim. "Quick! While he's distracted we'll take him out!" Immediately they started to fire at Law.

Hearing the bullets, Law simply flicked his fingers upward, and out of nowhere, the G-5 Marines found themselves getting shot at! "WAAAH!" "BULLETS?!" "Why are there bullets flying at us?! What happened to the ones that we shot?!"

"Those ARE you bullets you shot," Law said. "I simply switched them with the snow around."

"What the hell?!" a soldier questioned. "Is he invincible or something?!" Law then lifted up his sword, getting ready to swing.

"AAAH! LOOK OUT!" another soldier screamed. "HE'S GONNA SLICE US AGAIN!" "There's no way we can defend against that attack!" cried another.

Law was waiting for the moment, he knew as soon as he 'let his gaurd down' someone would try and take him on, it just so happened to be Tashigi. As soon as she approached him, he sliced down wards faster than she could react and sliced her clean in half.

Tashigi gasped as her upper half fell in the snow while her legs remained standing.

The G-5 soldiers were also shocked at her sudden defeat. "The captain's been cut in two!" "Captain Tashigi, are you alive?!" "Say something Captain!"

Tashigi seethed angrily as she stood up on her elbows. "How humiliating," she hissed. "To be cut in half and still breathing! DO THE JOB RIGHT AND KILL ME, TRAFALGAR LAW!"

"Humph," Law scoffed. "I was wrong about, you'll never be able to reach that hidden potential then" Law spoke leaving Tashigi in shock.

'Hi...hidden potential?' she thought to herself

"You think spirit alone is what makes a swordsman? You listen here, Marine woman…the weak do not pick and choose how they die." Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger and frustration, trying hard not to let her tears form.

Law walked forward "If you like, I can cut you up some more" He raised his sword upwards and was ready to deliver a final blow. Tashigi lifted herself up and proceeded to defend herself with her broken sword, eyes full of determination, she wouldn't quit, not ever. Law smiled at this

"I will admit, you've got some guts... but..." Law narrowed his eyes "Guts are the only thing you possess" Law said as he proceeded to slam his sword down.

WHAM*

Law clashed swords with not Tashigi but with Smoker who blocked off the attack.

"SMOKER!" Tagshi cried out!

Suddenly Smoker pushed forward making Law step back in surprise and lead him being grabbed by the throat and slammed onto the ground.

"Ergh!" Law wheezed out as the air left his body. He looked up and saw Smoker's sword ever so quickly falling down to his head.

BOOM* The dust exploded around the two covering them both. Smoker jumped back and whipped his hand to the side causing all the dust to expel away. Everyone soon spotted Law standing back up and dusting the dirt on his clothes.

"I feel an unpleasant energy from that weapon of yours."

Smoker turned and saw Law suddenly standing beside him, preparing to swing his sword, again. "It must be tipped with sea prism stone," Law said. "Am I right?"

Smoker brought his sword upwards protect himself from Trafalgar's attacks. Smoker's body was being pushed back, the ground beneath him was beginning to shatter due to the force being dished out by Law. "Damn you!" Smoker hissed out.

Trafalgar went for a heavy blow which gave Smoker a small window to leap out of the way and do a round house kick to Law. Law crossed his arms over his torso blocking the boot that slammed into him, even though he managed to block the attack, it still hurt.

Law's boots sunk into the concrete as he was pushed back by the kick. Trafalgar uncrossed his arms, steam emitting from them. 'This is taking too long...' Law thought

Smoker was taking in large gulps of air, his body was starting to feel the affects of Trafalgar's attacks. Smoker gritted his teeth and pushed on through the fatigue and numbness. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you shichibukai!" Smoker shouted

Law smirked "You might have were right not to" raising his index finger.

"I don't understand, what use is this Island to you? who's really behind all of this?!" Smoker said as he jettisoned himself toward Law.

As Smoker got closer, Law vertically slashed with his sword at Smoker who in turn exploded into smoke and surrounded him. Law narrowed his eyes and kept his sword close to him. Suddenly to the right of him, Trafalgar noticed a boot launching towards his face and he parried it away with his sword. Immediately all around Trafalgar was fists and boots appearing to be attacking him!

Law raises his blade and began syncing his sword strike to the time a fist or boot appeared. One after another he parried each strike with his blade, His speed was perfectly matched to the surprise attack, 'it's almost as if this surprise attack was uncoordinated on purpose.'

Trafalgar widened his eyes after that thought crossed his mind. He felt a gust of cold wind rubbing the back of his neck, he turned around and saw Smoker attacking him from behind. Smoker lunged his sword towards Trafalgar's abdomen but the shichibukai managed to move back and counter with a horizontal slash. At this point both blades clashed as they were face to face trying to over power the other.

Smoker gritted his teeth angrily "Grh! What are you scheming on this island!?" the vice admiral roared pushing back Trafalgar.

Law held his ground grinded his sword ever so close to Smoker's face "I'll let... YOU answer that!" Trafalgar retorted back. "What are you marines scheming!?" Law shouted back as he extended his index finger into the air.

The ground shook underneath everyone and suddenly a tower made of solid rock erupted into the air acting as if some sort of barrier for the shichibukai.

Smoker scoffed and went to slice the boulder in half, with one swipe, Smoker made a clean cut through boulder leaving little to no rubble in his trail. But this was what Law was waiting for. As the top of the boulder fallen off, Smoker noticed Trafalgar on one knee with the palm of his hand to the earth.

Law looked up and smirked "It seems like we'll have to change our location... " Law began as he brought his fingers closer to the palm of his hand. "There are some things not even you can have access to see Smoker..." Smoker lurched forward trying to grab Trafalgar but it was already too late.

"MES!"

Everyone looking at the two fighting had saw nothing happened when Law shouted out something, but just as they thought nothing happened, Smoker fell to his knees. The vice admiral felt shortness of breath 'What the hell...?' Smoker looked down and noticed a large boxed shaped hole appearing where his heart should be. 'Dammit... That mean...' Smoker thought as he looked up. Whatever smoker thought, he was right because the minute he looked up. In the palm of Trafalgar's hand.

Was his heart...

"SMOKER!" Tashigi shouted watching as he fell face first to the ground as if lifeless. "I don't have to tell you anything..." Law spoke before sighing and placing his sword over his shoulder. ' _I warned him, I told him to stay out of it, but you didn't listen didn't you?'_ Law stared down the body that tried to attack him with no sense of sympathy or rage, just a stare with no emotions that could be perceived by anyone.

At that moment, Tashigi with half her body practically hopped her way up to Smoker's side, as did the rest of G-5 soldiers. "Smoker! Are you all right?!" Tashigi questioned.

"Say something!" "Smokey!" cried one of the soldiers.

Tashigi grabbed Smoker's shoulder and pulled upwards trying to turn him over, but he was too heavy for her to do this by herself. "Everyone help me get him on his back NOW!" Tagishi ordered with such authority, even Law was almost taken aback by surprise.

"YES MA'AM!" each soldier shouted before proceeding to help turn Smoker onto his back.

It took a total of 7 men but as soon as he job was done, Tagashi gasped upon seeing the square-shaped hole in Smoker's chest…where his heart used to be. That's when she remembered when one of the G-5 soldiers said Trafalgar Law became a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea: by sending 100 pirate hearts to Marine HQ. Upon seeing that hole…it drove Tashigi to angry tears. "HOW... DARE YOU!" Tashigi roared as she blindly lunged at Law with her broken sword.

"Oh, come now have some decency" Law rolled his eyes. Law brought his sword in front of him and began to parry all of Tagashi's attack. "I HATE YOU!" Tagashi roared as angry tears spilt down her face, she thrust her sword forward but to Law's surprise, she was moving a lot faster than before. 'interesting, her hidden power is fueled by an emotional response, hm... it may be possible but she may be an actual threat someday if she were to channel that potential to her will' Law thought as he moved to the side after she swung her sword.

"Let's not get overly emotional here." Law beagn as he and then drew his sword. "I HATE that," Law said. "SHAMBLES!" BA-BUMP! Tashigi gasped as her heart came throbbing in a cartoon-like manner, as did Smoker's.

Not long after…she collapsed on the ground, as well. "AAAH!" the G-5 soldiers screamed. "CAPTAIN!" "Dammit, not again!" "And Smokey's already been knocked out!" "Damn that Law!" The G-5 soldiers rushed to Tagshi's aid.

the G-5 Branch had begun to pull out their firearms, again, and had started to aim! "Shoot them!" one of them shouted. "He took down our Captain!" "No, stop!" shouted another. "We gotta help Smokey and the Captain! ALL HANDS, RETREAT!" One of the G-5 soldier shouted.

Immediately, the entire task fore of marine soldiers picked up their captain's torso and legs along with Smoker's body and high tailed it in the opposite direction.

Law stared as the G-5 soldiers retreated away. After he made sure they were out of sight, he sighed. 'Man that took longer than expected...' Law thought annoyed. He turned around to the door he saw the Straw hats running back into. "Hmm, I wonder if I can catch up to them?" Law said aloud as he walked towards the door

'I guess we'll have to see'

* * *

 **Back with the Straw Hats...**

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M IN HEAVEN! Deadly, subzero weather?! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE STUPID SAMURAI OR THESE KIDS, ANYMORE!" Sanji screamed for all to hear.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to reveal Sanji now realizing the pleasure of being in Nami's body

"ALL I NEED IS A DAMN CAMERA!" Sanji shouted, hearts in his eyes, tissue stuffed up his bleeding nose and drool dangling out of his mouth. "I NEED JUST ONE PICTURE BEFORE I TURN BACK!"

"WHAT KIND OF PICTURE DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING?!" questioned Nami, who is in Franky's body. "AND STOP DROOLING AND NOSE-BLEEDING ALL OVER MY BODY!"

"Hey, Nami!" shouted Franky, in Chopper's body. "Quit buttoning up my shirt!"

The rest of the gang shared a quick chuckle before one of the giant childeren sneezed and began to shiver.

Hancock ran over to check the child who slumped on the ground as everyone looked on with worry.

Hancock's face filled with worry, she turned around to everyone "He's getting very cold, we need to get some him somewhere warm" Hancock spoke, in Robin's body.

Chopper, who is in Sanji's body while carrying the samurai's head moved towards the child "Hey, I know it's cold, but you're just gonna have to bear it a little longer! I promise we'll get you someplace warm alright?" Chopper said getting a nod from the giant boy.

"Um, Mr. Curly-Brow Man, It's really weird when you're acting nice!" said a little boy.

"And creepy!" another kid spoke

Nami began to shiver as well, Franky's shirt could only provide so much warmth. "I-it's too c-c-c-c-cold," Nami said, hugging herself for warmth. "I-I c-c-c-can't m-m-m-m-move!"

Soon, the other kids started to shiver, too.

"I-I'm cold, t-t-t-too!"

"M-me, too!"

"This is bad!" Chopper exclaimed.

"If we don't do something soon, they'll get frostbite" Robin spoke, in Hancock's body.

"Damn!" Franky cursed. "It was expected that this would happen; guess we were too reckless to just bring them along a plan, huh? Not like this island affects me with this fur coat being warm and comfy."

"Yeah, but we're not gonna find warm coats out here in this room!" Sanji shouted.

"You think there might be a storage room somewhere around here?!" Nami asked.

"Maybe camera or a mirror?" Sanji asked. "Or both?!"

"I WILL TIE YOU UP IF I HAVE TO!" Nami shouted.

Robin looked over to Goku who she noticed was looking at her body (Hancock)

"Goku!" Robin spoke getting Goku to snap back into reality.

"YYeah?" Goku asked as he looked back to Robin.

"You think you could use your ki to warm us up?" Robin asked to which Goku shook his head

"It wouldn't be enough, the weather here would instantly blow away the ki barrier, i'm having a hard time concentrating to make my own barrier" Goku gritted ashamed he couldn't help his friends out.

"It's alright Goku san, you've helped us time and time again before! it was only a matter of time" Hancock walked over and placed her hand onto Goku's shoulder making him blush slightly.

"R-right..." Goku said turning his head away from Hancock avoiding eye contact as his face was turning a tint of red.

"Are you okay Goku san?" Hancock asked worried but was interrupted when the samurai began talking.

"If it's come to this," the samurai started, "then I have no choice!"

"What are you doing?" Franky questioned.

"Everyone, place a leaf upon your heads!"

"The kids are freezing off out here and you want us to put a stupid piece of leaf on our heads?!"

"And there's not a single blade of grass or leaf on this island!" Chopper added.

"Then use a stone or some such object!" the samurai said. "Just do it! Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Sanji said before he and others did as they were told scourging around their surroundings finding any object and placed it on their heads. "All right, so now what do we do?!"

"If this turns out to be some kinda stupid trick to take our minds off the cold, I'll warm your face up with non-stop punches!" Franky shouted.

"Patience, please!" the samurai ordered. "Now…POOF!"

In a puff of smoke, the Straw Hats and the children were covered in coats, gloves, scarves, and shoes!

"WHAAAAAAT?!" they all questioned.

"No way!" Nami exclaimed. "We all have coats! And gloves and shoes!"

"Yay!" cheered a giant blonde-haired girl. "we're warm and toasty, now!"

"Hooray!" the rest of the children cheered.

"But…how is this possible?" Sanji asked.

"Actually... " the samurai said, "During one of my adventures looking for my son, I once dined up a most peculiar but foul-tasting fruit. Since then, I've been able to use sorcery to disguise myself and others. I am not all that familiar with your foreign clothing but I hope this will do. And a warning in advance, since they are magic, they will disappear if you remove them."

"Yay~!" the kids cheered. "Thank you, Mr. Talking-Head!"

"You have Devil Fruit powers?!" Nami questioned.

"IF YOU COULD DO THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, WHY DIDN'T YOU IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Franky Shouted.

"Because..." the samurai gritted his teeth. "Because…I didn't want to cover…the breast band!"

Nami, Hancock and Robin gasped. A vein appeared on their head before they started to pummel him

"YOU PERVERT!" they shouted in unison.

The men in the crew huddled together as the color paled from their faces glad they weren't the one receiving the end of their female member's punishment.

"You never really complain about the pain or the cold, do you?" Chopper asked in concern.

"I…I am a warrior…!" the samurai replied through a swollen lip.

Ussop sighed before he stood up. Usopp decided to do a briefing of the current situation.

"So, let me get this from the beginning," Usopp said, "We have here the Samurai of Wano Country" Usopp said, pointing at the bloody torso-less samurai. "The distress signal we originally picked up from the transponder snail was sent to that 'Boss', Croc-taur, from one of his underlings. In other words, this whole state of affairs was started because our samurai friend here was slicing up all the Centaur people" Ussop said to which the Samurai nodded.

"That's right, I began slicing and cutting down those who stood in my way of my quest to rescue my lost son, Momonosuke!" the samurai rebuked. "I do remember cutting someone using a transponder snail as you call it. I know my Momonosuke must still be on this island, somewhere!"

"The problem is what happened AFTER the S.O.S.," Zoro said. "Tell us about it…samurai."

"It was _him!_ " the samurai hissed venomously. "The man the others called a Warlord of the Sea; Trafalgar Law, I believe!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief. "He's a Warlord now?!"

"That's right, Luffy," Robin said. "He was added within the last two years to replace Jimbei."

"That man quickly cut my body into three separate pieces," the samurai explained, "locking my head inside that facility, leaving my torso to rot, and sending my legs to be fed by wild beasts! I was able to sense my legs and ran about in an attempt to find the rest of my body, but then my legs got stuck to something!"

"It was the back of that dragon's head!" Usopp realized.

"Actually, hold on... Luffy don't you have a pair of legs with you?" Goku asked to which Luffy nodded.

"Yeah why?" Luffy cocked his head as he opened his pack which revealed to be a pair of legs contorted to fit in his pack.

"OH MY GOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE LEGS?!" Nami screamed as she felt nauseated.

"MY LEGS!" The samurai shouted.

"I had a feeling" Goku grinned.

"Finally~!" the samurai, cheered now standing atop of his legs. "My legs have returned!" The samurai smiled while Luffy sulked in a comically depressed state.

"No fair~!" Luffy whined. "I can't be Luffy-taur anymore!"

"ANYMORE?!" Nami shouted angrily with her Captain.

"Oh wait, that's right!" Luffy said suddenly hitting his head with his palm with a sudden realization. "Your legs said something about a Warlord, right?"

"His legs spoke?" Nami asked. "How did that happen?"

"Good question," Zoro said.

"Oh! That was just my flatulence," the samurai answered, passing gas. "A neat skill if I do say so myself- _bu!_ "

"You were farting?!" Usopp questioned. "That's disgusting!"

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy rolled on the floor laughing. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed along. "A man with only a head and legs? Quite a chuckle, I must say! Oh! That reminds me of a fellow I met with only a torso, earlier."

"Brook, that might've been this guy's torso," Zoro pointed out.

"Oh! You just might be right!" Brook exclaimed.

"You saw my torso?!" the samurai questioned.

As the group talked among each other, Robin walked around observing the place they were in more closely.

"The place seems to be falling apart, like there was a huge explosion or something."

"I don't care," Usopp said, "as long as we get to ride out this snowstorm in here!"

"Good point," Sanji said.

"Let's take a minute to cool our heads and think this through before we make any rash decisions" Nami said.

"All right, then," Sanji began, opening his coat and pushing Nami's breasts up "I'll draw inspiration from these~!"

 **Wham!** Nami bonked Sanji in the back of Nami's head.

"OUCH!" Sanji cried.

"Seriously, Sanji!?" Nami questioned. "I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"Stop Nami, you'll kill Nami!" Chopper cried out

"In that case," Nami began, "I'm fining you 200,000 Berries for every grope and an extra 100,000 for peeping!"

"B-but Nami!" Sanji cried. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! You can't do this to me!"

"Bite me!" Nami shouted.

* * *

 **With the Marines...**

Meanwhile, the G-5 Marines had also evacuated to cave like building and began speaking to Smoke who happened to be Tashigi.

Just like most of the Straw Hats, Tashigi now found herself in her commander's body.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right without a heart, Captain?" asked a soldier.

"Yes, strangely enough," Tashigi answered, buttoning up his jacket. _How does he not feel cold in this?!_

"It's hard trying to talk to the Captain like this," another soldier whispered.

"There was a CC logo on the ship hidden around the side of the laboratory," said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Vice-Admiral Smoker?!" shouted another soldier.

Everyone was amazed to see that Smoker is now in Tashigi's body with her shirt now unbuttoned, revealing her breasts and stomach while smoking a cigar.

"C-Captain! Please button up my shirt!" Tagshi blushed in embarrassment

" _Man, it's so weird seeing Vice-Admiral Smoker blush like that!"_ One of the soldiers whispered to another solider.

" _Y_ o _u're telling me, I think I've officially seen it all now_ " the soldier whispered in disbelief.

"Everything on this island says PH on it," Smoker said, "for Punk Hazard, except for that ship. Assuming there _is_ someone's behind Law's actions here, and that CC is an initial, there's one person that comes to mind."

"Tch!" Smoker growled. "That mad bastard, former colleague of Dr. Vegapunk, now wanted by the World Government! The authority on weapons of mass murder…the scientist, Caesar Clown!"

* * *

 **Laboratory* (With Law Trafalgar)**

Law was seen walking around the halls of Dr. Vegapunk's former laboratory, pacing around as if waiting for something.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of Trafalgar, who didn't seem all too happy to see him.

It was revealed to be a man wearing a big light blue coat with the word "GAS" written on both sides. His skin seems to be a pale white, his hair is long, spiky, and black with two curled horns sticking out of it. He also wears what looks like purple lipstick or makeup of some kind. and gas swirling all around him. Under his coat, a orange-and-yellow diagonally striped jumpsuit, which has been cut off below the knees, revealing his hairy legs. He also sported a pair of purple gloves initialed CC on them in white.

"Just what the hell have you done, Law?!" the figure questioned.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Caesar..." Law answered.

* * *

 **With the Marines...**

As the G-5 task force hid inside the icy caves to recuperate, Tashigi suddenly remembered something she read from the records, about this particular stretch of sea.

"If I remember correctly sir," Tashigi began, "this part of the sea…has suffered multiple child abductions over the past few years."

"Abductions?!" the G-5 soldiers questioned.

"Captain, we can't get used to you looking like that!" one of them complained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" Tashigi said as her face flushed. "You'll just have to deal with until I get back in my body"

"What the hell is going on, Tashigi?" Smoker asked. "I've never head of any child abductions."

"Smoker, please button up my shirt!" Tashigi cried out again, embarrassed at Smoker partially revealing her chest.

"While I do like the 'new look' Captain Tashigi is going with" said one of the G-5 Marines, "it's really way too scary, with Smoker being the one inside her!"

"I agree," said another.

"I've heard of occasional accidents at sea here," said one more, "but that's it! I believe many children die in the area."

"Yeah, I've heard that too!" agreed another.

"Well, I've been in an out of the communications department," Tashigi said, poking the side of Smoker's face, _oh, wait, that's right. I'm not wearing_ glasses. "and I found out that G-5 receives a large number of child abduction reports. By the time that information makes it into news articles, they're always changed to shipwrecks, acts of piracy, disappearances, and so on. Of course, I'm not discounting the possibility that the initial reports were incorrect! But…there's always a chance, however slight…that…well-"

"Quit beating around the bush, Tashigi!" Smoker barked. "Is that your hunch?! If so, spit it out already! You're saying, based on the number of kids we saw, that the initial reports of child abductions were the truth, am I right? And the ones responsible are here on this island. But…if that's true, then it follows that the articles making their out into the world are lies, which means that someone in G-5…is covering the truth about children being taken from their homes!"

This made the G-5 soldiers shout out in anger.

"Y-you think these kidnappers have a mole in G-5?!" questioned one of them.

"There must be a mistake!" shouted another. "You're accusing us of kidnap! We might be a ragtag band of ruffians, but we G-5 men have the full pride and honor that a marine owns!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Smoker snapped, causing the G-5 Marines to yelp in fear. "You morons arern't worth the cigar for me to suspect you in the first place!"

"What?!" the G-5 soldiers questioned in surprise.

"On top of that, you guys have got some weird belief about the Navy!" Smoker added. "There is no such thing as a 'perfect' organization! As long as man unites, only to conspire against each other…then assumptions will let the _real_ enemy walk free! Don't be fooled by appearances!"

Hearing this made the G-5 men gasp in shock.

"Y…YES, Captain!" they all shouted, saluting.

… _Sigh*_ "Forget it." Smoker said, exasperated

"I'm the Captain..." Tashigi reminded her task force.

"AAAAH!" the soldiers cried. "We were deceived by their appearances!"

"But Smoker," Tashigi said, "I'm not totally sure that I have it right!"

"Don't worry about it," said Smoker. "It's worth keeping in mind. Either way…Trafalgar Law has control of both my heart and my body. I won't be able to leave this place for the time being. A third of you men should take a ship and report this."

"But Vice-Admiral!" cried a soldier. "Our ship's been sliced-and-diced, remember?! We can't-"

"Don't you imbeciles think for once?! How they could oh I don't know... _HAVE A SHIP_?!" Smoker asked. "If you see one go and steal it then!"

"Oh, yeah!" said another soldier. "I forgot about that! But coming from you... that's so evil!"

"But I'd be careful if I were you," Smoker advised. "Before this whole thing gets blown, I intend to take my heart and body back…so I can expose whoever is behind what's happening on this island!"

* * *

 **Dr. Vegapunk's Former Laboratory***

Caesar was seeing taking a call on the transponder snail while a few guards stood around waiting to hear an order from Caesar

"I finally got through," said Caesar, who put the receiver of a Transponder Snail back on its shell. "We've got permission to kill the Straw Hat Pirates, G-5...and will-o'the-wispkinemon. If anyone dies on the island then that Joker will ensure that it gets chalked up to another 'accident' in the area, as so often happens!"

"Capture those you can get your hands on. The more experiment subjects, the better!" Caesar ordered.

"Yes, Master!" said three guards.

"And if any of them try to resist," Caesar began, "go ahead and poison them. Now then…where is Law?"

"He left the room, already," said Monet, who is scribbling on a notepad while wearing glasses with spiral lenses.

"Fine then..." said Caesar. "Our enemy is worth 400 million anyways, Don't try to push your luck."

"And the others range from billions down to a mere 50 million," said Monet. "However, they've been quiet over the past 2 years with no resulting bounty increases. They could be even tougher than the numbers suggests."

 _hmm... Billions?_ Caesar pondered. " Your diligence is always appreciated, Monet."

"MASTER!"

Caesar looked up and saw one of Brownbeard's men and a Horse Centaur, staggering in.

"Oh, dear!" Caesar cried. "What happened to you?! Were you out in the cold without a coat?!"

"It was stolen by the Straw Hats!" the Horse Centaur cried. "And more importantly, our boss, Brownbeard, got captured! Please, Master, I beg you! You have to save him!"

"Of course" Caesar said. "Don't you worry about Brownbeard. I will see to his release being done, I assure you. As for you, you must get into the back room, at once!" Caesar smiled "You're very lucky ," Caesar said. "I had just finished making a new medicine to warm your body and heal your injuries!"

"Really?" the Horse Centaur asked, relieved. "Thank you…please, for the others as well."

"Of course, of course!" Caesar reassured before he began to lead the Centaur away. "But you, first. Now then…this way, please…"

* * *

 **Back with the Straw Hats…**

"Hey, Usopp! What's the big idea?! You're stupid mask is ruining Nami's gorgeous looks!"

"Well, at least we can tell you guys apart now!" Ussop retorted.

On top of each straw hat who switched bodies was wearing masks so now, someone could tell them apart.

"This is SUPER!" Franky exclaimed.

 _Sigh*_ _I don't even care, anymore._ Nami thought despairingly.

"Thanks Usopp!" Chopper said.

"No problem" Ussop winked giving a thumbs up.

Rustling chains was heard in the distance leading Goku to look towards the direction. "Now, can you guys tell me about our prisoner here?"

The Straw Hats and the kids turned to where Goku was looking. Desperately trying to break through by thrashing on the chains was Brownbeard, who had been chained up to a steel pillar.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy grinned brightly "When you ran the other direction with the centaurs, we took their friend here and used him as a way of transportation." Luffy said.

"Wha? You got to ride him down to the building?!" Goku said feeling a little jealous he missed out.

"Hahaha, yeah it was a lot of fun!" Luffy grinned while Goku pouted.

"Ergh! release me! Do you not know who you abducted?!"Brownbeard roared.

"Nope," Luffy answered, straightforwardly.

"WHAT?!" Brownbeard questioned. "How dare you!"

"What's this sudden change? Earlier, you wouldn't utter a word..." Zoro said.

"You'll all be dead, soon. Law will surely come to save me!" Brownbeard laughed. "I always hated pirates from your generation, but Law is the only one of your generation I've changed my mind about."

"What do you mean, 'our generation'?" Luffy asked.

"How do you not know that?!" Brownbeard questioned. "2 years ago, all who gathered at the Sabaody Archipelago, the Eleven rookies over 100 million, plus Blackbeard, are now known to the world at large as the 'Worst Generation'! The Problem is children born in the gap between two eras, destined to cause problems and bring devastation wherever they go! After the death of Whitebeard, they flew into the New World, devastating the seas! I can't imagine even the simplest problem that occurs in this world not having the pirates of this generation being involved! Blackbeard, Kidd, Law, Drake, Bonney, HAWKINS! That bastard Basil Hawkins was the one who split my Pirate Crew up, as well as cost me the use of my legs!"

Goku stayed silent listening to what their prisoner had to see.

"My men and I barely escaped alive," Brownbeard continued, "Humiliating it was! To run away but it was here, Punk Hazard, that we ended up on! Do you guys even know what this place is?!"

"No..." Sanji answered.

"It was once a beautiful island, a treasure trove of life," Brownbeard answered, "That was once overgrown with lush greenery"

"This place?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief.

"In a place like this, it seems unlikely!" Hancock added.

"You'd never guess from the looks of it," Zoro said.

"This used to be a laboratory for the Government scientist, Dr. Vegapunk," Brownbeard revealed. "In the past, he developed and tested all manner of weapons and drugs."

"Tested? On what..." Ussop questioned.

Brownbeard growled "You remember Impel down? Instead of entering that hellhole, a number of prisoners were taken here instead of to be tested in his cruel human experiments!"

Everyone gasped silently at this.

"But it was then, 4 years ago," Brownbeard began, "one of Vegapunk's chemical weapons tests went wrong, an explosion that destroyed two of the three labs scatteredacross the island. What we stand in now was one of them!"

"Woah!" Chopper said.

"No wonder it's in pieces like this!" Usopp added.

"All life on the island was eradicated due to the heat and toxicity of the explosion," Brownbeard went on. "The Government workers abandoned the island, leaving the test subject prisoners here, escaping with their own lives and sealing off the island. The surviving prisoners holed up inside the remaining lab in order to protect themselves from the toxic gas that covered the island. Those who should survive lost much of their lower body functions to the effects of the nerve gas, leaving them with little to no hope for the future…but when one year passed...our merciful Master arrived and purified the island's gas, and with the power of science, provided the prisoners with new legs and welcomed them as his new subordinates!" Brownbeard praised

"OOOH! MASTER!" Franky sobbed.

"MASTER!" Chopper cried.

"My crew landed on this island, which was two years ago," Brownbeard said. "There were still some levels of toxin in the air, which made me vomit to breathe. I didn't think I had any hope left and was preparing for the worst, Who but our master suddenly arrived and blessed us with his mercy" As he said this, tears of joy began to form Brownbeard's eyes.

"He didn't have to save us" he said, his voice breaking, "But I was saved by Master's kindness! If Vegapunk was the Devil who stole the use of our legs…then Master is a kind hearted god that saved us!"

Brook sobbed, tears pouring out of his eye sockets while Robin patted him on the back a bit.

"Then, a few months ago," Brownbeard said, "another god arrived…Trafalgar Law! Law used his powers to grant us entirely new legs! Legs from living animals! We had thought that we would never walk again! Oh, how we shed tears of joy!"

Chopper bawled on top of Franky's shoulder. "What an amazing story~!"

"Master's an amazing person!" Franky bawled while hugging a tear-eyed Ussop.

Luffy smiled"I knew Traffy was a good guy! He did save me after all!"

"I never knew Vegapunk was such a wicked man," Nami said in disbelief.

"I guess those sheep-legged guys in the lab were his doing, as well," Sanji noted.

"And the Centaurs we saw" Goku added.

"And that bird looking woman I saw!" Usopp added as he slammed his fist into his hand. "Now I get it, but wait…what about the dragon?"

"Ah, so you saw the dragon?" Brownbeard asked. "That is an artificial creation of Vegapunk, it supposedly guards this island. It can adapt to any environment. I believe the Celestial Dragons like it so much, they even gave it a name in fact…which I had forgotten. At any rate, run away if any of you encounter it, for it is very dangerous!"

 _Um... we ate it already_ Zoro thought. S _hould we tell him_

"Yeah no problem! we'll make sure to do that" Usopp spoke.

 _I guess not_ Zoro shrugged mentally.

"So, now you see who rules this island?" asked Brownbeard. "No one dares to come near, which means Punk Hazard is the property of our dear Master! WOHOHOHO! Rejoice!"

By this time, Luffy had fallen asleep after listening to Brownbeard retell the Straw Hats of his "Master".

"The Master continues his research to this very day for the betterment of humanity's future!" Brownbeard exclaimed. "And you pirates have the honor of being some of the mere handful of test subjects that he needs for his great work! There is no escape for you! WOHOHOHOHO!"

Goku and Hancock narrowed their eyes and looked at each other before they nodded in unison.

They both had a different view on this 'Master' Brownbeard praises very openly.

* * *

 **Caesar's Laboratory***

At the laboratory, Caesar stood in front a chamber analyzing over calculations when a blood curdling screaming of someone in agony was heard. The door to the chamber was being banged from the opposite side of Caesar. On the other side, it is revealed to be the Horse Centaur. However…he has been locked inside a room that is filling with an unknown gas.

"MASTER!" he screamed. "W-what kind of medicine is this?! He began to cough violently. "Let me out… Please Master…!"

Caesar pressed a button revealing to be an intercom inside the chamber. "Just a bit longer! **"** Caesar's voice said through an intercom.

"Tell me! how do you feel?" asked Caesar.

"Ugh... I feel like vomiting **"** the centaur weakly mustered before going into a violent coughing spree.

"Ah…nausea…coughing," Caesar scribbled in his notepad. " Are you experiencing any headaches?"

"Argh, I feel like my head is pounding!"

"Pefect! Any hallucinations?"

"UWAH! THERE'S…THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE SLITHERING AROUND IN HERE!"

Caesar laughed. "Yes yes, OF COURSE there's a snake in there." Caesar sarcastically spoke before he pressed down on button. A large explosion was heard from within the chamber followed by silence.

"Not quite there, yet," Caesar said.

"Another failure?" asked Monet.

"Failure?!" Caesar questioned. "My experiments never fail! Not even my greatest work, four years ago. But even then, those incompetent fools continue to claim the opposite."

"A failure!" Caesar spoke feeling insulted just even thinking it. "I'm the greatest weapons expert on this planet! My weapon succeeded in killing an entire island, and you dare to call it a _failure_ , World Government?! Heheheh…. Oh Just you wait…I'll show you who the greatest scientist in the world really is!" Caesar cackled.

* * *

 **Back with the Marines...**

"What?!" asked a soldier. "You can't be serious, Vice Admiral?!"

"I'm sure of it," Smoker explained. "It was Caesar Clown who built the weapon and set it off. He was one of the top scientists the World Government brought in the Science Division, but he was also a cruel one, and he was at it with Vegapunk almost every day."

The soldiers gasped, they never really heard about the case of a weapon being set off on the island, they believed the island became a wasteland was due to a population extinction or terrible weather conditions.

"But sir what ever happened after the explosion?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"Yeah! didn't they do something for such a horrible thing?!" another soldier added.

"Yeah, Vegapunk was held responsible for the accident due to being head of the division, but that was the extent of it. Caesar was charged and arrested for misusing a weapon of mass destruction, but with his powers…he was able to escape from the prison transport ship, and he hasn't been seen since. If Caesar really is continuing his research on this island then we have to stop him before he unleashes something even worse!" Smoker said.

* * *

 **With the Straw Hats...**

"Whoa! I'm stacked on wool!" Franky shouted.

Chopper laughed. "That's Guard Point, Franky. I can change six times."

Franky tried getting up but was comically moving his hands like a propeller as he was losing balance" This is an unstable body!" Franky shouted before he face faulted onto the ground.

"Eh. You get used to it." Chopper grinned

Suddenly the kids, as well as Luffy began playing with Franky by rolling him around in the snow.

Goku laughed at his friend being dragged around the snow.

 _Whomp*_

A sudden cold chill ran down Goku's spine and water? "Huh" Goku questioned when he reached behind his head to feel snow that was beginning to melt in his hand.

"Where did that snowball come fr-" Goku said turning his head in the direction of thr first snowball, only to be smacked right in the face with another snowball.

The snow covered his eyes, but Goku heard feminine giggle, a voice that he knew all to well and was beginning to be enamoured by.

Goku wiped the snow from his eyes to see a smiling 'Robin' as she held another ball of snow in her hand. "I got you Goku san!" Hancock said

"Haha! Oh you're going to get it now Hancock!" Goku laughed as he began to pile up the soft snow and lightly threw it at her.

The crew and kids cracked a smile as they watched the two enjoy a game of snow fight between each other. Goku hid behind a layer of snow he made for himself as a barrier while Hancock piled more snow as ammunition. Hancock smiled, _I'll sneak up from behind and surprise him!_ Hancock giggled to herself.

Slowly, Hancock crept behind Goku's fort wall ready to capture him by surprise. Suddenly, Hancock hopped in front of the fort throwing a snowball. But to her surprise, Goku was no where to be seen.

"Huh? where did Goku san go?" Hancock questioned.

Within a second, a grinning Goku floated down from the air and crept up behind Hancock. He hugged Hancock's waist "Boo!" Goku whispered into her ear.

Hancock gasped as she suddenly jerked her head to where the direction of the noise came from. The Empress saw Goku in front of her as he grinned, holding his right hand full of sprinkled snow and blew it lightly on her face.

Hancock's cheeks were covered in snow and the tip of her nose had a speck of snow on top of it. Goku took his finger and wiped the snow of her nose and grinned brightly.

"Got you"

Hancock gasped. He managed to slip past her easily. Chuckle* _I shouldn't be surprised, it's my Goku after all._

The Empress sighed dreamily looking at the man she fell in love with in front of her. Hancock's cheeks had a tinted red blush; there was nothing that would change the affections she carried for Goku, no matter what, she believed they were destined for each other.

Hancock wrapped her arms across Goku's shoulder and smiled at the Saiyan in front of her. The Empress slowly pulled Goku closer to her as she closed her eyes causing Goku to turn red but slowly did the same.

Their bodies pressed together, the feelings they had for each other were too strong to back away now, but they didn't care, because both Goku and Hancock knew they had each other. (Even if they didn't acknowledge it. PS: They both share affections towards one another but haven't come and out and officially said to one another FYI)

Their lips fluttering ever so close...

"What?!" Sanji shouted. "What do you mean that samurai went outside?!"

Both Goku and Hancock snapped out of their different fantasies as they looked into each other's eyes, both laughing and fidgeting nervously at each other with a red hue of embarrassment on their faces and a bit with annoyance that their friend ruined the moment.(You thought I'd make that scene too easy? Guess again readers! When will the day come before I let your romance fantasy become a reality you might say? Maybe not too far in the distance wink* wink*)

In some case, Goku was relieved. " _I don't want to try and force Hancock into doing something she doesn't want to do, that would be wrong"_ Goku thought not knowing that Hancock was also feeling the same doubts he did. (They both thought the other didnt't want it to happen FYI)

Hancock and Goku moved in seperate directions feeling a bit flustered. The Empress began watching her friends talk when a thought appeared in her mind. "Wait, did Goku san become affectionate with me? Has he finally accepted my love for him?!" Hancock blushed as she clasped her hands overjoyed with the thought. But just as fast the thought appeared, she quickly dismmised it. "No, my mind must playing tricks on me! I will not let my fantasies ruin my chances with Goku san... even if I wish it happened a lot sooner..." Hancock sighed sadly as her eyes peered at the Saiyan.

"I'm telling you how it happened!" Brook answered. "When I mentioned spotting a torso earlier, he asked me of its whereabouts, and shortly after that, he sprinted towards the location!"

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed. "I should have seen it coming! What with all it being so quiet in here!"

"Does this inconvenience you, Sanji san?" Brook asked.

"I'm the one who went and dragged him around when he was just an immobile head," Sanji answered. "If you're going to Meddle around in others' affairs, you should expect some responsibility. If something happens to him out there, it'll all be on my head!"

"Ha!" Franky snapped his finger at Sanji for the head pun.

"Ok, no, that was just terrible..." Sanji deadpanned.

"I see," Brook said unwavered by the pun, "and without his midsection, our samurai friend can't wield a sword and will have to resort to running away from enemies."

"Yeah," Sanji replied bitterly. Sanji pondered his options, run out in the cold for a stupid head? or suffer the guilt? Sighing in defeat, Sanji walked over to Luffy, who was standing on Frank'y shoulder.

"Yo Luffy!" Sanji called. "You mind if Brook and I head out for a bit?"

"Hm? Yeah, alright!" Luffy answered.

"Then allow me to show you where we'll find him!" Brook said with a running start outside along with Sanji. "Plus we can have a peek at those panties while we search!" Brook cheered.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Sanji said. "This would be the perfect time to find a camera!"

"JUST WAIT ONE SECOND!" Nami roared.

Later on, Brook and Sanji are seen running outside. However…they are accompanied by one more Straw Hat: one Roronoa Zoro, who looked anything but pleased.

Even now, the swordsman remembered Nami's words from earlier.

" _Go with them, Zoro!_ _Since Sanji will be too busy fighting with you, he won't attempt any perverted things on ny body!"_

"Great... So, now, because of your dumb-ass," Zoro growled, "I'm forced to help you find a farting samurai!" Zoro roared.

"Oh shut it you overgrown moron! Like this is any better for me!" Sanji barked.

Brook groaned, a large lump having formed on his head from Nami hitting him.

"She only hit me once," the skeleton said. "Are any of my bones broken? No…the only thing that is broken is my will to see her panties." Brook croaked.

Back with the Straw Hats, Luffy and Goku began playing snowball fight with the boys while Hancock and Robin played the girl's hair making them into beautiful of them were even seen, riding on Franky's back. (Chopper's body)

"Faster!" said a little girl that was at average height. "Faster!"

"Let's go SUUUPER FAST" Franky shouted as he kept running around while Chopper was busy examining the children. Soon after, Usopp, Nami, Hancock, Robin and Franky discussed their next move.

"All right, then," Usopp said. "What should we do for the near future? Any ideas?"

"Well, first of all, I suggest we hurry up and get the four of us back to normal!" Nami exclaimed. "I can't stand beginning inside this weirdo's body any longer!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Franky, who is now in Chopper's Brain Point form and making a big toothy grin. "Take it easy! I can't handle this much praise!"

"…Franky, please don't make that face on Chopper, ever again," Robin said.

"The real problem is the kids," Franky said, making a scowl. "What do we do with them?"

"Franky, I don't want you to speak in that form…EVER," Robin said.

"Maybe we could take them to a nearby island? If we could find a village, we could find them a place to live for the time being until the proper authorites can help them find their parents" Hancock suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea Hancock, I saw there were a few islands not far off here on the map. Should be at least a few hundred miles but not to long." Nami explained.

"Plus, I could instant transmission them if there's a spacing issue on the boat" Goku added as he floated around in the air with a little boy sitting on his shoulder pretending he was the one flying.

"Well that could take care of helping out these kids, but the next step is figuring out how to swap back those who switched bodies..." Ussop pondered.

As they began suggesting different ideas…

"I've got it!" Chopper exclaimed, holding up a vial filled with a murky colored fluid.

"What is it?" asked a little girl with her hair in a ponytail. "Are we really sick, Mr. Raccoon?"

"Urrrgh…!"

Everyone looked up to see the giant, blonde-haired boy from earlier dropping to his knees, groaning in discomfort.

"Sind!" the ponytail girl cried. "What's the matter?! Are you okay?!"

"My…my head!" Sind cried. "It…it hurts really REALLY BAD!"

"Sind, are you all right?!" asked the giant black-haired girl.

"What the…?!" Nami questioned.

"Chopper! He's in pain!" Luffy shouted. "Hurry and fix him!"

"…What's going on?!" Franky questioned.

Suddenly, the giant black-haired girl, followed by the chestnut-headed boy soon dropped to their knees, groaning in pain, as well!

"Oh, no! Mocha!"

"And Doran, too!"

"What's the matter, kids?!" Nami asked, concerned.

"What in the world is happening to these kids?!" Goku asked floating near one of the kids "Look! The bigger ones are collapsing, left and right!" Goku said pointing out to the kids.

The crew turned around and noticed what Goku told them. Just like he said, as if in sync, every kid who was a giant began to fall on their knees holding either their stomach or head writhing in pain.

"What do we do?!" Luffy said.

"Chopper, are they sick, after all?!" Nami asked.

"N-No!" Chopper answered as he ran towards Synd who was . "Hey…do you want something? What do you kids normally do at this time of day?"

"Huh?" Synd asked. "Uh…well…usually, we get our checkups, right about now…and after that, we get a piece of candy to make us feel better!"

"Candy?" Chopper repeated. "What candy?"

"Yeah!" said one of the kids. "It looks weird but it tastes good!"

"Yeah…and when we eat the candy," Synd said, drool seeping from his mouth, "ugh…it…always makes me feel happy! Maybe…it might make me feel better!"

Hearing this…made Chopper glare angrily. Chopper stared at Brownbeard with a vein appearing on his forehead

"Hey, Brownbeard!" Chopper shouted. "What do you know about this candy?! These kids aren't sick!"

"What do you mean?" asked Brownbeard. "I merely patrol the island. I know nothing of what happens in the lab! All I know is that they're terribly sick and my ever so merciful Master takes them in from other islands and treats them with his medical powers! He is a scientist of love!"

Just then, one of the little girls started burping and vomiting before she started to writhe around in agony, too, just like Synd and Mocha!

"Ally! Are you okay?! Not you, too!"

"Don't you see?!" Brownbeard questioned. "All the kids you've removed from the lab are now in agony because you've denied them their daily treatment!"

"You really don't get it do you!?" Chopper shouted.

"What's wrong, Chopper?!" Nami asked. "Don't really get what?"

"This," Chopper said, holding up the vial, "is NHC10. I found traces of it in the children's bloodstreams. It's a stimulant drug!"

Everyone gasped at this.

"Only a few select doctors in the world are allowed to handle it, by law!" Chopper continued. "Its original purpose is to treat illnesses, but not up to the point that it becomes it addictive! They've been given steady doses it to the point that they can't be deprived of it! Then, when the withdrawal kicks in, they want the next dose!"

As Chopper said this, the children began writhing about in agony, clutching their heads and stomachs in pain.

"They're getting worse!" Hancock shouted as she comforted one of the little girls in her arms.

"Why…?!" Chopper asked as angry tears formed in his eyes. "Why would he do this?! WAS IT SO HE COULD KEEP THEM FROM ESCAPING?! WHAT IS YOUR 'SAVING GOD' DOING TO THESE POOR, HELPLESS LITTLE CHILDREN?!"

"I will not hear your blasphemy against the Master!" shouted Brownbeard.

"YOUR MASTER IS SICK!" Chopper retorted pointing at Brownbeard

"Chopper!" Luffy called getting Chopper's attention. "What do we do?! They keep collapsing, one-by-one!" He turned to Synd, whose hands are covering his eyes. "Hey! You said you needed candy, right?! Should I go back to that lab and get some for you, then?!"

"NO, DON'T LUFFY!" Chopper shouted.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Don't give them even one bit of that 'candy'! That must be how he's delivered the dose of NHC10 to them without them even realizing it!"

"Mr. Straw Hat," said Sind. "Will you please bring us some candy?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Uh…w-wait! No! I can't! I'm sorry, but Chopper said I can't give you any! He's our Doctor, so we have to trust him!"

"But…why?" Sind asked…before he uncovered his face, revealing a runny nose, a drooling mouth, and bloodshot eyes.

"AAAH!" some of the kids screamed.

"W-what happened to Sind?!"

"He looks really scary!"

"You said…you'd bring me some candy!" Sind yelled, suddenly becoming very angry.

"Uh…Chopper?" Luffy asked. "What do I do?!"

"YOU SAID YOU'D BRING ME SOME!" Sind roared before he punched Luffy away, sending him crashing into the wall!

"AAAAUUGH!" Luffy cried.

"LUFFY!" The straw hats cried out.

"I NEED MY CANDY!" Sind roared with a tempertantrum slamming his fists into the ground. He was breathing heavily but wouldn't stop pounding his fists.

Sind turned to the crew which happend to be Nami and Hancock "ERAGH! GIVE ME MY CANDY!" shouted Sind aiming his fist at them. Nami and Hancock dodged the attck by jumping back. The amount of force Sind dished out with his punch alone shook the room.

"He's so strong!" Usopp shouted.

The smaller children ran behind Franky and huddled together becoming rather fearful at their friend's sudden change.

"Stop it, Sind!"

"Yeah! We've never seen you act like this, before!"

"This must be how strong giant children can get!"

"This strong?!" Franky questioned.

"But Sind isn't a Giant!" said a little girl.

"Huh?!" Nami gasped. "What do you mean?!"

"None of us are!" the girl exclaimed. "When we came to this island, we were all normal size!"

"Don't we have some kind of growing disease?!" asked a little boy. "The longer you're here, the bigger you get!"

"No!" Chopper said. "There's no disease that makes normal humans grow to the size of Giants! If you're big, then you're big from birth!"

"Hey! Now the other kids are getting violent!" Franky exclaimed, watching Mocha and Doran beginning to have the same bloodshot eyes. They started to destroy things around them too.

Goku pointed his hands at the ground and shot a weak ki blast to make sure the rampaged filled kids wouldn't move closer to the children. He was making sure the kids were protected and kept them as far as possible from getting hurt.

"Ergh! I don't want to hurt you!" Goku gritted his teeth as he noticed the giant children trying to move closer.

Chopper watched with a horrified look. "No…This can only mean one thing," Chopper whispered. "Their abnormal pituitary gland activity isn't a natural occurrence…and that means…they're being experimented on!"

"Should I knock them all out?!" Luffy asked.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Nami cried.

One of the kids tried to back hand Luffy who luckily flipped backwards and avoided the attack. Luffy landed back on the ground but stumbled to the floor. "Then what do we do?!" Luffy shouted as two kids ganged up on him with their fists in the air.

Goku's eyes widened, "I got an idea!" Goku shouted as he jumped into the air and a white aura flickered around his hands. "This might not work, but it's worth a try!" Goku shouted. "Haaaaa..." Goku began as the giants kids bodies began to glow with the same aura. "Ergh!" The kids bodies began to tense, feeling a lot heavier than they were. "HAAA!" Goku shouted causing the white aura to intensify around the giant children.

Suddenly each of kids engulfed by the aura started to fall on their knees unable to move.

Ussop rushed forward "Keep it up Goku! I'll help too!" Ussop shouted as he pulled out a pellet and his slingshot. "SLEEPING STAR!" Ussop shouted as he shot it onto the ground causing it to explode with a white smoke emmiting around the kids. Almost immediately, the giant children fell on the ground sound asleep.

"Goku what did you do to them?" Franky asked as the other children ran up to their friends who were passed out.

"I over loaded their bodies with ki causing them to lose mobility on their body" Goku explained. "It's a new technique i've been practicing ever since I saw Luffy used his 'Haki' ability back on fishermen island. So far I can only paralyze them but I'm working on making it more effective" Goku said.

The straw hat crew were amazed. "Amazing, to think that Conqueror's Haki could be replicate through ki..." Robin said.

Franky's eyes to become star shaped. "SUUUPER! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Franky flexed his arms "Yeah! I didn't know you could use ki to copy my Haki ability!" Luffy cheered as Goku grinned.

"Good," Chopper said. "I feel terrible for these poor children. They just wanted to go home…they just wanted to see their parents. We gotta find some way to help them!"

"In that case," Luffy said, "let's send them all back home!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Franky said. "There's too many problems in our way right now!"

"Franky's right Luffy," Robin said. "Right now, we can't be certain of anything until we know the root of this issue"

"You mean Brownbeard's master?" Luffy asked. "But now, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook went outside to go find that samurai. Oh, well…I guess we'll have to go back to the facility from before then!"

"I'll wait here," Chopper said. "I can never forgive this 'Master' for what he's done! And I'd like to go and beat him up…but I'm worried about the children. I need to stay here and watch them. Even when they wake up, there's no guarantee if they'll get violent from the withdrawal again."

"Good point, Chopper!" Nami said. "In that case, I'll stay, too!"

"No fair, Nami!" Usopp barked. "You're just scared!"

Later on, the Straw Hats had chained up the giant children, who continued sleep peacefully.

"I'm sorry, kids," Nami said.

" _It seems we don't have a choice"_ Hancock said, _"If they start rampaging again, they might hurt themselves"_

Goku gripped his fist in anger "To do this to innocent children... That's disgusting! I'll never let him get away with this!"

"What about the body-switching thing?" Franky asked, " I'm guessing the four of us need to find that Trafalgar guy together and make him change us back, huh?"

"Agreed!" Luffy said. "We should ask Law how to switch back our bodies I guess" Luffy shrugged

"I guess?!" Nami shouted. "You try being in a pervert's body!" Nami shouted while Goku and Franky restrained her from killing Luffy.

"Besides that, you think Law is willingly going to switch back our bodies?" Hancock added.

Everyone turned to Hancock. Luffy scrunched his brows "I don't know... but I have a good feeling about it!" Luffy answered.

With that, Luffy decided to take Goku Hancock, Usopp, Robin, and Franky while Nami and Chopper remained behind with the kids. "Good Luck everyone!" Nami shouted while Chopper examined the sleeping children.

Meanwhile, on the mountain path behind the lab…Zoro, Sanji, and Brook are seen lying in the snow…completely motionless. All around them…there are what look like giant footprints…heading in the same direction where Nami and Chopper are.

* * *

 **Caesar's laboratory***

Caesar was writing down some notes about the past experiments, discussing each component, elements, every factor he used throughtout the test trial when Law had returned again. Caesar looked up noticing Law standing infront of him with his hand streched forward. It appeared Law had brought him a little gift: Smoker's heart.

"Marine Base G-5 Vice-Admiral Smoker's heart..." Caesar said, holding Smoker's heart in his hand." Caesar chuckled, "this puts me in good spirits! I've already sent some of my soldiers towards the Marines! Shulolololo! But this…already sets the outcomel."

"What about the Straw Hat?" Law asked.

"Apart from that man Son Goku, I'm not worried about those brats," Caesar said. "They'll want to come back, soon enough. However, Monet has been urging me to be cautious with these pirates. I've sent my dynamic duo after them…though it might be overdoing it."

"Shulolololo!" Caesar chortled. "Why…the killers of the snowy mountain... The Eighty Cool Brothers!"

Outside the facility where Nami and Chopper are, two huge, shadowy figures are seen standing outside…armed with rifles.

End of part three! I want to thank those who commented and read my story from the beginning to end. It's growing a lot popular than I anticipated because I see the numbers growing with every chapter I make, so I know a lot of you love this story. Be sure to expect another wait, please leave a review on how you thought the chapter was, tell me if it was good or bad.

Reminding everyone that I'm working on making my second story, The Arctic Knight. (ATLA Story) Like I said before, i'm actually interested in making this story and I want to see what you think of the first chapter, so please leave a review! This second story will only progress if i see reviews asking for more chpaters. So if you want to see the first chapter, please click on my name and find it under my stories.

Anyways, Please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter and my second story. With everything out the way, I hope you all have a great day! Thanks and Enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Dragon ball Z or One piece series. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Hey everyone it's good to be back! Sorry for the long hiatus but I've been so busy with work. That being said, I'm thinking of making short chapter because of the workload I'm currently under and I can't work on my story frequently, so sorry in advance to all those who want long chapters, I just don' think I'll ever have the time to do so. Just a reminder that I just wanted to say thank you for those who stuck with this story from day one and I hope you continue to read and review it cause nothing makes me happier to hear your opinions, (Except for the power scaling ones... those are just being repeated on simple things I do) So please everyone else review!

 **ATTENTION:** Last chapter I talked about creating a second story called _**The Arctic Knight**. _ As of right now I created two short chapters to experiment and play around and see whether people would like to see it continue. I hope you get a chance to read them and give me an opinion on it. If I see people love the second story I will progress through that one. Thanks for all the support everyone! Alright, I've taken enough of your time already, lets get back to the story!

Welcome to Punk hazard Straw hats! A new adventure awaits

* * *

Lying on the snowy ground were Zoro, Nami (Sanji), and Brook, all facing head first into the snow, unconscious. Walking away from them were two shadowy figures heading in Nami and Chopper's direction. One of the figures pulled out a transponder and dialed in to another receiver. Once the figure heard the transponder linked he began speaking without letting the other person on the receiver even respond. "Go to Sector F-16…you'll find three bodies at the foot of the cliff. Find and collect them before they're covered in snow."

"The person on the other line gasped Y-you killed them!?"

"That a problem? I hope not" the figure responded threateningly "N-No! No no no no no there's no problem!" The other person laughed nervously. "Master said either dead or alive so please carry on then!"

"Good." The figure said as he disconnected the call. "Three down... a lot more left..." one of the figures sighed obviously annoyed with the situation. The two shadowy figures took one last glance from the motionless bodies before walking away and throwing aside their wanted posters.

* * *

 **In Caesar's laboratory…**

Caesar sat reading over notes while Law beside him with his head slumped in the chair as if sleeping and Monet the flying figure Ussop originally noticed sat curled up on a sofa across from Caesar when the intercom broke through his train of thoughts. "Master, the Yeti Brothers killed off three of the Straw Hats, we are currently having our men retrieving the bodies, Unit 32 out" the voice spoke before shutting off the intercom.

A small chuckle escaped Caesar's lips. "Heh, now how do you like that?" asked Caesar, who is sitting beside Law. "Three of them are already dead, Monet! Shulololololo!" Caesar said breaking into fits of laughter now.

Monet giggled as she sat up and crossed her legs,"What a disappointment"

Law opened one eye and observed what was occurring in the room. Caesar got up from his seat and began going of in a monologue which made Law roll the one eye he had open.

"I can't believe this, they're apart of Law's Worst Generation, and yet the World Government is as afraid of them? To be honest if I were Blackbeard or Whitebeard I would take that as an offence. With the way the papers claimed they were fully back in action, I figured they'd be more of a threat…am I right, Law?" Caesar said as he turned around to face Law.

Law shrugged his shoulders and closed his eye as he remained quiet.

"Well aren't you the social type..." Caesar said sarcastically.

A sly grin appeared on Monet's lips ,"you sure know a lot about Straw Hat Luffy rather well, don't you Law?" Monet said as she leaned forward. "After all, you've met him twice, one time at Sabaody, and then at the Marineford War."

"What?!" Caesar barked while Law tipped his hat to the point where his eyes were now visible for Monet.

"I'm not very fond of people who tries to stir up conflict" Law said slowly drawing his sword. Monet eye's widened but just then, Caesar pointed a pistol at Law.

"And I'm not very fond of those who try to stop my plans" Caesar growled putting the barrel of the pistol even closer earning him a warning glare from the warlord. "You didn't call them here…did you, Law?" Caesar asked, angrily.

Law sighed "Just like I told you," Law replied, "I didn't even know they were on the island until I ran into them. If I had known they were here, I would have advised locking them up in a prison cell wouldn't be enough. Thanks to you, I was unable to drive the Marines away in time, and now this operation is now exposed which is a bad thing for me too remember?" Law said placing his head back on the chair and rested his eyes.

Caesar narrowed his eyes at Law as he remembered the day they officially met.

* * *

 **Flashback***

Caesar was working in his laboratory swirling a swish of chemicals in a vat creating a new experiment when suddenly, some of his minions, approached him. "Master!" said one of them. "One of the Seven Warlords, Trafalgar Law has requested to see you!"

Caesar was a bit surprised hearing that Law knew where he was but humored to the idea of a meeting between the two. Granting Law permission to come into his facility, Caesar, who is now in his swirling gas form, sat before Law who only had one request for him.

"I want to stay here on Punk Hazard" Law stated.

"Stay here on Punk Hazard?" Caesar repeated "B-But Why?" thoroughly confused with Law's request.

"It was a pain in my ass locating place, since it doesn't have its own log," Law ignoring the question. "This place was a secret Government facility after all, no doubt that the World Government didn't want this place to be found too easy, and to think..." Law said looking around the room. "This laboratory still holds many traces of research that has continued to this very day." Law said.

"That doesn't answer my question though" Caesar said feeling a bit annoyed with Law at the moment. "This island is isolated off from the world and as long as I can move about freely on the island, I will be happy" Law said.

Caesar decided to get up "I don't see any reason why I should grant you passage to this island, what would I get in return?" Caesar asked.

"In return, I will provide you with useful assistance of any kind. We can stay out of each other's business…provided that you don't tell anyone I'm here, especially Joker."

"So you do know more than you let on," Caesar noted. "Where did you get that kind of information?"

"Would you rather have some ignorant dumb-ass wandering around here?" asked Law.

"Shulololololo!" Caesar laughed. "Good point. 'Birds of a feather flock together', they say. I don't trust you, lad, but I don't see the harm. What do you think, Monet?" Law turned to look at Monet, who did not have any wings or bird legs, but regular human limbs.

"Trafalgar Law," Monet said, writing in a book. "A pirate from the North Blue. Alias, 'Surgeon of Death'. User of the Op-Op Devil Fruit. His profession is a doctor."

"I see you do your research," Law said.

"Let me ask you something," said Monet. "There are many former prisoners her on this island who have been crippled by the poison gas…so…can you heal them?" Law seemed quiet for a moment.

"Fine…but I'm not doing this to be praised," he said sighed.

* * *

 **End of Flashback***

Caesar smirked as he put his gun away,

"Well, Law," he said, "I suppose if you wanted to bring friends along, you'd have been a bit more clever about it. After sucking up to the Government to get a cushy Warlord job you wouldn't screw it all up by making a mess of things around here. Forgive me for doubting you."

"Earlier," Law started, "you said those kids would come back on their own."

"Ah, yes," Caesar replied…as he held up what looked like a piece of round, reddish-purple candy…with purple mist hissing from it. "You see…every day, I drugged them with this candy. Nice and sweet with a fizzy stimulant gas effect. Shulolololo! And if they try to go back home, they won't be able to get their precious 'candy' anymore!"

"You're more sadistic than I originally assumed" Law said.

Caesar snorted "And the acts you committed makes you what? a savior?"

"Hey you said not me" Law retorted placing his arms behind his head. "It's just that you remind me of someone I know. Also, didn't you say there was that one little girl who refused to take this so called 'candy'? What are you going to do with her? Not that I'm concerned, mind you."

"That's none of your affair, Law," Caesar hissed. "However…let's just say that when I get my hands on her…it won't be pretty." Law rolled his eyes before he got up and left.

"What about the battle?" Monet asked.

"Call me if you need me," Law answered. "I'll bring you any head you want."

"…Shulololo…!" Caesar chuckled. "It's hard to manage the clever ones."

* * *

 **With Nami and Chopper...**

"Are they going to be alright Chopper?" Nami asked stroking one of the little children's head as they sat on her lap.

Chopper looked at the children and sighed, "I'm trying to figure out a possible reversal antidote that could reverse the effects of the NCH10 in their system, but I need to do a physical to study their body" Chopper said standing up and sat beside Nami.

"What do you mean by doing a physical Chopper? Can't you just give them medicine and make them feel better?" Nami asked but Chopper shook his head.

"I wish, they may be children but their bodies have expanded most likely 500% and I can't just give them medicine left and right. I have to see how much each of them weighs, how their body may react to a stimulant, whether their body at their age can handle a certain type of drug and so much more" Chopper closed his eyes. "The worst part is, I don't know if I can fully reverse the effects the NCH10 did to those children, the amount they've taken in a certain period of time is so much the damage may be ever lasting" Chopper said with a sliver of tear rolling down his cheeks.

Nami wiped away the tears from Chopper's eyes and comforted him in her arms. "I know you care for them Chopper and they know you're giving it your all"

Chopper sniffled "I just want to help those kids you know? I just can't believe people out there are doing this to children of all people"

Nami nodded. "I just want to honor the name 'Medical Doctor' for every future practitioner out there, inspiring them while also humbling them to know they work with the people and shouldn't be held with high regards"

A small smile crept on Nami's lips, she patted Chopper's head as he looked at her. "Then you work for that dream Chopper, just know you got my full support on it" Nami said with a wink and a thumb up making Chopper smile in response.

BOOM!

A huge explosion went off at the remains of the first and second lab where Nami and Chopper are hiding with the kids. shrieking in terror, the kids frantically ducked down under some debris in an attempt to dodge the falling stalactites.

"What is going on?!" Nami questioned.

"That's the 4th explosion, so far!" "It can't be an earthquake!" Chopper answered.

"There must be enemies outside! What if this place collapses?! The kids are still in here!" Nami shouted over the rumbling until it died down.

"Where's Luffy, Franky,Robin, Goku, Usopp and Hancock?!" Nami questioned.

"They already left for the lab, Nami!" Chopper answered as he went outside to look. "It's just the two of us in here!"

"Oh we should have made Goku stayed us!" Nami said as she mentally hit herself for not seeing this happen. Chopper ran back inside and hid beside Nami. "Did you see anyone, Chopper?!" Nami frantically asked. "How many enemies are there and what type are they?!"

"That's the problem!" Chopper replied. "There's nobody!"

"There must have been too much snow" Nami suggested regaining her composure

"No it's not the snow! There's literally no one out there!"

"What?! But that can't be!" Nami asked as both looked out in the opening both thinking the same think. "When are they coming back?!"

* * *

 **With Goku and his friends...**

As Luffy and his crew began descending down the slope, they all heard the explosion coming from where they just came. "Guys, you hear that?" Ussop asked.

"It sounded like an explosion" Robin said.

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"I heard it loud and clear." Hancock said

"It sounded like it was came from the direction where we were just a moment ago" Robin noted.

"It might have something to do with whoever left these SUPER huge footprints!" Franky added pointing down at his feet.

Looking down at the ground, the crew noticed giant prints left in the snow. "Woah! They're huge!" Goku said aloud as he floated above them. Suddenly the Sayian narrowed his eyes turning back to his serious side "I sense something"

"What is it Goku-san?" Hancock replied.

"There's something out here, I senese two energy signature who don't feel friendly, their powers feel like two wild beasts!" Goku said feeling a bit of excitment flooding his body in anticipation of fighting them.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Usopp asked, nervously.

"We have to get back up there!" Luffy said.

"Nami, Chopper and the kids are in trouble!" Luffy shouted as the other crew nodded knowing they were going back.

"Grab on" Goku said as he placed his two fingers to his forehead. Hancock crossed her arm in Goku's as Robin, Luffy, Usopp, and Franky grabbed a hold as they Instant transmissioned back to their friends.

* * *

 **Back with Nami and Chopper...**

Explosions were firing off in short bursts as the kids cried out in panic. At that moment, Brownbeard woke up from all the commotion.

"Oh! I fell asleep?" the former pirate questioned as another explosion went off.

"Hmm? It's a bit noisy out there…could it be that someone has come to rescue me?! Law?! Master?! No…we're in the snowy mountains! It must be them! WOHOHOHO! Happy day!"

"Hey, Brownbeard!" Nami shouted.

"Do you know anything about this?! Who's out there and what are they doing?! You better tell us now, or suffer the consequences! Answer me o you'll pay the price!"

"You won't find them," Brownbeard answered. "They never show themselves…not even WE know their faces!"

"Huh?!" Nami muttered.

"However," Brownbeard continued, "they always carry out a hit upon payment. The only thing we know about them…is that their footprints are large and their voices are deep! The only other thing we know is that they are giant beast-men, covered in fur all over! An assassin duo that prowl the snowy peaks, appearing when a blizzard strikes! We only know their names! They are known as Rock & Scotch…the Yeti Cool Brothers! They hail from a snowy land, both age 25-"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU KNOW PLENTY TO ME!" Nami shouted.

"Even so, nobody knows what they look like! WOHOHOHO!" Brownbeard laughed. "They are huge and mighty, and they've come to save me! You're on their hit list, now-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami shrieked as she looked up at something behind Brownbeard.

"I…IT'S HUGE!" Chopper cried.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING?!" one of the children hollered. "MONSTER!" another kid screamed.

Brownbeard turned and gasped upon seeing a huge, being with a shadowy face. It looked it was wearing some form of goggles and a hat pointing a giant, cannon-sized gun at him.

"W-w-what in the-?!" Brownbeard stammered.

"You're Brownbeard, right?" asked the figure.

"Yeah?" Brownbeard replied.

"You're on the list, too." And fired.

Suddenly Goku and everyone instant transmissioned and Goku with inhuman speed blocked the bullet with his index finger and thumb.

"The two figures were surprised at how fast the sayian moved and was able to catch their bullet.

"L...Rock?! Why did you shoot at me?!" Brownbeard questioned.

"Um... Actually, he's Scotch, I'm Rock." The other figure pointed out before getting a cold look from his partner. "What? he got our names wrong! You want to be called Rock for the rest of this altercation!" Rock said before Scotch sighed and face palmed.

"Whatever" Scotch said feeling annoyed he had to deal with that in front of his targets, it felt very unprofessional. "Anyways like I said, you were on the list"

"But…but that can't be right!" Brownbeard said before he put on a smile.

"M-maybe I misheard you! The Master hired you to rescue me, didn't he?!"

"No," Scotch replied.

"Master hired us to kill you, too."

"W-what…?!" Brownbeard uttered, his smile drooping and his voice fading.

"If you don't believe me, then listen," said Scotch before he held out a Transponder Snail, which played Caesar's voice.

"When you find the Straw Hats, kill them on sight. Oh, and…what was the name of that man? The one they captured…with the stupid braided beard who was famous for being an oaf."

"M…Master…?" Brownbeard whispered…as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Ah, yes! That's right! Brownbeard!" The straw hats gasped after hearing this.

"He's useless to me at this point. I don't need that fool anymore…so you can kill him, too." Brownbeard whimpered in disbelief as his tears began to fall.

"HEY! WHY WOULD HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THE BEARD GUY RESPECTED HIM AND NOW HE TRHOWS HIM AWAY LIKE TRASH?!" Luffy shouted not noticing the annoyed look Brownbeard gave him a quick second hearing what Luffy called him.

"If that's what best for business," Scotch said as he pointed his gun at Brownbeard. "Then so be it" Brownbeard whimpered as he remembered the words Caesar said to him when he first encountered him.

"Ah, I see…I'm glad you made it here! You're safe now, my friend. You can relax."

"It…it can't be…!" Brownbeard sobbed.

"You're a very valuable patrolman, Brownbeard. I'm glad I have someone like you for this job."

"Not at all, Master! It's almost embarrassing, getting this kind of praise!"

"Eragh!" Brownbeard roared feeling hatred boling knowing that his master had betrayed before running past Goku and towards Scotch.

"Brownbeard NO!" Goku shouted

KABOOM! Scotch fired his gun directly at him, much to Nami, Hancock, Chopper and Ussop's shock. Brownbeard continued to power through rushing towards Scotch while He continue to shoot him, over and over. Suddenly Brownbeard crashed into the ground to the point where he wasn't even conscious anymore, and even then, scotch still didn't stop firing

"Goku's rage flared as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Scotch and slammed his fist into his abdomen.

Scotch flew before slamming into a wall and cause the place to rumble.

"Hey, Scotch!" Rock shouted. "Stop shooting so much, in there! You'll cause a cave-in and kill the kids! The Captain's on his way back! We kill him, first!"

"Right, Rock!" Scotch agreed before he looked at the crew. "I'm sure we''ll meet again" scotch said as he jumped and grabbed Nami by the waist.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as tensed his muscle, his body steaming and leg outstretched. "Gum…GUUUUUUM…JET WHIP!" he roared, but then, just as he was about to attack, Rock and Scotch suddenly disappeared, as if into thin air! "Huh?!" Luffy said as he landed back on the ground.

"Come back!" Goku roared as he was ready to fly out the opening before he was held by his friends. "Goku wait ! we don't have a plan yet!" Ussop said trying to calm the irate sayian.

Goku had enough of those two hitmen, they were going to pay.

* * *

 **With the Yeti Cool Brothers...**

The Yeti Cool Brothers began walking away from the lab. However, Scotch is holding something in his hand.

"MURPHEE! MUHHEE!" Nami screamed but were muffled through the cloth in her mouth.

"This is the only one we have to take alive," said Scotch. "He has Vegapunk's lasers or something like that." "After that, we kill the rest," Rock said. "I like it that way," Scotch said.

At laboratory's rear entrance, Law was seen walking away. "Huh?" a guard muttered. "Hey, Law! Where are you going? The Marines are in this area!"

"I don't care ," Law replied.

"Huh?!" the guard questioned. Suddenly, a clear dome appeared around him…and with a swing of his sword, Law sliced him into pieces. "H-HEY!" the guard cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm free to go wherever I wish," Law said as he walked off in the direction of the first and second laboratories.

* * *

"I just don't get it! Those two guys we saw weren't here to save him but to kill him on his Master's order?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Ussop answered with a shiver going down his spine.

"I think their target was the children, as well as our lives! But first, they attacked Brownbeard on their Master's orders, and he was on their side!" Chopper said with disgust in his voice. "What kind of Master does that?! Brownbeard practically idolized this Master!" Chopper added.

Luffy stared at Brownbeard in disbelief as he remembered how much he praised Caesar. " _If Vegapunk was the Devil who stole the use of our legs, the Master is a kind and merciful god of salvation!_ "

"That sick bastard!" Luffy hissed with venom.

"This Master has to be one twisted guy!" Chopper exclaimed as he turned to the still-sleeping children. "We can't let that guy get his hands on the children, again! Plus, I'm worried about Nami er... Franky um... Nami in Franky's body! Who knows what those two guys will do to her?!"

"There's no way I'm letting them get the kids" Goku said with fire in his eyes.

"I agree with Goku-san! I would die before I let them take these little ones" Hancock said standing beside Goku.

"Right!" Luffy said before looking at the rest of his crew. "Usopp! Chopper! Robin! Franky!" Luffy ordered. "You guys stay here with the kids! I'm going to go and get Nami back!"

"Hang on, Luffy!" Franky said. "I'm going with ya! That's MY body you're talking about! Hey, Chopper! I can't fight in this body of yours! Gimme one of those beans! The ones that transform you into a monster!"

"Beans?!" Chopper repeated feeling offended at the moment, as he pulled out a Rumble Ball. "The Rumble Ball isn't a bean Franky, it's a very powerful drug! You can have one, but I don't think you'll be able to control it!"

"Look we don't have time to discuss what I can and can't control! Just give it to me!" Franky said as he snatched the drug out of Chopper hands.

"Listen, Franky," Chopper advised. "You'll only be in Monster Point for at least 3 minutes. After that, you won't be able to walk for a while, so stick to Kung-Fu Point if you can-" However within 3 seconds flat, Franky chomped on the Rumble Ball…and transformed into Chopper's Monster Point! "UURAARERR!" he roared.

"COME ON MAN I SAID WAIT A SECOND BEFORE YOU TAKE IT!" Chopper shouted in a comical rage.

"C'mon, Franky! Follow me!" Luffy called.

Franky roared running up on Luffy before he slammed Chopper's hand down on Luffy. "What the hell?!" Luffy shouted as he dodged by back flipping from danger. "AAAH!" Luffy screamed as he started running for the exit. "STOP IT FRANKY! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?! THIS IS NOT SUPER COOL!" Luffy shouted.

"I knew it!" Chopper exclaimed. "He's completely out of control!" Usopp, Robin, and Chopper watched as Franky chased after Luffy into the snowstorm. "So…what was Franky trying to do, again?" Usopp asked, sweat-dropping.

"He won't be able to move after using Monster Point," Chopper replied. "So…yeah, I'm guessing he won't be much help."

Goku gave a small smile "I guess Luffy has to deal with two issues at once now doesn't he, poor guy can't get a break" as the rest of the crew walked back and took turns to take care of the children.

* * *

 **At Caesar's laboratory...**

Caesar was looking at Franky's wanted poster.

"I don't know how this guy obtained it..." Caesarsaid, "but this 'Ironman' Franky has one of Vegapunk's lasers installed in his body! If I've cut the laser system out of him, I won't need him anymore!. heat him up in the incinerator for all I care!" Caesar laughed.

"Yes, Master!" the guards nearby exclaimed.

"Also, about the Marines, sir," said another.

"I'm already preparing a plan as we speak," Caesar replied. "Evacuate all the soldiers from the island, now…that is, unless you all want to die"

"M-Master?" one of the guards questioned nervously.

Meanwhile, in the mountains behind the lab…

"Let me go, you creeps!" Nami (Franky) is seen, tied up to a steel beam by the Yeti Cool Brothers. "What do you want from me?!" Nami questioned. "You sleazy perverts! Why in the hell would you kidnap me?! I mean, yeah, I'm cute and I have a great body, and I can see why anyone would want to have me at their mercy, but-"

"What in the hell is this guy on about?" Rock turned his head towards Scotch.

"He's an Okama" said Scotch.

"Oh, That's pretty cool" Rock said turning back to their hostage

"Ohhh You two are gonna pay for this!" Nami shouted. "Just you wait! When Luffy comes, you are gonna get your ass kicked!" Nami shouted

"Geez will you Shut up!" Rock said, holding his gun. "I don't like noisy guys. They're…"

"Not cool," Scotch added. "But apparently, the weapons attached to your body are Pretty cool."

"And if we hand you over to our Master, our reward will be…"

"So cool... I get it..." Nami rolled her eyes, but the realization set in. ' _They're not really after me!'_ she thought. ' _They're really after Franky!_ '

"Besides, you say your Captain is coming to save you?" Scotch asked. "Of course he will. We've set it up so he will follow us. People can't help but follow footprints…in the snowy mountains." Scotch said holding out his hand cannon.

"That's right, Our rifles are like cannons to you," said Rock."We have poison rounds, too. We never show our faces and there's no way for you to defeat us!"

Suddenly, both of them shivered and hugged themselves for warmth. "Man! It's a cold out today!" Rock said.

"My body is…so cool!" Scotch added.

"THEN PUT SOME WARM CLOTHES ON!" Nami shouted.

* * *

 **With Goku and the others...**

Goku watched silently as Robin (Hancock) played with the children and had that beautiful laugh he came to love.

 _'You have to do it Goku, just walk up to her and tell her how you really feel...'_ Goku's subconscious spoke

 _"_ No way!" Goku said quietly to himself, "I... I don't think it's the right time..."

 _'The right time? You know Hancock loves you as much as you do for her, Now Is The Best Time!' Goku's subconscious cheered._

"I... Sigh* Alright... It's just weird that i'm confessing to Hancock when she's in Robin's body" Goku said.

' _Aww don't get discouraged by that! That just proves you love Hancock not for her looks but for who she is!'_

 _Goku's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah, yeah! you're right, I care for Hancock and I'm not going to let this little problem stand in my way, I'm going to tell Hancock how I really feel!" Goku said proudly._

 _'Go get her man!' Goku subconsious cheered before quieting._

Goku walked up and slowly cleared his throat. "Ahem... Uh Hancock?" Goku asked casuing Hancock to turn her head and smile at her Goku. "Yes Goku san?"

"Can we talk in private? Just you and me?" Goku asked to which Hancock responded with a worried look. ' _Is Goku san okay?'_ The empress thought before nodding to his request.

Once the empress and sayian were far enough from the others, Hancock was the first to start. "Is everything alright Goku-san?" Hancock said placing her hand on Goku's gi. Goku smiled, knowing that she was the one.

Goku took a breath before he began " Hancock... I know I'm not the brightest person out there, but what I say here will be one of the smartest decisions I will make"

"Goku-"

"I love you"

Hancock's eyes widened as her heart quickened hearing those three words.

"I love you Hancock, and I want to spend each and every moment with you" Goku smiled as Hancock cheeks turned a scarlet red.

"You already knew that I was married and not a day goes by where I don't thank Kami that I was blessed with two amazing sons from my wife. I just regret never showing her the love and support she showed me" Goku's eyes looked down.

"I wasn't able to show my affections to my wife when I was with her, I've made that mistake for far too long." Goku's eyes now filled with determination. "That's why I promise you I will change and I will give all of my love and attention to you when you need it." The sayian said taking Hancock's hand and knelt down.

"I will be your knight and shining armor when you fall, and Hancock... I will always be here for you" Goku said.

Goku began to hear sobbing and looked up to see Robin (Hancock) with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face. She knelt down and embraced Goku in her arms.

"Oh Goku-san... that's all I ever dreamed of hearing" Hancock looked into his eyes with tears sliding down her cheeks. "But I want you to stay the way that you are. It would be nice to receive your attention from time to time" Hancock giggled as she wiped away tears that stained her cheeks.

"But I want you to stay as who you are, the man that I fell in love with back at the Amazon Lily Island"

Goku became ecstatic and picked up Hancock from her waist and floated them into the sky as he began twirling her around in the sky. "You made the happiest man alive Hancock!" Goku said with Hancock laughing with a bit of tears flying from her eyes.

The sayian stopped spinning around and looked at Robin knowing that it was his beloved that he was actually with. Goku and Hancock looked into each other's eyes before Goku closed his and leaned forwards to Hancock's lips. He felt a warm sensation but when he opened his eyes he noticed a finger blocking him.

'Huh?' Goku thought, he looked to see a blushing Robin who smiled at the sayian. She slowly hugged him as they floated down to the ground. "I want my first real kiss with you to be with my actual body not from some other person" Hancock whispered into his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek and walked away with a vibrant blush on her face and a bright smile.

Goku smiled dreamily, knowing he just made one of the best decisions in his life. (A.N: Your welcome)

I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the short chapter but I've decided to put out short chapters to at least let everyone know I'm at least trying to work on this story. I met with a lot of concerns that I had just quit but I'm sorry to say that i've been busy for awhile now and can't do this as much as I want. Still I want to thank those who commented and read my story from the beginning to end. Be sure to expect another wait, please leave a review and read my second story. With everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!


End file.
